Harry Potter and the Curse from the Dark Lord
by xoCuTiEgrL1
Summary: I wrote this not to plagerise, but bcause i can't wait for the 6th book! Harry meets life-threatening challenges when trying to get over his godfathers death. There is a new student who is in her 6th year also and is transfering from Drumstrang
1. Trying to Continue

Trying to continue  
  
"Wake up and make us some breakfast, NOW!" Aunt Petunia banged on the door.  
Harry woke with his face in his pillow and his cheeks all damp. He had the feeling of sadness and hate every time he woke up this summer. Another long summer.  
Harry got up and crossed out another day on the calendar. Only four more weeks to go, when he remembered that at this time last year he was waking up for the first time at the order of the phoenix. He felt his eyes glisten again with tears and he tried to shake himself off so he could go make the Dursley's breakfast.  
"Well hurry up boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he entered the kitchen.  
"What's wrong with your face? It's all red and puffy?" Said Big-D  
"Nothing." When really it wasn't nothing, in fact Harry felt as though he could have broken down right there into a river of tears. Every time an owl came to deliver a letter Harry was always hoping to see Sirius's handwriting, although Harry knew it would never be there again. What made Harry even more upset was that Harry never got a picture with him and Sirius.  
"Common now don't burn anything!" Shouted aunt Petunia.  
Harry served them their breakfast ate his and ran up the stairs to his room where he found a letter laying on his bed from Hogwarts.  
"Must be my OWLs results." Harry opened the letter to find the classes that he was going to take next year. They included Defense Against the Dark arts with again a new teacher, potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Well now at least I can be an Auror, Harry thought. He needed three new books for the upcoming year,  
  
Throw away your worries!! By Neption Lupingdale  
Super Potions By Slanghawk Nubile  
Defense of highly extraordinary creatures By Malachi Rebula  
  
Harry still hasn't gotten a letter to go to the Burrow yet, but Harry didn't want Ron to see him over constant tears for Sirius. Harry reached under the floorboard and took out the two-way mirror he had gotten from Sirius the previous year.  
If only I talked to him through this instead of trying to get to Professor Umbridges fire. If only I new that Voldemort was tricking me to get the prophecy for him. If only I put more into Occumlecy lessons.. Harry caught himself thinking in terms of the if only. Harry most of all wanted to go back there and look beyond the veil. Could Sirius still be alive down there? Dumbledore didn't seem to think so.  
As Harry stared into the mirror his dad once held to talk to Sirius, Harry couldn't help the tears from streaming down his face. Harry threw the mirror against the wall and started to cry into his constantly damp pillow. Harry hated his life. He had to live with the Dursley's because his parents died, Sirius was taken from him which was a father figure to him, it was going to come down to Harry and Voldemort and one was going to live and one was going to die, and he now had no one who he can talk to about his father.  
As these thoughts kept pounding through his head, he wanted to die, wanted his life to come to an end. He felt there was no more to live for, and Harry felt he would have killed himself if it wasn't for the fate that he was the only one that could kill Voldemort for good. Harry cant take the pain anymore, just make it stop, all he wanted. But anything Harry wanted was too much.  
Harry threw on some clothes and ran outside. He just had to get out, run anywhere. Harry ran by the place where he had first seen Sirius. Anything that was around Harry reminded him of Sirius. Harry wanted to put a stop to everything just so he could be with Sirius one last time. Harry had sort of wished that they took away his wand so that he could have lived with Sirius. Then Harry would have never gotten the dream of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, and then Sirius would have still been here.  
STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!! Harry kept telling himself over and over again. It was no use. Sirius was always going to be on his mind unless Harry could stop thinking of him.  
"That's it I'm going to write to Ron tonight. I can't take this anymore." So Harry turned around and walked back home.  
On the way he saw a big black dog running to him. Harry's heart leapt and he started to run to the big shaggy dog. Harry almost pounced on it and started to cry into its fur.  
"I knew you'd be back!! I knew you were still alive!! Turn into your normal form please I've missed u so much!" Realizing that he was being crazy and not letting himself accept the fact that this wasn't Sirius, Harry wouldn't let go of the dog. He just cried and cried into its fur.  
"Hey you big baby!" Sounded Dudley's voice.  
Shit, Harry thought he's seeing me cry into this dog's fur. How much has he seen? Dare I look up? Harry looked over the dog to see not only Dudley, but also his whole gang!  
"Go away!" Harry shouted.  
"Are you gonna cry if I don't?" Shouted Malcolm.  
"Fuck you!" Harry couldn't believe his ears as he got up and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He hated Dudley and his gang. He hated them so much that Harry wished that he had put a spell on them even if he could have gotten expelled from Hogwarts. Harry hasn't really cared about anything at all lately, and hasn't really even noticed how bad the Dursley's were treating him because all he wanted to do was go back and be with Sirius and tell him how much he cares for him. Harry thinks back and sees that he never really told Sirius how he cared. Harry never really showed Sirius how much he was feeling towards him or never told him how glad he was to have him there as a father-figure. I'M SO STUPID!! Thought Harry.  
Harry started to walk to Mrs. Figg's house because she knew Sirius and had some feeling of what Harry has been going through. Harry had been so upset that he couldn't believe he never thought to go to see Mrs. Figg. I really am stupid, thought Harry.  
Harry was walking up Mrs. Figg's front steps when all of a sudden something hard and wet slammed into his back. Harry turned around to see Dudley and Malcolm and everyone had a handful of water balloons. Harry started to run away and toward his own house and realizing what he could use to get around and cry and have no one see him or make fun of him he ran into his room to get his invisibility cloak. Harry thrust it on and started to walk back to Mrs. Figg's house.  
On the way he heard Dudley and his gang walking up the street. Needing some comedy, Harry turned around to look for some rocks to throw at them. This is it, Harry thought, I'm going to get them back for all of those torturous years they put me through.  
Harry grabbed the closest rock to him and then threw it at Dudley. Dudley looked all around to see who it could be. No one was there but his friends so of course Dudley started to yell at his friends.  
"What the hell was that for!!"  
"What?"  
"That rock you threw at me you ass!"  
"We didn't throw any rock at you."  
"Oh ya well then who the hell did?"  
"We don't know!" Malcolm screamed and they all started to look cautiously around themselves. All of a sudden Dudley started to scream, for his underwear was being pulled over his head. Harry tried to keep in a laugh but it was too hard to bear so Harry ran around the closest house and started to laugh uncontrollably.  
Harry hadn't seen any of Dudley's friends or him look so scared. That was the funniest thing that he had seen in a long time. It was so great for Harry to be able to laugh again. When Harry finally was able to control himself, he got up and made sure that the cloak was still fully covering him, and then he looked around the corner to see something even funnier.  
Dudley was running down the street going ballistic trying to get his underwear back in tack and his friends had totally deserted him and were running in the opposite direction!! Harry fell back onto the ground and once again laughed uncontrollably. This was the funniest thing that could ever happen to Dudley!!! And even though Dudley had no proof of this occurrence being Harry, Harry knew that later he was going to get blamed and punished for it. It was so worth it, thought Harry. Wait till I tell Fred and George!!  
Harry got up and instead of walking to Mrs. Figg's house, he wondered around his neighborhood completely invisible and able to do whatever and not get weird looks. This is great, thought Harry, as he walked all night long around his town. 


	2. Catching up on Old Times

Catching up on old times 

            "What the hell was that that you pulled back there!!!" Shouted Uncle Vernon as Harry entered the house late that night, after hiding his cloak in the flower garden.

            "I don't know what you are talking about." Harry lied.

            "I think you know exactly what im talking about!!! Dudley came screaming home with his underwear pulled over his head complaining he didn't know who did it, and obviously it was something that had to deal with you!!  Come BOY TELL ME!!"

            "Uncle Vernon I fell asleep in the park, I was no where near Dudley and his friends when this happened."

            "I'll get you boy!! No meals for a week!! Now get to your room!"

            Frustrated and wanting to now go the Burrow Harry stormed up the stairs to his room.  Harry slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed.  Harry was so exhausted that he fell right asleep……

            "Harry help us!" choked a kid wondering a street that Harry no longer recognized.  Houses all along the street were being burned and screams were on a constant sound.  People were running and flooding everywhere.  Sweat was trickling down Harry's forehead and he was running around looking for some sign of hope. 

            What was this place? Harry wondered.  Then it hit him; this was a world where Voldemort was conquering.  Harry was too late.  He was letting all of these families and kids down.  I don't know what to do!! Harry yelled.  Someone help me!! But no one could.  This was his prophecy his task.  IT was fate for Harry to have to conquer Voldemort and no one could help or save him, except for himself.  I can't do this alone!!! Harry yelled but a sign of hope shined as he heard the phoenix song and saw that his shadow became a grown man's with shaggy hair.

            Sirius…. Harry thought… Sirius is hear with me, im not alone.  It was fate for him to die to fight Voldemort by my side.  

            "Sirius!" Harry screamed, "Sirius, I don't think I can do this, I don't want to fail all these people!  I can't do it; I don't know enough magic and he's so much stronger than I am!  I have escaped him before but that was from luck and help of others.  Sirius im going to die!! Im gonna fail!" Then Harry's shadow smiled back at him and Harry felt something wrap around him.  

            A high cold pitch cold laugh sounded the air and Harry's scar started to sear with pain.  

Harry woke up clenching his forehead.  He tried to piece together everything that he had just seen in his dream.  Screaming, Burning, Sirius as his shadow, Voldemort's laugh….  

"AHH!"  Harry's scar made his head feel like it was going to burst.  He felt as though his heart was beating in his head.  He got up from his bed seeing that he forgot to take off his glasses and looked in the mirror.  His scar started oozing out a devilish black liquid.  

"What the —"  This had never happened before.  Whenever his scar hurt in the past it still looked normal but hurt like hell.  Why is it now oozing out this black liquid?  

"Oh shit, what do I do?"  In situations like this he would usually write to Sirius, but Harry didn't have him anymore.  Harry couldn't write to Hermonie with her usual response of looking it up in a book and Ron would just ask his dad about it.  Harry had to write to Dumbledore, but no, Harry's been mad at Dumbledore since the end of last year.  If Dumbledore had taught him Occumlecy lessons then he wouldn't have had that vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort and Sirius would still be here….  But what other choice did Harry have?  Who else could Harry tell?  There was always Lupin, yes Lupin!  _No… I never write to him this would be awkward if I did.  What the hell who should I write to?  __Moody, no he would think everyone was trying to kill him, and Dumbledore, no I already said I was mad at him.  I can't tell Hargrid, he will get all upset. I don't really have a choice do I, but to tell Dumbledore?  I have to write to Dumbledore and tell him, I have to put everything that happened between us behind.  I can do this, common now Harry this isn't too hard… ___

Harry got out a piece of paper and some ink and a feather.  Harry started to write:

Dumbledore,

Tonight I had a dream about houses burning and families screaming, and my shadow becoming Sirius's and him giving me hope along with the phoenix song, and then I heard Voldemort's laugh and woke up with my scar burning again.  This wasn't my usual scar pain; this time it was oozing out this black liquidy sort of stuff and it was burning 10x as much.  What does this mean?  

                                                                        Harry

Harry re-read this over and then laid it on his desk and waited for Hedwig to come back from her nighttime hunting.  Harry looked over at the clock and it said 3:37 am.  _Common Hedwig hurry up…_ Harry kept thinking.  Harry tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't relax with what he had just seen.  

            Had Harry just seen the future, or was he just in visioning something?  Hopefully Dumbledore would be able to sort this all out.  _Common Hedwig_! Harry kept thinking.  Harry must have dozed off because the next thing he noticed was that it was light out and Hedwig was sleeping in its cage with mouse intestines underneath it.  

Harry jumped up, grabbed his letter to Dumbledore and started tying it to Hedwig's leg.

"Whenever I need you, you are never around!  What took you so long to get a measly mouse?  Now take this straight to Dumbledore and don't come back until he has written to you back or told you further plans! Got it?"  Hedwig hooted in acceptance and then gave Harry a friendly peck before heading out.  

Now all Harry had to do was wait for some sign that Dumbledore had gotten Harry's letter and was going to do something about it.  There was no use in Harry waiting for Aunt Petunia to come bang on his door and get her in a bad mood in the beginning of the day so Harry started heading for his door.  He had to go get his invisible cloak that he had left in the flower garden before someone else found it first and found out what it was.  Harry got down the stairs and was about to head out the door when he heard a scream from the kitchen,

"SHOO!  SHOO U DAM BIRD!!"  A bird… Aunt Petunia must mean an owl!! It couldn't have been from Dumbledore already seeing as Hedwig just literally left, but maybe its from Ron or Hermione.  Since the Dursley's were distracted, Harry quickly ran and got his cloak, and stored it in his room before going to see who the owl was from.  Just as he was turning the knob on his door he heard his uncle shouting, "POTTER!!!" from the kitchen.  Harry raced down the stairs to find an owl attacking Dudley and Uncle Vernon trying to swap it away while Aunt Petunia cornered herself and was screaming, "DUDLY-KINS!!"  

Harry tried to hold back a smile because this situation was just so funny!  To top off all of this commotion Harry saw that Dudley had a red imprint around his forehead from where the underwear had been grabbing at him yesterday.  Dudley had gotten a lot thinner; he looks like he lost at least 150 pounds since he first started.  Dudley was definitely not as skinny as Harry was, Dudley was at least 60 pounds more than him still, but Dudley definitely looked in much better shape.  Uncle Vernon on the other hand must pig out at work because he still looks exactly the same!  Just as this was all running through Harry's head, seeing as he was too emotional before to notice anything, Uncle Vernon finally got hold of the bird and Harry noticed the little energetic thing to be none other than Pig, Ron's owl.

"I'm gonna kill this dam thing!"  Uncle Vernon screamed as he was trying to crush it beneath his hands.  Staring at Pig Harry just realized that Sirius had given that owl to Ron just after Hermione and Harry had helped Sirius escape on Buckbeak.  Out of nowhere Harry started to yell and grab for Pig and when he retrieved him, Uncle Vernon started on a rampage.

"WHAT IS THAT BLOODY OWL DOING IN MY HOUSE ATTACKING MY SON!!"

"He's just very energetic all the time that's all!"

"Next time he comes here I will seriously kill that dam thing! Now get it out of my sight boy!"

Harry turned around and started to run toward his room.  Harry hadn't received a letter all summer, well except for his birthday, but Harry figured that they probably just wanted Harry to have time to himself, and Harry was grateful, but now Harry had been getting sick of himself and his grief.  

Harry thrust open his door and slammed down on the bed as elated as can be.  Harry untied the letter and let Pig rest in Hedwig's unoccupied cage.  Harry saw not only one letter but like 5, one, which had the handwriting of Fred and George.  Wondering what that one could be Harry opened that letter first.

            Harry,

Mum was really mad at us when she found out that we left Hogwarts after making a swamp and letting fireworks off in the school.  Well I don't care Fred

Neither I George shutup, anyways, we got our joke shop going and wanted you to be the first to know after Ron, and Percy

And mum and dad and Bill and Charlie and Ginny and Hermione and wait… ya that's it! But after them you are definitely the first to know

Ya!  Mum wasn't too happy about our joke shop either, but she said now that we left school we had to make a living so she actually gave in, OUR MUM!!! Your secret although is still safe, mom doesn't know it was you who gave us all the money.  Hope to see you soon and hope you summer is going great!

Yes great summer with all the happiness

Shutup George!!

Fred AND GEORGE even though George isn't important! :)

            Harry could just picture the look on Mrs. Weasly's face when she heard that Fred and George had not only been expelled, but had also continued to work on their joke shop after she banned them from it!! This made Harry smile.  Now Ron's three letters and one from Hermione.  _Wow they must all be together,_ Harry thought.  Harry tore out one of Ron's first.

                        Harry,

Fred and George got the shop started, I still don't know how they got all the money… maybe they stole it somewhere.  Anyways Percy and Mum and Dad made up.  Percy actually apologized and is now living with us again although it doesn't feel like it seeing as he locks himself in his room or he's at work.  Hope the Dursley's are treating you right. Tell me when you want to come to the Burrow. No rush.  Try to have fun.

                                                                                                                                      Ron 

Harry thought that Ron must have written this a little while ago and wouldn't let Fred and George send their letter until Ron sent his.  Oh well three more letters to go!

Harry,

          Hermione is now staying with us, but still no rush take your time!  Did you get your OWLs yet?  I haven't but im so exited!!! Hope to talk to you soon.  Have fun

                                                Ron

Harry,

I wonder who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be.  We have gone back to the order, but this time there is like no cleaning left!! Thank god! I don't know if you want to come here again I mean since, well, Harry im so sorry.  Hope you're taking it easy and hope you enjoyed your birthday present!! I got the products from Fred and George's shop.  They are making tons of business!! Tell me when you want to come and stay, if you do.  NO RUSH!! Hope the Dursley's are treating you right.  Still no OWLs results.  Hermione either.  Have fun

                                                                                                                             Ron

Have fun? HAVE FUN?  How the hell can Harry be having fun!! How the hell can he be enjoying life right now!?  There is nothing to enjoy or be happy about.  But how can Harry not have known that they were going to go back to the Order?  _I can't go there, I wont be able to bear it.  But god Harry you need to face your obsessions! _Harry kept talking to himself like this.  He really wanted to get out of here now, especially since he already ate all of his birthday cakes and was now going to be starved for a week.  Harry needed to see friends and get his mind off things.  But how can he get his mind off of things when he will be in the house that Sirius freaking grew up in!! Harry had only seen Sirius there not too long ago.  Harry couldn't help but start to cry like a baby again. _ Guys can cry, and I don't care I cant keep it in!!  _

After almost a half hour of this Harry noticed that he still had one more letter to go, this one was from Hermione.

                Harry, 

                        How have you been feeling?  Me or Ron haven't heard from you all summer and I hope you are okay.  Did you like that updated Qudditch book and polishing set I got you?  Harry I miss you and I hope to see you soon.  Not getting my OWLs results are killing me!! I've read like thirty extra books trying to get my mind off of it!  You probably already read all about Fred and George, and the update on Percy, and how we are back at the Order.  I want to tell you some specific things that I have heard, but I cant say much incase these letters get intercepted although Pig is so energetic I don't think anyone will be able to catch him!  Everyone keeps refusing to join me to help the house elf's but I refuse to give up!  Hope you are taking care of yourself.  

                                                                        Love, Hermione

            _Wow Hermione really needs to stop reading_, Harry thought.  Harry missed Ron and Hermione too.  Harry got out a piece of paper and started to write back to Ron and Hermione and Fred and George all in one. 

                        Ron, Hermione, Fred and George

I got all of you letters.  Thanx for the gifts, and I'm so glad about your joke shop and about how Percy is all good with you guys now.  I'm ready to come.  The Dursley's are going to starve me this week anyway so come and get me as fast as you can!  I got my OWLs results and im on my way to becoming an Auror!  I'll bring it with me.  Hope to see you soon and no I am not having fun or taking good care of myself, im actually miserable so hurry up and get me!!

                                                                                    Harry

            Harry didn't even reread his letter, instead he grabbed Pig and tied the letter to its ankle and let it off.  Harry walked away from his window and got out his suitcase to start packing to go be with the people he needs most.


	3. The Least Expected Reuinion

The least expected reunion 

            Harry was just running around the house to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything.  Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were pretending Harry didn't exist, as usual, so Harry was getting around without anyone bugging him.  Dudley was out with the gang, probably doing drugs or picking on little kids and what not.  Just as Harry was sure he had everything, he ran up the stairs and opened his door to see a man standing in his room.  Without a second thought, Harry drew out his wand that he kept constantly in his pocket.  When Harry recognized the interest in the muggle things in his room, and the red hair, he noticed that the man standing in his room was none other than Mr. Weasly.

            Harry was about to yelp out of surprise but was somehow able to keep himself under control.  Mr. Weasly must have noticed how surprised Harry was with his wand pointing directly at his heart because he started to talk in a calming was,

            "Now Harry don't be alarmed, it's just me, Mr. Weasly, you remember don't you, Ron's dad?"

            Harry was thinking in his head _of course I remember you!! Its only been a month since we last saw each other I was just trying to protect myself with the wand!, _but Harry decided to keep that to himself.

            "Um... Mr. Weasly I just didn't expect you to be in my room is all." And Harry quickly put away his wand.  

            "Well alright then, you got your bag?"

            "Ya its over there under my bed."

            "Alright then lets go."

            "GO?  But how, I mean we can't use the fireplace and aren't we going to use broomsticks like last year?"

            "No no, we got a Portkey to transport us one mile from the order.  They are waiting at the stop that we are being transported to."

            "How is everyone at the order, are they all--"

            "SHH!! Not here Harry!  Now have you been taking care of yourself?"  Mr. Weasly answered his own question by seeing the pillow lying on Harry's bed, all broken in looking with many sorts of colors.  Mr. Weasly tried to change the subject because he didn't want Harry to start breaking down.

            "So, you uhhhh…. You…. Ummmmm… you… how was your…. I mean… alright lets go."  He walked toward Harry's bed and got the trunk from underneath it.  Harry came up behind Mr. Weasly because he had also had his broomstick underneath his bed that he had constantly been polishing and gazing at.  So Harry had his broomstick in one hand and got Hedwig's cage in the other, while Mr. Weasly was holding Harry's trunk.

            "Err.. Mr. Weasly what is the Portkey?"  Asked Harry trying not to sound rude.

            "Oh yes! The Portkey! That would be a bit of use."  Mr. Weasly dug into his pocket and took out a piece of paper.  Harry took the corner of it into his fingertips.  All of a sudden Uncle Vernon started screaming,

            "BLOODY OWLS!!! POTTER!!!!!" and Mr. Weasly goes,

            "That's our signal, Harry its time to go."  All of a sudden Harry felt a jerk up from underneath his naval and the next thing he saw was about twenty other people standing around him.  They included, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and a ton of others Harry hadn't recognized.  

            Instead of a warm welcome greeting, there were angry faces all around him staring off into their own worlds.  When they noticed Harry and Mr. Weasly's arrival, they grabbed Harry by the arms and dragged him in the middle of them all.  They kept looking all around to make sure no one was watching them or following them.  

            No one talked.  No one looked at each other, but all they did was walk.  They kept walking and dragging Harry with them.  Harry was starting to get sick of the silence, but he knew that he shouldn't talk either.  

            What seemed like forever for walking, Harry finally caught eye of the street he now recognized.  Although Harry was in the middle of all of the people in the order, he couldn't help but stop dead, making a couple of people behind him trip over themselves.  

            Harry's heart froze under his skin and Harry's breath came to a halt.  Why had Harry thought that he could handle coming back if he couldn't even stand to look at the street the house was on?  

            "What the hell do you think you're doing, we have to hurry up come on!" growled moody.

            "Take it easy Mad-Eye, Harry had just gone through a loss, come on now Harry, if its easier just close your eyes we gotcha."  Came the caring voice of Lupin, although his voice had changed.  It became more squeaky as though he too had suffered from the loss of Sirius.  Harry all of a sudden got the strength to surge forward. 

            Walking down the street he tried to keep his head down, concentrating on his shoes.  Harry didn't even notice when they reached the house because when everyone came to a halt, Harry kept walking forward and ended up bumping right into Tonks.  Harry was about to apologize, but something about the constant silence kept Harry quiet.  Two at a time they walked into Grammuald Place, the order of the phoenix.  

            Harry kept trying to concentrate on his shoes as he entered with Mad-Eye.  As soon as Harry stepped into Sirius's old house, the smell of it made Harry's eyes water.  He had to hold back his tears.  He can't break down right in front of all of the people in the Order.  How crazy and babyish would he look if he started to cry?  Before anyone could ask Harry anything, he ran up the stairs to the room he stayed at last year to find Ron and Hermione sitting on Ron's bed.  

            They both jumped up to greet Harry, but as fast as their excitement rose, it fell at the look on Harry's face.  Harry tossed his broom and Hedwig's cage to the side and flung himself on his bed and buried himself in his pillow.  

            Harry couldn't take being here.  He couldn't take that this was the place where he had been with Sirius last summer.  He couldn't take the memories that were here involving Sirius.  Harry just missed Sirius so much Harry felt like it was killing him.             Harry felt Ron and Hermione's eyes on him, but he didn't care.  To Harry's surprise Hermione came and sat on Harry's bed and wept with him.  Ron just stood there dumbstruck, not knowing whether to comfort the pair or walk away.  


	4. Searching for what is Found

Authors note:  Hey people after this chapter im not updating until I get ten new peoples votes!!! Atleast ten.  And no I am not plagerising, this is all my own ideas, well im using the characters from J.K. Rowlings series, but I cant wait for the darn sixth book to come out and Harry needs to grieve over his godfathers death.  I don't like the way he deals with it in the 5th book.  ***sigh*** So review and you will find out more!! The funniest thing would be if some of my ideas come true in the 6th book!! Man I just cant wait for it to come out!!! Oh, ya and for the people who don't know me, im Jenna!! Hi!! ***waves hand*** and I would like to recommend my friends story which is called Genievive, its really good… BUT NOT AS GOOD AS MINE!! Hehehe enjoy! = P

Searching for what is found 

            Dinner was very quiet that night.  Nothing like last year.  Harry wasn't hungry so he didn't eat anything.  Mrs. Weasly had greeted Harry with a hug earlier, and Harry didn't want her to let go.  

            Tonks had her nose in the form of a pig, and Hermione and Ginny didn't even seem to notice it.  Last year that had been their favorite nose, this year everyone just stared off into space.  _What was happening with Voldemort?_  Just as Harry thought that, he remembered about his dream, the reaction his scar had given him, and about the letter to Dumbledore.  _Would Dumbledore know to send the letter here now?_  

            Harry excused himself from the table because he couldn't take the silence anymore.  Just as Harry was walking down the hallway, he noticed that the Order finally must have found a way to take down Sirius's mom's picture because it was no longer suspended on the wall.  Harry also hadn't seen the house elf, Kreacher, anywhere anymore. 

            Harry walked up the stairs, and instead of going to his and Ron's room; he went to the room where Sirius had kept Buckbeak.  Harry opened the door to see that Buckbeak was no longer there.  _Where did they put him?_  _Why are they getting rid of everything that belonged to Sirius?  _Harry had nothing in this house anymore to look upon and hold that Sirius had held.  He was looking for an ounce of hope in Buckbeak, but he wasn't even here.  Harry thought that no one wanted to take care of him anymore and he might have made too much noise.  _But why did they have to take him away?_  Harry cuddled himself into the corner where Buckbeak used to lie and fell asleep without an ounce of happiness.  

            "Harry darling?  Are you in there?"  Came the caring voice of Mrs. Weasly.  Harry didn't respond, but Mrs. Weasly opened the door anyway and found him curled in the corner.  She walked over to Harry and sat next to him.  She wrapped both arms around him and Harry put his head against her and let himself feel warm and protected.  Mrs. Weasly was muttering something to Harry, but Harry didn't hear anything that she was saying, he just wanted to feel warm and safe for the first time in a while.  Harry liked being cared for, and he liked being held, _Please Mrs. Weasly never let go, please I don't want to go back into the real world, please don't let me go._  Harry kept thinking to himself.  Mrs. Weasly must have read Harry's mind because they just sat in each other's arms for the longest time.  Harry ended up falling asleep again to the beating of Mrs. Weasly's heart…

            _Run faster, he's going to get you.  Faster, faster.  Where is he?  I don't want to die.  All of these burning houses, it's all up to me.  Why does it have to be up to me?  I cant loose anyone else anymore.  I can't take the pain.  I have to protect them, I have to fight.  Look at all of these people running, where are we running?  ___

Harry let his feet carry him where everyone else was going.  Looking around the people in the order weren't there.  Just the Weasly kids and Hermione.  _Harry why are you running?  You have to fight.  Turn back around and help them fight!_  Harry turned around as Hermione grabbed his arm,

            "Harry don't leave we need you, Harry I need you."  Harry got out of her grasp and started to run in the opposite direction as he heard Hermione screaming for him.  He had to keep running, he has to help the order.  

            "Harry help us!" choked a kid wondering a street that Harry no longer recognized.  Houses all along the street were being burned and screams were on a constant sound.  People were running and flooding everywhere.  Sweat was trickling down Harry's forehead and he was running around looking for some sign of hope. 

              Harry was too late.  He was letting all of these families and kids down.  I don't know what to do!! Harry yelled.  Someone help me!! But no one could.  This was his prophecy his task.  IT was fate for Harry to have to conquer Voldemort and no one could help or save him, except for himself.  I can't do this alone!!! Harry yelled but a sign of hope shined as he heard the phoenix song and saw that his shadow became a grown man's with shaggy hair.

            Sirius…. Harry thought… Sirius is hear with me, im not alone.  It was fate for him to die to fight Voldemort by my side.  

            "Sirius!" Harry screamed, "Sirius, I don't think I can do this, I don't want to fail all these people!  I can't do it; I don't know enough magic and he's so much stronger than I am!  I have escaped him before but that was from luck and help of others.  Sirius im going to die!! Im gonna fail!" Then Harry's shadow smiled back at him and Harry felt something wrap around him.  

            A women's scream sounded the air.  Mrs. Weasly? A high cold-pitch laugh followed it.Harry ran with Sirius by his side.  _I already lost Sirius I cant loose Mrs. Weasly.  _Harry kept running, faster and faster.

            "DON'T LEAVE ME MRS.WEASLY PLEASE DON'T GO!!! I LOVE YOU LIKE A MOTHER DON'T GO! NOT YOU TOO!!" 

            "Harry?  Harry!"  Harry was being shaken to wake.  Harry opened his eyes to see Mrs. Weasly's shiny and tear-stricken. 

            "Harry were you were having a bad dream?"  Although Mrs. Weasly already knew the answer.  Harry just looked into her eyes, knowing what he had just seen and knowing what she had just heard him yell and hugged her so tight and whispered,

            "I love you…mom."  Mrs. Weasly started to cry into Harry and squeezed him back, and Harry knew that he could now let out all of his anger and misery into her, because she loved him too.  _Please don't let me fail; please don't let my dreams come true. _ Harry knew that he has to get stronger, and this year at school he was going to give it everything that he's got, for the people he needs in his life, and for the people that need him.  

            _Three and a half weeks to go _Harry thought as he felt Mrs. Weasly's blouse get wet underneath his crying tears.  _First I need to get over Sirius's death or I can't move on and get stronger_, so Harry decided that he needed to get everything out now cause after today there are no more wondering tears and no more pity and sympathy.  He has to save himself and everyone around and he can't do it with distractions.  

            Harry doesn't know how long Mrs. Weasly and him sat together like this, but after it was over Harry felt a weight get lifted from his shoulders and determination rested within him.  

            "Goodnight Harry." Said Mrs. Weasly as she tucked him into bed.  Ron was already sleeping, so Mrs. Weasly just went over and kissed him on the forehead and then left. As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow he was in a deep dead sleep with no dreams and no screaming in his ears.


	5. A New Start

A new start 

"Harry, its nearly lunch time and mum is going to go to Diagon Alley today.  She needs to know what you need."  Came Ron's voice.

            Harry got up with a new feeling and a chill went down his spine.  He then went over to his trunk, which Mr. Weasly had dropped off and pulled out the new books list.  He also got out his money sack.  He placed them down next to his trunk and then got out his OWLs results and tossed them to Ron.

            "Those are my OWLs and the classes I'm taking for next year." 

            "Wow you did really great!  Going to be an Auror are you?  Oh but you still have to take potions with Snape, I hope I don't have to."

            "Well what do you want to be?"

            "I don't actually know, I was also thinking about being an Auror but I don't think I can get the grades for that.  Want a chocolate frog?"  Ron asked.

            "Sure, I haven't eaten chocolate in at least a week!" Harry yelled at regret for being with the Dursley's for so long.  Then Harry told Ron the story of how he gave Dudley a massive wedge and had Ron on the floor laughing hysterically.  Harry then picked up his list and money and him and Ron went downstairs to go eat lunch and give Mrs. Weasly their things.  

            Ron ran over to Hermione and thrust Harry's OWLs results into her hands and she screamed with excitement and gave Harry a huge hug. 

            "AN AUROR!! I can't believe you are getting to be and Auror!  I can't believe Snape actually gave you a grade to qualify to be in his class.  Another long year for you.  And I can't believe I _still_ haven't gotten mine yet!"

            "Don't worry Hermione, neither did I."  Said Ron wishing he too had his OWLs results.  

            They all walked into the kitchen and Harry felt a new positive atmosphere around him.  Harry ate everything that he could fit into his stomach and Ron and Hermione couldn't stop arguing about S.P.E.W.

            "House elves don't want to be free."

            "Ron they only think that because they have never _been_ free and they don't know what they are thinking.  They aren't educated."

            "Still they are always happy when they are working."

            "Um guys… what happened to Kreacher?" Harry asked them.

            "Oh, him, well since there are no, Harry, uhhhh since there are, well…" said Hermione trying to not get Harry upset with what she was about to tell him.

            "You mean since there are no more Black's, continue please." Said Harry.  Hermione in shock continued.

            "Yes, well since there are no more Black's he was free to go and since the order didn't want him telling anyone about our location, they had to … to… oh Harry they had to kill him."  Hermione shoved a big bite of a turkey sandwich into her mouth. 

            "Kill him?  Well I guess he's with the master he loved now, Sirius's mom! I mean he always tried to save everything that belonged to her, right?"  Harry wondered.

            "Ya, I mean that pesky house elf is the reason that-" Ron stopped himself from saying "Sirius is gone," and instead threw in, "we had to clean this house last year, I mean if he had kept it clean then we could have slept in every day!" Ron then thought to himself, _Good save Ron, good save._

            "Ya that was annoying." Harry put in.  At the sound of criticizing elves Hermione started going ballistic.

            "ANNOYING!!! ANOYING!!! What is he supposed to do?  Keep this house in perfect order when no one else lived in it!  He is not a slave, well he was treated like one, but he was all alone, the poor thing…" Hermione trailed off into her own thought now.

            "Harry, are you up for a game of chess?" Suggested Ron.

            "Of course I am!  I haven't played that game since last year!"  Harry and Ron ran upstairs leaving Hermione to her thoughts about saving house elf's.

            "Do you think she will ever give up trying to save something that doesn't even want to be saved?" asked Ron.

            "Probably not, you know Hermione, she doesn't give up on anything.  Hey where are Fred and George I still haven't talked to them yet!"

            "They work in their shop everyday so you're going to have to wait till tonight to see em.  Now lets play!"  Said Ron as they entered their room.  Ron was setting up his side of the chessboard when he noticed that Harry's scar started to change a weird dark color.

            "HARRY!  YOUR—YOUR—SCAR!"  Harry jumped up and looked into the mirror when sharp splinting pains started to enter it. Harry fell to the ground and felt as though someone was using the Crusatious Curse on him, even though there were no Dark Wizards around.  Harry couldn't move, all he could do was shake violently.  He heard Ron's voice yelling to him at a distance and all he could see was black upon black.  

            Laughing… a dead evil laugh that has been haunting his dreams was going through his ears like sirens.  Harry was feeling his own breath becoming shorter and shorter…  

            Winds were blowing though his hair; he was blind and couldn't see anything.  Harry was stumbling as he was trying to find his way around.  He felt as though many eyes were watching him.  His head was beating with excruciating pain.  

            Why was he blind? How come he is unable to see anything?  Is this really happening, or is it just another dream.  Harry tried to pinch himself and it hurt.  The pain traveled through his body from the spot where he touched himself.  

            Harry collapsed to the ground grasping for air.  He couldn't breath, he needed air.  He started shaking again and heard many men laughing; were death eaters watching him?  

            "Now after all these years I have finally killed the Harry Potter!  Now this is what we call revenge!"  He started to laugh, but Harry wasn't dead, no he was sure of it.  He could still feel his heart pounding against his chest.  Why did Voldemort think that Harry was dead?  Or was he dead?  Harry never knew what it was like to be dead and for all he knew that when you died you still stayed with your body. 

            But this feeling Harry had within himself, he knew he wasn't dead.  What was he?  Where was he?  Where was he…… 

Ten minutes later…

Three hours later…

Two days later…

            No one was finding him.  He was screaming so loud that he felt that his eardrums were going to burst, but no one could hear him scream.  No one knew where he was.  Was the order going to save him?  Where was everyone?  

            Harry was still blind and had splinting pains going through his side.  Was he dead?  No he has to fight to stay alive.  He tried to move but nothing in his body would obey his command.  Just as Harry was loosing all hope he could hear a familiar voice sounding in his ears.  He was being shaken. 

            _Im here_, Harry thought, _Im here_…  

            "Harry?  Harry are you all right?  You had us mighty scared.  What happened Harry?"  Ron wondered.

            "I could ask you the same question."

            "Well you collapsed to the ground and started vibrating like mad and screaming.  You wouldn't stop screaming.  The Order must have heard you because the next thing I knew was they were putting all these spells on you.  Nothing seemed to be working.  It was like some dark magic were controlling you.  You had me so scared.  Hermione too, she just left to go to the bathroom.

            So anyways they ended up getting Dumbledore and Madam Pompfy, together they worked and then said that you were going to be fine within a couple of days."

            "So I didn't die..." Said Harry more to himself than to Ron.

            "_DiE?!" _

            Harry told Ron of everything that had happened to him, and when Hermione came in and gave him a huge hug, he had to repeat it for her.

            "Strange…" Was the only word that left Hermione's mouth when she heard of Harry's experience?  "It's like you were in two places at once almost.  You even had Dumbledore scared.  I don't think that he has seen anything like this before.  This is some new magic Harry.  Do you think that it could be the cause of Voldemort?" 

            Ron flinched at the sound of the name, and gave a little squeal.

            "Oh come on Ron give it up, you are going to have to start using that name sooner or later… Voldemort… VOLDEMORT!!!!"  Hermione teased.  

            Ron ran out of the room.

            "Geeze what a baby.  Anyway Harry you should get some rest with everything that just happened and Madam Pompfy is going to have a fit if I keep you up.  Take care of yourse—" 

            "HERMIONE!!! Get out!  Get out!  He has to rest and you had your fun—" 

            "I was just about to leave Madam Pompfy."  Said Hermione as she got up, and crossed the room and opened the door and left.

            "Here you go Harry for a dreamless sleep."  Madam Pompfy gave Harry an antidote that made Harry collapse on his pillow and sleep a bottomless sleep.  

Authors note: man do I have some antsy readers, but seriously unless I get ten more reviews there's no more updating!! Mwhaha its funny because I could do that.  I have the power!  O ya and my friends writing isn't called Genivieve, hehe its called What Lies Within, so read that one too, but review mine first!!  I gotta go babysit…fun fun~~  bye!


	6. Fitting Things Together

**Fitting things together**

            "Shutup Fred or we'll wake him!" shouted George.

            "Oh, but its been too long since we've last seen him, and I don't think he'd mind if we woke him."

            "Fred!  Poor Harry here has gone through a lot."

            "True, but he hasn't seen or tried any of our stores products!" shouted Fred.

            "Alright, alright on the count of three, we pounce on him and start screaming in his ear bloody murder, then you get a lamp and we'll bash him over the head.  Ready…. One…. two… three!"  Fred, thinking that George was serious jumped on Harry and was about to scream in his ear when he noticed that George was still behind him laughing hysterically.  

            "Now George that wasn't very funny." Said Fred now getting off Harry who has heard the whole thing and keeping in his laugh to see what they were going to do next.

            But the laugh was now almost unbearable and Harry burst out laughing which totally caught Fred and George in surprise.   

            "You—Your awake!" screamed George.

            "See just a bit of a… bit of pouncing does the trick." triumphed Fred. 

            "Yeah, sure it does, knowing Harry, he was probably awake before you even pounced on him!  Am I right, or am I right?

            "Um… let me think George… you are WRONG, WRONG… and let me think WRONG!"  yelled Fred.

            "No Fred I was so right."

            "No you weren't George."

            "Yes I was!"

            "No you weren't!"

            "Yes I was!"

            "No you weren't!"

            YES I WA—" George was about to finish his statement when he noticed that Harry was amused by the arguing that was being taken place.

            "Oh and you think this is funny do you?" teased George.

            "Well duh George, I mean look at you!  It makes me want to laugh!"  chuckled Fred.

            "Uh Fred… don't mean to lower your self esteem or anything, but YOU LOOK JUST LIKE I DO!"

            "Okay guys, that was one entrance you made," laughed Harry. 

            "Why thank you.  And I would like to thank my mother, father, and cute little ickly Ron for making this possible."  Said Fred taking a bow.

            "Alright, alright, how've you been, I mean how's your business going?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well we are now rated number one and our store is always so crowded, all thanks to you mate."  

            "That's great!"

            "So I hear a lot's been going on with you." Said Fred.

            "Ya, Hermione and Ron filled us in before we saw you."  Pitched in George.

            "Ya well…"

            "It's okay mate, you don't have to explain anything, want a custard filled donut?"  offered Fred.  

            Knowing that whatever laid inside of that donut was surely not custard filled, Harry refused and when he did, he made Fred and George "cry."

            "Oh George, he turned us down…sniff...sniff…how will we ever move on!!"

            "I don't know Fred, I just don't know…"

            "Oh well I guess he just knows us too well" said Fred coming out of his "sadness."

            "Yeah he does."  replied George.

            "Wow, you guys had me fooled."

            "No we didn't Harry."

            "But thanks anyways I mean, we tried."

            "Hey Harry when are you gonna get out of that stupid bed!"

            "Yeah Mr. Auror is it?"

            "You guys heard about that?"

            "Us and the rest of this household."

            "Yeah George aren't they like giving Harry a surprise dinner tonight?"

            "FRED!" screamed George.

            "Oopps!  Well you can still act surprised, now come get out of this bed I'm starving!"

            "What time is it?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well you slept for two days straight, but its like eight o'clock."  Answered George.

            "Enough chit chat Im going to die if I don't get some food in my belly."  Shoved Fred.

            So they all left the room which was being used as a hospital room for Harry and walked down the stairs through the used to be "always yelling" hall, and into the kitchen.  As they did, shouts from all across the room shouted

            "SURPRISE!" as Harry "jumped" from all of the excitement.  To no ones surprise Fred and George ran straight for the food and Harry went and sat with Ron and Hermione who were across from Lupin and Tonks.

            "There are a ton more new people here."  Harry put in.

            "Yeah well ever since the Daily Prophet put in that article about Voldemort being back and what happened between you and Voldemort at your fourth year, we've been able to recruit a lot of people."  Replied Lupin.  

            "Ya but it's good to have this "party" because everyone here has been constantly gloomy and this place has been so dull."  Alleged Tonks.

            "Yeah, when I first got here a couple weeks ago this place was so…err…so different than it used to be."  Thought Harry.  

            "Yeah, well it's now a lot different because now that a lot of people know about this place, and know that Sirius was good after all, things have changed." 

            "Is there going to be a funeral for Sirius."  The words barely traveled out of Harry's mouth.  Tonks and Lupin both looked at each other in surprise for Harry's affront and said,

            "We were waiting for you to be ready."

            "Thanks Lupin, it must be hard for you also, seeing as you knew him more than I, and –" but Harry was cut off by Harry's words,

            "He loved you more than you will ever know Harry."  And at those words Harry knew the conversation was over.  Harry could see the tears that were forming in Lupin's eyes being pushed away and at that moment Harry once again wanted to cry and be held in Mrs. Weasly's arms again.  

            They were all sitting in silence for a while at those last words and Harry now just wanted to get up and leave, but something kept him glued to his chair.  He forced some toast down his throat and then some chocolate cake, and then he bid everyone goodnight and ran upstairs to be with himself.  As much as he was trying to give himself a new start away from his grieve, he just couldn't help but want to cry again.  Was he ready for Sirius's funeral?  Harry reached into his bag and took out the two-way mirror that Sirius had given him.  The glass was shattered again because he wasn't allowed to use magic all summer to fix it.  Harry shouted Sirius black over and over again into the mirror, and although Harry knew nothing was going to happen he wouldn't let himself stop. 

            A knock sounded on the door, and Harry thinking it was Ron wanting to go to sleep said, "come in," but to Harry's surprise it wasn't Ron, it was Lupin.

            Harry didn't know what to say, as he sat there looking into Lupin's eyes and holding the old mirror in his hands. Lupin looked into Harry's hands to see the mirror shattered and then he fixed it and began to speak to Harry,

            "I think about all of the memories that I shared with Sirius, and I never saw anything like the glow he had in his eyes when you came into his life.  It was like a new door opened for him, a fresh start.  I lost all of my friends from Hogwarts, prongs, padfoot, and that stupid Peter Pettigrew.  I have shed so many tears, but they all seem to link to something.  I've thought about this day and night and tried to think of all the ways they linked to this one special thing, you.  And I wonder, am I next?  Am I going to live the same fate as they had?  I'm afraid to look into your eyes sometimes from the power in which you behold.  I am afraid to say anything wrong to you, or hurt you in any way, and I see you live with all of the things that go through your life and I wonder, how does he do it?

            I mean you have many losses, and you have seen them, you live with people you don't even know knowing who you are and all of your great triumphs.  You have lived with that scar and the pain and grieve it brings you.  You have to live with the Dursley's and lived 11 years with no love.  You have someone who is constantly planning your death and haunting your dreams.  You have to go through so much that a child your age should not have to go through.  I grieve for you and I try to think of ways to help you, but then you are there living through it all and you seem to be getting and growing stronger instead of weaker.  It scars me how strong you get, and how many times that you were able to escape death, and how many occurrences have happened in your life.  Now you are going to be an Auror, and I feel like this is another step to being the greatest wizard alive, you have to be. This all links together. You have to be the one who destroys Lord Voldemort forever.  It all makes sense.  Harry, I too love you more than you will ever know and its killing me to even try to put myself in your position and try to feel your pain.  I think of my pain and multiply it to yours and I am not string enough to bear it for even those couple of minutes.  I would lay my life for you to not feel any of that pain.  I wish I could take it away from you, but I cant, all I can do is be here for you, and be the one you come to.  Harry—" he broke off and started doing something that Harry never pictured, he started to cry and Harry got up and wept with him.

            They sat on Harry's bed in each other's arms and wept, and Harry could feel more pain both enter and leave him.  Reviewing all of the words spoken to him, Harry cried more and harder and felt Lupin doing the same, for they both suffer so much.  Lupin with his werewolf and Harry with his scar, and all the things that those things bring them.  Pain will never end, and they both knew this.  

            After what seemed like a long time, Lupin got up and apologized for his actions and left the room before Harry could say another word.  When Lupin opened the door he walked right into Ron who looked as though he was just about to knock on the door.  Ron looked from Lupin to Harry and then without a word walked to his bed and got into his covers and whispered, 

            "Goodnight Harry."  Harry wanted to reply, but could feel no sound coming out of his mouth.  Instead Harry just made a coughing sound and turned off the lights and fell asleep with the two-way mirror under his pillow.

Authors note:  yay my chaps keep getting longer, but this time I am serious, I WILL NOT update unless I get new people giving me reviews, and thanks Kathryn I love you too sugar plum hehe atleast she REVIEWS unlike you people lol, ya im kinda desperate, and don't u want to find out more?? So give me a review people~


	7. A Gift from the Heavens

**A gift from the heavens**

            _One more week to go, _Harry thought, _one more week 'till we go to Hogwarts._  Harry got out of bed and went downstairs to have some toast.  Everyone was already dressed and busy and Harry noticed that there was a new house elf!  Hermione was already badgering it about freedom and what not, but when Harry ran up to it, she ran away.

            "Why is she running away?"  Harry asked Hermione.

            "Because she is afraid of you silly."

            "Why is she afraid of me?"

            "Because you are _the_ Harry Potter."  Hermione laughed.

            "Hey, want to trade lives?"

            "Ha, Ha, Ha"

            "Well what's her name?"

            "Penelope."

            "Penelope?  Whose elf is it?"

            "Well that's the thing, it's actually _your_ elf."

            "_My_ elf?  _MY_ ELF!!  I have an elf!  But how, I mean where did it come from?"

            "Don't you read? Of course you don't, elves are created to serve people right?  So an elf was created by the heavens and sent to you. They are sent to those who need them most, and I guess the heavens thought that you needed one.  Now that she is in your family, she stays in your family until you free her."

            "But I can't free her now."

            "Well of course you cant."

            "So why is she afraid of me?"

            "Because all of the house elves envy her because she got you and now she is afraid to meet you from all of the magnificent things that she has heard."

            "Oh well, now we have someone to keep the house clean!"  Harry joked.

            "Harry that isn't funny, remember my S.P.E.W. club you joined, now I'm gonna go get her so that she can meet you."

            "Wait Hermione, what do I do with her over the summer?  Just keep her here until I get my own house?"

            "I don't know Harry that's for you to decide." And she was off to go get Penelope.  Ron was over in the corner playing chess against himself and Harry went over to go join him.

            "Mind if I play?"

            "Oh no, not at all."  And Ron reset his side of the board and Harry his.

            "Did you hear that the heavens created a house elf for me!"  

            "Yes well don't you think it's a bit strange that in the middle of the dilemma of You-Know-Who you end up with a house elf created by the heavens?"

            "True but can't the Order tell if it's a house elf or not."

            "Well no creature, or human can take the form of a house elf.  There is a certain pureness about house elfs that enable even the darkest wizards to take its form.  Plus Dumbledore, and a high crew of wizards already checked out your elf, Penelope is it?  Anyways Hermione doesn't know this because she would obviously go mental. So that's the reason why Penelope might seem timid towards you at first because she had to take so many tests before she could see you."

            "Oh, Hermione thinks that the other house-elfs envy Penelope."

            "Well that can be part of it too."

            Harry and Ron started their chess game and just as Harry felt as though he could win, Ron moved his knight to put Harry in checkmate and win the game.  As Ron did a triumph dance, Hermione burst through the door with Penelope behind her. 

            "Penelope, this is your master, Harry Potter, Harry, this is your house elf Penelope."  Hermione introduced.

            "Hello Penelope, its nice to meet you."

            Penelope was a little pink elf, with a pillowcase for clothing, like Dobby used to wear.  She had big green eyes, and long eyelashes.  She had thin blond silky hair, which almost reached her feet.  She looked like a cute little doll, which can be held forever. Her eyelids had shiny purple eye-shadow looking stuff covering them, and she had really straight teeth.

            "Penelope, say hello to Harry."  said Hermione.

            "Sor—sorry for Penelope's rudeness master, master should punish Penelope, Penelope a bad elf, Penelope not worthy of your great power sir."  She had a cute high-pitched little voice.

            "NO!  I don't care what you do, you can sleep, play, or clean, whatever makes you happy."  said Harry.

            "Master, Penelope don't understand, which do you wish Penelope to do?"

            "Which ever you want."

            "Master Penelope should clean sir?" wondered Penelope hoping to please Harry.

            "If that makes you happy."  Harry answered.

            "Of course that doesn't make her happy!"  Pitched in Hermione.

            "Hermione shutup, if a house elf wishes to clean, then she should be able to clean."  Ron confirmed.

            "But she doesn't know what she wants—"

"Penelope, what do want to do?"  Harry interrupted.

            "Whatever master wishes Penelope to do."

            "Well I wish for you to have fun!"

            "But sir—"

            "Go on now and have fun."

            "Yes master."

            "And you don't have to call me master, you can call me Harry."

            "Like an equal sir?"

            "Yes, and no sir either, just Harry."

            "If master wishes for Penelope to call him Harry, then Penelope should call master Harry."

            "Ok then, with that settled go do whatever you want."  And with than Penelope left the room humming a song to herself.

            "Isn't she so-o cute!"  Screamed Hermione.

            "Yeah real cute." said Ron.

            "I wasn't talking to you Ron."

            "Oh, well I thought that was a rhetorical question."

            "Well it wasn't"

            "I think she is very cute Hermione," said Harry attempting to end the about to start argument.

            "I gave her one of the rooms that isn't being used, because I don't think she should have to sleep in the spot, which Kreacher called his room."

            "That's fine Hermione," said Harry.

            "Oh I'm going to go get Ginny so we can go read stories to Penelope!"  And with that she was running down the hall to go get Ginny.

            "I haven't talked to Ginny that much all summer."  said Harry.

            "Well she's nothing special.  Just a girl with red hair."  And Harry and Ron started to laugh, even though that wasn't even that funny, they just felt that they had to get out a good laugh.  Harry had all this time been receiving grief from all the others in the household, which brought back memories of his own.  Harry has felt that this whole summer, and he has felt that he has been going through a depression disorder, but thanks to Ron, Harry's summer was turning into a new direction.  

            Harry and Ron played chess again, and all of a sudden anything that the other said became hilarious.  They couldn't stop laughing!  Then Harry and Ron kept eating and making impressions of other people they knew.  Harry's favorite was reenacting Dudley's reaction to the atomic wedge that Harry had given him.  After what seemed like hours Harry and Ron heard a scream made by Hermione upstairs which sounded like,

            "MY OWLs ARE HERE!!!"  Harry and Ron ran up the stairs and was about to open the door to Hermione's and Ginny's bedroom, when Penelope came running out of it, looking in relief to escape the room.  When Harry and Ron entered the room they saw a huge book lying on Hermione's bed and Ginny and Hermione were gazing at a piece of paper that looked as though it were torn out of its envelope.

            "No wonder Penelope looked relieved to get out of here," whispered Ron as he motioned to the huge book Harry noticed earlier.  Harry smiled back in approval and ran to see what classes Hermione was going to be taking next year.  They included, Arithmacy, Potions, Defense Against the Darks Arts, Herbology, and basically any other class that you can think of.  

            "Hermione aren't you going to drop any of these classes?  I mean don't you remember what happened in our third year when you took so many?"  Ron wondered.

            "Well I don't exactly know what I want to be yet."  Hermione replied.

            "So you are going to take all of these classes until you know what you want to be!"  

            "Well I do have something in mind…"

            "WHAT?!" asked Ron, Harry and Ginny all at once.  

            "Well, you guys can't laugh, I was thinking of either becoming a teacher, or or…"

            "WHAT?!"  They all repeated.

            "Or ministress of magic."  Hermione breathed out.  

            "Hermione how could you!"  Ron screamed.

            Ginny applauded and Harry stood there as if he thought she was joking.

            "What do you mean how could _I_?"

            "After all the mean things that Fudge has done to Harry, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hargrid and all the things that he has put my family through."

            "Well Ron, if I became ministress, then I could change all that, and I could fire people like Lucius, and me and Dumbledore can go through things together.  I can make great changes to our world."

            "But Hermione, what if Percy gets there first?"  Ginny wondered.

            "Oh, I've thought that, and I think that Percy would be great, but from what I hear, he just isn't Minister of Magic material.  No offense to him or anything."  

            "YES!"  Ron screamed.  "Now I won't have to have a minister of magic in the family!"

            "And that's a good thing?"  Hermione wondered.

"To me Fred and George it is."

"Not to me."  Said Ginny, "Although it would be cool to have Hermione be ministress of magic."

"Well I don't know if that's the career I'm going to be taking."  Hermione assured.

"HEY mine's here too!  And Harry there is a letter here for you."  Said Ron.

Harry opened the letter to see Dumbledore's handwriting.  It read-

Harry,

       I will be coming to the Order tonight where we can discuss you dream.  I can't write much in this letter in case it gets intercepted.  Oh yes and your OWLs results didn't include Occumlecy, which you will be taking with me this year.

                                   Dumbledore

"Oh man, I can't be an Auror, Snape didn't put me in his class this year… HA HA HA for you two!  I don't have SNA-APE I don't have SNA-APE!"  Ron broke into song.

"But Ron what can you be?"  Hermione wondered.

"I don't know I'm going to not plan out my whole life story as a 15, almost 16 year old if you don't mind."  Ron replied.

Harry thought this was funny and so did Ginny because they both started to laugh.  Hermione didn't think this was funny and grunted to herself when she realized,

"Where did Penelope go?"

Ron and Harry both shot looks at each other and looked away as quickly as they could so as not to break out in laughing.  Hermione ran out the door to go look for her and Ginny followed.

"Poor, poor Penelope…" said Ron as he bowed down his head as if saying it in respect to her. "Hey Harry, what was in the letter that you got?"

Harry realized that he hadn't told anyone besides Dumbledore about his dream.

"Oh just that they forgot to tell me that I also had to take Occumlecy lessons this year."

"Not with Snape again!"

"Oh no, this year I'm going to be taking it with Dumbledore."

"Oh well you're lucky."

"Yeah… hey Ron, I have to tell you and Hermione something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you now, we have to get Hermione first."  So Harry and Ron ran and found Hermione cornering Penelope.  They grabbed Hermione and told Ginny to look out for Penelope for a couple minutes.  They ran up the stairs into Ron and Harry's room.

"What's so urgent Harry?"  Hermione wondered.  To start of this conversation, Harry decided to tell Hermione and Ron about "the prophecy." Harry then told Ron and Hermione in full detail about his dream, and then the letter he wrote to Dumbledore and the letter he received from him.  Hermione and Ron looked, not what Harry had pictured them to at the Dursley's, but with great concern. They told Harry that tonight when he saw Dumbledore to really share everything with him and try to get as much information out of him as he possibly could.

"Your dream, and the incident when you ended up in the hospital a couple days ago, it all links together."  Hermione said.

"Yeah I should ask Dumbledore about that too, even though he probably already knows.  He hopefully will have a lot of answers." Harry wished.

"I'm sure he will."  Hermione answered. "And the prophecy, I knew it Harry, I just knew it.  You have to be careful though.  I can't believe that you have to do this.  That you are the one who can conquer Lord Voldemort.  Harry, I know you are going to win.  I have full confidence.  Just put everything you have into your schoolwork, and it will all pay off.  If you want to, we can look up extra spells in our free time and have you try to learn them, incase you may need them."  Harry was grateful to have Hermione's full support.  Ron on the other hand, just sat there as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  His best friend was going to be the one who determined whether Voldemort died, or conquered the world.

"You guys, can you not mention this to anyone?"

"Of course we won't!"  Hermione answered.  "Right Ron?  Ron?  Are you with us Ron?"

"Y-ye-yeah of course I wont tell anyone Harry, I-I just can't believe it.  Oh what the look on Malfoy's face is going to be when you defeat You-Know- I mean Voldemort." 

"Ron you actually said his name!"  Harry yelled.

"Yeah-well, you are going to get rid of him which means I should fear your name more than his so I decided to call you, you-know-who from now on!"  Ron joked.

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE! DINNER!!"  Came Mrs. Weasly's voice.

"Dinner, and then Dumbledore," said Harry to Ron and Hermione as they went down the stairs to go eat some food, even though Harry was too nervous to eat anything.

Author's note_:_ WOW what a long chapter!  And I wrote it all within the time that I would have had a field hockey practice **looks at clock to see it says 4:30** now I've been good with the updating, seeing as I update every day!  But people I want some reviews here.  Kathryn I love u and your REVIEWS!!!  And my anti-sheep muffin!  Now people snap snap or you wont find out what MR. Dumbledore has to say! Mwhahaha!  I have the power to keep you guys waiting! **Shows muscle** now review and tell people to read my story!  I don't work these fingers for nothing! **Shakes out hand** Well ne who I hope u r enjoying my story and I hope u enjoy my gay author's notes! Toodles!


	8. Dinner and Dumbledore

**Dinner and Dumbledore**

        "Harry best you be eating something," said Mrs. Weasly noticing that Harry wasn't eating anything.  Trying to please Mrs. Weasly, Harry ate some chicken, and then gave Penelope the rest of his dinner.  She ate under the dinner table, because she refused to eat at the table with the rest of them because 'it isn't right for a house elf to eat with her master,' as so she says.  So instead of arguing with her they decided to let her do what she wanted.

            Harry's heart was pounding against his chest as he waited for Dumbledore to arrive and remove him from this table for a talk.  It seemed as though each minute took hours to pass by.  Ron and Hermione saw the tension going on in Harry so they decided not to talk.  Neither did anyone else at the table.  The atmosphere was the same as it had been the first night Harry had arrived.

            Harry tried to look interested at his fork because he could feel both Mrs. Weasly's and Lupin's eyes gazing at him.  The last major talk that he had with each of them was both packed with emotions.  They had both opened their soul to him as though they thought that he was now mature enough to handle hearing it.  Harry kept thinking about what it was going to be like talking with Dumbledore, and Harry wondered how much longer he was going to have to wait before Dumbledore arrived. Harry couldn't take the silence anymore, so he excused himself from the table and put away his dishes.  

            Harry charged up the stairs hoping to find something to do to take his mind off of the upcoming evening.  As soon as Harry opened the door, he found the pensive on his nightstand, and Dumbledore standing over it.  Dumbledore looked older and wearier than ever before.  His warming tinkle in his eyes was still there, although he looked very troubled.  As soon as Dumbledore noticed that Harry had entered the room, he put a charm on the door and walls so no one could overhear their conversation. He told Harry to sit down on the bed. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but Harry knew that it had only been a couple of minutes.  Dumbledore finally asked Harry to release all of his troubling thoughts into the Pensive.

            "But Professor, I don't know how to err… take out memories."

            "Ah… yes… Harry you cannot do this, seeing as you cannot use any magic until the start of this semester.  So what I want you to do is to concentrate on one of your most troubling thoughts and let me extract it from you.  You may feel a bit a discomfort when I extract it from you, but then you will feel an indication of relief."  Harry nodded in acceptance and let Dumbledore extract the memory of his dream during the summer first.  Then Harry let Dumbledore extract the memory of when he felt as though he were blind.  Harry let Dumbledore extract memories from all of his acquaintances with Voldemort, and the memory of Sirius dying.  Harry let him extract the memory with Mrs. Weasly and him, and the memory of him and Lupin.  Harry all of a sudden felt very light-headed and had to lie down.

            "Thank you Harry.  I will be back in just a few short hours.  Don't move or touch the door or any of the walls.  I just want you to get some sleep." All of a sudden, Dumbledore touched the Pensive with his wand and vanished into it.  Harry knew that whatever he just extracted into that Pensive was going to be viewed and witnessed by Dumbledore.  Harry doesn't remember what he put in there, only that he was a very tense and unhappy before he did.

            Harry felt so relieved and light now and like he had nothing to worry about.  _I wonder if I'm ever going to be able to live with Sirius…_  Harry felt as though parts of his life were missing.  Like there were giant gaps of information he had once known.  _Maybe Sirius will be able to explain it to me later._  Harry tries to fill in the gaps, but all he can remember is that this past summer he can only recall tears.  _What was the reason I was so upset for? _ Harry couldn't remember.  This feeling was very weird, and Harry wanted to do nothing more than sleep, but something was keeping him awake.  Something in his mind wouldn't let him fall asleep.  Some great discomfort in not knowing things that he used to.  He can hardly remember anything that has gone on in Hogwarts his past 5 years at school.  He remembers how his parents died, and that he was famous, and memories about Ron and Hermione, and Sirius.  Something major was missing.  Something that has happened at the end of every year to make it a complete blank to him.  _Sirius what is happening to me!_  Harry wondered.  _Maybe Sirius can hear through these walls, maybe he can tell me what memories I have just placed in the Pensive, and why I placed them in the Pensive.  _Before Harry knew it he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

            "Harry, Harry its time to wake up."  Came Dumbledore's voice.

            "What time is it?" Harry breathed out.

            "About four in the morning, it took longer than I thought, come now and lets replace your memories."

            "Does Sirius know that you are still here?"

            Dumbledore just looked at Harry with the twinkle missing from his eyes as though what he had just seen was enough to scar him for life. Instead of saying anything to confuse Harry, because Dumbledore knew that he had not known at this moment that his godfather was dead, seeing as he had just relived Sirius's death.

            "I don't know."  Dumbledore answered.  "Come now, sit up.  Now lean your head toward me."  One by one Dumbledore restored all of the memories that had been extracted from Harry's mind earlier.  Harry felt great grieve pass back over him as his memories were restored.  He was now able to answer his questions, and was now able to know that he was never going to be able to live with Sirius, because Sirius was not alive.  And the missing blanks were all about Voldemort, and he was what had happened at the end of every year.  

            "Harry, take this, it's to make everything in your life flow again, and it helps your head feel better."  Dumbledore handed Harry an antidote that made Harry feel very awake and aware of everything that has gone on in the past years, which were removed from his memory.  

            "Wow that was a stupid question I just asked you."

            "You had not the memory of your loss.  But I have lived through all of your past tragedies.  You are stronger than I thought Harry, for I have not had to live through such difficult times as those myself."

            Harry didn't know how to respond to this so he just nodded.

            "Harry, now it is time to discuss the reactions in which your scar has been burdening you with.  Harry, I am sorry to say, since you are the only one who is known to live the _Avarda Kedavra _curse, that there is no known reason to what is happening to you.  I have my theory, but for all I know I could be wrong.

            Harry, I feel that Voldemort is able to not only show you events to believe something is happening when it surely is not, but is able to use magic through you.  I am sure that he cannot kill you through your scar, but can put you in great pain.  He may soon find a way to possess you, and become a part of you."

            "Voldemort, become a part of me?"

            "Yes Harry, so when we have our Occumlecy lessons I need you to give me every bit of concentration to mastering that skill.  May I ask you not to go out at all after school hours, because I cannot have the risk of anything happening to you."?

            "But Dumbledore, what has Voldemort been doing these past months?"

            "He is still staying in hiding, and probably recruiting more followers.  I feel now that he is getting stronger and stronger every day, and that he is finding new ways to control you Harry.  You need to be able to master the Occumlecy skill so you can turn it around and control him."

            "Dumbledore, have you got the giants on our side?"

            "I am sorry to say that Voldemort had beaten us to them, but we were able to remove all of the dementors from Azkaban, and put them into a building which has been charmed so they cannot escape, and no one can undo this charm except for the one who cast it."

            "Who is watching the prisoners now?"

            "Creatures from the dark forest."

            "Professor, why was my scar oozing out black, I mean it's never done that before."

            "Harry, once again, you are the only one which has had this curse cast upon them.  I believe it is the result to new dark magic being used by Voldemort.  Harry, you must keep someone always with you incase he casts another Unforgivable on you through your scar.  He may not be able to kill you, but if you don't get help fast, he can put you in critical condition.  Harry, be careful, and watch out for yourself, for you are by far one of the bravest wizards I know.  You have been through in five years what most wizards never have to go through in a lifetime… 

 Enough of the bad news, I have some good news for you.  As you already know, Angela was a seventh year last year, and so this year, once again a new captain is needed for Griffyndor.  Harry, Professor McGonnagall and I have both discussed this matter and decided on you to be the Quidditch captain, only if you feel up to it.  But you do know that you have two beaters, and two chasers to replace, seeing as the Weasly brothers won't be going to our school this year, and two of our chasers were 7 years last year."

            Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  Him Quidditch captain!  A huge smile spread from one ear to the other as Dumbledore told Harry about the duties of a Quidditch captain.  Harry hadn't felt this happy in a long time, for Quidditch was his passion.  

            "Now Harry, I don't want to put too much pressure on yo—"

            "Too much pressure!  Dumbledore this is exactly what I have needed to hear!  Thank you so-o much for making me Quidditch captain of Griffyndor!  ME!  QUIDDITCH CAPTIAN!"

            "Well Harry it's getting late, almost six o'clock in the morning, and you need your rest, oh and yes, you will need to get this book for my Occumlecy lessons.  Goodnight Harry."  And with that Dumbledore removed the charm on the room and disapperated.  Harry looked down at the list to see:

            Getting Rid of your Controller By Richard Mesnesious

            _I really need to give everything I have into these Occumlecy lessons._  Harry thought.  Harry was going to read this whole book before his first lesson so he can better understand what he has to do.  _Hermione will be so proud to hear that I have read!_  

Harry was thinking about his and Dumbledore's whole conversation when he noticed that he was so exited about becoming Quidditch captain that he forgot to ask Dumbledore who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was going to be.  _Oh well,_ Harry thought, _I'll know next week!_

            Harry got up to go turn off the lights, when he heard massive snoring coming from out in the hallway.  Harry opened the door to find Ron fast asleep on the hard wood floor right outside the door.  Harry tried to wake up Ron, but he just wouldn't budge.  Harry then tried to pick him up, but Ron was too heavy for Harry to carry.  Within ten minutes Harry just decided to leave him there, but gave Ron a pillow and blanket before Harry turned off the lights, and collapsed onto his bed, with the thought of Quidditch constantly on his mind.

            _How did Dumbledore expect me to get sleep after he told me the one thing that I had hoped to hear!_  Harry wondered.  But before Harry new it he was fast asleep, and could feel his throat becoming really dry from the snoring that he was giving off, just like Ron.  

Author's note:  Whew that was the hardest chappie that I have ever had to write!  And it is all for u people who don't give me any reviews!  Sry its my worst one yet but this was one hard conversation to make!  But I continue to be loyal to you and write more and update just so you can have more of my story imbedded in your head!  Well since I had to put extra work in this chapter I think you should put extra work into your fingertips and click on the review button and and oh no it must be too hard…. To click on the letter buttons and give me a review! Hehehe im sucha dork with no life.  Thank you Dom, Kate, Kathryn, Bryan, Lindsay, Sognare, anti-cheese muffin, and anyone else I left out who I left out who is reading my story.  I love you and your reviews!  I hope to read more!  They make me feel special Hehe 


	9. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

            Harry woke up to notice his glasses were still on his face.  He sat stirring and noticed that his room looked all clean, the clothes were all picked up and all of the papers that were all around were gone.  Ron's bed was folded and had the pillow and blanket Harry had threw on him last night on it.  Harry looked over on his nightstand to see that the book for his Occumlecy lessons was sitting in place of the letter saying he needed it.  Harry figured that Mrs. Weasly probably went to Diagon Alley again, because Ron and Hermione needed their school supplies.  Harry was going to pay Mrs. Weasly back later.

            Harry was going to start reading his book when he felt really hungry.  He got out of bed and, since he was still in his clothes from yesterday, didn't have a need to change, so he just ran right downstairs.  Harry all of a sudden remembered about him becoming Quidditch captain and couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione.  He practically ran through the hallway that leads into the kitchen.  He burst through the door to see Hermione reading, and Ron playing himself in chess.  Ginny was fixated on Penelope's long golden hair.  Harry looked over at the clock and saw that it said four o'clock.  

            "Finally decided to get up sleepy head."  Said Ron noticing that Harry walked through the door.

            "I AM GOING TO BE QUIDDITCH CAPTIAN!!"  Harry bust out before saying anything else.

            "Quidditch captain!  Oh Harry, can I be one of your chasers, remember how I told you that being a seeker wasn't my thing anyways!  Oh please please please Harry!"  Ginny begged.

            "Harry I can't believe, well actually I saw it coming, but that is so cool that you are Quidditch captain!"  Ron burst out before Harry could answer Ginny.

            "Harry I am really glad for you, but you better not let this interfere with your studies, especially Occumlecy, I saw that little book you have to read…" came Hermione's voice.

            "LITTLE!! Hermione, its over two-thousand pages!"  Harry yelled back.

            "Harry don't you know what little and huge are for Hermione by now?"  Ron asked.  Harry laughed and before anyone could say anything else he grabbed as much food from the table as he could fit into his mouth. 

            "Whoa, someone must be hungry."  Ron chuckled.  "Hey Harry, what time did Dumbledore eventually leave?  When I tried to touch the door it flew me backwards and made me fall into a deep sleep.  The next thing I know is that Fred and George are yelling in my ears to wake me up.  I also had a pillow and blanket."

            "Oh yeah," Harry spoke through a mouthful of food, "I put that pillow and blanket on you last night when you wouldn't move, I tried to wake you up.  You snore really loud," Harry joked, "Dumbledore left at six in the morning."

            "SIX!  No wonder you slept in so late."  Ron said.

            "Harry, did Dumbledore give you any answers?"  Hermione wondered.  They all shot looks at Ginny as if to say 'get out of here we need to talk' look.  She got the message and grunted before she left.  

            "Does master Harry likes what Penelope has done wif 'tis room?"  Penelope wondered.

            "Oh so it was you who cleaned it, yes Penelope I liked it very much."

            "Oh good, Penelope must be's going to do's more chores for master." 

            "Pen, you don't have to call me master, call me Harry."

            "Oh's Penelope's forgot's sir."  And she ran off away to do more chores.  

            "Do you think she will ever call me Harry?"

            "Not a chance."  Ron replied.

            "So anyway what did Dumbledore tell you?"  Hermione asked.  Harry told Hermione and Ron the whole thing; how he got memories extracted from him, and how weird it felt, how Dumbledore visited them, where Voldemort's whereabouts were, about the giants and the guards of Azkaban; Harry told Hermione and Ron everything, everything except for how he forgot that Sirius was no longer alive when the memories were no longer rested within him.   He couldn't stand having any more pity than he had already received from Lupin and Mrs. Weasly.  

            When Harry had finished explaining everything to them, they just sat in disbelief.  No one had said anything for a while when Hermione was about to open her mouth Snape entered the room.

            Snape gave them all a look of evil and pain all wrapped into one.  As if the trio were just little bugs standing in his way from getting somewhere.  Ron and Harry tried not to look at each other so as not to laugh.  

            "Potter, Weasly, Granger."  Snape grunted.  They all just stared at him because since they were not in school they didn't feel that they had to be polite to him.  Snape felt the same way towards them and right when he was about to leave Penelope runs in and bursts out to Snape,

            "Penelope think you mean to master Harry, Penelope think you should be more nice to him."

            "Get out of my way you house elf!"  Snape yelled and speed walked out the door. 

            "Master Harry, Penelope thinks you should teach that man a lesson.  He is mean to Harry and his friends."

            "Penelope, we've wanted to teach Snape a lesson for five years now."  Harry replied.  Just as Harry was finishing saying that Snape bursts back through the door and stared at Harry as though he just heard what they were talking about. 

            "Potter, I'll have you know that it was Dumbledore who made me take you again this year for he wants you to become an Auror, otherwise I would have failed you.  Where is Lupin?"

            "Why do you want to know?"  Harry asked

            "Hogwarts business."

            "IS HE GOING TO BE DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER?!" 

            "You wish Potter."  And he was off once again. 

            "I hope Lupin is going to be the DATDA teacher.  That would be so cool."  Came Ron's voice.

            "Yes Ron but you _heard_ Professor Snape, there's not a chance with Lupin's background being released."  Snapped Hermione.

            "Yes but Dumbledore probably wants extra protection for Harry so he might make an exception Hermione."  Ron replied.

            "Thank God for Dumbledore making Snape giving you the grade you needed Harry."

            "Hermione, maybe Snape just doesn't want to admit the he gave _me _the chance to become an Auror by himself.  I wonder if I really did get the grades to make his NEWTs class.  Malfoy probably did."  Harry replied.

            "Don't remind me that we have another year with Malfoy.  Wouldn't you think that Dumbledore would expel him, Crabbe and Goyal seeing as they could be spies for their parents who are Death Eaters?"  Ron wondered.

            "I don't know, but we better go get packed because we have to leave for school the day after tomorrow, and you know how hectic things get the day before."  Hermione suggested.  So Ron and Hermione left to go get packed and Harry was following behind them when he decided to stay back and bond with his house elf.  

            "Penelope, when I'm gone at Hogwarts the Order is going to take care of you so trust them ok?"

            "If master Harry says so."

            "You really can just call me Harry."

            "Ok.  May Penelope ask master a question?"

            "Shoot."

            "Is it true what they say master, about, your past?"

            "What about my occurrences with Voldemort and my scar?"

            "Yes, Penelope wishes to not be rude sir."

            "Oh not at all, and yes they are unfortunately true."  Said Harry showing Penelope his scar.

            "Penelope pity's the sir."

            "Please don't I get enough pity from everyone else."

            "Penelope's sorry sir.  Penelope wishes not to make master upset."

            "It's ok you didn't know.  So tell me about you and where you came from."

            "Penelope sir came from a magical place.  Penelope had to go to a special place where they trained us how to be a good house elf sir.  They's trained us.  They assigned Penelope to you sir and the other elfs beat on me sir.  They's jealous sir.  They's make Penelope feel bad sir.  Penelope is going to try to be the best house elf she can sir.  Penelope had to be given so many tests after that sir.  They say Penelope's a spy, that she wants to hurt Harry Potter, but Penelope never wants to hurt her master.  Only help and please sir.  Penelope cries many times during tests because she doesn't know any of the answers.  She doesn't know what is right to say and wrong.  Penelope saw you and knew how important you are Harry.  Penelope was scared at first, but now Penelope is glad to have you as her master."

            Harry smiled in appreciation and walked up to her and kneeled down to her level. 

            "Harry is happy to have Penelope as his friend."  Harry replied and Penelope also smiled and said,

            "Friend sir?  As an equal!  Penelope has heard of your greatness sir, and now is experiencing his kindness."  

            "Thanks Pen, now call me Harry, no more master and sir, as a friend, can you do this for me?"

            "If you wish so, Harry."

            "I do, now I have to go pack up my things for Hogwarts, do you wish to join me?"

            "If master, Penelope means if Harry wishes for her to then Penelope will."

            "Okay then."  And Harry stood up and started to walk down the hall.  Penelope ran up behind Harry and grabbed hold of his hand.  Harry looked down at her and smiled.  They walked up two flights of stairs to his and Ron's room, and Harry started to walk throughout the room and pick up the neatly folded clothes and finding his books that he had left around the house as he tried to finish up his Hogwarts homework.  Harry walked through every room twice to make sure that he had everything.  When he was done he went back to his room and let Hedwig fly out for a hunt because she hadn't been out in a week, since Ron and Harry aren't allowed to let their owls out every day.  Harry then got out his Occumlecy book and started to read.

            Crooshanks jumped on Harry's lap and started to purr.  

            "I totally forgot about you Crooshanks! Where were you hiding this whole summer?" 

            The cat/lion purred and meowed as if trying to tell Harry her story of greatness and after a while of petting her, he had to make himself start reading.  He flipped through the pages and tried to make sense of everything that he was reading.  He had to reread a couple passages over again, but he was basically getting the flow of the book.  Harry couldn't understand many things, as he has not been taught them yet.  When Harry had read about three hundred pages it was time for dinner.  Harry noticed that Percy was actually not working for once, and Mr. Weasly was also there.  Harry hadn't seen Mr. Weasly since the first night he arrived.  Fred and George looked really exited about their business and couldn't stop laughing about something that happened in work today.  Tonks was amusing Hermione and Ginny with her noses again and Ron was talking to Lupin about Snape.  Harry decided to listen in a little but couldn't really pay attention to any of the words.  Harry just wanted to read more about Occumlecy because Harry had never known how interesting it was.  When dinner was over he raced upstairs and read a couple more lessons before calling it quits and going to bed.  He took off his glasses and slipped under the covers falling asleep to the heavy breathing coming from Ron as though it were a lullaby.  

            The next day, since Harry had everything already packed, he spent the day eating and reading.  By dinnertime he had finished 2/3 of the book.  He ate dinner and then Mrs. Weasly made them all get to bed early because they had to get up extra early because they had to take many safety precautions on their way to the train which would be leaving at 11:00 sharp.  Harry double-checked his suitcase for everything and had an owl fit lying on top of it in which he was going to wear on the train tomorrow.  He also had to give Penelope one great goodbye tomorrow because he wasn't going to get to see her until, maybe Christmas depending on Voldemort's actions.  _Here we go, _Harry thought, _this time tomorrow I'm going to be at Hogwarts as the new Griffyndor captain!_  And with that Harry fell asleep to the thought of Quidditch and the look on Malfoy's face when he found out the great news.

Author's note:  Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, marking period closed this week so I had to do good!  Tonight is Halloween and I'm going trick or treating to get my candy!  I'm going as the The Pumpkin King from the Night before Christmas! Ya so review and in the next chappie we go back to Hogwarts! FINALLY!!! And we meet someone new who is hott and cute and all for...Sry im giving it away!! Stay tuned fans and u wont be regretful!! REVIEW!! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	10. On the way Back

**On the way back**

            "Time to get up!"  Screamed Mrs. Weasly as she shook the covers off of Harry and Ron.  "Breakfast will be taken off the table in five minutes!"  And she was off to wake the others. 

            Harry got up out of bed and put on his clothes and ran down the stairs with Ron so they can go eat before their long train ride.  Hermione and Ginny were all ready there with their pajamas still on.  They looked like they were trying to eat as fast as they could so they could go finish getting ready and do a last check-up for everything.  Harry looked over at the clock to see that it read seven o'clock.  Four more hours until they would be leaving back home to Hogwarts.  

            Harry and Ron shoveled down some toast and eggs and then they ran back upstairs to make sure everything was in their bag, and when they saw that everything was in place, they started to drag their bags downstairs.  Fred and George met them at the bottom of the stairs.

            "Now you guys know what it feels like to be up this early."  Said George.

            "Yeah we do this every morning."  Said Fred.

            "So multiply your tiredness by ten and that's how we feel now."

            "But when we get to the store we take our energy booster candies and we are awake for the whole day!"

            "I will be needing some of those," said Harry.

            "Harry we heard about you becoming the new Griffyndor captain!"  Fred yelled

            "Yeah that's so awesome Harry!  I always knew you would become captain."

            "Yeah George didn't we all."  

            "Too bad we couldn't finish out this year so that we could experience the great Harry Potter as our great captain."  George sympathized.

            "Yeah but Umbitch, I mean Umbridge deserved what she got.  We sure showed her George."

            "Yeah we did Fred."

            Lots of others from the Order showed up and they were all booted up and prepared for the worst to happen.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasly showed up last.

            "We were able to get cars down this year.  There will be Harry and Ron in one car with Moody, Arthur, and Lupin.  Then there is going to be Ginny and Hermione with Tonks, Flarmit and me.  Okay now are we all ready?"  Mrs. Weasly asked.  When everyone grabbed their bags and animals, they all exited the Order in two's. 

            Once everyone was outside, they placed their luggage into some invisible trunk.  Then they stepped into their own car and turned invisible themselves as they became fully enclosed by the invisible vehicle. When they were all ready to go they turned their wands into walkie-talkies and were off.  

            It was now eight o'clock and Harry felt so smushed by the surrounding people.  He felt as though he were the most protected because he was sitting directly next to Moody, and Lupin as Mr. Weasly drove, and Ron was in the passenger seat.  

            "How much longer until we arrive at the station?"  Harry wondered.

            "About two more hours."  Moody answered.

            "TWO HOURS!  Why so long?  The station isn't that far away from the Order."

            "Because we have to keep changing our course incase we are being followed."

            "But we are invisible aren't we?"

            "Yes but more powerful wizards can see through invisible things, like me for instance."  And with that Harry and Ron shot each other a look of _not another two hours_ look. 

            Harry was exited but very tired because last night he had woken up about twenty times because he was so exited to finally be going back to Hogwarts.  Harry then rested his head on Lupin's shoulder because he felt as though he couldn't stand Moody's and he didn't want Moody spazing out.  Harry could feel Lupin's eyes rest upon his face and Harry concentrated on keeping his eyes closed.  Before Harry knew it he was in a deep sleep.

            "Harry wake up we are about ten minutes away from the train station."  Said Lupin as Harry could see his heart in his gaze.  Harry took off his glasses and yawned before he rubbed his eyes open.  Ron was also being awoken by Moody for he too had fallen asleep.  Harry looked at the clock to see that it was quarter of ten.  

            Lupin conjured them both a glass of water to waken them a little more.  Harry and Ron took them gratefully and they both drank them in one gulp.  

            For the next ten minutes Moody and Mrs. Weasly talked to each other through their wands as if giving directions of different ways to get to their destination spot without being seen.  In another two minutes they felt themselves landing in a place that Harry hadn't remembered being.  Moody was using his magical eye to look around for any intruders that might be coming.  When he saw that there were none, he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the car with him.  Harry looked around and could see dead trees everywhere.  He was standing on dirt and could see no pure grass.  There were deep gray clouds above and there was a wind, which gave Harry the chills.  Harry's arm was loosing its circulation as Moody grasped it tightly.  

            Within a couple more minutes Mr. Weasly, Ron, and Lupin all appeared, and so did their luggage.  When Harry motioned to go pick up his trunk and Hedwig, Moody wouldn't let his clutch to Harry's arm go.

            "Don't move."  Moody warned.  His Magical eye was going crazy.  "Everyone get back in the car, we are being followed. Quick." Moody threw Harry back in the car and got in directly after him.  Mr. Weasly got in the front with Ron and Lupin put the entire luggage away before getting in on Harry's right side.  Mr. Weasly checked on Ron who was on his left and looked behind him at Harry before putting the ignition on and put the car in drive.  They took off and flew fast away through the air.

            "Mrs. Weasly, group lemon was not successful in its landing for we were followed by a group of death eaters who were three miles south to our landing.  We are taking plan B into action."  Moody contacted.

            "Alright Moody, our landing was successful and group sherbet is almost inside the cafeteria section of the train station."

            "We'll hopefully see you in twenty."  And then they stopped talking.

            "God damn Death Eaters.  When I get a hold of one I'm gonna kill their ass without a second thought."  Moody grunted.

            "Watch the language Moody, you're not going to be able to swear in front of the young in's in Hogwarts."  Mr. Weasly warned.

            "Wait is Moody going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year?"  Ron asked.

            "Well seeing as some asshole took my spot for a year I wasn't able to teach you guys anything.  This year is especially important seeing as you might have to defend yourself against Voldemort or his followers.  I'm teaching you a special section of lessons Potter, Dumbledore wants you to be prepared for the worst."  And with that he took a sip of the liquid, which lied within his flask.  

            "We are almost at spot clemintine."  Mr. Weasly informed.

            "Group sherbet we are arriving to spot clemintine."  Moody told Mrs. Weasly.

            "Alright, see you in a bit." 

            Within the next minute they landed in a normal parking lot 5 miles north from their last landing spot.  Once again Moody checked the area out with his eye and when he saw that there were only muggles around he motioned that it was okay and for them to take the invisibility off of the car.  They all got out and retrieved their luggage and started to walk to the train station.  They placed their entire luggage onto a cart and continued down toward train 9 ¾.  They got to the barrier and went through it in two's.  First Lupin by himself, then Harry and Moody, and then Ron and Mr. Weasly.  They met up with group sherbet and found themselves a private cube on the train, where they dropped off their luggage.  Ron and Hermione were going to have to stay in the prefects cube for the beginning hour and then they would be able to join Harry and Ginny afterwards.  Moody was actually going to be attending the train incase anything were to happen.  When their entire luggage was in place they all stepped back outside for their goodbyes for they still had about a half hour until the train departed.  

            After Mrs. Weasly hugged everyone and came around to Harry twice, she stepped back for everyone else to say goodbye.  Mr. Weasly just shook hands with Ron and Harry and told them both to be careful and hugged Hermione and Ginny.  Tonks gave them all her pig nosed goodbye, for it was Hermione and Ginny's favorite face.  Flarmit, not really knowing anyone just stayed back with Mrs. Weasly and chatted with her.  Mr. Lupin then took Harry aside.

            "Harry, I want you to take good care of yourself.  These Occumlecy lessons and extra DATDA lessons are going to help you protect yourself.  Work really hard in those subjects.  I might be able to see you at Christmas but we will have to live each day as it comes.  Keep in touch Harry.  I still remember the talk we were able to have."  And with that he took Harry into a one armed hug, just as Sirius had once given Harry.  Harry looked into Lupin's eyes and smiled before he realized that this might be the last time he would ever see Lupin again.  So Harry jumped into Lupin and gave him a full-hearted hug because he didn't want any regrets if Lupin were to die.  He didn't want to live through his life thinking he could have hugged him just once, because now he was.  Harry must have taken Lupin by surprise because he stumbled backwards before hugging Harry full heartedly back.

            When they separated Harry noticed that Lupin once again had his heart in his eyes and Harry felt his heart rise into his also.  They then walked back into the group where Harry gave Mrs. Weasly one last big hug like the one he had just given to Lupin. 

            "Oh Harry keep in touch, and do be careful."

            "I will, mum."

            When they separated Harry could see that she was holding back tears, but when Ron came up and realized that this also might be the last time he saw his parents he started to rest in his mothers chest as he tried to hope for the best.  

            The train bell sounded so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Moody all stepped back onto the train and knew that that was the mushiest goodbye that they had ever given anyone.  They met up with Neville who joined Ginny, and Harry in their cube, while Moody went into the one directly across from theirs.  Hermione and Ron went up into their prefect section.

            "I wonder if mum is upset that I didn't get prefect this year?"  Ginny wondered as she stroked Crooshanks.

            "I don't even think she had time to spare for thinking about Prefects."  Harry answered.

            "Did you guys have fun this summer?"  Neville wondered.  

            Harry and Ginny gazed at each other and then both answered,

            "Oh, yeah, great." 

            "Yeah this summer my gram wouldn't let me go anywhere.  She was so protective and made me read all these books.  I couldn't even understand half of them but I wanted her to be happy so I just kept reading."

            All of a sudden the train started to make weird sounds and came to a sudden halt.  The lights went out and screams were heard from the front of the train.  Harry's scar started to sear with pain and he collapsed to the ground screaming in pain.  He started seeing black upon black again and felt the black ooze coming from his scar dripping into his eyes burning them and making his eyes water.  Moody burst through the door.  He saw Harry on the ground and grabbed him to see what was wrong.  Harry could feel his magical eye searching him seeing as the lights were out and no one knew what was going on.

            "STAY RIGHT HERE!  I'M GOING TO GO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!"  Moody yelled and he left Harry there to his pain blasting through his head.  Harry felt a weird scent going through his nostrils and making him feel high and relaxed.  He could hear laughing coming from somewhere nearby, and tried reaching out to find his way back to his seat.  

            Neville was shaking and whimpering and Ginny was trying to keep him shutup.  

            "Harry are you alright?"  Ginny asked.  Harry didn't answer because this weird scent making him feel high was also creating him to feel weak.  He collapsed back onto the floor and could hear heavy breathing right outside of the door.  

Authors note:  sorry for the boring chappie, but I made up for it in the end. Hehe im making sure that you stay tuned for my next chappie!  Also im sorry I haven't updated since Halloween its just I stayed at my friends house all weekend so I was unable to update.  Now I wonder who's outside of Harry' s door, and where Moody went.  What has happened to the train and what is making Harry feel weak?  Hey I don't even know I haven't written it yet!  But when I do I'll tell you, just as long as I get some reviews, last chappie was pitiful I only got some from one person!! Thanx Li I hope u enjoyed this chappie!!  NOW REVIEW PEOPLE!! Hehe and then we will find out this whole shmubeele about the train.  Enjoy!


	11. What to do

**What to do**

            The breathing continued to deepen and Harry could feel the evil in which it carried.  He tried to look around but couldn't move.  Everything was so dark and Harry wanted Moody to come back.

            Harry heard the door across from his slide open and heard a voice shriek in fear and madness, and then silence.  The lights turned back on and Harry's scar stopped oozing out the liquid.  His head was still beating with pain.  He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and turned his head to where Ginny and Neville sat.  Harry opened his mouth to try and say something but no words came out.  He was too weak to try and sit up even though the scent making him feel high had disappeared along with the creature who barred the shriek.  

            Moody came running back to Harry's cube but instead of opening his door, Harry heard him mumble,

            "Oh shit, this is worse than I thought."  Harry's door then swung open and Moody saw Harry lying on the ground unable to get up.  Moody reached down and grabbed at Harry to bring him back up into his seat.  He then took out a chunk of chocolate from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

            "Eat this it'll make you feel better."  He grunted.  Neville still looked as scared as ever, and Ginny was holding his hand as if to motion to him that everything was okay now.  Harry wasn't in the mood to eat, nor did he have the energy to bring up his hand to his mouth.  Moody, seeing Harry having this trouble took the chocolate chunk from Harry's hand and fed a couple bits to him to give Harry energy to do it himself.  Moody then gave Harry the rest of the chocolate and watched Harry eat all of it before asking him what happened.

            "My scar seared with pain that I couldn't bear.  I collapsed to the floor and I could feel the black ooze coming from it burning my eyes.  All of a sudden I became so weak.  I couldn't move and I could barley breath.  I could feel my body becoming unable to do anything.  I could hear Neville whimpering and then I heard heavy breathing outside the door. I tried to get up so I could be ready to attack, but then I heard your door open and the creature screamed.  It screamed a deathening scream and then disappeared, it's as if something in your cube scared it away.  The lights went back on and the scent along with my black ooze went away."  Harry explained.  Moody listened to all of this as he moved his magical eye around like crazy.  Neville looked more confused than ever and Ginny looked as though she were ready to cry.

            "So all the thing did was shriek?"  Moody wondered.

            "Yes sir."

            "What did this shriek sound like?"

            "High-pitched and painful."

             Moody turned around and started to mumble to himself and gave Harry another piece of chocolate before leaving the cube.

            Harry, Ginny, and Neville all sat in silence for a while before Harry went across the cube and into Moody's.

            "Professor, I was wondering, what happened in the front of the train, I mean who screamed?"

            "Nothing happened, that was Malfoy who screamed.  Sounded like a girl ey?"

            "Yeah, thanks for the chocolate."  Harry laughed and then he turned around to leave when Moody grunted,

            "You're real tough Potter."

            Harry turned around to say something, but when he didn't know what to say he just nodded down to himself before departing into his own cube.

            He sat down to see both Neville and Ginny laying on one another sleeping.  Harry laughed to himself, _If only Ron and Hermione were here to see this,_ when the trolley came by to see if they wanted any food.  

            Harry didn't want to wake Neville or Ginny so he just bought a ton of different things for when they woke up.  Harry took out hid Occumlecy book and continued reading from where he left off.  Harry was eating a chocolate frog when Hermione and Ron came through the door.  When they saw the food they jumped on the pile and started grabbing at everything that they could see.

            "Finally, I've had to watch these two laying all over each other for the past hour!"  Harry yelled.

            "Eww, that's gross, even for Ginny."  Ron joked.  Harry and Ron both laughed, but Hermione had so much food in her mouth that she couldn't even yell at them for laughing about this matter.  Before she swallowed her bite Harry decided that he didn't want to hear a lecture, so he brought up what had happened on the train earlier.

            "That was pretty freaky what happened earlier."  

            "Yeah Harry, nothing happened up there, we heard a scream and then Moody clumping around on his leg, but that's it."  Hermione said once the food in her mouth was gone.

            "You wouldn't believe what happened to me!"  Harry said.

            "WHAT?!"  Asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.  Harry explained everything that happened since the lights went out, then he explained about Moody, and his comments.  

            "Oh my Harry, that creature was right here!" Ron concluded.

            "Yes but _why_ did it shriek and run away?  I mean there either must be something in Moody's cube that he was stunned to see, or maybe he was looking for something, or someone that wasn't where he had expected them to be."  Hermione tried to figure out.

            "Whatever it was he was scared away because you should have heard the shriek it gave off, it was like someone was stabbing it in its weak spot."  Harry explained.

            "What can it be?"  Ron asked.

            "I dunno."  Hermione answered softly.  They all looked at each other in hope for a sign of an answer, but when none came, Harry remembered about Draco.

            "Guess what Moody told me!"  Harry yelled.

            "What?"  They both asked shoving a couple of cockroach clusters in their mouths.

            "That scream came from Draco!"

            "MALFOY!  Ha!  And he made fun of you in our third year for you fainting!  Oh man are we going to get him this year!"  Ron yelled excitedly.

            "I thought I heard a yell coming from our cube."  Said Hermione.  Then they all looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

            "What's so funny?"  Ginny yawned.

            Then they all looked at each other again and started to laugh again.

            "Whatever.  HEY CANDY!  Can I have some?"  Ginny wondered.

            "No you pig snout Neville lover."  Ron replied.

            "Sure you can have some, I bought them for you guys, I didn't want to wake you."  Harry answered.  Disregarding Ron's comment, Ginny plunged into the food and started at a box or Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  Neville too woke up and grabbed hold of a couple of chocolate frogs.  Ron also started to open one, seeing as those were his favorite.

            "BLOODY HELL!"  Ron screamed.

            "What?"  Harry asked.

            "WHAT!!! Look at this!"  Ron answered shoving the card he received into Harry's hands.  When Harry saw whose face resided in the card he started laughing hysterically.

            "I don't find that very funny."  Said Ron.

            "How could you not?"  Harry laughed.

            "Oh give me that!"  Hermione screamed stubbornly tearing the card away from Harry's grasp.  "Oh my gosh Harry!  Why its _your_ face on the card!"  Harry's laugh became even louder and Ginny joined him.  

            "_The only one who ever survived an unforgivable.  He is a Parsle Tongue and bears a lightning bolt shaped scar by the Dark Lord from the Unforgivable." _ _This very brave, young wizard has also survived Voldemort almost reaching the Sorcerer's Stone, defeated the Basilisk and Tom Riddle's memory, escaped the Dark Lord and his death eaters at the graveyard, and defeated the Dark Lord and his death eaters in the top secret room in the Ministry of Magic.  _Hermione read.

            "How did they know I did all that stuff?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well Harry they have heard about all of the amazing things about you, they have just been too stubborn to accept the fact that you actually _did _do all of those things, but now that Voldemort is finally back they decided to believe these things because they need to believe in you Harry."  Hermione answered. 

            "Oh great, more people to believe in me to be "the one" who defeats Voldemort."  Harry mumbled to himself.  "I mean what if I can't?  You remember what was in my dreams, what if they come true?"  Harry wondered.

            "Wow I'm totally lost."  Ginny put in.

            "Me too, I'm always lost."  Neville added. 

            "Then go away Ginny!  And take your boyfriend with you!"  Ron burst out.

            "RON!"  Hermione yelled in disapproval. 

            "Oh fine, sorry guys, my bad."

            "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  Ginny yelled before she burst out of the door, and Neville followed after her,

            "Ginny, don't be upset." 

            "Well at least we got rid of those two."  Said Ron relieved.  

            "Ron that wasn't very nice."  Hermione added.

            "Well how come Ginny gets all of these people and I haven't even gotten one!" 

            "Ron these things take time, look at Harry he's never had anyone."

            "Oh and who was Cho Chang then?"

            "Well she was a miserable girl Ron, you'll find someone, and it's just going to take time."  

             Harry gazed into his own world thinking about Cho Chang.  Just last year they had been together and she had kissed him.  All of a sudden Harry became awful exited for tonight's dinner.  He was going to get to see Cho Chang again.  _Do I still like her?_  Harry wondered.  

            Harry then opened up his Occumlecy book and continued to read while Ron and Hermione started to argue once again about S.P.E.W.  When Harry had finished a little more over a hundred pages, Hermione shrieked,

            "OH MY GOSH!  We have ten more minutes before we arrive at Hogwarts!  We better go put on our robes, and Ron, go find your sister and Neville and tell them to get ready."  And then she went into her bag, got a set of robes and left to go change.  

            "Oh man, I hope I don't find them doing something gross."  Ron groaned, and then he left to go find Ginny and Neville.  Harry reached into his own bag and took out a set of his robes.  He also took out an owl treat and gave it to Hedwig before departing to go change for his arrival back.

Author's note:  Hey sorry for another boring chappie, and yes Ron needs love too, but next chappie we find an unexpected guest transfer into Hogwarts from Drumstrang whose a sixth year also.  Which house will she be sorted into?  I know, but you don't!  Thanx Rachie I love your reviews, and Li, I mean GLOWY! Hehe O yes and if Johnny Depp is reading this contact Li because she is madly in love with u as I am too!! Ne ways keep reading and reviewing because I love my people.  O yes and I like the cliffhangers it makes me feel empowered!  Pleasant reading! And REVIEWING!


	12. The Transferred Student

**The transferred student**

            "Firs' years over here…firs' years…" Came Hagrid's usual call every year.  

            "Hello Hargrid!"  Harry yelled as he jumped into the giant's arms.

            "Well hello there Harry…and Hermione…and Ron.  Haven't heard from you guys' all summer.  Well, best be off." As he gathered the rest of the first years, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran to get into one of the hundred's of stagecoaches.  Harry had used to think they were carried by invisible horses, but ever since last year he has been able to see what has been carrying them every year, for you can only see them if you have seen death.  Within five minutes the stagecoaches began to move toward the beautifully lit castle.  

            As they were approaching the castle they noticed that all of the ghosts were gathered outside around the main entrance.  

            "What are they all doing outside?"  Ron asked noticing where Harry's gaze.

            "Maybe Nearly Headless Nick is finally able to join the headless hunt?"  Harry put in.

            "Harry don't be so thick headed, they are probably here for _our_ safety."  Hermione commented.

            "_Our_ safety Hermione?  Why we can protect ourselves more then they can protect us.  They are just a bunch of ghosts."  Ron fought back.

            "_Yes _but if someone were going to attack then they could get help right away."

            "The wizards could just apparate--." 

"RON HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?  YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" 

So as they approached the castle they noticed every window in the castle had a bluish light on.  It gazed through the windows and shined in their faces.  It was as if something mystical were going through them and warming them up.  

They all got out of their stagecoach and started walking up the stone steps into the castle.  They entered the main hall and made their way to the Great Hall for the start-of-term feast.  

The enchanted ceiling was filled with many stars and see-through misty clouds.  The tables were filled with empty golden plates.  Harry, Ron and Hermione sat next to Seamus and Lee.  

"You're not doing the Weasly business with Fred and George?"  Harry wondered.

"No… mum's making me go to school for my last year."  Lee replied, for he had been the twins' best friend throughout Hogwarts.

The back door opened and Professor McGonagall walked through it carrying a stool, which on it sat an ancient wizard's hat.  A bunch of first years followed Professor McGonagall with their eyes wide open in fear.  Within the patch of first years lied a tall young girl who looked much older than the rest of them.  She looked as though she could be in her fourth year at least.  They all walked up to the teachers' table and gathered around it waiting to see what was going to happen next.  

When the stool and hat were placed to face the students it opened its mouth to sing its song:

_            When I was young_

_            Hogwarts had just begun_

_            There were four who came together_

_            Four who had begun this school_

_            But something went wrong in making this school_

_            For each had their own opinions_

_            Each believed in doing only their own_

_            Godric Griffyndor fast and brave_

_            Salazar Slytherin evil but wise_

_            Rowena Ravenclaw sharp with her mind_

_            And Helga Hufflepuff treating everyone the same_

_            All had their strengths_

_            All had their weaknesses_

_            All finally decided on how to teach_

_            All that is but one_

_            Slytherin only wanted those whose ancestry was                               the purest_

_            He left the other three to continue to teach_

_            And so we wonder if the three continued in harmony_

_            As they were meant to be?_

_            So now you have me to sing to you_

_            And tell of their story and how Hogwarts is now up to you_

_            For they all lived bold and judicious_

_            And now I am here to sort you all_

_            Into the place where each powerful wizard calls upon to place you_

_            So put me on and let me see_

_            Where they all wish for you to be_

            The hat had become motionless and the crowd sprung out in cheers.  Professor McGonagall took out a list of young wizards in which to be sorted.  She waited until the Great Hall quieted down before beginning the ceremony.

            "Hornbecker, Kate." 

            A skinny girl with long blonde hair stepped up with her big brown eyes filled with fear.

            "GRIFFYNDOR!"  Harry got up and started cheering as this cute little girl smiled as she came and sat down at the Griffyndor table.

            "Butler, Lindsay."

            She looked instead of frightened full of excitement.

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            The Ravenclaw table burst out with cheers.

            "Narducci, Dom."

            "HUFFLEPUFF!"

            "Chiulli, Rachel."

            "SLYTHERIN!"

            "Sognare, Daphne."

            "GRIFFYNDOR"

            "Germano, Kathryn."

            "HUFFLEPUFF."

            " Erricsson, Megan."

            "RAVENCLAW"

            "Palumbo, Caroline."

            "SLYTHERIN!"

            "Depp, Johnny."

            "RAVENCLAW!"

            "Farrell, Colin."

            "HUFFLEPUFF."

            "Johnson, Sarah"

            "GRIFFYNDOR!"

            "Wlodarczyk, Carolyn."

            "GRIFFYNDOR!"

            "Wingin, Dan."

            "HUFFLEPUFF!"

            "Holden, Matt."

            "SLYTHERIN!"

            And as they continued to go down the list, Harry noticed that there weren't too many young wizards being placed in Slytherin.  As they got to the end, Harry noticed that the older girl still wasn't being called.  

            Finally when no one else was left, the girl was called up to take her placement.

            "Fiore, Jenna.  But before I place this hat on Jenna's head, I want you all to know that she is not going to be a first year, but a sixth year.  She has transferred over from Drumstrang and is here to join our school."

            Silence came after these words as they all waited to see which house that she was going to be placed in.  When Harry had gotten a better look at her face, he saw that she had big bluish-green eyes and silky brown hair.  Harry's heart froze when her gaze met his and he looked straight down at his shoes.

            "Well I'm not used to an experienced mind no, hmm… you are very brave yes, but no Griffyndor is not the place for you, let's see, you have quite a bit of intelligence, but no Ravenclaw won't suit you either.  Where to put you…"

            Harry held his breath hoping that she would not be placed in Slytherin.  

            "Hmm… better be HUFFLEPUFF!"  The Hufflepuff table burst out with cheers and many people seemed to move aside to let her join them.  Harry let go of his breath and he looked over at Ron who seemed to be following Jenna back to her seat.  

            "Man I'm starving!"  Hermione burst out.   The Great Hall became very loud and when Dumbledore stood up to make his speech everyone hushed up.

            "Before we begin our feast there are a few things in which I would like to announce.  Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those who don't know, and, to those who do.  Our newcomers welcome and make yourself at home.  Our Old Faces Welcome back.  Now let the feast begin!"  And with a wave of Dumbledore's hand all of the golden plates filled themselves with dishes full of food.  

            Ron jumped right in and grabbed as many chicken wings as his hands could hold.  Hermione took some of the potpie and Harry grabbed some lasagna.  Everyone was so exited to be back, especially with the new girl.  It seemed as though all of the people at the Hufflepuff table wanted to know her.

            When the feast was over, and they finished every bit of dessert in their stomach's that they could fit, they quieted down to hear Dumbledore's speech.  

            "Once again welcome!  This year I have both good news and bad to break to you all.  First for the bad news; Because of Voldemort regaining full power we have to take certain safety precautions.  They include an earlier curfew for everyone, and less Hogsmead visits.  (Everyone groaned at this.)  You will also have to be attended between every class by a teacher being somewhere in the same hallway, as we did four years ago.  

            Now for the good news, we will be having Quidditch tryouts in two weeks for all of the teams but Slytherin who has all of its players.  We also have someone new in our staff.  Welcome the real Mad-Eye Moody, for the one a couple years ago was a death eater posing as him."

            Everyone applauded and some couldn't bear to look at Moody for he had a chunk missing out of his nose, part of a leg missing, and one magical eye which could see even through invisible things.  Dumbledore continued:

            "He will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher this year.  He will be teaching you very high defense mechanism's and attacking skills incase you ever come to the situation of needing them, hopefully you won't."  Dumbledore added.  "Well that's basically it, any news updates on Voldemort and I will be sure to tell you.  Now go get some rest, and first years find your prefects for they will lead you to your common room and tell you the temporary password."

            They all got up and started to head for the exits to get to their common room.  Harry was squeezing himself through the crowd when he bumped into someone.  He looked up to see two pretty eyes gazing into his.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Jenna is it?"

            "Yea, you're Harry Potter, my friends who came here for the Triwizard Tournament told me a lot about you."  She smiled and got pushed away from Harry from the crowd.  Harry finally made it outside the Great Hall and waited for Ron and Hermione to catch up.

            "Harry how did you get through that crowd so fast!"  Hermione wondered.

            "I don't know, where are your first years?"

            "Oh only the new prefects take them, remember last year?"  Hermione replied.

            "Oh yeah."  They headed down the hall and up the changing stairs to the picture with the fat lady.

            "Password?"

            "Pumpernickel."  Ron said and the fat lady let them through.  They walked into their common room and felt so tired that they just wanted to get into their four-posters.

            "Goodnight Ron and Harry."  Said Hermione.

            "Goodnight Hermione," said Ron and Harry in unison.  They both headed to their own rooms and plunged themselves on their beds.

            "Too bad Jenna wasn't a Griffyndor."  Ron told Harry.

            "Yeah that would be cool.  Do you think she's the one for you Ron?"

            Instead of answering Ron just smiled as he put on his pajamas and got into his bed.  

            "I'll take that as a yes."  Said Harry now getting into his own bed and as he was about to tell Ron about what happened in the crowd, he decided not to tell him, for he didn't want Ron to think that Harry also had that little thing for her.  Even though Harry felt that he could move on from Cho Chang and go to Jenna.  _Jenna_, Harry thought to himself, _what a pretty name._

            Right when Harry was about to fall asleep Seamus and Neville entered the room, along with Dean.  They noticed Harry and Ron "sleeping," but they made no trouble in trying to keep quiet.  When they all finally settled down, Harry was able to go back to his own thoughts.

            _What did her friends tell her about me?  Good, Bad?  Must have been good because she smiled.  Yes, I think it's good.  I can't like her though, not if Ron does.  I wonder why she moved to here from Drumstrang.  Man she's pretty.  Different from Cho Chang, but still pretty.  What should I do about Ron?  Should I tell him?  No I can't tell him because then he's going to be nice and back off.  But don't you want him to leave you to Jenna?  Tomorrow…_

And with that Harry fell asleep awaiting tomorrow.

            Author's note:  Well I tried to add all of the people who have been reading my story in the sorting ceremony.  O yes and Jenna is symbolically me, ! But I make her prettier and hotter in my story than I really am!  Sry folks, but I love Harry so I SHOTIE!! Hehe and this is my story so I can do that Mwhahaha!  But anyways keep the reviews rolling along and I'll keep upgrading as much as I can, because these stories take so long and I need my TV time!  So I end up not doing like any homework!  I've been good on the upgrading though Hehe!  All for my blessed readers!  Now review people because they make me feel special, and what is Harry planning to do tomorrow, and will he ever tell Ron about his secret crush?  What did Jenna's friends say about Harry and why has she transferred?  Something in the next chappie is going to totally get u by surprise so stick around!  Once again I am not plagiarizing and this is all coming from me!  Well except when Harry was in the order and Snape was brought into the story, that idea came from Kate, in was having a writer's block… ENJOY!


	13. Draco and Harry's First Aquantince

**Draco and Harry's first acquaintance**

            Harry woke up to see the sun shining in through the windows.  He rubbed his eyes open and reached over to his nightstand for his glasses.  When he put them on he saw that Ron had already gotten up.  

            Harry got dressed and walked down to the common room.  Hermione was already up and reading, and Ron was still nowhere in sight.

            "Where's Ron?"  Harry asked Hermione.

            "I don't know.  I haven't seen anyone up after me."  She replied.

            "Oh, later."  Harry said leaving the common room and making his way toward the Great Hall.  On the way down he saw that few people were up this early for classes weren't going to start for another two hours.  As he walked, he came across a mirror shaped picture, and thinking of Jenna he ran up to it to make sure that he looked okay.  

            Harry tried to flatten down his hair, but received no luck.  He decided to give up and continued on his search for Ron.

            _Where can Ron be this early?_  Harry wondered.  When he finally reached the Great Hall he saw Ron sitting there studying the Griffyndor table.  

            "Ron?"  Harry asked now approaching him.  "Ron?  What have you been up to?"

            When Ron still hadn't even taken notice that Harry was there, Harry started to shake Ron violently.

            "RON??? ARE YOU THERE RON?"

            "What do you want?"  Asked Ron shaking Harry off of him.

            "I want to know why my best friend got up so early, so early that you got up before Hermione on the first day of school!"

            "I couldn't sleep okay."

            "Well why didn't you wake me?"

            "I don't know."

            "Ron you're not really giving me any information, I'm trying to help you."

            "Help me?  Why would I need help?"

            "Because you're acting really strange.  Was it something you ate last night?"  Harry joked.

            "Oh shutup Harry."  Ron laughed.

            "Want to go visit Hagrid, he's probably getting ready to teach his Care of Magical Creatures lesson."

            "Sure."

            They started heading down out of the castle when they noticed that ghosts were guarding the entrance.  One being the Bloody Barren, and the other Peeves the poltergeist.

            "Oh no we're never going to get past them."  Said Ron also noticing the ghosts.

            "Lets go out another entrance."  Harry suggested.

            "I bet you that all of the other entrances are all being guarded too."  

            "Should we just wait till we have a Care of Magical Creatures class with him?"  

            "Yeah, wonder if ghosts would be able to see through your invisibility cloak Harry?"

            "Probably, that's most likely why the ghosts are guarding the entrances and exits, because Dumbledore knows I have one and probably doesn't want me to leave the castle."

            "Well yeah, with the Prophecy and all…"

            "Lets just go back to the common room till breakfast gets served."  Said Harry and they started back.

            They walked up the changing stairs and skipped over the fake step that Neville always misses, and came across Sir Cardigan's picture.

            "Face me in a duel?"  He asked.

            "How bout not?"  Ron replied and they continued down the hall to the fat lady's picture.

            "Password?"

            "Pumpernickel."

            The fat lady's picture swung back and let Ron and Harry through.  This time when they entered it they saw more people, mostly girls, getting up and trying to get themselves ready.

            "I haven't really been up this early to see all them scurrying around like this!"  Ron joked.

            Harry laughed and noticed the little girl who was called first to the hat last night.  She looked confused at why the other girls were trying to make themselves look all pretty.  She shrugged her shoulders and decided to give it up.  She saw Ron and Harry and started to make her way toward them.  

            "I don't know why they care so much about how they look, they are all so pretty anyways.  I'm Kate by the way, and you're HARRY POTTER!"

            "Yeah, hello Kate, this is Ron."

            "Oh, hello!  I'm so exited to go here, I can't wait to start my classes, that's the reason that I'm even up right now or else I wouldn't have gotten out of bed until five minutes before my first class starts!"  

            "That's what we usually do."  Harry laughed.

            She smiled at Harry still in disbelief that she was actually meeting him.

            "I'm so glad the hat put me in Griffyndor.  I was afraid that it was going to put me in Slytherin."

            "Believe me so were we when we were first years."  Ron replied.

            "Um Harry whose that girl over there reading in the corner?  I've seen you talking with her."

            "Oh her, that's Hermione a book worm!"  Harry joked.

            "Really?  I love books too, well not all books, some are really boring, but anything with magic I just love to read about!  It was nice meeting you Harry, and Ron, but I must go talk to Hermione!"  She said excitedly.

            "Well it looks as though Hermione just found herself a new best friend."  Said Ron when Kate had left.

            Harry laughed at this remark and then went over to Lee and his group of friends.  

            "Hiya Harry!  I heard that you are the new Griffyndor captain!!!"

            "Yeah!"  Harry replied.

            "I always knew you would be!  How many positions do you have to fill?"

            "Two chasers, and a beater."

            "Well good luck mate."  

            "Thanx Lee."

            "How's your firebolt going?"

            "Ha, it's going great."

            "OOO does Malfoy know?"  Shane asked.

            "Not yet, or else he would have had something to say about that.  I wonder why Dumbledore is still letting Draco, Crabbe, and Goyal stay in our school when their parents are death eaters."

            "Yeah me to!  But I'm glad that he came this year because then we wouldn't have gotten the chance to see what his face is going to look like when he hears that you're captain of the Griffyndor Quidditch team!"  Shane screamed and everyone started to laugh at the images they were all imagining of Malfoy.

            "Oh and remember when he made fun of me about the dementors, and how I fainted?  Well this year I get to make fun of him and his girlish scream!"  Harry laughed.

            "Harry _no,_ don't sink down to his level!"  Said Hermione who had just made her way over.

            "Oh come on Hermione let him live a little."  Lee complained.

            "You know what Lee, you are a bad influence on Harry, I mean Malfoy's really going to be trying to keep in his temper this year with you being captain, but you just got to act like anything he says doesn't bother you because that will get him even more mad.  Now that's a site to see."  Hermione lectured.

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah, where's your new best friend Hermione?"  Ron wondered.

            "Oh Kate!  She's so cool!  I mean she may look quiet, but she is the most fun person to talk to, especially about books which you two dim wits don't bother to even lay your eyes on."

            "Hey!  I've been reading that Occumlecy book."  Harry backfired.

            "What is that book number one in which you've read on your own accord?  Come on, let's go down to the Great Hall, they are bound to be serving breakfast now."

            "Breakfast sounds great!  I'm starving!"  Lee jumped out.  So they all got up and headed toward the exit.  They made their way to the Great Hall, and Hermione was right, breakfast was being served and they had first dibs.  

            They all ran and sat down at the spot which looked as though it had the best selection of food.  They all began to hoard everything that was in site.

            "Man boys are so grotesque."  Hermione observed.  All of them had too much food in their mouths to try to even fight back, so they didn't even try. 

            Within five more minutes, the door swung open and Jenna walked in with a couple of Hufflepuff girls.  Feeling embarrassed about how he must look right about now, Harry swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  Ron must have felt the same way because he reacted just as Harry had.  

            "I wonder what classes we are having today, I wish for none to be with Slytherin, hopefully (Hermione saw Ron and Harry's reaction towards Jenna's entrance) it will be with _HUFFLEPUFF!" _Hermione joked.

            "Shutup Hermione."  Said Ron not noticing that Harry had also made himself look more presentable.  "You know you always find some way to pick on me!"

            "I wasn't only directing it to you Ron."  At these words Harry stamped his foot on Hermione's and shook his head back and forth as to not indicate that he had taken any notice to the Hufflepuff's. 

            "What do you mean, not only directing it toward me?"  Ron wondered.

            "Oh never mind Ron, you're too slow to get any jokes."

            "Oh now I'm slow am I?"

            "Guys lets try not to fight on our first day, save some for tomorrow."  Harry put in because Hermione and Ron never stop arguing about things.

            Professor McGonagall came by the Griffyndor table and was handing out schedules to all of the people who were there.  Ron ran up first to get his schedule.  Harry and Hermione followed.  

            "Well we all have the first class together.  Defense Against the Dark Arts and guess who we're with Ron?"

            "HUFFLEPUFF!"  Ron answered quickly and he became in a much better mood. 

            "Hermione you really should be a bit more nice to Ron."

            "Oh come on Harry, I just point out the obvious, now let's go and get a head start to our first class."

            Hermione jumped up and started out of the Great Hall.  Harry and Ron followed and when Harry looked back he could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of Jenna's eye staring back at him.  Harry turned nervously away and couldn't help but smile to himself, _she's in the class with me in which I'm best at, it can't get any better than this!_

            "Well I don't know why you're so happy Harry."  Ron chuckled.

            "Oh I just miss being able to use magic is all, and we haven't had a real Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson in over a year."

            "True, well except the lessons you taught us Harry, you were a great teacher."

            "Thanks."  They went and got their books and then headed toward the north corridor and made their way down to Moody's classroom.  They were still about fifteen minutes early so they decided to relook over their schedules.

            Harry's schedule included:

            DATDA

            Transfiguration

            Lunch

            Care of Magical Creatures

            Occumlecy at 8:00

            He had all of his classes with both of Ron and Hermione today, that is except for Occumlecy.  Hermione had a couple more classes than the other two, but she said she was thinking of not continuing them because they didn't have anything to do with becoming Ministress of Magic.

            More people started to crowd around the classroom door.  Harry checked his new watch, (which Hagrid had given him for his birthday seeing as he never replaced the one which stopped working in his 4th year) to see that class was going to start within another two minutes.

            "Where's Moody?"  Asked Hermione anxiously.

            Just as she finished saying that, they heard _clunk, clunk, clunk, _coming towards the door and Moody let them all in.  

            Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to their normal seats.

            "Oh not this year Potter, Granger, and Weasly, I have made a seating arrangement for you all."  Everyone in the classroom groaned at this as they all made their way to stand in the back of the classroom.  Harry noticed Jenna already standing back there.  "Now I'm setting you together in pairs.  The person you are paired up with will be your partner for the rest of the year, unless I feel it necessary to move you.  You will be casting many different spells on your partner so don't try and get to close."  He then laughed at his own remark and began the seating arrangement.

            "Weasly, and Granger here."  Said Moody pointing to a table by the door.  Ron and Hermione gave Harry a look like, _oh no, who are you going to be partnered with!  _Before sitting down.

            "Seamus and Ralph here," Moody said as he pointed to the right table in the back.  He made his way to most of the people in the classroom and now there were only three tables left right in the front.  _Why did he leave me away from Hermione and Ron?  Oh please put me with Jenna, please, please._  

            "Hefler and White go to the table on the right.  Hmm… I don't like this last arrangement I had made.  And I have one more in my classroom, than this says. Who are you?"  Moody asked Jenna as he used his magical eye to look her up and down.

            "Why I'm Jenna, Jenna Fiore, I transferred from Drumstrang."

            "You any good in defending yourself?"

            "Well I-I know how to do many dark spells yes."  Jenna replied too afraid to look Moody directly in the eyes.

            "Dark spells, what the hell do they teach you over there in Drumstrang?  Well Kakaroff was a death eater himself so you probably know how to _do_ spells but don't know how to defend yourself.  So you are going to need an experienced partner then?"

            "Well I-I guess so."  She looked down at her feet embarrassed at what was happening.

            "Well I was going to put you with Longbottom, but seeing as he won't do you much good I'm going to put you with our best student with this and he has the best knowledge in this subject for he has had to use many of these spells in real life might I add."  

            Jenna nodded down to herself as he changed something on his parchment and spit in the garbage nearby.

            "Alright, you and Potter go in the center table, and Neville go with Dean and Niko to the left table."  Moody grunted and made his way back toward the front of the classroom.  _Clunk, clunk, clunk._

"Now I hear that you are all one year behind, which is bad because Voldemort has come back and you have no knowledge of how to protect yourself now do you?"  Many flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name and then they mumbled, "no" as to respond to Moody.  "Well I also hear that there was a group last year who went behind school rules to practice the Defense Against the Dark Arts, am I right Potter?"

            Harry looked down at his fingertips; _oh no he had heard about Dumbledore's Army!_

"Potter I don't believe you answered my question, now was there a group who—"

            "Yes Professor, yes there was and it was called the DA."

            "Now who was in charge of this school breaking?"

            "I was sir."

            "Why did you teach other students how to defend themselves Potter when you yourself had no authority to be doing so?"

            "Well sir," said Harry now looking into Moody's frightening eyes, "Professor Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything, she wouldn't let us practice anything we read about.  Since there were things in which I experienced that other's hadn't my friends and I decided to make this group incase we ever came across the situation where we would need to use the defense mechanism's."

            "Nice answer Potter.  Now why hadn't all of you done this because it makes me need to teach you all more!  One whole year lost.  Do you know how much you can learn in a year?  Well this year you will know.  Wands out."

            The whole class looked at Harry and then at Moody before taking out their wands.  

            "Now I don't know if you've heard but the dementors have been let out from a spot which was supposed to be charmed so as not to have anyone let them free except for the one who cast the charm.  Obviously Voldemort can figure out how to get anything he wants, well except he's still never gotten Potter killed yet, but otherwise anything that he's wanted he has gotten. (Harry's stomach sank as he thought, _how could he be so calm when he says that?)  _So now the dementors are on his side so we will all need to know how to do the Patronous spell then.  I heard that all of the members from the DA already know how to do this, and, Fiore did Kakaroff teach you this?"

            "No we were ne—"

            "Alright then the spell is simple.  You concentrate on something happy and then yell Expecto Partonum!  A silver wisp should come out of your wands today, and when you master this spell, your silver wisp should take a specific form and be able to take out the dementors.  But the more the dementors the harder it is quarrel the spell.  And I will also bring in some Boggarts to practice on for they are the closest things that we can get to a real dementor.  Alright, Potter, get up here."   

            Harry stood up knowing what he was going to have to do next.  He walked in front of Moody and waited for him to tell Harry what to do.

            "Alright Harry show your classmates how to do a Patronous spell.  Now before you do it what form does yours usually take?"

            "A stag, it's always a stag."

            "Alright then go on."

            Harry tried to concentrate on something happy.  He then thought of how happy he was that he was able to sit next to Jenna and be her partner for the rest of the year.

            "EXPECTO PARTONUM!"  Harry yelled and out of his wand came a beautiful stag, which galloped around the classroom a couple of times before disappearing.  The whole class looked in awe at Harry's stag, and then they all became exited to try it themselves.

            "Now Potter has also done this to real dementors and almost got expelled because he had to protect himself over one summer by using this against two dementors which tried to kiss him.  Now Potter, tell me the difference of doing it for a real dementor rather than just now."

            "Err… well when I just did it there was no pressure, or any cold feeling or bad memories burning in my ears.  When I do it to a real dementor I feel all of those things and it's harder to concentrate on something happy, when everything happy is being sucked out of me."

            "Exactly, now what is the most amount of dementors that you have used this against?" Harry thought of the time in his third year where he took out at least twenty dementors.  

            "The first time I was able to really produce the Patronous spell I had taken out at least twenty dementors."

            "When?  How old were you?"

            "Err…" Harry shot a look back at Ron and Hermione and then decided to answer, "In my third year, when Sirius had-" this was when Harry had been the happiest in his whole life, he thought he was going to leave the Dursley's forever then.  "-When Sirius had encountered me, and then Lupin had turned into his werewolf form and Sirius went after him and I saw all of the dementors crowding around Sirius so Hermione and I ran over to help.  (Harry then realized that he couldn't tell the whole class about how Hermione and him had gone back in time so he decided to change a few things around about his experience.)  I saw the dementors about to kiss my godfather so I had no choice but to use the spell, it took me about three tries before I got it, then the spell took so much from me that I had fainted, and ended up in the hospital with Hermione who had also fainted from the dementors effect on her."  Harry then was sick of answering questions and decided to just look back down at his fingers.  

            "Well there you have it, I know some people are going to get this faster than others, Potter was one of the ones who was able to get this fast as he was a third year, very young, and so you should all be able to do it.  We have to condemn our time because there is so much in which we need to cover this year.  So now everyone practice the Patronous spell with your partner."

            "Harry you really did all that?"  Jenna asked him as they started to work together.

            "Yeah… well here you want to practice it?"

            "You're braver than I thought."  She continued her thought disregarding Harry's last comment.  Harry smiled at her and she smiled back.  _Nothing can ruin this moment now!_  Harry thought, just as Moody checked his watch to say,

            "Alright, class is up.  I have you all every day of the week for the year because this class is crucial, so I'll see you tomorrow."   

            Harry then got up disappointed that class was ending, but exited about being able to see Jenna everyday.

            "Jenna come here!"  Yelled Susan Bones from Hufflepuff.

            "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said to Harry and then left to join her friends.

            "What a lesson for you Harry."  Said Hermione as she approached Harry.

            "I felt so embarrassed.  I just wanted him to stop questioning me."  Harry told Ron and Hermione after they were out of earshot from Moody.

            "Yeah it took up basically our whole class!  I wanted to practice the spell!"  Hermione replied.

            "You two are lucky that you get to be partners."  Harry told them trying to look miserable although he felt so happy with his partner.

            "_We're _lucky!  You get to be partners with Jenna!  You always get EV—" But then Ron stopped himself from saying 'everything' because the truth was that with all the good that Harry receives, he also receives ten times that in pain.  "—Every girl!"  Ron saved himself.  _Wow Ron that's save number two toward Harry.  Good job._  He thought to himself.

            "Oh yeah I get every girl Ron.  Plus she doesn't even like me.  The only girl that I have ever gotten has been Cho Chang, and I didn't have any fun when I was with her.  I was always trying to figure out what to say, and how to say it just so she wouldn't think less of me."  

            "Yeah… well where are we off to next?"  Ron wondered.

            "Transfiguration, and then lunch."  Hermione answered.

            "Wonder what we are going to have to transfigure today."  Ron wondered.  

            "Well we are probably going to have a quick review over everything that we've learned from the previous years as we do every year, then who knows." Hermione responded.  

            They headed down the west corridor toward their Transfiguration classroom.  

            Everyone was already inside, so they rushed in and took their normal seats along the benches of desks.

            "Hermione are we late?"  Ron whispered across a row to Hermione.

            "No, they are all just early."  She whispered back.

            A gray cat with black markings on its face was sitting on Professor McGonagall's desk.  The cat then turned into Professor McGonagall now seeing that everyone who was in her class was present.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione had this class with the Slytherin's, and Malfoy had sat a few rows back from Harry and Ron.  Neither of them said anything to each other being in the presence of a teacher.  

            "Hello class."

            "Hello Professor McGonagall."  The class mumbled back.

            "You are all now at a N.E.W.T. level so you all better be on your best attention because this class isn't easy.  Today we will be reviewing what we did in our first three years.  When I see you on Thursday, we will go over everything we did in your forth and fifth years.  Well what are you waiting for?  You have so much work to accomplish this period.  The supplies are in the back of the room.  If you have any questions ask your partner."

            Harry turned to Ron, " I'll get the first year supplies and you get the second year supplies and when we are finished with those we'll go and get our third year supplies."  Ron nodded in acceptance as they both made their way to the back of the room.  They both had to take several trips back to their desk before they had everything they needed for the first two years. 

            "Where do you want to start?"  Harry asked Ron.

            "Uhh… how about we just start from they easier stuff and work our way up."

            "Alright, err… would that be turning matches into needles right?"  

            "Sure."  So they both grabbed themselves a match and turned it into a needle no problem.  Then they worked their way through their first year and onto their second with turning something into a water goblet by tapping their wands three times and saying,

            "FERAVERTO!"

            Ron had had trouble on this spell when he tried to turn Scabbers into a water goblet.  Instead it had turned into a goblet shaped thing with hair and a tail.  Ron's wand had also been broken then too.  

            When they finished their second year Harry checked his watch to see that they only had fifteen minutes to complete everything that they had learned in their third year.  So they both rushed all around the back of the room to get their supplies.  

            When they had gotten everything they quickly went through all of the stuff which they felt was most important first.  When they had five more little transfigurations left Professor McGonagall announced to clean up for class was over.  Harry and Ron quickly cleaned up their things because they were so hungry and they just wanted to get to lunch.   Hermione was too into what she was doing to pick up her things so she just told her partner Sally-Anne that she would clean up everything when she was done with everything.  Her partner gave no fight and just left the classroom.  

            "Hermione come on me and Harry are starving!"  Ron burst out toward her.

            "You guys go ahead, I have to finish all my years!"

            "Why which one are you on?"

            "I'm on my third, but only half way there."  She told them.

            "See you then."  Said Ron as he dragged Harry out of the room with him.  Just as soon as they left the classroom a familiar voice snickered at them,

            "Why if it isn't the famous duo Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly."

            "Shut your face Malfoy."  Said Harry turning to face him.

            "Or what Potter?  Don't forget I'm a prefect and you're not."

            "Well don't you understand that _I'm_ a Quidditch captain and _you're _not."  Harry fought back.

            "You-you're lying!"  Said Malfoy his eyes widening and his face going if possible, more pale.

            "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that one Malfoy, you see you have just got to accept the fact that I'm better than you are at Quidditch."

            "I still don't believe you, come on Crabbe, Goyal, lets go."

            "Oh Malfoy where are you going?  I wanted to hear a replay of your girlish scream!"  Ron shouted at them.

            Malfoy squinted his eyes and scrunched his nose at them before taking off.  Ron and Harry both turned to face each other and then couldn't stop laughing.

            "Oh man did we show him!  Too bad Hermione wasn't here!"  Ron shrieked.

            "Yeah I know!'  Harry laughed.  They both made their way to the Great Hall and couldn't stop laughing.  

Author's Note:  Whew!  Eight pages on Microsoft word!  EIGHT PAGES!  Single spaced and everything!  Sheesh!  I was going to write the whole day in one chapter, but then it would be really long and you guys wouldn't get to read another chapter for a while so you know I had to change this chapter's title from The First Day to what it is now.  Next chappie we are again with Slytherin and we meet up with Hagrid and Harry has his first Occumlecy lesson with Dumbledore, that is if that all fits into one chapter.  EIGHT PAGES!!!!! Sorry I can't believe myself Hehe.  NE who I hope you are enjoying this book I'm writing and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!  You have been slackers lately and I don't feel the love like the love I'm receiving from Harry and Ron my lova's!  Well ditch Ron and go for those big green eyes of Harry!  HUH… Daydreaming…. ****drools**** = P Well keep reading and if you don't review guess what's going to happen, you're worst nightmare!! Mwhahaha!  Try to get the reviews up to fifty people!  That's the first goal!  Enjoy!  


	14. Occlumency

**Occlumency**

            "I can't believe that you weren't there to see his face!"  Shouted Ron to all of the Griffyndor's who were listening.  He was telling them all of Malfoy's expression towards the news of Harry becoming Quidditch captain.  

            "OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE I MISSED IT!"  Cried Lee, for he was the one who wanted to see Malfoy's face the most.  

            "Yeah well Hermione could've seen it, but her study's are just so much more important than hanging out with her best friends…"

            "Ron you know that's not entirely true!"  Hermione backfired.  "Oh no!  We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!"  She picked up her books and got up to leave and Harry and Ron followed.  They started to make their way out of the castle when,

            "Where do you think you're going?"  Came the Bloody Baron's voice.

            "We have Care of Magical Creatures class now."  Hermione answered.

            "Schedules please."  And she handed her schedule over to him.

            "Alright you may continue."  And all three turned around and started to head towards Hagrid's hut.

            "Wait just there you two."

            Harry and Ron turned around.

            "I said she could go, not you two, let me see your schedules."  They too handed their schedules over to him and let him check them. "Alright you can go, but next time no funny business."

            "Yeah you heard the Bloody Barren!"  Screamed Peeves after them.

            "Oh shutup Peeves."  Screamed Ron back as they ran to catch up with Hermione.

            "What was that all about?"  She asked them.

            "Oh, your schedule wasn't good enough for them so we had to show our schedules too."  Ron replied.

            "Hello Hagrid!"  Screamed Harry now seeing his old friend.

            "Well hello there, nice ter sees ya."

            "Me and Ron tried to visit you this morning but with the ghosts guarding the doors we can't even get through with an invisibility cloak."  Harry answered.

            "Oh that's quite alrigh', I'd rather ya's be safe in ta castle than riskin' seein me."  Hagrid answered them.  "Alrigh' class, we tar goin' ter be doin' grindylows as a bit of a review. Now follow me, we're goin' ter be goin' to ta lake."

            So the class followed Hagrid down to the lake where Harry had stayed in for one hour a couple years ago.  

            "Alrigh' look for somethin' with a face of a hag, with long green hair, green skin, pointy green fangs, and a gaping mouth."

            They all started to search the lake with their eyes for this creature that Hagrid had just described.  Harry had remembered what one of these looked like for they had grabbed onto his leg while he was trying to find Ron underwater in the Triwizard Tournament.  

            Harry's eyes scanned the surface of the lake when he started to say to Hagrid,

            "You know Hagrid, these Grindylows are more towards the bottom of the lake, I don't think that we are going to be able to see them from just looking at the surface."

            "Well Harry, how would ya have known dat?" Hagrid asked for he had not known about his acquaintance with a Grindylow in his fourth year.  

            "Well Hagrid, during the Triwizard Tournament, as I was in search for Ron, one of these Grindylows had grabbed my leg and I remember being close to the bottom."  Harry answered.  

            "Oh, well, sorry class, but we tar going to have ter wait to do Grindylows then, I remember em being towards the surface last time I checked, but I guess times have changed.  We'll be doin Grindylows on Friday then.  I'll be prepared next class.  Well, lets go back ter me hut."  Hagrid told his class as though he were ashamed of himself.

            Harry felt horrible now for telling Hagrid about where Grindylows resided in.  

            "That fat giant should know what the hell he is doing, its bad enough we have the big lug as a teacher!"  Harry heard Malfoy telling Crabbe and Goyal. 

            "Why don't you shut your face Malfoy?"  Harry yelled at Malfoy in defense toward his friend.  Malfoy just snitched his face at Harry and turned into the other direction.

            "Well Harry, he still must be a little sore at you for getting Quidditch captain.  Wonder if good old daddy has heard about this one?"  Ron commented.

            "What Lucius is still in the Ministry of Magic?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well actually I don't know anything. Dad doesn't let me know anything that's going on with the Ministry, or Voldemort." 

            "Ron I can't believe that you are actually using his name!"  Harry screamed surprised.

            "Well I have been used to hearing it by now, and I started to use it over the summer remember?  After you told me about the "Prophecy?" Ron responded.

            "Oh yeah…  Hey Hagrid?"  Said Harry now running up to catch up with the half-giant.  "Hagrid how's your brother doing?"

            "Oh GRAWP?  He's doin' mighty fine.  Misses Hermy, keeps wanting ter see her."  Hagrid explained to Harry.

            "Yeah HERMY you should go visit Grawp."  Harry nudged to Hermione who also caught up with him and Hagrid.  The whole class had to jog behind Hagrid for each step he took equaled three paces of the students.  

            "Well Harry it's quite impossible with all of the safety percussions this year, and with the ghost guards."  She answered Harry.

            "Hey I don't want any of yers to try an' visit me!  I'm not worth dat!"  Hagrid yelled towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

            "Uh… Hagrid, what exactly are we going to be doing now that our Grindylows lesson is postponed?"  Hermione wondered.

            "We tar just going ter be reviewing terms and such in which we learned last year."  Hagrid answered.

            "Great…" Ron mumbled to himself.

            "Oh wait, we's don have any time ter do anything.  Well class, see yer on Friday.  Bye Ron, Harry, and Hermione." 

            "Bye Hagrid."  The three said together in unison.  

            "Well quite a class that was, walking down to the lake and then the lug making us turn back around and by the time we get back we just go on to our next class!"  Malfoy said in anger.

            "Well Malfoy I think that you should shut your ugly slicked back haired face!"  Harry yelled at him.

            "What was that Potter?"

            "I said shut your ugly slicked back haired face!"

            "Oh that's it!  SERPENT SORTIER!"  Malfoy screamed and out from the tip of his wand emerged a small snake.  "Come on Potter, let's here your Parsle-Tongue."

            "Not for your ears!  Come on guys, I have to plan MY teams Quidditch tryouts."  And Harry Ron and Hermione all turned toward the closest entry to the castle.

            "Oh Potter, I wouldn't be too mean to me if I were you, I mean my father is acquainted with VERY high statured wizards.  If you know what I mean!"  Malfoy yelled after them.

            "Harry just ignore them and keep walking."  Hermione tried to calm Harry.

            They trio made their way back toward the castle and past the guarding ghosts and made their way to their common room.  

            "What's Malfoy's problem?  Did you hear what he threatened you with?  'Oh Potter, I wouldn't be too mean to me if I were you, I mean my father is acquainted with VERY high statured wizards.  If you know what I mean!' I mean what's that supposed to mean?"  Ron wondered.

            "Oh Ron well isn't it obvious?  He's referring to his father's acquaintance with Voldemort.  And everyone knows that Voldemort wants Harry dead.  No offense Harry."

            "Yeah…" Harry responded.

            "Oh no!  I'm going to be missing Arithmacy!  Bye!"  And with that Hermione was off.

            "I wonder how many classes she is going to end up dropping."  Ron thought.

            "Yeah, well knowing Hermione she's not going to be dropping any.  Do you have any more classes today?"

            "Nope.  What about you?"

            "Oh I've just got Occumlecy.  Speaking of which, I need to finish reading that book.  You can go hang out with Neville or Seamus and Dean.  I'll find you when I need a break."  Harry told Ron.

            "Alright, but hurry up and read, I don't know how long I'm going to be able to stand Neville."  And Harry cracked a smile before heading up into his room to get his Occumlecy book.  Harry looked out of his window to see that the sun was out and there weren't too many people around the lake.  Deciding that he would rather be reading by the lake at a tree then reading in the common room, he grabbed his book and started heading outside.  He made his way out of the castle, by going past the Griffyndor ghost Sir Nearly Headless Nick.  He was very nice about letting all of the students enjoy the fresh air so he let anyone out who wanted to.  

            Harry made his way to the lake and sat down at one of the trees.  Harry had felt that he had been here before.  Not with Ron and Hermione, but with… who was he with?  Then he remembered Snape's worst memory that he had gotten into.  This was the same tree that his father and his three companions had sat at, including Sirius.  Man did Harry miss Sirius's voice, and panicky letters.  He missed looking at Sirius and feeling so much adore for this man.  He just wished that he could have said goodbye.  _Maybe tonight I can have Dumbledore let me visit one of my own memories with Sirius, maybe that will make me feel better._  Hoping that this was going to be true, Harry smiled to himself and started to open to the last page that he had read.  He still had seven hundred pages left.  He left off with ways to free the mind.  

            As he sat there and read, with the light breeze brushing against his face, he was feeling his mind being set free.  The book was helping Harry become relaxed.  The next thing Harry knew was that he was being shaken awake.

            "Harry, Harry are you alright?" 

            "Wh-what?"

            "You just collapsed, and I thought that, oh never mind.  But you're alright?"

            "Yea-Yeah," said Harry yawning himself awake.  "How long did I pass out fo—?"  He started to ask to the person who had shaken him awake, but when he opened his eyes he saw that no one was around.  The sky wasn't too much darker, but when Harry checked his watch he saw that it read seven-thirty.  Harry quickly jumped up and started back for the castle.  

            "How was your first day Harry?"  Sir Nicholas asked him.

            "Oh it was fine, sorry Nicholas, I can't talk now, I'm going to be late for my next class."

            "Oh well then I'll see you tomorrow."  Then he turned to others passing through his entrance and saying "Good Evening."  To them all.  

            Harry ran up four flights of stairs and walked through the hallway that led to Dumbledore's office.  He came to the two Gargoyles guarding the entrance.  Harry realized that he didn't have the password.

            "Uh… can you guys let me up, I have a class with Dumbledore."

            "A class with Dumbledore?  Dumbledore doesn't give classes anymore.  That was about forty years ago when he gave his last class of Transfiguration ey?"  One Gargoyle told the other.  

            "Well this isn't a Transfiguration class, it's a special one."  Harry tried to explain to them.

            "Oh a special class is it?  For only one person?  Never heard of a special class for a single special person have you?"  The second Gargoyle asked the first.

            "Oh come on!  Just let me through!"

            "Password?"

            "I told you I don't have it!"

            "No password, no Dumbledore."

            "Err sherbet lemon… lemon drop… Bernie Botts… err…chocolate frog!  Err… cockroach cluster?  Oh come on what is it!"

            "No password, no Dumbl—" But the Gargoyle was cut off for they both had to leap aside on behalf of Dumbledore was coming out of his office.  

            "Harry, right on time, come on in."  Harry gave both of the Gargoyle's dirty looks as if saying, _I told you so,_ before walking into the spiral staircase.

            "Peppermint."  Said Dumbledore and then the two were brought up to Dumbledore's office.  _Oh it was Peppermint!  The one word that I hadn't thought of!  _Thought Harry to himself.

            "Welcome Harry.  I would have told you the password earlier, but I didn't want anyone else to hear it.  Lemon Drop?"  Dumbledore offered Harry.  Harry took one feeling a little hungry himself.  

            "I've been reading the book you had me get."  Harry told Dumbledore.

            "As I assumed you would."

            "Professor, I was wondering if I could visit one of my memories of Sirius before starting, I miss him so much and maybe seeing him will help me clear my mind."  Harry asked Dumbledore.

            "Harry, it is not yet time.  You must be able to fully clear your mind before you are ready to see Sirius again."  Dumbledore responded.  "Now which brings us to Occlumency.  Take out your wand.  And stand over there."  Said Dumbledore pointing over to behind one of his red couches.  "Now Harry I want you to do you're best to clear your mind, and let go of all emotion." 

            Harry remembered what he had just finished reading about clearing the mind, but before Harry was ready Dumbledore already hit him with the spell.

            "_Legilimens."_

            Harry was two when he asked his aunt of his parents. "They died in a car crash now don't talk about them anymore… Harry was four when Dudley got his first play station and wouldn't let Harry use it, oh how he wanted to… He was eleven and the sorting hat was telling him how well he would do in Slytherin… Cedric's dead, Sirius is dead, black ooze…

            "Harry?  You've got to try just a bit more.  Here how much have you read in the book?"  Dumbledore wondered.

            "I have about seven hundred pages left."  Harry told him.

            "Well then you have read the part about releasing your energy?"

            "Actually that was the next section of reading."

            "Oh well then Harry a way to release your energy is to first concentrate on all of the good things that have been happening to you, then transfer yourself into thinking about something blank, with no meaning.  Then I want you to concentrate on the beating of your heart, and your pulse.  Take slow deep breaths.  Ok you ready?  _Legilimens!"_  

            And Harry tried as hard as he could to just concentrate on his beating heart and his deep breaths.  Breathe in, and out, in, and out.  Harry was now starting to feel weak.  The spell was taking over him.  He couldn't concentrate on his breathing and heart anymore.  A stronger voice was pulling through.  His parents…. _Take Harry and run… laughing… no take me instead!  Move out of the way you silly girl!  Take me not Harry!  NOT HARRY!!! … Green light…laughing… another green light… deadly scream… _

            Then Harry collapsed.  He was too weak to continue.  

            "Harry?  Harry take this."  And Dumbledore gave Harry an antidote, which made him be able to sit up.  Then Dumbledore handed Harry a chunk of chocolate.

            "Harry, you were doing really well in the beginning.  You were able to do just as I told you to.  You were then fighting off easy memories to keep off.  But the one of your parents is too strong for a beginner to keep off.  In time you will be able to.  I think that we've done enough today.  Here take more chocolate, it'll make you feel better.  Read the rest of the book.  And before you go to sleep I want you clear your mind like we just did now.  It will hopefully make you less vulnerable to Voldemort's command to get through to you.  Goodnight Harry.  I'll see you every other day for you need time to recuperate yourself."

            "Goodnight sir."  Harry responded and started to make his way to the exit.

"Oh and Harry, the Order has asked for me to tell you that Sirius's funeral is going to take place two weeks from now."  

Harry nodded and went back to the common room.  He checked his watch and saw that it was only nine o'clock.  Feeling exhausted even after eating that last bit of chocolate he went right up to his four-poster.  Ron wasn't anywhere in sight, although Harry didn't even bother to search for him.

            Harry tried to concentrate on something happy, Jenna, and then he started to think about his hair, something blank.  After he concentrated on his heartbeat and then his breathing.  In and out, in and out…

Blackness, running, fire, all up to him, he can't do it, breathe, breathe, taking over, clips of a dream, breathe in, breathe out, heartbeat, too strong, no Harry you can do it, breath in, breath out, blackness.

Author's note:  Hey!! Sorry I can't really do Hagrid's accent but I'm trying!  Next chapter has some very interesting things coming up for Harry.  But people I really wont post the next chapter because im not really getting any reviews!  Lets bring it up ten more people!  O yes and Dom has made me my own website for my story!  THANX DOM!!  And if you want the site then go into my sub profile and you will get it.  I hope you're enjoying my chappies!  REVIEW!


	15. Harry's Biggest Fear

**Harry's Biggest Fear**

            "Harry!  Come on get up!"  Yelled Ron.  Harry yawned and reached over to his nightstand to get his glasses.  "Harry we only have ten minutes to eat and get to our first class."  Harry jumped up and threw on his robes.  Then him and Ron quickly had breakfast and then ran their way to Moody's classroom.  They made it just it time for the start of class.  Harry took his seat at the front of the classroom with Jenna, and Ron went back and sat with Hermione.  Moody walked out from his office and came in to face the class.  

            "Since you all have been practicing this charm for three days now, I feel that it's time to bring out a Boggart for you all to practice on."  Moody clunked his way away and then came back with a box.  "Potter, get up here."

            Harry got up from his seat and walked up to Moody.  "Alright, when I open this box it will hopefully take the form of your biggest fear, a Boggart.  You ready Potter?"  Harry nodded and waited for Moody to open the box.  Moody brought his hand up to the flap, and opened it.  To everyone's surprise, the Boggart didn't take the form of a dementor; instead, it took the form of a man with shaggy black hair.

            "Si-Sirius?"  Said Harry as he dropped his wand on the floor and slowly walked up to him.  Harry was just staring at him stunned at what he was seeing.  Harry's bottom lip started to tremble and his eyes began to water.  Harry's eyes were moving from Sirius's eyes to his smile.  Harry's heart started burning as he approached his godfather.  Harry ran into his arms and silently cried into his godfather's shoulder.  He had completely forgotten about all the people surrounding him.  He was just here with his godfather, finally.  Harry's hug was so tight, and he squeezed his godfather's body.  This is the place where he had dreamed of being for many months now. 

            "_Ridiculous!" _ A voice yelled and his godfather then disappeared out of his grasp and fell to the ground and his swollen red eyes searched around the room.  He saw that everyone was staring at him as to what just happened.  Harry then realized that that wasn't his real godfather, just a Boggart.  Why was his godfather his biggest fear?  Harry then looked from the class to Moody and feeling completely embarrassed he ran out of the classroom.  

            Harry just kept running as far and as fast as he could.  To his surprise he heard a voice traveling behind him calling his name.  He didn't care, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now, so instead he just ignored it and ran into his common room, then into his room.  He burst into tears at his pillow, and then from his anger he punched the bed,

            "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?  WHY!"  And the tears were in a continuous flow down his face.  He grasped his pillow and hung onto it as if pretending it were his godfather again.  When Harry was able to gain control over himself, he reached into his nightstand drawer and took out his photo album.  He flipped through the pages and just stared at his father's wedding containing Sirius as the best man.  He was laughing.  Harry's lip trembled again and he tried to crack a smile.  He then grabbed his mirror and screamed into it, "SIRIUS BLACK!"  For the millionth time nothing happened.  Then a voice sounded in Harry's head,

            "So you miss your Godfather do you?"

            "Wh-who is this?"

            "Oh who it is doesn't matter, it's who can bring him back that counts."

            "Yo-You can bring him back?!"

            "Well I can bring back anyone I want to."

            "How?  When?"

            "Oh it's really quite a simple spell, I just need something from you in return."

            "What?  Anything!"

            "Anything you say?  Even your powers?"

            "WHO IS THIS?"  Harry repeated already knowing who it could be. 

            "I already told you that's not imp-"

            "WELL IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!  VOLDEMORT!"

            "Oh wow you are smart, but then again I am the only one who can read your thoughts like this and be within you.  You have something I want, and if you give it to me, I'll give you your precious godfather back."

            "NEVER!"

            "Oh we aren't going to go through this again are we?  Well seeing as no one is around I can curse you, and no one will be here to save you.  So give me what I want or death!"

            Think of something happy…Jenna… think of something blank…your hand…feel your heart, listen to its beat…breathe in, breathe out, breath in, breathe out…

            "What are you DOING?  STOP! ST—" BREATHE IN! BREATHE OUT! "—OP!  You can't outstand me!  I am Lord Voldemort!  _Crucio!"_ Harry felt pain spread throughout his body, BREATHE IN!  BREATH OUT!  HEARTBEAT!  Harry thought loudly, he was shuddering like crazy; he tried to fight the amencing pain.  The black ooze was once again erupting from his scar and was burning his eyes.  

            "BREATHE!"  Harry screamed out in pain trying to fight off both the spell and Voldemort at the same time.  _There's no one here to help me.  Am I going to die?  I can be with Sirius again, but I will be letting all of these people down.  Harry you need to fight it, Sirius give me strength._  Then Harry felt a new surge of energy go throughout his body.  BREATHE!  HEARTBEAT!  And then the shuddering stopped, but the unbearable pain beating throughout his forehead continued.  Harry was too weak to move or even scream out for help now.  _HELP! _Harry thought to himself_ some one hear me!  Anyone………._

"Harry, hold on!  Hear my voice." A young girls voice was sounding throughout his ears.  "I'm going to go get help, hold on!"  _Please don't leave me…_  Harry tried to beg the girl through his thoughts, but she left.  When she returned she came with Professor McGonagall.

"POTTER!'  She screamed.  "Stay here with him, I'm going to go get Madam Pompfy and Dumbledore."  Professor McGonagall left the room with a bust and the little girl's voice kept on sounding in Harry's ears.

"Harry hold on, it's going to be alright Harry.  I heard you scream from the common room and came running up.  You are going to be okay Harry."  The little girl grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.  "It's going to be okay.  Hold on."  _I hear you!  I know it's going to be okay.  Just take me away from this pain!  _Harry's scar was still burning in pain and the black ooze he could feel was dried on his forehead.  The pain hurt him so much that he felt like he was drifting away, he couldn't hold on anymore.  He heard the little girl's voice in his ears and felt her hand squeeze his, but he just couldn't hold on.  He couldn't feel much air getting to his lungs now and he could feel his pulse starting to slow down.  _Come on Dumbledore._  "Harry?  Harry?  Please hold on Harry, think of Ron, think of Hermione.  Harry hold on!"

_Ron…Hermione…Harry you have to hold on…I can't, I'm sorry guys…_

Author's note:  Hey I know this was a short chappie, and yes that was the biggest cliffhanger ever!  Who is this little girl holding onto his hand?  Why was his biggest fear Sirius?  I'm such a dork, I cried writing that part.  This chappie's my favorite; so if you guys want to find out more, which I know you all do, REVIEW!  The more reviews I get, the faster the next chappie gets updated.  HAHAHA! 


	16. Regaining Strength

**Regaining Strength**

            Harry saw a bright light shining in his eyes.  He slowly opened them to see the sun shining in his face.  He couldn't sit up because he was still very weak.  He could feel his breathing back to normal and his pulse going at a normal rate.  He gently turned his head to see Ron, Hermione, and to his surprise the first year Kate.  She was no doubt the girl that had saved Harry's life.  All three of them were sleeping in their chairs.  _Have they been there all night?_  

            Harry then turned his head back to where it was and tried to think about what happened.  He reviewed Moody's class through his head.  _Did that really happen or was it a dream?  It must have been real, what else would have brought me here.  _Harry heard a yawn come from his right and looked over to see that Kate had woken up.

            "Harry?  Oh, are you alright?"

            Harry went to answer her by saying he would be fine, but no voice came when he opened his mouth, so he just decided to nod his head. 

            "Oh thank god.  And thank god that girls are allowed in the boys' dorms.  When I saw you crippled there on the ground…and with that black stuff coming from your scar… oh Harry, with all that I have read, I never thought that… all that bad happens to you."  Then she got to Harry and gave him a hug, "oh Harry I was so scared that you were gone."  

            Harry couldn't really breathe when she was doing this, and since his voice wasn't working for him he couldn't tell her to get off of him either.  So he just sat there and let the little girl pour her heart out.  Within a couple minutes Hermione and Ron arose also.  

            "HARRY!"  Both of them screamed.

            "Harry, with Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the Boggart, and now this!"  Hermione screamed.

            "Harry, I should have followed you, but I thought that you might've wanted to be alone.  I got your books for you.  Jenna was actually going to take them and give them back to you next class, but I told her that I would see you later.  She looked really upset. Moody grabbed your wand, which you left on the floor; he doesn't trust me with it.  Go figure."  Ron told Harry.  Harry just nodded for that's all that he could do to let them know that he acknowledged what they were saying. 

            "Oh Dumbledore said that he'd be here at ten thirty.  We have an excuse to miss our first class.  I only have Ancient Runes now anyway."  Hermione told Harry.

            "Well I'm going to go now, I just wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay.  I'll see you later Harry."  Kate bid goodbye.  As soon as she shut the door behind her Hermione began to talk again.

            "Harry, I feel so bad about Sirius.  I wanted to run up and give him a hug also, but I was glued to my seat.  I can't believe that he is your greatest fear.  I thought he was your path to happiness."  Hermione was telling him.  "Oh yes and Dumbledore wanted you to take this."  Hermione handed Harry a purple drink.  "It's a throat clearer.  He didn't want you to take it in front of Kate for some reason.  Maybe he didn't want you to tell her anything or something."  Harry drank the antidote and licked his lips before speaking.

            "Maybe Sirius is my biggest fear."

            "Harry what do you mean?"  Hermione wanted to know.

            "Maybe he is my biggest fear in the sense that…that…that I'm too afraid to think of him as a father for I don't want to be hurting anymore.  But when I saw Sirius standing there, I couldn't help my emotions.  The Boggart felt so real.  He felt like Sirius, and smelt like Sirius.  When I saw what I didn't want to believe, that he wasn't real, I couldn't help but need to be by myself.  I had just hugged the man that I have wanted to see for months."

            "When you ran out of the classroom, Jenna actually ran after you.  When she came back she looked terribly upset, like she felt your pain."  

            "No one can feel my pain Hermione, no one."

            "Well everyone in the class wanted to know the bond that you and Sirius had.  Moody explained to them the whole thing, his impact on you, and his death."  Ron explained.

            "What happened when you ran back to your dorm Harry?"  Hermione wanted to know.

            "Voldemort talked to me."

            "WHAT?"

            "He—he was with me the whole time.  All through Defense Against the Dark Arts, and when I looked through my photo album.  He talked to me, told me that he could bring Sirius back if I gave him my powers.  I didn't know who he was at first, but when I found out and refused his offer he cast the Crusatious Curse upon me.  I tried to use my Occlumency lessons to fight against him, but he was just too strong.  I was an inch from… dieing, when Kate came to find me like this.  I thought I was gone, until I woke up."

            "Oh Harry, Harry I'm so sorry.  We both are.  When we found out that you were in the hospital wing, and we saw how you looked, we thought that we had lost you to."  Hermione's voice was very soft and went down lower with every word she spoke.

            "I hope Voldemort doesn't know that it was Kate who saved me.  He will go after her because he was about to get what he has wanted for sixteen years now, and she ruined it for him."  Harry told them.

            "Harry I'm just glad that you are okay."  Hermione continued.

            Harry looked away from them.  Now he did feel like he wanted to be alone.  He knew that what happened with the Boggart was real, but Harry felt no regrets about how he reacted to Sirius standing in front of him.  

            "Alright Dumbledore's going to be here in ten minutes so I want everyone out!"  Came Madam Pompfy's voice. 

            "Bye Harry.  We'll come back during lunch."  Ron told Harry as he was being shooed away by Madam Pompfy.  "Oh no you won't!  Mr. Potter will be needing his rest!" 

            "Ok I guess we won't see you at lunch then.  Dinner?"

            "Nope. NOT DINNER EITHER!"

            "Ok in that cause I'll be glad if I ever am allowed to se you again!"  Ron yelled sarcastically from the other side of the door in which was slammed into his face.

            "Well I see that you have taken your antidote.  Now can you move at all?"

            "Just my head."  Harry told her.

            "Well I would give you an antidote to cure that, but Dumbledore doesn't want you going anywhere, so he thinks that this is best."

            "Well—"

            "Oh look here he comes now."  Madam Pompfy interrupted Harry.

            "Alright Dumbledore don't be too long, Mr. Potter needs his rest."  And with that She walked off.

            "Well hello Harry."

            "Hi Professor Dumbledore."

            "Now you know what I'm going to ask you, for this isn't the first time that this has happened."  Dumbledore joked.

            "Yeah.  Well it all started in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  Since I had been experienced in dealing with riding dementors, Moody wanted me to demonstrate on a Boggart.  The thing is, the Boggart didn't turn into a dementor, instead it-it-it…" Harry got the picture in his mind of his godfather staring back at him.  "It turned into Sirius."  Harry finished softly.

            "Peculiar that Sirius, the man you loved as a father should be the one you most fear.  Continue please."

            "Well my reactions were first denial, and then I ended up running into his arms, he felt so real.  Tears erupted from me and onto his beaten shirt.  He felt so warm, and smelt like peppermint.  I wanted to stay there forever; I didn't want to think that it wasn't real.  When Moody changed its form, I felt so embarrassed with myself that I ran to my room and started pounding my pillow.  I was so frustrated.  I looked through my photo album and I looked into the two-way mirror that Sirius had given me.  Then I heard a voice talking to me.  This voice was telling me that he would bring Sirius back if I gave him the one thing he wanted.  The one thing that he wanted was my powers.  From this I figured out that it was Voldemort talking to me.  I refused and then started to try and clear my mind, but he was too strong.  His power took over me.  He caste the Crusatious curse on me.  I continued to try and clear my mind, but I couldn't.  I thought I was gone when Kate came and saved me.  Even still I thought I was drifting away, I felt my breath become shorter and my pulse slow down.  I thought I was dieing and I couldn't hold on any longer.  I was too weak.  Then I thought I died when I woke up here."  Harry finished.

            "Well Harry, Voldemort is now able to be with you at all times if he wishes.  We also know that he can try to persuade you to do things that are beyond your control.  He can listen in on even your personal life.  You now more than ever need someone constantly with you for we now know that he can kill you through just the connection of your scar.  The Occlumency lessons are now vital to your survival.  He continues to get stronger, but Harry you can beat him out if you put everything that you can into your lessons.  Oh yes and I think you'll be needing this."  Said Dumbledore as he handed Harry back his wand. 

            "Thanks Professor."

            "Alright Harry I must be off, but Madam Pompfy will be at your constant aid.  Trust your own instinct, you're brave Harry, not to mention how strong you are, and continue to grow.  I'll be back shortly."  And Dumbledore called Madam Pompfy back into the hospital wing to watch Harry before taking off. 

            "Alright drink this sleepless dream potion, you need your rest."  Before Harry could do otherwise, the antidote was forced down his throat.  Harry's mind drifted off and became blank before falling into a deep black sleep.

            "Shush Ron or you're going to wake him!"  Hermione yelled at Ron.

            "Oh but I can't wait to tell him whose trying out to be the seeker for Hufflepuff!"  Ron responded.

            "Oh man Ron you're obsessed with that girl.  It's weird how she doesn't have an accent like the other people from Drumstrang."

            "You mean like Krum.  How is you old boyfriend doing anyway?"

            "Oh well we still write, he read the article about what happened to Harry after he touched the Triwizard Cup.  He feels so awful.  He even thinks that he can get a position for Harry on a famous team!  But don't tell Harry that I want to surprise him."

            "Harry might even get to face Krum and beat him!"

            "Ron don't get your hopes up, it was just an idea that Krum had.  Now stop talking about it Harry can wake at any second I don't want him to hear that!"

            "Alright, alright, but aww man that's so cool how she's tying out for seeker.  I heard she was a keeper in her last school, and she always saw the snitch, but her seeker was too blind to see it so they always lost.  I guess she wants to try being a seeker." 

            "Who's going to try out to be a seeker?"  Harry now wanted to be a part of their conversation.

            "Your Defense Against the Dark Arts partner.  Isn't that funny!  If you two have a bad game you are going to want to kill each other in class!"  Ron joked.

            "Not another girl as seeker!  Remember Cho Chang?  I wasn't up to my best ability with her because I didn't want to slam her too hard."

            "Oh Harry she isn't going to technically make the team, she's just trying out, plus you are the best seeker this school has seen for years."  Hermione convinced.  "As a matter of fact you are so good that Krum even brought the idea up to me about seeing if he could get you to play for a famous team!"

            "Really?"  Harry tried to act as though he never knew this.  "Oh but I'm not that good."

            "Harry please.  Don't try to flatter yourself too much."  Ron chuckled.

            "Hey!  Did we get a lot of homework last night?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well we actually haven't been getting too much all year, which has only been like a week, but even still.  Last year we were piled on top of a mountain of homework."  Hermione answered.

            "True.  So you didn't get any?"

            "Well Moody wants us to continue practicing the Patronous spell.  Everyone that went up against the Boggart in the form of a Dementor collapsed on the ground scared cause they couldn't do it.  It was rather funny actually.  IT took me like five times for my gray wisp to take its actual form against the Dementor."

            "What shape does yours take?"  Harry wondered.

            "An otter, remember last year in the DA meetings?  (Harry shook his head remembering only Cho's Patronous, which took the shape of a swan)  Well mine took that form last year also."

            "How bout you Ron, what form does your Patronous take?"

            "Well mine hasn't taken a form yet, every time I get up to the Boggart it still turns into a spider so I haven't been able to practice on a dementor yet.  Moody was threatening me that if I didn't get it that I would have to face a real dementor.  He gets so mad."  Ron replied.

            "Oh well that stinks.  Has he said anything about my absence?"

            "Well he grunted to himself when he saw that you weren't there, but otherwise he still hasn't said anything about it to us."  Ron replied.

            "Oh yes and Harry in Potions we have to write a full twelve inches about the truth potion.  He said that when we make it he's going to pick one of us and ask us all of these personal questions, and he's going to pick by who did their paper the worst."

            "Snape seriously thinks of ways to make us miserable… you're lucky you don't have to put up with him this year Ron."

            "Well Harry, he's now going to miss saying 'Weasly you added an ounce too much of Oyo powder, twenty points from Griffyndor!'"  Then Ron reenacted Snape's walk away with great pleasure of knowing that he had made all of the Griffyndor's miserable. 

            "Harry I'm sorry, but we are going to miss our first class, did Dumbledore tell you when you are going to be allowed out of the hospital?  I mean the first week doesn't even go by and already something has happened to you."  Hermione explained.

            "Well, I hope Dumbledore lets me out after Snape tests his Vertassium truth potion on someone, because if not, Snape will definitely test it out on me."  Harry joked.

            "Ha ha ha Harry.  Well lets go Ron, oh yes we have to get Madam Pompfy to watch Harry before we go."  So Hermione and Ron went and told Madam Pompfy that they were going to be leaving now so she would come and watch Harry.

            "Bye Harry."  Hermione bid.

            "See you later." Ron mumbled.

            "Bye guys."

            "Out out everyone out!"  Madam Pompfy screamed at the students. 

            "That's what we were planning on doing!"  Ron yelled as she shoved them out the door.

            "No Harry you need—"

            "I just woke up, when's Dumbledore coming?"

            "I don't know!  But you need your r—"

            "Can I please write a letter to someone?"

            "As long as you sleep afterwards!  You need to heal!"  Madam Pompfy went to a cabinet and got out a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment.  She then brought them over to Harry and went and refolded all of the hospital beds.

            Harry took the quill in his hand and dipped it into the inkbottle.  

                                    Lupin,

You said to keep in touch this year, so I thought 'why not a better time that now' because I'm in the hospital right now.  I can't even get through the first week.  Remember the thing that happened to me at the order last summer?  Well it happened again only worse.  Yesterday when I woke up from the incident I couldn't move anything below the neck, now I can't move anything below the waist.  Dumbledore probably informed everyone at the Order about what happened already, I hope he did because I can't write too much incase this letter is intersected.  Hope you're well; tell Mrs. Weasly I said Hi.

Harry

            Harry reread his letter to make sure that it didn't sound weird, and then he put it on his nightstand.  

            "Finished are you?  Well I will wake you when Dumbledore arrives, and then I can have him send out your letter.  Now get some rest!"  Madam Pompfy yelled.  

            "Madam Pompfy I'm not even tired.  Can't I just—"

            "Nope, you need your rest.  So here's a sleeping potion."  Harry tried to reject it, but was already drinking it, and before he knew it, he was soundlessly asleep.


	17. Quidditch

**Quidditch **

            "Harry wake up Dumbledore's here."  Whispered Madam Pompfy.

            Harry shook his head awake and reached over to his nightstand to retrieve his glasses.  He now felt that he could move every part of his body, but his feet.  

            "Hello Dumbledore."  Harry yawned.

            "Well Harry I must say that you are gaining all your strength back quite quickly."

            "Yeah, all from my REST!"  Harry yelled so Madam Pompfy could hear.

            "Well Harry, I just wanted to check up on how you were doing.  You seem to be getting better and I'd say that you can be back in classes for Monday."

            "Oh great."  Said Harry wondering whether Snape would wait to test the Vertassium on him.  

            "Has Voldemort been in contact with you the past few days?"  Dumbledore wondered.

            "No, but my scar's pain never stops.  It's constantly burning."  

            "Well that's because Voldemort is in full power now.  You will feel his presence at all times.  Harry you must have a person to be constantly with you.  We cannot risk this from happening again."

            "I know."

            "Oh yes, and Sirius's funeral is scheduled, I cannot give you a precise date incase someone is listening."  And Dumbledore indicated towards Harry's scar. Harry looked down at the floor.  In a way he still didn't want to believe that Sirius was really gone, and for a funeral to transpire, then it will become so real.  _He really is gone.  He's never coming back._

"Oh Harry don't worry about it, keep it off your mind until the time comes.  We need to have an Occlumency class tonight, even with your condition, because we have already been set back a couple of classes and it's now at the point where it's crucial for your survival.  I know you want to be able to wonder around by yourself, but you must resist because those times are when Voldemort will strike you.  I also need for you to learn this before your Godfather's funeral, for Voldemort can't know where we are."

            "Dumbledore, isn't it possible then that he saw where the Order is and how to get there?"  

            "Well we all had thought about that, and we put a charm on the outside of the building so that Voldemort would not have a clue to where the building was located.  Even if you were seeing the building, and it's outside location, he wouldn't be able to see it.  It's like blinds were put over that part of your brain, so you brain was unable to process it, which indicates that Voldemort was also unable to process what you were seeing.  So all summer long he was unable to see where the Order was located.  You are also embittered out of information most of the time incase of Voldemort's presence within you.  Once you are able to master your Occumlecy skills, you will be able to find out more things that are going on.  Until then you can only know details about things to a certain extent."

            "Oh I see.  So I can't know anything of Voldemort's whereabouts?"

            "No Harry you cannot.  I will also ask you not to share anything personal to any of your friends, and I don't want you to try to solve things of loose ends for Voldemort will also get to see that.  I want you to lie low for the next few weeks.  Also, I don't want you to speak about the prophecy and what it holds, for that is what Voldemort wants to hear about."

            "This stinks, I never chose to be cursed by Voldemort, let alone not having parents most of my life, and now I can't even be myself or tell or think anything personal!  What is this!"

            "I know Harry, but you must act as strong as I know you are."

            "Aren't Quidditch tryouts this coming week?"

            "Yes, they are.  Oh yes, which brings me to my next topic Quidditch.  I need you to be careful on your broom.  I believe that Voldemort might even be able to curse your Firebolt through your scar.  He is becoming more powerful than he ever was.  We are now incapable of what kind of things he can do.  Professor McGonagall even offered to let you just be manager instead to keep you safe, but I know that you can handle yourself.  Don't prove me wrong."  Harry nodded, and cracked a smile.  "Now I will see you later tonight when you will hopefully have feeling in ever part of your body.  Then we will practice Occlumency.  Now rest up, you need to get strong.  Madam Pompfy!  I am done talking to Harry will you please make sure he rests?"  Dumbledore called.

            "Right away, right away.  Now shoo!  I have a patient to take care of!"  Dumbledore winked at Harry before leaving.  Harry smiled at this thinking that Dumbledore was indicating how funny Madam Pompfy was while taking care to her patients.  

            "Alright, another dreamless sleep potion.  You are quite aware of how this works by now."  And with that she shoved the antidote down Harry's throat.  Harry once again fell into a dreamless sleep.

            Harry was able to now use all of the parts to his body.  He could stand up and move around.  That night at Occlumency Harry had been able to protect his thoughts for two minutes.  He improved by a minute since the last lesson.  Harry always felt weak after these lessons, but as a plus was given chocolate.  At times he felt as though he hated the taste, but at other times the chocolate tasted so sweet and soothing to the tongue.  It all depended on what kind of mood he had been in.  

            After today's class however, Harry enjoyed the huge chunk of chocolate in which Dumbledore had given him.  Dumbledore asked Madam Pompfy to not give Harry anymore of the sleepless dream antidote, for he needed to practice his Occlumency skills.  

            That night Harry took off his glasses and set them on his nightstand.  He then thought of something happy, Quidditch, something blank, teeth, he concentrated on his heart beating.  Breathe in, breathe out.  He took deep breaths.  His mind was clear.  No thoughts were going through him.  Just a blank dark sleep, without the antidote.

            On Saturday morning, Ron and Hermione came to get Harry.  The trio walked their way to the Great Hall.  There, many people turned heads to see Harry's presence again.  Harry just looked down at the floor as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.  He sat down and looked at the wide variety of food laid before him.  He decided to grab some toast and a couple waffles.  Lee and his crew came and sat down next to Harry.

            "Good to have you back Harry."  Said Lee.  "Quidditch tryouts this week!  I can't wait to see who the new positions are going to be filled up with."

            "Yea I can't wait to see whose trying out."  Harry replied.  "I hope that it's not going to be a too hard of decision.  I mean I also don't want to have to tell my friends if they didn't make it or not."

            "Well that's why you're the captain, captain!"  Lee patted Harry's back.

            "Can you pass me the butter?"  Shane asked Hermione in a baby voice.

            "Sure…" Said Hermione unsure of Shane's gesture.    

            "Well not too much homework the first week, just basically review.  Although the teachers are jamming every ounce of information they can get through our brains to us."  Niko commented. 

            "Well I have to write an article for Snape on the truth potion.  Has he tested anyone in class yet?"

            "Harry, we just got that assignment and it's due on Tuesday.  He will be testing us on Friday."  Hermione answered.

            "Oh I remember doing that last year.  He tested Fred.  It was so funny cause he was telling us all about his joke shop plans and how his mom doesn't know he's doing it.  I don't think Snape ever told Molly either, probably thought it would be funnier if she found out later.  Man I miss those two.  It's not the same without them.  Do you know when our first Hogsmead visit is going to be?"  Lee wondered.

            "Well me an Ron haven't heard anything, and we're prefects."  Hermione answered.

            "I want to see their joke shop so bad, they've been telling me, Ron and Hermione about it all summer, but as safety percussions they decided to not let us visit them during the summer."  Harry moaned.

            "Oh well I've been there almost every day in the summer.  Since we all took our Apparation tests last year, we are all able to get there in a heartbeat.  You guys will probably be able to go there all the time if you pass your Apparation tests this year."  Lee was telling Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  

            "Oh I know I've been thinking about that all summer."  Ron replied.  "Fred and George constantly rub it in my face, well now they can't!  HA HA HA!"  Ron fake laughed to everyone.

            "Hey anyone up to practice Quidditch today?  I haven't used my broom in two years!  No wait, since I faced Horntail!  Stupid Professor Umbridge, I only got a couple of games in last year.  This year I'm going to make up for lost time."  Harry said regret tingly.

            "Yeah I need to practice too, my goalkeeping skills weren't too hot last year."  Ron mumbled to Harry.

            "Hey we're in!  Even though we don't play Quidditch at all."  Lee said cheerfully.

            "Well actually Niko and I were thinking of trying out to be the two beaters.  Fred and George made it seem like so much fun, and since the replacements last year were seven years we know that you need us!"  Shane told Harry.

            "Well then after breakfast we should all practice."  Harry confirmed.

            "Practice what?"  Ginny asked as she came and sat down with the rest of the crew.

            "Quidditch, want to join?"  Harry asked.

            "Oh I'd love to!  Can I be chaser?  I told you last year that I was going to try out to be one.  Oh please, please, please Harry!"  Ginny begged.

            "Well yeah you can practice as one, but I can't guarantee that you will be one.  I have to see what else is out there."  Harry answered.

            "While you guys waste your whole day doing that, I'm going to be doing homework, something that you all should be doing."  Hermione put in.

            "Book worm, you should hang out with that Kate girl who is also a book worm."  Harry laughed.

            "Oh Harry while you were gone, Kate and I became quite acquainted.  She even joined my S.P.E.W. club.  Her and her friend, Carolyn was it?"  Hermione replied.

            "What is it with you and the Spew club anyways?  ELVES ARE HAPPY THE WAY THEY ARE!"  Ron yelled.

            "Ron its not Spew, its S.P.E.W.  And we've been over this a thousand times; they don't know that they really aren't happy because they aren't educated!  If they would be taught a thing or two—"

            "Hermione I wonder why Hagrid hasn't joined still, because it isn't right!  The elves purpose is to clean, if they were to do anything other than that—"

            "Well they clean for no money, if they were to get paid—"

            "Pay or no pay doesn't make a difference because they all have their master—"

            "Well they could be able to look descent if they could buy nice clothes with their money, how do you know they don't want to feel independent?  They need to be happy—"

            "They are HAPPY!  You try to fix and be a part of too many things, don't you know what to keep your nose out of?"

            "Well at least I try to do extracurricular activities!  I don't see you trying to do anything!"

            "What do you call Quidditch then Hermione?"

            "ALRIGHT!"  Harry yelled.  "That's enough.  Did you two fight this much when I was gone?"

            "More."  Ron replied, "We had no one to break us apart."

            "Oh you call Kate and Carolyn no ones huh?  God I can't stand you sometimes, you're so inconsiderate."

            "BLOODY HELL!  I'M INCONSIDERATE?  GO LOOK IN A MIRROR!"  Ron yelled.

            "Alright lets say that we go get our brooms to go practice shall we?"  Harry put in.

            "Yeah go run Ron!  I'm not finished with you yet!"  Hermione yelled down to them as she grabbed the Daily Prophet from an owl that just dropped in.

            "Girls, they are so annoying.  Especially Hermione's crew.  Hanging out with them was torture!  I swear all three of them have no lives.  Both Kate and Carolyn own a ranch of unicorns you know.  I hear they talk to Hagrid about them in class all the time.  All I hear is Bailey this, and Pumba that, I was gonna die if you didn't come back soon!"  Ron complained.

            "Well girl talk couldn't be that bad could it?"  Niko wondered.

            "Oh believe me, it was bad."  Ron answered.

            "I happen to enjoy girl talk."  Ginny put in.

            "Well Ginny, this is a hard one to figure out, maybe because you're a girl!"  Ron yelled at her.

            "Hey don't take your anger on Hermione out on me!"  Ginny whined. 

            "Yeah, you two really need to sort out your differences.  From day one I have had to put up with your bickering."  Harry put in.

            "Well she's the one with the problem, not me!"  Ron replied angrily.

            "I say that this all gets settled over Quidditch, let out all your anger out on the stick."  Shane said trying to sound smart.

            "I'd probably break mine if I release out all my anger."  Ron complained.

            "Well mines so strong that it would probably be able to withhold every feeling I've got to let out.  I miss the wind blowing in my face and getting to feel free.  Quidditch takes my mind off of everything that goes on.  I've missed it so much.  I hate Umbridge.  I HATE her.  If I ever get the chance…" Harry went on.

            "Whew Harry, I am sensing anger coming from you, yes, and I feel that it is best not used with the wand, but with your stick.  Yup.  Deep breathes, now count to ten." Shane told Harry in a weird sounding voice.

            "What are you? My psychiatrist?"  Harry laughed.  They all finally made their way back to the Gryffindor common room, and they all ran into their rooms to get their broomsticks.  Harry's was the firebolt, best broomstick ever made.  Fastest, most durable, you name it, it's the best.  Ron took out his comet 260.  

            "You ready to go?"  Ron asked Harry drooling over his broomstick.

            "I've been ready for two years!"  Harry answered enthusiastically.  

            They both ran back down the stairs and into the common room.  They had to wait a couple of minutes before Lee, Shane, Niko, and Ginny all came down.  They then headed out toward the Quidditch field.  Different groups of people were already out and flying all around.  Harry mounted his broomstick and before anyone could say anything to him, he took off as fast as he could and flew around the stadium.  

            With the wind blowing throughout his hair showing his scar, and his clothes flying back behind him, he felt so free, so alive.  Everything but what was directly in front of him was all swirled together in different colors, for his broomstick went so fast.  He was finally back on his broomstick.  Finally back to the thing he loved to do.  Back to the thing that freed his mind from all of his thoughts and worries.  For the first time in a long time, he was actually truly happy.  Not normal happy, but crazy happy. It was like giving Dudley a piece of chocolate cake after 2-3 years of dieting.  It was like turning a blind man into a man who could see.  It was something in which Harry could not explain.  He was free to himself, and of everything.  There is no one to bug him, no one to curse him, no one to laugh at him or make him cry, no one but the breeze and his broomstick.

            Harry then smiled at himself.  He hadn't remembered how much he missed doing this.  _I wish Occlumency lessons included me flying on my broomstick, I'd like to see Voldemort try and curse me now!  _Then Harry laughed at this although from the wind being so loud he couldn't even hear his own laugh.  Harry flew up and then straight to the ground and came to a sudden stop.  Then he swirled past all of the people horsing around on their broomsticks, and turned upside-down in circles.  He flew around the stadium ten times at once, and then turned around abruptly and went ten times around the other way.  Harry then flew past someone who said,

            "Who ever finds the snitch first gets to let their group claim the field for a couple hours."  _This is it, _Harry thought, _my chance to finally get to practice against real competitors. _ Harry then stopped and scammed the stadium with his eyes, _a little rusty, but I can still get it.  _Harry thought.  Then it caught his eye.  All the way down by the right side goal posts was something golden flying around.  With no time to waste Harry bolted straight to the right end of the stadium.  He caught up to the snitch and reached out his hand and grabbed it with no sweat.  

            Harry then raised his hand to indicate to all the ones seeking the snitch that he got it.  When everyone saw him, they all made their way to the ground disappointed that is except for his group.

            "I knew you'd get it the second I heard that person say that.  That was stupid of them though, thinking they could out seek the famous Harry Potter."  Lee joked.

            "You took off right away, none of us came close to trying to catch you.  Man that broom goes so fast."  Ron said gapingly.

            "Sorry, I missed the feeling of riding."  Harry told them.  "Whose up for play—"

            "Potter get off the field!" Came a familiar voice.

            "Why should we?"  Asked Harry as he turned his stick to the ground to see the Slytherin team mounting their brooms.

            "Because we booked the field to practice today."

            "A bit early to be practicing Draco."  Harry snapped.

            "Potter get your pitiful crew off our field!"

            "Hey, how about we play to see who gets to use the field?"  Harry challenged.

            "How bout not, and say we did?  We don't want you to steal our moves."

            "Oh yea Malfoy, because your moves are so brilliant, better yet, how about I challenge you, one on one.  I haven't practiced in over a year so this should be interesting.  How's about it?  Or are you too chicken to face me?"  Harry mocked.  Malfoy looked at his teammates and they all nudged him foreword to take the challenge.  

            "Alright Potter, you got yourself a deal, and you're right, this should be quite interesting seeing as you haven't practiced in over a year."

            "Well I think it's just going to be funny when I beat you **_after not practicing for a year_**." Harry accented to make sure that the point was made.

            Malfoy flew up to meet Harry's level.  

            "Kick his pale butt Harry."  Lee commented before flying his way to the ground.  The crew followed Lee down.  All of a sudden the bleachers started to fill up with viewers.

            "Oh great, now we have more people to see me beat you!"  Malfoy sneered.

            "Oh don't you mean me beat you?"  Harry asked.

            "Alright who ever gets the snitch first gets the field.  Ready, set, go!"  The bludgers were released and they started to chase after Malfoy and Harry.  Within the next five minutes the snitch was released.  Harry saw the snitch being let into the air and raced straight to it.  A bludger was following directly behind him, and another was coming at him from his side.  Harry dived down and swirled his ways up as he snatched the snitch.  Malfoy was on the whole other side of the field.

            "YOU CHEATED!"  Malfoy yelled in disbelief.

            "No I have witnesses Malfoy.  I beat you fair and square after **_NOT PRACTICING FOR OVER A YEAR!_**  I guess that's why I was chosen captain, because I'm better than you are Malfoy.  Face it."  

            Suddenly all of the people who came to watch this short five-minute match burst into cheers.  Harry wore a smile that went from one ear all the way to the other.  He hadn't felt this in so long.  Harry's eyes scanned the crowd and his eyes laid upon Jenna.  She was smiling at him, and clapping her hands loudly.  Harry's smile now adjusted to smile for her.  Then Malfoy made his way to the ground and directed the Slytherin team back into the locker rooms.  Snape is definitely going to get Harry with the truth potion for this one, but at this point Harry didn't care, he was having the time of his life.

Author's note:  I know Lindsay missed my last one, so this time I wasn't going to forget!  Yay IN UR FACE MALFOY!! Ha Ha Rachie, Ur lover sux!  Mine rules! LoL neways I hope that this chappie made up for the previous boring one; sorry about that but I had to tie up loose ends.  I've got some great ideas in plans for the upcoming chapters, funeral, Hogsmead visits, Quidditch tryouts, Snape and the Vertassium…. But seriously what is up Hermione's ass?  O well maybe she's having troubles in a certain area, idk maybe you're just going to have to stick around to find out!  REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE TO READ EM!  O yes and the names bailey and Pumba are names of real horses owned by Kate, and helped by with Carolyn, so I thought those names fit my story Hehe 


	18. The Potions Master

**The Potions Master**

            Harry and Hermione walked their way to their potions class.  Harry had just finished his Potions paper last night, and knew that it wasn't the best paper that he could've done.  Quidditch took up most of his weekend, and at that point, that is what was most important to Harry at that time.  

            "We have two more minutes before class starts Harry, and we still have another hallway to walk down to get to the dungeon."  Hermione was telling Harry.

            "Alright, I don't want to be late with him.  He'll take at least fifty points from Gryffindor."  So Harry and Hermione picked up the pace as they made their way to Snape's classroom.

            The whole class was already assembled inside when Harry and Hermione entered.  They sat at the table in the back.  They Snape walked in with his usual long black robes, and greasy hair.  His face looked disturbed as his eyes glanced around the classroom.  Harry noticed that this class was composed of mostly Slytherins', there were basically no Gryffindors'.  Harry saw Snape's eyes land upon his.

            "Nice of you to finally join us Potter, I believe that Miss Granger has informed you of your homework assignment and the consequence to a bad paper?"

            "Yes."  Harry mumbled.

            "Potter where is your manners?  You will always address me as Sir, or Professor.  How many times do I have to inform you of this?  Twenty points from Gryffindor."  And he turned away and moved on with the lesson.

            "Not even here five minutes and I already lost us 20 points!  Good thing Neville isn't here this year, that'll save us lots of points."  Harry whispered to Hermione.

            "Today we will be conducting our Truth Potion's for Friday's class.  You will need to follow these exact directions.  This potion is very hard.  I don't plan on many of you actually getting it right."  He shot a look over at Harry.  "Your supplies are in the students cabinet, except the teasel ingredient in which I extracted from my cabinets and put them in the back with by the left side of the counter. Before you start anything, I want you all to look at what you have to do before actually attempting the potion.  Do I make myself clear?"

            "Yes, sir."  The class mumbled.

            "Well get to it, you don't have much time."  

            "Harry I'll write down what we have to do and you get the supplies, we can't let Snape take any more points away from us."  Harry nodded his head as in acknowledgement of what Hermione just said and started to go for the supplies cabinet.  Harry looked up at the board.  He needed,

            Two drops of the tassel ingredient

            A strand of unicorn's hair

            Two cups of the green valedic fog

            A teaspoon of plentignal juice

            A pinch of cramenial powder

            Harry grabbed two servings of this and brought it back to his and Hermione's table.

            "Harry are you sure you have everything?  Measuring utensils, each powder and juice, everything?"

            "Yes Hermione.  Wow this potion looks really hard."

            "Yeah I know, we have to rotate our spoons in all of these weird directions at a precise moment.  All right, first we add the two cups of the valedic fog.  Now count to twelve while the spoons movement is like a chopping motion."  Harry and Hermione both did this.

            "Now add the pinch of cramenial powder when you reach 12.5 seconds and rotate your spoon left.  At 3.7 minutes of doing this turn your spoon in the other direction for 4.3 minutes."  Hermione read aloud as her and Harry both did the steps.

            Harry potion started to smell like vomit and mint mixed together, but he kept on rotating his spoon in the direction it needed to be in.

            "It's almost 3.7 minutes are you ready to rotate?  Now!"  Said Hermione checking her watch.  Harry then turned the spoon in the opposite direction.  After about two minutes of doing this direction Harry's potion started to thicken.

            "Hermione is your potion thickening?"

            "Yes, I remember writing that that is what is supposed to occur when doing the second rotation.  About three minutes now.  1.3 more to go."  When ten seconds were left Hermione said,

            "Now add two drops of the tassel ingredient directly center and take out your spoon at that precise moment.  Wait thirty seconds before doing the chopping motion again.  Right…. now!"  Hermione directed and Harry dropped two drops of the tassel ingredient as center as he could get it.  He ripped out his spoon from the potion and watched his watch tick thirty times.  He then stuck his spoon back into his potion and began to make a chopping movement in it.  Hermione did the same.

            "It says to do this for ten minutes at a rate of 2 and then let it sit for fifteen.  Then we have to add a teaspoon of plentignal juice and rotate twice left, four times right, three left, and then eight right.  We then chop three times in the center and let it sit for 12.5 minutes."  Harry and Hermione proceeded and chopped for ten minutes straight.  They then took out their spoons and saw classmates doing the same.  They watched their potion for fifteen minutes as it turned from blue, to orange, to purple, to red, and then green.  They then added a teaspoon of plentignal juice and rotated left twice, four times right, three left, and then eight right.  Harry concentrated as hard as he could to do this for he wanted his potion to turn out perfect so Snape couldn't take away points from his team.  Harry chopped three times in the center and then took out his spoon to let it sit for the 12.5 minutes.

            "This potion is the hardest one I think that we have ever had to do."  Harry panted.  

            "Yeah I've never seen so many different and precise directions.  All right, when the 12.5 minutes are up we add our last ingredient the unicorn hair, used as a pureness to the potion.  We don't throw it in all at once though.  We have to let the potion eat at it and slowly drop it in.  Then we wait for 7.3 minutes when our potion should turn first white, and then a clear white.  Whew, we have about seven minutes left."  Just as Hermione finished saying that Snape started to walk by them.

            "Seems that you two are actually doing something right for once.  Five points from Gryffindor for having a messy working area."  He wiped himself around and headed for the front of the classroom.

            "MESSY WORKING AREA!"  Harry shouted.  "He can't be serious, just because there was nothing else for him to say he has to go and take away points from something as simple as that!  Look at Malfoy's working area.  There is powder all over the place.  I don't see any points being taken away from him."  Harry finished angrily.

            "Harry just let it go.  Snape will be getting mad at himself because he is seeing us succeed in something.  He never thought we would, especially with a potion like this."

            "Well now he is definitely going to choose me to be tested on.  Now he hates me even more!"

            "Alright Harry we have thirty seconds left before we add the unicorn hair.  Remember add it slowly, and let the potion dissolve it a little at a time.  Ready, and…. Now!" Hermione directed and Harry let his unicorn hair slowly dissolve a little at a time.  The potion finally swallowed up the hair.  Harry's potion then started to turn white, _yes just like it's supposed to.  _Then his potion slowly became more clear looking.  The fog disappeared a little more and within the next 7.3 minutes Harry's potion became just as Hermione described.

            "Now do we put our samples into bottles and label them?"  Harry wondered.

            "Quickly Harry we only have two more minutes left."  Hermione and Harry ran back to get a couple of bottles, then they rinsed them out before coming back to their table and putting their potion into it.  

"When you have finished, I would like for you to put them into you bottles and bring them up to me."  Snape told his class.  _We are one step ahead of you Snape._  Harry thought as him and Hermione both labeled their names on their bottles, and brought them up to Snape's front desk.  They quickly ran back to their table and cleaned up their working area.

"Defense against the Dark Arts?"  Harry asked Hermione as they were picking up their books to head for the exit of the dungeon.

"Yeah and we have to walk up five stories worth of stairs.  We better hurry."  Hermione put in.

Just as they were both about to leave the dungeon they heard the sound of glass breaking come from behind them.  Harry turned around to see one of the sample bottles had fallen on the floor.  

"Sorry Potter, but your potion seems to have slipped off my desk.  F."

"F!!!  You can't do that!  I did that potion right and you know it!  That's why you decided to "accidentally" knock it off your desk because you didn't want to believe that I could do the potion right."  Harry fought back.

"Harry calm down."  Hermione told Harry under her breath.

"Why are you accusing me of such things?  Ten more points will be taken from Gryffindor.  I suggest you leave as to not cause your classmates to loose anymore points."  Harry couldn't help his reaction as he ran over to the spilt potion on the ground and stuck his fingers in it.  He then shoved his fingers into Snape's mouth.

"Did you knock my potion sample off your desk on purpose?" Harry asked Snape with the truth potion spell now on him.

"Yes."

"Now that we hear the truth we know that my potion worked, so you can't give me an F."

"You are right, that I cannot."

"And you do favor your Slytherins and let them get away with things that us Gryffindors could not?"

"My Slytherins have to be the best."

"I knew it, so all of my accusations were right."  Harry blew into Snape's face as he charged out of the classroom with Hermione at his heels.

            "Harry I can't believe what you just did!  You can get expelled for that kind of stuff!"  Hermione yelled.  "But they won't expel you for your safety.  I'm so proud that you did that!  I can't wait till the news spreads!  Snape will either get harder on us, or ease off a bit from what you just did."

            "Well I proved that my truth potion worked didn't I?   And he couldn't give me a detention or take away any points from us because he was still in truth.  So HA for him."  Harry said.

            "I can't wait to tell Ron in DATDA!"  Said Hermione excitedly.  They ran the rest of the way to their class with Moody, up every stair.

            By the time they reached his classroom they collapsed into the room and into their seats.  

            "Good to have you back Harry, I missed having my partner."  Jenna smiled at Harry.

            "Thanx."  Harry painted.

            "Where did you come from?"  Jenna wondered seeing how tired Harry looked.

            "All the way down in Snape's dungeon.  I had to run all the way up five flights of stairs."  Harry told her.

            "Oh man I hate Snape.  I'm with Ravenclaw in that class, I feel bad that you have to be with Slytherin.  It must be horrible seeing them favored and everything."

            "Well actually after I made my truth potion and left the sample on his desk and everything, he knocks it over on purpose and denies that he did so.  He told me I was getting an F so I ran to the spot where my potion spilled and put some that I got from my fingers into his mouth.  I made him spill about how he favors the Slytherins, and always picks on me.  He even ended up telling me that he really did spill the potion on purpose!  After all that I had to run here."

            "Oh my gosh!  That is so awesome, I wish I could be as brave as you."  Jenna complimented as she brushed back her long silky hair.

            "Yeah well I couldn't take him anymore."  Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Jenna.  He remembers how hard it was to talk about things to Cho; he always had to think around her to make sure she was going to be entertained.  Jenna on the other hand was as easy to talk to as Ron and Hermione.  Harry checked his watch to see that class should be starting now.  Within the next ten seconds Moody appeared through the door.

            "If you guys can't master this spell today…" he mumbled as he clunked his way to the front of the classroom.

"Good to have you back Potter."  He said noticing Harry in his seat.

            "Harry are you ready to face the Boggart again?"

            "I think so."

            "Make sure to really concentrate on the dementor.  Think of the pain it gives you, and what it makes you hear.  Alright up."  He said to Harry as he made him stand in front of the classroom once again.  Moody released the Boggart from the box and Harry concentrated on a dementor as hard as he could.  All of a sudden he felt the room go dark, and a new cool feeling swept over him.  

"Come on you can do better than that!"  Harry heard his godfather's last words sound in his ears.

_Don't think about that,_ _think of something happy…  _Harry thought.  He then thought of how good it felt to stand up to Snape like that.  

"EXPECTO PARTONUM!"   And Harry felt his stag erupt from his wand and charge at the dementor.  Then he heard Moody yell "_Ridiculous!"  _And the dementor turned into a young man in a bright red dress.

Moody then managed to get the Boggart back into its little box.  "See that is what I want from you people!"  Moody yelled.  "Alright, get up here Finnegan." 

Harry walked back to his seat and stared at the table.  He reviewed Sirius's last words in his head.  _Who would kill their own cousin?_  Harry wondered.  Jenna must have sensed his sadness because she reached out her hand and touched his shoulder.  The room went dark and cold again with another "dementor" attack. 

"I've suffered a loss too."  Jenna told Harry.

"But my godfather's last words just kept ringing in my ears.  It used to be my parents last words and Voldemort's voice, (Jenna flinched a little at the sound of the name) but now it's Sirius's.  I don't ever hear Cedric's, I don't want to anyway.  I just wonder how many more losses I'm going to have to suffer."

"I know, with the Dark Lord back up to power again…"  

"Alright Seamus, you have to get it this time!"  Moody's voice sounded the classroom.

            "Have you been able to conduct a Patronous?"  Harry asked Jenna.

            "Not yet."

            "Oh, you will, it just takes time."

            "I hear my mother's voice every time I'm up against the dementor.  I can't think of anything happy, then I just faint.  It happens every time."

            "You can do it, I used to be like that, but now it's been easy to fight off those words.  They are just words, you have to concentrate on something really hard, just try to see what's right in front of you mind."  Harry explained.

            "Like y—" Jenna started.

            "Fiore!  Your turn.  Now this time try to concentrate on something really happy."

            Harry saw Jenna squint her eyes shut, the Boggart was released from the box.

            "EX-EXPECTO PARTONUM!"  She shouted and a silver wisp erupted from the end of her wand. 

            "TRY IT AGAIN!"  Harry heard Moody yell.

            Jenna squinted her eyes even harder. 

            "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"  She shouted,  "EXPECTO PARTONUM!"  This time a beautiful unicorn came out of her wand.  She galloped on the dementor and then around the classroom.  Jenna then fell on the ground as Moody went to put away the Boggart.  He woke her up and gave her a chunk of chocolate.

            "Now that is a major improvement!"  Moody patted Jenna on the back.

            "Well I got tips from Harry."  She told him.

            "Well Harry, you should help her out more."  Moody told Harry as Jenna sat back into her seat.  Harry and Jenna both smiled at each other.

            "Harry I can't believe I missed the year of potions when you go off on Snape!"  Ron yelled at Harry as they walked to lunch.

            "Yeah…" Said Harry in a dream-like state.

            "What's floating your boat?"  Ron asked.

            "Wh-What?"  Harry asked snapping out of it.  "Nothing, I'm just really hungry."

            "Sure you are, I saw Jenna reach out at you!"

            "What?  She did not reach out at me!"

            "Man, I should try and get sympathy from girls, it seems to work for you!'

            "Ron she's my DATDA partner!  Plus I know that you have a thing going so why would I try to interfere?"

            "True, true.  Well I'm really hungry too!  I hope they have chicken, I'm in the mood for some crispy chicken!"  Ron joked.

            The trio walked into the Great Hall and three of the four tables burst out in cheers as they did so.

            "Wow Harry word spreads fast!"  Hermione shouted.

            "I guess so!  Aww look at the Slytherin table!"  Harry replied.  The Slytherin's were all wearing looks of daggers in their eyes.

            When Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down Harry noticed a girl talking to Malfoy that he doesn't recall seeing before.

            "Whose that?"  Harry asked Ginny who was sitting right next to him.

            "Who?  The one talking to Malfoy?"

            "Yeah."

            "Why I'm surprised you haven't heard about her!  She's Cho Chang's little sister.  She's in my grade, Chael Chang."

            "I wonder why Cho never talked about her.  Well now that I look at Chael she does look just like her, but has a few freckles on her face.  What's she doing hanging around the Slytherins?"

            "Harry, she is one.  That's probably why Cho never talked about her."

            "Well that, and she was too into finding out about Cedric's death."  Harry told Ginny.

            "Everyone knows what you did to Snape, Harry!"  Yelled Lee from a little down the table.

            "Yeah, I saw the clapping!"  Harry joked.

            "I LOVE CHICKEN!"  Came Ron's voice through a mouthful of chicken fingers.  

            "What classes do we have this afternoon?" Harry asked Hermione.

            "Well Ron has none, you have Occlumency, and I have Ancient Runes."  Hermione answered.

            "I'm going to go take a nap."  Harry told them.

            "Harry you need to wait for Ron."  Hermione reminded him.

            "I got it."  Said Ron grabbing a plateful of chicken.  The two walked back to the Gryffindor common room, then up to their four-posters.

            Harry flung himself on his bed as he listened to Ron munching on his chicken fingers.  Harry was having such a great day that he forgot to clear his mind before he slept…

_Run faster, he's going to get you.  Faster, faster.  Where is he?  I don't want to die.  All of these burning houses, it's all up to me.  Why does it have to be up to me?  I cant loose anyone else anymore.  I can't take the pain.  I have to protect them, I have to fight.  Look at all of these people running, where are we running?  _

Harry let his feet carry him where everyone else was going.  Looking around the people in the order weren't there.  Just the Weasly kids and Hermione.  _Harry why are you running?  You have to fight.  Turn back around and help them fight!_  Harry turned around as Hermione grabbed his arm,

            "Harry don't leave we need you, Harry I need you."  Harry got out of her grasp and started to run in the opposite direction as he heard Hermione screaming for him.  He had to keep running, he has to help the order.  "Harry help us!" choked a kid wondering a street that Harry no longer recognized.  Houses all along the street were being burned and screams were on a constant sound.  People were running and flooding everywhere.  Sweat was trickling down Harry's forehead and he was running around looking for some sign of hope. 

              Harry was too late.  He was letting all of these families and kids down.  I don't know what to do!! Harry yelled.  Someone help me!! But no one could.  This was his prophecy his task.  IT was fate for Harry to have to conquer Voldemort and no one could help or save him, except for himself.  I can't do this alone!!! Harry yelled but a sign of hope shined as he heard the phoenix song and saw that his shadow became a grown man's with shaggy hair.

            Sirius…. Harry thought… Sirius is hear with me, im not alone.  It was fate for him to die to fight Voldemort by my side.  

            "Sirius!" Harry screamed, "Sirius, I don't think I can do this, I don't want to fail all these people!  I can't do it; I don't know enough magic and he's so much stronger than I am!  I have escaped him before but that was from luck and help of others.  Sirius im going to die!! Im gonna fail!" Then Harry's shadow smiled back at him and Harry felt something wrap around him.  

            A women's scream sounded the air.  Mrs. Weasly? A high cold-pitch laugh followed it.Harry ran with Sirius by his side.  _I already lost Sirius I cant loose Mrs. Weasly.  _Harry kept running, faster and faster.

            "DON'T LEAVE ME MRS.WEASLY PLEASE DON'T GO!!!

Author's note:  hey kitties, lol yeah GO HARRY!  DIE SNAPE! LoL  Well I wonder what's going on with this Chael Chang and Malfoy?  Let's hope to god NOTHING!  LoL o yes and b4 I forget Kathryn I was wondering if u could be so kind and email me the address for your thing THANX!  Anyways I love the reviews people keep it up!  Hmm… Hermbology, a blah subject NO OFFENSE NEIELLE!  But ne who REVIEW PEOPLE!  I do read em for they get emailed to me and I like to feel special. 


	19. Flames

**Flames**

"Harry wake up!"  Ron was shaking at Harry.  Harry opened his eyes to look around to only see his sheets.  He was all tangled up and couldn't really move around anywhere.  He saw black splotches along his sheets and could tell they came from his scar from all of the pain his forehead had.  Harry was sick of having constant headaches.  

            "Harry are you alright?"  Came Ron's voice from the other side of his sheets.

            "Yea, just another bad dream."

            "I heard you shout my mom's name.  Is she alright?"

            "Oh yea she's fine, now at least."

            "What do you mean?"  Ron asked now trying to help Harry untangle himself.  

            "Well remember the dream I told you that I had over the summer?  Well each time I have that dream it becomes more vivid and adds more details every time.  I wonder if it's telling the future, of if it is just a figment of my imagination."

            "Well I hope that it's not going to come true.  Where does your dream keep occurring?"

            "A place around many burning houses.  I can't tell where it is, or when it's going to happen, all I know is that we are all together and running away from something.  I think that that something is Voldemort."  Harry was now fully out of his sheets.  He then reached over to his nightstand and retrieved his glasses.

            "Well I just hope your visions don't come true."

            "Hey Ron, what time is it?"  Harry wondered.

            "Ten after eight why?"

            "OH MAN!  I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR OCCLUMENCY!"  And with that Harry burst out of the door, apparently alone.  He raced down the hallway down to Dumbledore's office.  On the way he bumped into two first years he remembered as Lindsay and Johnny, but he quickly apologized and continued to run.    He finally made his way to the two gargoyles and out of breath he managed to breathe out,

            "Peppermint."  And the two Gargoyles jumped aside.  He then went up the spiral staircase into Dumbledore's office.

            "Harry, you're late."

            "I know Professor, it's just I took a nap and when I woke up—"

            "No need to explain we have already wasted enough time.  Alright get a hold of yourself, you need full concentration to do this."

            "Dumbledore" Harry panted, "Can't Voldemort still get me even if I master this?  I mean, I won't be thinking about clearing my mind all the time and—"

            "You won't need to, for when you master this and in the morning free your mind, for the rest of the day and night it stays thoughtless to anyone trying to read it, or pass messages to you.  Haven't you wondered why you haven't been able to read Voldemort's thoughts anymore?  Well it's because he knows how to close of his mind to others, but if he should forget, I imagine that you will be able to see through his eyes again."

            "Will my scar stop hurting if I can master Occlumency?"  Harry wondered.

            "I am afraid that that cannot be controlled by mastering Occlumency, it cannot be controlled by anything up to any wizards modern intelligence.  For you are the first and only one who this has happened to so no one has experimented with any spells to make their "cursed scar" stop hurting.  Well it looks as though you caught your breath, lets start."  Harry nodded and then stood straight up to face Dumbledore.  He then thought of something happy… putting the truth potion on Snape…something blank…. Hair…. Harry then tried to concentrate on his heart beating and the sound of his pulse.  Breathe in, breathe out.  His mind was now empty. 

 He then felt energy trying to rip at his head, but there was nothing going on how can someone try to get at it?  Harry no longer needed to concentrate on his heartbeat, or the pace of his deep breaths, all he felt was emptiness.  The power attacking Harry now slowly became stronger.  Harry now needed to concentrate on his breathing again and his heartbeat.  Breathe in, breathe out.  The power of the attacker instead of weakening became stronger.  The stronger it got the more Harry felt memories start to creep back into his mind.  The last one he used was Snape and the Vertassium potion.  That one came to the front of his mind.  Harry running forward to get the potion from the ground onto his hands.  BREATHE IN!  BREATHE OUT!  _No can't let Dumbledore see that memory._  BREATHE IN!  Harry's head now started throbbing with pain and Harry couldn't hold the connection to a free mind anymore.  He had to let go, to give up.  He couldn't concentrate anymore and he legs started to wobble.  Harry was feeling really weak; he felt as though his legs couldn't hold him anymore.  Harry tried to breathe again but he didn't have any energy now.  His legs just gave way and he collapsed on the floor.  

"Harry what happened?  You were able to hold me off for a long time, at least ten minutes!  That's eight better than you've been doing!"  He then gave Harry some chocolate and brought him over to his couch.

"I saw what you did to Snape."

"He deserved it."  Said Harry now gaining strength.

"Well I'm not saying he didn't, I never knew how much he tried to Fail you."

"Not just me, anyone that's not in Slytherin."  Harry couldn't believe that he was actually having this conversation with Dumbledore.

"Well I must talk to him.  Let's try it again.  You are improving magnificently."  Said Dumbledore as he got up from the couch.  Harry followed and went to the place he just collapsed.  He then freed his mind and thought of nothing but breathing, and his heartbeat.  It then went down to watching something black bobbing on the front of his closed eyelids.  Harry then concentrated on the black figure bobbing around in front of him.  He felt something trying to get at him, but all he could concentrate was the black bobbing object.  Harry then followed the black bobbing object with his head and he felt as though he was being put into a trance.  A soft song now went through his ears as he continued to bob his head to the object.  Then out of nowhere the black object came to a stop and exploded with the explosion noise burning where the music had just been playing.  A screeching noise followed that, much like the one he heard on the bus, and flames where flying everywhere.  The flames kept falling…falling…falling…  He then heard the crackle of a fire go through his mind and then another loud scream sounded his ears.  The scream wouldn't stop and he felt as though it were going to burst out his eardrums.  Harry then screamed with this screaming woman as he clutched his ears in pain.   

"Harry!"  The screaming stopped.  "Harry?"  Came Dumbledore's voice.

"What was it?  What did you see?" 

            "Why didn't you see it too?"

            "No, you blocked off your mind to me for about twenty minutes when you just came out of nowhere screaming.  You keep improving the amount of time you keep me closed off."

"I keep seeing flames.  All I see is flames, in my dreams, and now in my thoughts."

"Slow down, tell me what happened."

"Well before I came here I had another dream about running, and burning houses, and Voldemort.  But just now, there was a black bobbing object, then a song, soft like a harp was playing it, then there was this explosion, and, and, there was a screeching sound, so high-pitched.  The next thing I know is there is flames falling, and a woman was screaming."

"Harry, I think that the flames are symbolizing something in your past, or near future.  I do not know what this means, but you are the only one who can figure it out.  Now I think we have had enough for today, get some rest, and remember to clear your mind before doing so.  Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight, sir."  And with that Harry went back out past the Gargoyles and to his common room.  He walked up the stairs to his four-poster feeling exhausted.  _Only I can figure it out… near future or distant past.  It definitely doesn't symbolize anything in my past, and I hope it's not going to be anything in the future.  Please don't mean anything.  I can't take all of this pressure from Voldemort.  I don't want to be "the one," but it looks like I have no choice.  I have to get stronger.  Incase this ever happens, I have to be prepared.  _Harry then cleared his mind and drifted off into sleep.

Author's note:  Sorry for the super short chappie, but I have CCD tonight and I wanted to make sure that a chappie was posted.  Next chappie I'm going to try to make as long as I can.  Or I might make another short one so that one can be posted also.  I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it!  And Sognare I love the OC don't make fun!  REVIEW!


	20. The Fanatical Plants

**The Fanatical Plants**

            At breakfast Harry had gotten his normal schedule from Professor McGonnagall for his classes for the day.  Harry looked down on it to see that he was going to be having Herbology today.  

            "Uh… Professor, I think you have a mistake; I'm not taking Herbology this year.  My OWLs results didn't include Herbology."  Harry complained to Professor McGonnagall.  

            "Well I guess that must have been a mess up.  Go to class today, but after you must tell Professor Sprout that you will not be doing her classes for you don't need to take it."  She answered.

            "Well Harry, I guess I have you in my class, for today at least.  We have it with Slytherin so you're not missing anything anyways."  Ron said.

            "Who do we have Charms with?"  Harry wondered.

            "Hufflepuff.  I forgot you weren't there, we didn't do much, just reviewed the cheery charm.  We can also sit wherever, he's not picky like Moody."  Ron told Harry.

            "I noticed that we don't have any classes with Ravenclaw, well we used to have them in Divination—"

            "Well that's because they have classes with us in the classes you aren't taking, like Ancient Runes, and muggle studies.  We also used to have them in Astronomy.  Come on guys, or else we are going to be late for Professor Sprout's class; we have to make our way all the way to the third greenhouse."  Hermione rushed.     

            "Alright, alright."  Said Ron as he picked up his books still annoyed at Hermione and followed her and Harry out the castle.  Once again they had to show the ghost guards their schedules so they could leave, and then they ran their way to the third greenhouse where the class was already gathered around.

            "A little late Potter?"  Came Malfoy's sneer.

            "Oh well I'm not taking this class this year, I just came for today.  Why you are probably taking it to figure out what plants best to use on people when you become a death eater like your father!"  Harry yelled back.

            "Well me and my dad at least have good memories, you have none with your father, unless you want to call seeing them out of Voldemort's wand one."  This struck Harry hard and he started to go for his wand when Hermione went up to him and punched his head.

            "I recall three years ago when I smacked you for something like this, but now you deserve a punch!  Like that feeling?  Well Harry has to feel three times that pain in his head constantly from a stupid scar in which your father's "Lord" gave to him!  It's because of the person your father works for that Harry doesn't have parents and those memories you make fun that he doesn't have of them!  You better watch it Draco or else you won't be having too many new memories of your father either."

            "Ooo Granger is that a threat?"

            "Well if you can't notice a threat when you hear one then you are just as stupid as your father.  I love that saying like father, like son!"

            "Pretty soon Harry is going to end up just like his father, dead."  Ron now joined in on this.

            "Alright Malfoy that's it, Carobs Suconiu—"  

            "What's going on over here?"  Came Professor Sprout walking in on Ron's wand pointing out at Malfoy.  Ron just stood there not knowing what to say or how to react.

            "Weasly put your wand away.  Well the schedule was changed to be in greenhouse two, but I don't think that you got the message.  Well come now follow me."

            "You're lucky Sprout walked in Malfoy or else you would have been toast."  Ron said with utter evil in his voice.  Just as Malfoy was about to respond, he reacted in clutching his arm in pain instead.  Crabbe and Goyal both reacted in the same way as Malfoy and Harry clutched his scar.

            "What the—" Came Ron's voice.  Hermione Ran up to Malfoy and tried to lift up the arm of his robe.

            "Get away from me you filthy Mudblood!"  Hermione gave no action to step away from Malfoy; instead she kept trying to revile what lay underneath Draco's Robe.  

            "Hermione what are you doing?"  Ron wondered.  Just at that moment Malfoy threw Hermione off of him, and Crabbe and Goyal both stopped clutching their arms.  Harry on the other hand looked like he was going to pass out still.

            "Harry?"  Came Hermione's voice.  But Harry couldn't hear her; he was hearing laughing and a scream pounding through his ears.  He was with Voldemort now and he was feeling his power.  "Hello Harry."  Came his voice.  "I just wanted you to experience what a death feels like.  I'll see you soon Harry."  And with that all the pain seeped away from Harry.  He now too was able to stand up straight.

            "Potter, what just happened?"  Malfoy sneered as if he knew.

            "Voldemort.  Come one we got to catch up with the class."  Said Harry to Ron and Hermione and they ran up to greenhouse two.  Just as they did so, every plant started to either scream or move around mentally.  Plants even started to attack each other.

            "What's going on?"  Ron wondered.

            "I don't know, something is happening to the plants.  It looks like they have been cursed or something."  Harry answered.  The class started to panic and run around trying to get out.  Professor Sprout also looked in panic and tried to calm everyone else down.  One of the plants was now biting another one.

            "Harry maybe they aren't cursed, maybe they are in fear of a curse!"  Hermione screamed.

            "What do you mean?" 

            "Harry just get out of here."

            "Well it's kind of hard when everyone else is!"  Harry tried to yell over the entire commotion-taking place.  Harry saw through one side of the glass that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyal were all laughing their heads off.  "Hermione do you think that maybe Malfoy is cursing the plants?"

            "Harry he doesn't know enough magic, and he's no strong enough.  He probably just finds this whole situation funny.  Come on let's get out of here."  Hermione responded and the three acted like the rest of the class in trying to get out of the greenhouse.  It was no use because they were pushed all the way to the back of everyone.  The greenhouse was now full of flying leaves and petals everywhere. Professor Sprout could be seen trying to run around to all of her plants to find out what happened.  Hermione, Ron, and Harry finally made it to the door and as soon as all three of them left it the greenhouse went as still as life was in the eye of a hurricane. Professor Sprout took a couple of seconds to notice that the greenhouse was still because she was still screaming and running around like a maniac a couple of seconds after everything stopped.

            The class looked around at each other and then directed their attention to Harry.

            "Harry get over here!"  Came Professor Sprouts voice.  Harry took two steps to the greenhouse as Hermione yelled, 

            "Harry don't—" But it was too late for as soon as he entered the greenhouse again the plants started to go crazy.  Harry got back out of the greenhouse and then stepped back in again and then back out.  The plants would scream while he was in and be calm while he wasn't.

            "Harry this is your last class!"  Came Professor Sprouts voice.

            "Well I came to tell you that I didn't need to take this course for the occupation I want to be, this was going to be my only class anyways.  Professor, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to—"

            "Harry, just get back in Hogwarts."  And with that Professor Sprout clutched a couple of her plants and started to weep, "It's okay, he's gone now, you don't need to be frightened anymore. Shhh…"

            "The old bat is crazy." Whispered Malfoy.

            _What went wrong with those plants?  I used to be able to be in those greenhouses before.  Is it this new thing that's happening to my scar?  Oh Sirius I don't know what to do or what to think about anything anymore.  What should I do? _ No answer came, but a light breeze blew through Harry's hair.  _Well that really helps._  Harry thought somewhat annoyed as he made his way to the entrance of the castle, but something caught his eye.  Smoke coming out of Hagrid's hut.  _Hagrid doesn't seem to have a class now.  _Harry thought and then he made his way to Hagrid's place instead of the castle.  Harry ran up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on his door.

            "Who's there?"

            "Hagrid it's me!"

            "Harry?  You shoul'n't be visit'n me."

            "But Hagrid I never get to see you, please let me in."

            "Alrigh' fine.  Just promise me dat ya's won't be visit'n me no more."  

            "I promise Hagrid."  As soon as Harry said that Hagrid opened the door with his eyes swelled with tears and he basically jumped on Harry and started to squeeze him into a huge hug.  Harry felt as though his spinal cord was going to break, and usually when this happens he has Ron and Hermione to get Hagrid off of him.  Since he didn't have them with him, he just let Hagrid almost break his back and let him in his house.

            "I'm sorry.  It's jus dat I never get ter see you any more.  I miss seeing ya guys, but I know dat I can't anymore because of, of, He-who-must-not-be-named."

            "Oh come on Hagrid, you can use his name by now. VOLDEMORT!"  Harry teased.  Hagrid nearly jumped out of his seat.

            "Harry now das not funny.  Want some tea?"

            "Sure."

            "How about me brownies I jus made."  Knowing Hagrid's cooking he decided to refuse.

            "Alrigh' then.  So how's yer school year going?"

            "Not good.  Everyday something happens.  I've already been in the hospital once, Voldemort has spoken through to me many times, I keep having this dream about burning houses, and I just made one of the greenhouses tear to shreds.  Oh yes, and Sirius is the thing I most fear."

            "Wow dat good huh?  Yea I heard bout ya's being in the hospital an' all.  You alrigh'?"

            "Oh yea, I'm just great."

            "Harry ya can't let You-Know-Who get to ya.  Yer strong Harry, just fight him off."

            "But Hagrid that's the thing, I can't.  He acts through our bond of the scar, and I don't know how to fight back.  I'm just learning how to protect myself, let alone try to attack him."  The teapot now started to whistle and Hagrid got up to make their tea.

            "Well I would figure Sirius be the one ya most fear."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Ya fear the part of being separated from him.  Ya have ter get over dat fear Harry, or else dat Boggart tis jus gonna keep turning into Sirius."

            "But Hagrid I feel that there is a part of me that still wants the Boggart to turn into Sirius.  I know I still want to see him."

            "Ya well, jus follow where yer heart Harry."  Hagrid now placed the cups filled with tea on the table.  Harry took a sip of his and nearly burned his mouth.  "Still a little hot."  Hagrid told Harry.

            "Yea I kind of got that one."  Harry joked.

            "Well ya should be getting back now Harry."

            "NOW!  But I just got here.  I still have to talk to you about Quidditch and I still haven't heard about how your summer was, and how your classes are going—"

            "I know Harry, but I don't want ya ter get into any trouble is all.  And I heard about you being cap'in.  I always knew yer would be."

            "Well thanks Hagrid.  I have tryouts taking place tomorrow."

            "Well I'll try ter come watch it.  I'll see ya's at Magical Creatures lesson tomorrow.  I've got som'thin special ter show ya."

            "But Hagrid—"

            "Goodbye Harry."  And Hagrid gave Harry another big hug.  Harry took one last sip of his tea and got up to leave.

            "See you round Hagrid."

            "Bye Harry."  And with that Harry opened the door to Hagrid's hut and shut it behind him.  As soon as Harry did that he could hear Hagrid's pathetic sob from the other side of the door.  _He misses me too._  Harry thought as he made his way back to the castle.

            "Back so early Harry?"  Asked Sir Nicholas.  Harry noticed that he was still too early for the class to be over so he decided to tell Nick what happened.

            "Yeah… I messed up one of the greenhouses by walking into it."

            "Oh what the luck.  Well I still can't join the headless hunt yet.  Maybe in a couple of months they'll let me."

            Harry just smiled at this because he didn't want to put Sir Nick down for telling him that he would probably never join the headless hunt. 

            "Well good day to you Harry."

            "And to you."  And with that Harry made his way to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione to get back.  They didn't have another class until after lunch, and that was the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Author's note:  hmm…. Sorry that chappie wasn't as long as I thought it was going to be, but the chappie's tell me when to end, I don't tell them! Hehe.  I wonder why Malfoy clenched his arm? Hmmm well I don't wonder cause I know why, but I am thinking in your perspective, some might be smart enough to know, but for those others…. LoL I'm just kidding.  Funny thing that happened to those plants… and funny how they are Professor Sprouts life.  Poor Harry and Hagrid can't see each other… but next chappie is QUIDITCH TRYOUTS!!! AHH I'm so exited! Hehe ne who stick in tomorrow folks!  TGIF tomorrow! Hehe REVIEW!


	21. The Manticore

**The Manticore**

        "Today we are going ter be doing Manticore's."  Hagrid told his class.  "Now these Manticore's tar said ter be the parent of the blast-ended skrewts we studied a couple years ago.  Manticore's use der scorpion-like tail spiked with poisoned darts, ter strike der prey tat a distance up ter one hundred feet.  Manticore's tar able ter eat der whole victim, bones, clothes an' all.  From de spanning distance between each ear tar t'ree rows of razor-sharp teeth.  But don' fret, little Bandit won't do nuttin ter yer guys.  I just ask dat yer don' make any sudden movements."  Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shot devastated looks to each other.  They knew what kind of animals Hagrid was interested in, and from the description of this creature, they didn't really want to see what it looked like.  Hagrid left to go into the forest and as he returned Harry noticed that a reddish-hairy creature, with a body of a lion, and a human face appeared.  Harry also caught sight of the tail that this Manticore had that Hagrid had described.  The Manticore gave a scream and Harry noticed that it had a melodious voice.

            "Com'mon now Bandit, tis only me friends."  Hagrid struggled to get the animal closer to his class.  Each step that Hagrid took toward them, they took back.  Then the creature's tail started to burn with red furry and Hagrid started to yell,

            "Now don' yer be doin' dat!" toward the animal he calls Bandit.

            "Uh… Hagrid, maybe you should let Bandit back in the forest, I mean he doesn't look too happy."  Hermione tried to reason.

            "NONSENSE!  Bandit is really happy ter see ya guys, aren't ya Bandit? Yes you are, yes you are!"

            "The big of is trying to kill us.  He's a wackjob."  Malfoy whispered to his gang.  They all laughed and Harry shot back a dirty look to him.

            "Oh shutup Potter, why don't you go ruin another greenhouse."

            "Why don't you reveal what lies underneath your shirt?"

            "Do you mean the thing we all like to call an arm?"

            "Come on Malfoy you know there's something else which resides on your arm."

            "Like what would there be Potter?"

            "Maybe a tattoo of a skull with a snake going through it?"  Harry pushed at Malfoy.

            "Harry, back down…" Hermione warningly whispered.

            "Oh great Potter, you got your girlfriend to come and stick up for you again, and if I were you I'd listen to her.  You have no idea what type of things I choose not to do to you, but if you tick me off enough I might just—"

            "Now yer see, Bandit is trying ter be friendly."  Said Hagrid as the creature started to sniff out Neville. 

            "Hagrid maybe Bandit is just sniffing out Neville."  Hermione tried to tell Hagrid.

            "Ha-Hagrid, his teeth are scaring me, Hagrid."  Neville moaned trying to remain as still as possible.

            "Now don' make any sudden movements Neville, let it sniff ya out.  See it likes ya!"  Hagrid said as the creature started to now lick Neville's arm with its long tongue.

            "Hagrid… Hagrid it's tasting me!"  Neville shouted.

            "Hagrid I think you better get that thing out of here, we all see what it looks like, so we got the idea, but now I think it's about time that Bandit go back to his home."  Hermione reasoned.

            "Alrigh' but I don' understand why ya guys tar so afraid of it.  Com'mon Bandit."  The creature now started to growl and showed all of his teeth in the process of doing so.  Hagrid then yanked Bandit away from Neville, which was the wrong thing to do because it started going crazy. Bandit started to jump around in circles and kept attempting to bite Hagrid.  Hagrid grabbed the creature around its mouth so it couldn't move.  Then Bandit's tail started to light up fiery red again as Hagrid shook the creature around from it's mouth as he clicked his tongue against the side of his mouth.  To everyone's surprise, Bandit slowly fell into a deep sleep.

            "Sry bout dat.  Well dat is how ter calm ol' Bandit down.  Well its bout time ter goes back inside, so I'll see ya next week.  Write six inches bout wha' ya guys learned bout me Manicore.  Alrigh' bye." 

            "Hagrid," Harry ran up to the half-giant.

            "Harry I'm surry, but I best be bringing Bandit back inter the forest before he decides ter wake up again, if ya know what I mean."

            "Yeah, sure.  See ya round then."

            "Bye Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

            "Bye Hagrid."  Ron replied.

            "Hagrid, I can't stand how we can't see each other anymore.  I miss being able to come to your little house and having tea, we can't do that anymore.  And now we don't even get to talk in your class to you."  Hermione complained.

            "Oh, Hermione, I miss yer guys too, so does GRAWP, he keeps askin' for Hermy, but I says, I says 'Oh GRAWP she can' be visitin' us no more,' but he don' stop wantin' ya.  I's think dat once ol' You-Know-Who is gone, then we will be able ter talk like ol' times again.  But yer best be goin' now, don' want ter make matters worse do we?"

            "No…" Hermione mumbled back.

            "Alrigh' bye then."  As Hagrid said that, Harry noticed a little tear stream down from his eyes and into his bushy beard.  Hagrid then turned around as he threw Bandit over his shoulder to bring it back into the forest.

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at the school and then the forest and then at each other.

            "Oh but Harry, it would be so dangerous, and we can't risk your safety."  Hermione wined.

            "Don't you miss GRAWP?  And don't you want to spend more time with Hagrid?  What's one more time going into the forest?"  Harry fought back.

            "Well maybe that's why Dumbledore doesn't want us to hang out with Hagrid anymore, he doesn't want us to help him with his animals.  He doesn't want us to go into the forest.  And besides Harry, since Voldemort can see through your eyes and read your thoughts, we can't go in there.  He will know and send his closest death eaters to come and get you."

            "Hermione I know how to keep him from reading my thoughts."  Harry lied, for he could not completely do so, "And speaking of death eaters, what about Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal?"

            "Yeah I know, when they all clutched their arm at the same time you were feeling Voldemort's power through your scar… I don't believe that's just coincidence, and how they clutched the part of their arm that holds the other death eaters' mark.  Harry what happened to you when you clutched your scar?"  Hermione wondered.

            "I heard Voldemort's voice, he did it purposely, I felt him kill someone, I don't know who, and he told me that he wanted me to feel what death felt like, and he was gone.  I really felt the death, and the kill."

            "Freaky…" Ron muttered, "Harry, why did the greenhouse react to your presence like that?"

            "I don't know."

            "Hermione?"  Ron asked her.

            "I don't know either."

            "Well I can't think about anything personal yet, so I haven't been able to think of what happened and why.  He doesn't want Voldemort to see the effect he's having on my life, or to read my thoughts for they could be a key to some plan he has to kill me."  Harry told them.

            "Well I guess we shouldn't go in the forest…" Said Ron disappointed.

            "Of course we can't Ron!  No matter how much we miss GRAWP or Hagrid, we should follow Dumbledore and not do anything stupid like we normally do.  Come on, we should be getting back inside.  Professor Moody isn't going to be too happy if we're late.  I think if we all get the Patronous Spell down today we are going to start something new tomorrow.

Author's note:  ok I know that this is the shortest chappie since like chappie one, but I'm kinda punished from the internet so I don't know when the next time I can update is  but since I can now I wanted to make sure I got one on there, next chappie is def Quidditch Tryouts and Harry's first charm class.  I will be giving a floppy disk to Dom to put on his website if it comes to that Hehe but I will have him post it on this one also. Thanx for the review Manikana, or something like that, Hehe, sorry I'm kinda bad with names, as u can see that Occlumency is spelt a million different ways and so is McGonagall. Hehe sorry about that but I think I got it straight now.  The good thing about my punishment is now my chappies, after this one of course, are going to be probably a lot longer cause I'm not going to be constantly allowed on so u know, and then I'll be able to update like 5 at a time too, maybe not 5, but u know what I mean.  So stick around and complain to me in Reviews, I get it I know I'm an idiot.


	22. Quidditch Tryouts

**Quidditch Tryouts **

          "Today we will be doing blocking charms."  Said Professor Flitwick.  "It will be a useful defense skill if you are ever in the situation of using it.  Oh yes, and Professor Dumbledore has asked me to tell you that a dueling club will be started back up again.  Professor Moody and Snape will be teaching that.  Anyone who wants to join it starts next week on I think Tuesday.  Anyways blocking charms.  As I was saying this charm will put a defensive shield-like substance around you.  It will only protect you for twenty seconds, if you make one strong enough.  We will be practicing this charm until each and every one of you gets it.  This is one of the more crucial charms that you need to know for this year.  You will hold your wand straight up, and roll your wrist 360 degrees counterclockwise and then curve it back in a straight line before flicking your wrist straight.  Like so," Professor Flitwick showed them the motion that their wrist needed to take before teaching them any more.  "The bring back of your wrist after the circle should be done at a slow smooth pace, and when you flick it has to be very snappy.  All right, well, that is the movement of the wrist; I would like you all to try it.  The movement is very important for the charm.  If you rotate it clockwise you are doing a spell to put the shield on the other person, and I don't think you really want someone who is trying to hurt you be the protected one.  So go on, get in partners and try it."  Harry turned to Ron as they both took their wands into their hands.

            "Well that's a bit confusing.  I think you should do it first, you need the charm more than any of us here."

            "Well you are usually with me in these situations—"

            "Bloody Hell!  Look who Hermione is working with."  Ron pointed out to Harry.  Harry turned around to see her helping out a pretty girl with deep blue eyes.

            "So she's working with Jenna, it's not like she's going to say—"

            "Harry you don't understand, while you were gone I didn't have you to talk to girls about so I told Hermione all of my feelings!  What if she's going to tell Jenna everything I said!  Maybe since we've been fighting Hermione is just going to get back at me by being partners with her.  Her and her evil scams.  She thinks she's so smart, well not this time!  I'm already one step ahead—"

            "RON!  You know Hermione would never do anything like that.  Plus you guys always fight anyways; you're just being paranoid.  Now come one we should practice the wrist movement.  Have you ever even talked to her yet?"

            "Well every time I see her my throat turns dry and my voice gets all squeaky.  I'm just not as natural when it comes to girls as you are."

            "All right Ron, now you are talking crazy, let's not discuss this now.  All right, so how did the wrist movement go again?  Oh yes, it was 360 degrees clockwise- I mean counterclockwise, and then a bring back slowly in a straight line, and then a snappy flick.  Okay."  And with that Harry tried the wrist movement several times before getting a full feel for it.  Ron tried it too, but his wrist just kept going all over the place.  "Ron, Ron, Ron, it's not like you are trying to stab someone, it's more like a jolt."

            "Look at her, thinks she can just go and do that to me.  I'm going to get her for this.  Being partners with her, what does she want me to be like this!  Of course she does, she planned this, how could she!  Oh when I—"

            "RON!  Pay attention would ya!  This charm is more important than being paranoid about some girl whom you don't even talk to!  We are talking about your life at risk here."

            "Great now I have two Hermione's!  You've been acting a lot more like her.  More concerned about school and getting things right, now you take notes in every subject and not you some and me some, you get mad at me for feeling certain things!  Harry I thought we could talk about things like this."

            "Ron we can, just not now.   Hermione just happened to sit next to Jenna and probably didn't want to be partners with Sabby, so yea, I would think she would be partners with Jenna.  And Ron, now I have to put more into my schoolwork because this is Voldemort we are talking about getting at us here, not some creature that we can easily defeat, no, but the most evil wizard in the world.  Now please don't give me a hard time about these things.  And we are going to be able to have fun all night, Quidditch Tryouts!"

            "Oh yea!  Alright Harry, is this motion right?"  And Ron then tried the motion for the defending charm again.

            "Ron you still look like you want to stab someone.  Don't think of Hermione when you do this."  Harry joked.  Ron was only able to try the charm's motion twice more before Professor Flitwick carried on with his lesson.

            "Ok, now I want to all try the movement all together.  Ready? 1…2…3" Then the whole class moved their wrists as best they could to the motion they were taught.  "Well it's getting there.  It might be easier to the words, you won't be concentrating too much on the movement and then it'll just come naturally.  Start saying these words, as you are 90 degrees into your circle.  PROTIELDIO!  Now repeat after me, don't do the motion just yet, I want you to just say the words with me.  1…2…3… Protieldio!"  The class mumbled these words with him.  "Oh come now, you can do it louder than that!  Again, Protieldio!"  This time the class was a little louder.  "Alright, alright, that's better.  Now I want you to see what this charm is going to look like if you do it right."  Professor Flitwick then started to motion his wand as he said _Protieldio_, and a red looking substance started as a bubble around him and then quickly formed into his skin.  He now looked normal, but had the charm surrounding him.  

            "Now that you see what it looks like I want you to try this spell.  Remember it's counterclockwise, not clockwise.  We will learn the clockwise charm after you can master this one, for if a friend is in need of one and doesn't have any time or energy to conjure it, you can do it for them.  Anyway, let's not get off topic.  Try the motion with the words and hopefully you will see a red bubble come to form your skin.  The brighter the red the bubble starts out as, the stronger that your shield is going to be.  Alright, go on, try it with your partners."  

            "Ok Ron, no distractions.  I'll go first.  _Protieldio!_" The faintest red outline of a bubble formed around Harry.  All around the classroom he could hear people shouting _Protieldio_ and he saw that many of the people's bubbles were so faint that they couldn't even be seen.  Harry tried again and again, but his bubble wasn't getting too much darker in color.

            "Oh yea, this thing is going to protect me from Voldemort."  Just as Harry was saying Voldemort the whole class went quiet for some reason.  The whole classroom flinched and squeaked at the sound of his name.

            "Harry, I would like if you didn't say his name in my classroom please."  Professor Flitwick warned.

            "Sorry Professor, I'm just so used to saying it."

            "Very brave…" Professor Flitwick mumbled as he went around the classroom to see how everyone else was coming along.  

            "Smooth Harry, real smooth."  Ron laughed.

            "Shutup."  Harry laughed with him.  "Great timing huh?  Sheesh, every time I have something bad to say the room just has to go quiet."

            "I know!  Great now I can't stop thinking about Quidditch!  AHH!  I can't wait!"

            "You can't wait!  Aww man when I get my hands on my broomstick…" Harry went into thought.

            "Alright class, time's about up.  I think I have you again on Friday, until then I want you to practice this charm until you are able to see a bubble form around you.  I will know if you practiced or not.  See you on Friday."  Professor Flitwick bid goodbye.  Harry started up for Hermione and Jenna when Ron held him back.

            "Harry," he squeaked, "Harry why don't we just wait for Hermione here—"

            "Ron, you have to be able to talk to this girl sooner or later, now come on get up and stop being such a coward."  Ron squeaked once more before they headed up the rows to Hermione and Jenna.  As they made their way up to them they started to laugh hysterically about something.

            "Oh hey Ron and Harry, oh man Harry, you are so lucky you have her as a partner in Moody's class, she's so funny!"  Hermione laughed.

            "Hey Harry, and Ron is it?  Well I best be going, Hannah is probably waiting for me outside.  Oh and Hermione, we definitely have to hang out next Hogsmead visit."  Jenna said.

            "Oh Ron didn't they tell us last night that we are going to be having out first Hogsmead visit in like two weeks?"  Hermione asked Ron.

            "Uh…" was the only word that came out of Ron's mouth.

            "Oh I'm sure they said that, anyway yeah you should come hang out with us, we are usually in the three broomstick's or something."  Hermione assured.

            "Sounds like fun," Jenna smiled and Harry could've sworn that he saw her shoot a look at him.  "See you at Quidditch tryouts."  And with that she made her way back down the rows of seats and out the door to meet Hannah.

            "What did you tell her?"  Ron shouted as soon as he heard the door slam shut.

            "What do you mean?"  Hermione asked him.

            "Don't what do you mean me!  You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  

            "Hermione just don't listen to him, he's paranoid that you told Jenna his feelings for her."  Harry jumped in.

            "Oh Ron don't be silly, anyways I got her to join us at Hogsmead!"

            "Yea I know!  How am I going to be able to talk if no words come out of my mouth when I'm around her?" 

            "Ron you have to get over this phase, but don't worry, everyone goes through it, I mean I remember Harry and Cho, he couldn't even do anything but gaze blankly at her for the longest time."  Hermione joked.

            "Yeah I remember, it's not fun… but Ron you actually were able to not squeak today around her, maybe it's just better when I'm there."  Harry tried to make Ron feel better.

            "Oh yea and how's this?  Oh Harry I'm not too sure if I have the courage to kiss her when I'm just alone with her, can you join us so I feel better?"  Ron joked.

            "Whoa buddy one step at a time!"  Harry laughed jealously at these words.

            "Oh man, but Moody said he wanted to see me today at class, he said to meet him at lunchtime, so I better go there now.  He probably has a real dementor for me.  I can't help that my biggest fear is and always will be spiders!"  Ron shook his head and shuddered at the thought of them.  "Well I'll try to be fast so I can still eat lunch.  Later."

            "See ya."  Said Harry as Ron made his way down the rows and out the door.  "Shall we go to lunch now?"

            "Yea sure," Hermione agreed as she picked up her books and followed Harry to the door.  "Harry, can I ask you something?"

            "Shoot."

            "Well I know you might not admit it to me, but do you have a little thing for Jenna, I mean you should see yourself in DATDA, I try to have Ron's attention every time you talk to her!"

            "Err… Hermione you can't tell Ron."

            "I know.  I'm so exited!  She couldn't stop talking about you today, man you are funnier with her than you ever are to me and Ron!"

            "She what!  She was talking about me?"

            "Yea, I think she might like you too, man what is it with your "charm?"  I mean you are getting really pretty girls, Cho and now her!"

            "What are you saying Hermione?  I don't have the looks to be with one of them?"

            "No, NO!  I'm not saying that at all!"

            "Hermione calm down I know, haha, I'm just kidding around.  But what should I do about Ron?"

            "I don't know.  He really likes her—"

            "But he can't even talk to her!  I already have had many conversations with her."

            "I know, but this is Ron we're talking about here.  He needs experience with girls.  He's not too familiar with the subject."

            "Well you're a girl, teach!"

            "It's not going to be that easy, I mean he's known me since our first year here, someone new, someone he likes is so much different."

            "Wow now that I think about it, we never really ever talk about relationships."

            "Well Harry, we are getting to that age where these things happen.  My advice is go with your feelings; make your own choice no matter how hard it is."

            "Hermione how do you know all this?"

            "Oh Harry, girls are not only smarter than boys, they also mature faster than boys do."  Hermione told him.

            "Sure they do."

            "Hey you ask questions and I give answers."  Hermione told him as they made their way into the Great Hall.  They sat down next to Lee and his gang.

            "Quidditch tryouts today ey Harry?"  Lee asked him as he sat down.

            "Yea I can't wait!  Shane, Niko, you guys still trying out?"

            "Yea, Harry you won't regret choosing us to be your beaters!"  Shane told Harry.

            "I told you I still have to see everyone else."

            "Oh man Harry that was so awesome how you beat Malfoy like that last weekend.  People are still talking about it.  Malfoy can't even deny it either because everyone basically saw him loose miserably to you."  Niko laughed.

            "Yea I know.  Well that's not the only time that he's going to loose.  This year I hope to have Gryffindor be undefeated."

            "I think you guys can do it.  Me and my loud speaker will always route you guys on!"  Lee shouted.

            "Until then, I'm going to stuff my face with all this food!"  Harry shouted exited as ever for the Quidditch tryouts to start.

            "Alright, how many are trying out for our new positions?  Twelve?  Wow, uh okay everyone who wants to try out to be beaters go over there,  (Harry pointed to his right) and everyone who wants to try out to be chasers go over there.  (Harry pointed to his left)."  The twelve split into an even number, six and six.

            "Alright, uh we're going to substitute for the people who want to try out to be on the team.  First Niko and Shane play beaters, and Ginny and Colin play chasers."  _Oh great Colin Creevy's trying out.  If I pick him he won't leave me alone.  Harry you have to give him a try.  Yeah, no kidding._

            "Alright everyone else go somewhere in the stands as we try these people out and then after a while I'll be substituting."  Everyone who wasn't picked made his or her way to the stands.  Harry made his way to the other side of the field and asked the Hufflepuff's who were trying out if they were ready to start.  When they said that they would be ready in five minutes Harry flew back over to his team.

            "Harry, I-I'm so nervous."  Colin already started talking to Harry.

            "Well don't be, we're about to start.  I expect everyone knows how to play their positions and knows what to do, so everyone get in positions, except for the beaters, come here and get your whacking sticks."  Harry handed Niko and Shane sticks and they both winked at him before getting on their brooms and taking their positions. As soon as Niko and Shane were in their position's Hufflepuff came over and took theirs.  Chris, the Hufflepuff captain came over and shook hands with Harry before starting.  Madam Hooch then released the two bludgers, and then the snitch.  Harry's eyes followed it when he realized he was going to be fighting for the snitch with Jenna.  When she caught his eye she gave him a dirty smile as though she thought she was going to beat him.  Madam Hooch still had to release the Quaffle.  She grabbed it and threw it into the air; the tryouts were about to begin.  

            Harry sped his way up to the top of the field to get a better view of the field.  Usually the other team's seeker would follow him, but to his surprise Jenna didn't.  He didn't care; all he had to do was look for the Snitch.  Just as his eyes were scanning the field he saw that Jenna was racing her broom around the field and right in front of her was a golden ball with wings.  Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he raced his way to the snitch.  

            "About time."  Jenna laughed as she tried to fly her way to the snitch.

            "Have you done this before?"

            "Yea Harry, didn't you know I was seeker on one of the Drumstrang teams?"

            "Well I don't think you can out fly my firebolt."  And with that Harry made his broom go as fast as it could and grabbed the golden snitch.  Madam Hooch blew her whistle and said, "Reset, this time no seekers, just play till my whistle."  Harry let go of the snitch and flew to the top of the field to see how the other's played.  Jenna for some reason followed him.

            "Chris asked me to check out the rest of the people trying out.  He wants me to tell them who does best."

            "So are automatically on the team?"  Harry asked her as his eyes followed his teammates.  Colin kept dropping the ball, but Ginny was always there to save it.  _Wow Ginny's really good._  Harry thought.

            "Well no offense to Dan, but I think Chris is going to definitely going to pick me, I mean I have the experience he doesn't."

            "Yea."

            "Wow that little red-haired girl is really good."  She commented also noticing Ginny's talent.

            "Yeah I see, I think she's going to be on my team.  That's Ron's little sister."

            "Oh yeah your friend Ron is a strange one."

            "What do you mean?"

            "He's a squeaky fellow."  She laughed.

            "Oh he's not usually like that, only when he's nervous."

            "Why would he be nervous around me?"

            "Oh no reason."  Harry tried to cover as his eyes now followed Niko and Shane.

            "Well you don't get nervous around me."

            "That's because I like you, I mean I like to talk to you, you know?"

            "I like to talk to you too Harry," she chuckled.  Just as she said that Shane raced to a bludger about to hit shaken up Colin.  He hit it so far that is almost hit Chris, Hufflepuff's keeper.

            "Yeah sure."  Harry said sort of shrugging her off as he became more into the game.

            "Boys and their sports."  Jenna sighed.  

            "Hmm…" Harry mumbled, as he became so into the game now.

            "Never mind, I should be watching anyways."  Jenna's eyes now followed the players.  Harry now noticed that Niko and Shane were madmen flying around the stadium and making their own game of getting the bludgers to stay on the other side of the field.  They were actually doing really good.  _All right, I don't think anyone can top Ginny or Shane and Niko.  So I got three positions down, one to go._  Harry thought as now the shaken up Colin dropped the Quaffle again.  

            Madam Hooch then blew her whistle and yelled, "SWITCH IT UP CAPTIANS!"   Harry raced over to the stands and put in new substitutes for the other positions.  The two chasers were two first years trying out and Harry noticed one as Kate and figured the other as Carolyn.  Harry noticed a first year going in for Hufflepuff too, he remembered him as being Dom.  Seamus and Dean were also trying out to be beaters.

            "Alright, we'll start out with seeker's and once one of them catches the snitch, other's continue to play and I want the seekers to again go above."  Madam Hooch said as she blew her whistle to start the next round of tryouts.  Harry's eyes scanned the field.  He then wanted to have fun and just started to race around.  The other seeker Dan thought that Harry was onto something and tried to follow him, but Harry's broom was too fast.  Harry then after about five minutes of having fun started to look for the snitch.  He saw it flying down by Ron at the goalposts.  Harry raced to it and snatched the snitch as he made his way to the top of the field to watch.  Seamus and Dean weren't too bad, but they also weren't as good as Niko and Shane had been.  The two first years trying out weren't too bad, they weren't as good as Ginny, but they weren't as bad as Colin.  When Harry had to put in his last team of substitutes he noticed that Neville was trying out to be a chaser.  

            After Harry once again beat out Jenna in getting the snitch, for there were only two trying out on their team to be seeker, he went above and noticed that Neville was actually really good at catching and passing the ball.  He wasn't the best shooter, but there were two other chasers for that.  He was definitely better than the first years that tried out.  Madam Hooch then blew her whistle.

            "Alright, I don't think there are anymore substitutes.  Originals go into your locker rooms and discuss about whom to cut.  Meet back in ten-fifteen minutes.  Everyone else, you can fly around or sit on the bleachers, whatever you want."  Harry called his team and they followed him into the locker room.

            "Alright, from watching I saw that Ginny was awesome, she was the best one that tried out for chaser.  I think that the first year chasers were okay, and Colin and Christian weren't good at all.  No offense to them.  Dean and Seamus are good, but I don't think that they are as good as Niko and Shane.  So I feel that the team would be good with Shane and Niko as beaters, and Ginny and Neville as chasers.  What do you think?"  Harry asked his team.

            "I played well with both Ginny and Neville, although it's not the same as Alicia and Angela, but Ginny and Neville I agree were the best ones out there."  Katie told Harry.

            "Yea and I saw Niko and Shane they were so on top of the bludgers, not one came near any of us."  Ron put in.

            "So do you guys agree with me in picking Niko and Shane as beaters, and Ginny and Neville as chasers?"  Harry asked his teammates.

            "Yea I'm with ya on that one."  Said Katie cheerfully.

            "Me too."  Said Ron.

            "Man it's going to be hard telling the other's they didn't make it."  Harry told Katie and Ron.

            "Well that's why you're the captain, and not me."  Katie said regrettingly, for she was in her last year at Hogwarts.

            "I'm sure Dumbledore had his reason's, besides, you don't have to be the one that the Gryffindor's who didn't make it hate.  I do.  So let's go tell them."  Said Harry trying to cheer Katie up a bit.  Harry, Katie, and Ron all flew into the field.  The Hufflepuff original team was already out and waiting for Gryffindor.  Madam Hooch blew her whistle and signaled for the two teams to tell the ones who tried out who made it and who didn't.  Harry flew over to one side of the goal posts as ever Gryffindor followed.

            "Alright, this wasn't easy, but Katie, Ron and myself all came to a decision.  You are all talented in your own way, and if you didn't make it this year, I encourage you to try out next year, if you can.  Please don't be too upset with our decision for we think that it's the best with the people we picked to beat the other teams.  So the ones who made it are as follows:

                        The beaters will be Shane and Niko.

                        And the chasers will be Ginny and Neville

            I'm sorry to those who didn't make it.  No hard feelings, plus next year there will be three open spots, one to a chaser, and two for the beaters, for we have three seven years on our team.  Congratulations to those who are now part of our Gryffindor team.  I think we are going to face Hufflepuff one more time in our new teams.  The ones who didn't make it are welcome to watch and cheer us on!  Alright so, I'm going to go over to Madam Hooch to see what's going on."    

            With that Harry flew down to Madam Hooch where Chris already was.

            "Hello Potter, Chris is going to be going against Ravenclaw tomorrow for their tryouts seeing as Slytherin has all their positions.  Is that alright?"  Madam Hooch wondered.

            "Yea fine, but are we going to face each other one more time?"  Harry wondered.

            "POSITIONS!"  Madam Hooch yelled.  Harry and Chris once again shook hands before flying themselves back into the air.  Harry saw that Jenna was the other new seeker.  _You're going down Jenna, and don't even try to beat me._  Harry thought.  As soon as Madam Hooch sounded the whistle to start and Harry and his new team started their game Harry felt like he somewhat matured in some new way, telling the others about who made the team and who didn't.  Harry flew around in the air and caught site of the snitch, but wanted his team to play for a little while so he led Jenna in the other direction to distract her from finding it.  After about ten minutes of doing this Harry refound the snitch and grabbed it before Jenna knew it happened.  Madam Hooch blew the whistle to indicate that the game was over.

            "Good game Harry."  Said Jenna.

            "And to you."  Harry replied.

            "Harry I scored!"  Screamed Ginny as they all made their way into the locker rooms.

            "Harry I had an assist!"  Screamed Neville.

            "Harry we wouldn't let the bludgers on our side!"  Shane told Harry in a voice just like Neville and Ginny used.  Harry assumed he was making fun of the way they said it.

            "Great job, you guys are really awesome beaters, a great replacement for the Weasly's."  Harry told Shane and Niko.

            "We know, we know."  Niko joked as everyone changed and made their way back to the castle and into the common room.  Harry was so tired that he went right upstairs and got into his pj's.  Harry took off his glasses and placed them on his nightstand as he tried to clear his mind, when he noticed that three out of the five people who share this room are on the Quidditch team, and two of the five people tried out and didn't make it.  _Tomorrow's going to be a hard day._  Harry thought, as he was able to then clear his mind before drifting off into sleep.

Author's note:  how'd you like that long chappie?  GOOD!  8 PAGES!!!!  This took me a pretty long time to write, and I did it instead of studying for my bio test, THANX!  Hehe anyways I hope you enjoyed this chappie, and Ron and Harry are finally at the age of being girl crazy.  AND OVER ME! Hehe but don't think of the Jenna girl as me, think of her as another character in this book for again I don't think of myself as pretty, but my character is!  So I want to be able to compliment this girl for she is going to be really hot baby ya!  And now we have the Gryffindor Quidditch team and yes Alicia Angela and Katie are really in the other books, I had to look it up for u people!  And the charms spell I just made up so yea HA.  Ne who I'm going to go now, REVIEW PLEASE!  ENJOY!


	23. Beyond

**Beyond**

            "Harry wake up, I can't sleep!"  Came Ron's voice

            "I'm surprised I was able to, want to go down early for breakfast?"  Harry wondered as he reached over to his nightstand and put on his glasses.

            "Sure."

            "Wow, Neville, Seamus, and Dean are already up?"

            "Harry let's think of that as a good thing."  Ron told him.

            "True, I don't really want to hear Seamus and Dean yelling at us for not choosing them to be on the team, but there is always next year.  Ravenclaw's tryouts are tonight.  I wish we could've done it with them, but I guess Hufflepuff's captain just got there before I did."

            "Yeah, that would have been great practice, and we could've seen how they played… but Harry I'm kind of hungry so can we go eat breakfast now?"

            "Ron, you and your food!"  Harry got up and threw on his robes. 

            They made their way to the Great Hall.  Harry sat next to Lee, Shane, and Niko.

            "Here's our man!"  Niko shouted giving Harry the high five as he went to grab a plate of chocolate pancakes.  

            "Yeah, we didn't really expect you to pick us, we were just kidding when we said that you better."  Shane told him.

            "Well you guys were the best out there.  I can't believe how good you are.  Too bad I only have you guys for one year…"

            "We know Harry, we know."  Said Shane nodding his head down "sadly."  Harry noticed that Seamus and Dean were sitting not too far down from them.

            "Yeah but you guys, Seamus and Dean were right up there with ya, I think they are going to be next years beaters."  Said Harry a little louder than he normally would have.  They must have heard him because they shot both unforgiving and surprised looks toward him before continuing to eat their waffles.

            "Harry!"  Said Ginny now running over to him.  "Harry thank you, thank you, thank you!"  She screamed as she threw her arms around him.

            "Uh… your welcome?  Well you deserved it, you were really awesome Ginny."

            "No you're just saying that."

            "No you really were."

            "Harry I just sent a letter to my gram, she'll be so happy to hear that I finally was able to do something with this school."  Said Neville now also joining the happy crew.  Ginny for some reason turned really silent.

            "Well I really couldn't believe how good you were."  Harry told Neville.

            "Well Harry I guess you are just everyone's hero today!"  Lee shouted a little too soon for Snape was making his way to the Gryffindor table.

            "Potter, a word."  He mumbled with the look of hell in his eyes.  Harry shot a look at the other's as if saying _oh no here it comes, a year full of detentions for using the truth potion, _before getting up from his seat and following Snape out of the Great Hall.  Harry found Snape right outside the door as he pinned Harry to one wall.  

            "What did you think you were doing, you embarrassed me in front of everyone!  Dumbledore even came to me and gave me a speech.  You may be Dumbledore's little favorite, but in my class you are as equal as everyone else—"

            "You mean I am below everyone else, your Slytherins are treated a lot better than any of us Gryffindor's are.  And the best part is, you can't deny it because I even heard it come out of your mouth."

            "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me?  And you WILL address me as Sir, or Professor.  Harry you should wish you haven't done that, now I am going to make your year harder than I was planning on doing—"

            "What you can't bear the thought of me making a potion right, let alone any Gryffindor!"

            "HARRY YOU WILL NOT INTERUPT ME!  And if you tell Dumbledore how I am treating you, I will feed you right to Voldemort, I know where he is at all times, and if I were to bring you to him, he would forgive me for any betrayal that I have done.  You are the one he wants Harry, so don't think twice about making a fool of me again."

            "You-you're still a death eater?"

            "Nice thinking Harry, oh and if you do tell anyone about this meeting we just had, I will make sure Voldemort doesn't let the famous Harry Potter escape from his grasp again."

            "Once a death eater always a death eater, I'm surprised Dumbledore doesn't see right through you."

            "And he won't, do I make myself clear?"  

            Harry shot Snape a look of utter disgust as he tried to get out of Snape's grasp.  The more Harry struggled the deeper Snape's fingers dug into his arms.

            "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR POTTER?"  Snape now shook Harry so hard that the back of his head hit the wall.  Harry knew the only way to get out of Snape's grasp was to tell him the answer he wanted to hear.

            "Yes."

            "Yes…"

            "Yes, SIR."  Said Harry now broken free from Snape.  Harry went back into the Great Hall and couldn't move his arms.

            "What was that all about?"  Ron asked Harry as he sat down.

            "Nothing."  Harry responded now watching Snape make his way up to the teachers' table.

            "Nothing?  Snape wouldn't take you aside to tell you Nothing!  No detentions? Nothing?"

            "Nope."  Harry told him.

            "Fine Harry, I thought we were friends, but if you can't tell me something as simple as this—"

            "Not now, not here."  Harry whispered over to Ron.

            "Oh alright."  Ron responded.  "Do you have Occlumency tonight?"

            "Yea, I wasn't able to have it last night because of tryouts, so I'm making it up tonight."

            "Oh I see.  You going to tell him about Snape?"

            "I can't, I told you I'll tell you later.  Where's Hermione?"

            "Where else, the library." 

            "Well I got to tell her too, at the same time."

            "Yeah."

            "What did Moody end up doing to you?"  Harry wondered.

            "Oh he just helped me focus on turning the Boggart into a dementor, it actually worked once, but my Patronous Charm wouldn't take an actual form."

            "Well it never does on the first try."

            "Yea."

            "Speaking of Moody, our class is going to be starting soon, let's go down earlier."

            "What else do we have to do?"  Said Ron confirming what Harry had just suggested.  Harry and Ron both got up and said goodbye to the others before heading over to Moody's classroom.  As Harry and Ron were making their way through the fourth corridor, Harry's head started to make weird jerking's.  Then fire flashed before his eyes again and the weird screech of the animal he heard on the bus.

            "Harry?"  Asked Ron now slapping Harry's face back into focus.

            "God what does the fire mean!  And that screeching animal!"

            "Harry are you feeling alright?"  Ron asked.

            "Yeah, just fine"

            "Well you can't be feeling too good if you're seeing fire and hearing weird noises."

            "The common side effect of a cursed scar."  Said Harry sounding like the guy on a snickers commercial.

            "HA HA HA, you're so funny Harry."

            "You don't have to be that sarcastic."

            "Oh, me?  Sarcastic?"

            "Ron you're doing it again."

            "Why whatever do you mean Harry?"

            "Psh!"  Sighed out Harry as they finally arrived at Moody's classroom.  Most of the people in Harry's class were already assembled inside.  Harry saw Hermione already at the back of the room with her nose inside of a book as he made his way to the table with Jenna.

            "Hey Harry."

            "Hey, you're a pretty good seeker.  You are like the only person who even came close to getting the snitch before me.  Well Cedric was able to get it from me once, but I had fallen off my broom."

            "Huh, well okay Mr. Boastful."

            "Me?  Boastful?"

            "No Harry, I meant that the table was boastful."

            "Oh that's what I thought."

            "Ha, so you never show Hermione or Ron this funny side of you do you?"

            "Guess not, not like I really mean to."

            "Yeah no kidding, but anyways, next Quidditch match, I not only going to get close to getting the snitch before you, I will do it before you even know where the snitch is, so I suggest you enjoy your fame as the best seeker while it lasts."

            "Oh Jenna I wouldn't be too sure about that.  But then again I do need practice seeing as I haven't practiced in what seems forever."

            "So I heard when you beat Malfoy."

            "Yea well I wanted it to really hit him for the moment he saw that I beat him."

            "Oh and you knew you would?"

            "I hoped I would."

            "Oh I see.  Do you have any idea if we are still doing Patronous's?  I mean it's been like two weeks."

            "Yea well this is an important spell for everyone to learn, I mean with the dementor's now on Voldemort's side, the only chance they have of surviving is knowing that spell."

            "Pretty brave of you to say his name, although you have been able to escape him many times, so I guess you have the right to be able to call him V- V- you know."

            "Oh you mean Voldemort?"

            "Okay, just don't say it in front of me."

            "Why are you scared of him?"

            "Isn't everyone Harry?  Plus he's scarred me for life."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Harry, I'm sorry."

            "For what?"

            "You won't know for a long time."

            "What's that supposed to mean?"  But just as Harry asked that question Moody appeared from his office carrying a small box.

            "Ah man, not another Boggart day."  Jenna moaned.  Some of the people groaned at the site of the small box also.

            "Well if you guy's would get this damn'd spell, then we could move onto other things.  Now if you all can get it today in one try, with the exception of Weasly whose working with me, then tomorrow we will be able to start some attacking spells."  Moody told his class.  "Alright lets go in alphabetical order.  Artimus get up here."  Moody growled as he finished clunking himself to the front of the classroom.  Artimus got up from his seat and he was able to produce the Patronous Spell in one try.  Then Bethany went up, she too was able to conjure the Patronous in one try.  He went down the list when he came to Jenna.  She shook her head to one side as if shaking off memories before producing the Patronous Spell.

            "Ganger."  Hermione's otter came and stomped down the Boggart in the form of a Dementor.  She smiled as she made her way back to her seat.  When Harry was called, he hear not just Sirius's voice, but also his parent's and Voldemort's.  They were all shouting out at the same time and Harry felt like he couldn't think.  All of these voices were blocking his brain.  He did the same thing that Jenna had done; he shook his head to one side and produced his Stag so it took the "Dementor" down.  

            As Harry made his way back to his seat he could still hear the last words of his parents, and of Sirius ringing through his ears.  

            "I hear mine too."  Said Jenna trying to make Harry feel better. 

            "Are your parent's the ones you lost?"

            "My biological, and the ones that adopted me.  That's why I'm now going to Hogwarts.  Drumstrang has too many hurtful memories and too many bad people.  Hogwarts is a safer place to be.  I have nowhere else to go.  I have no one."  Harry felt like I light was going through his head.  Jenna was going through a lot of what Harry was going through.  He now had someone he could relate with, not just people to constantly feel pity for him.

            Moody made his way down the list, as they were all able to conjure a Patronous.  Ron was the last person on the list and the Boggart first turned into a spider twice when Moody yelled at Ron.  The Boggart in the form of a spider then turned into a Dementor.  Ron's Patronous was just a cloud of gray mist.  

            "Weasly I don't have time for you now, see me tonight."  Growled Moody.  "Well good job class.  Tomorrow we will be doing something I heard the imposter Moody did with you - the Unforgivables.  Now you won't be doing it exactly, but you will need to learn how to fight them off.  Voldemort and his followers use these spells so that's why you need to know how to be able to fight them to have one ounce of hope that you're going to make it out alive.  Now no one is known to be able to survive the _Avarda Kevarda _spell.  That is no one but one.  That one person is sitting right in front of me.  I'm sure he doesn't even know how he was able to survive it.  Do you Harry?"

            "It's funny cause the imposter Moody said the same thing a couple years ago.  But I think I survived because I was meant to."

            "And by that you mean…"

            "The Prophecy."

            "Ah yes, I heard that, I think I heard it when I was with Dumbledore a little over sixteen years ago.  Yes, well it's about time, get out of here and be prepared to be in amencing pain tomorrow!"  Moody laughed his way back into his office.

            "Harry what was the Prophecy?"  Jenna wondered.

            "Not the right time or place to tell you."  Harry told her.

            "Oh, well then perhaps at Hogsmead we can do something together."

            "Yea, that would be awesome for you to come hang out with Hermione, Ron and me."

            "Harry I didn't mean the three of us.  I meant just you and me."  Cho's and Harry's time at Hogsmead came flashing into Harry's mind.  _Shutup, Jenna's different, you can relate more to her._ _ What about Ron Harry?  Yeah what about him?  He's just going to have to deal with it; he never talks to the girl anyways.  _Harry was having a little fight with himself in his mind.

            "Yeah that would be great.  We have loads to talk about, it's nice to be able to talk to someone who's suffered much of the same thing as I have."

            "Yeah it is."

            "Alright Harry it's been two days since our last meeting."  Dumbledore was telling Harry later that day.  "And with this Hogsmead visit coming up in a couple weeks I need for you to be able to keep Voldemort out."

            "I know."

            "Oh yes and I talked to Serveus."

            "I know."

            "You do?"

            "Well I mean I do now."

            "Alright then.  Harry clear your mind.  I want to see if you can keep me off for an hour now."

            "A whole hour?"

            "At the least.  You might end up falling asleep, but I need to see how long you can keep me off for.  I'm going to start off stronger than I normally do now so your mind needs to be cleared."

            "Alright."  Said Harry now thinking of something happy, getting to be able to discuss his pain with Jenna, something blank, a beard.  His heart…. beating…. his deep breaths In and Out.  In and Out.    Blackness was surrounding Harry.  Nothing to look at, and nothing to think about.  Just black.  

            Black.  Sirius Black.  His face is now appearing in Harry's mind.  He feels something trying to attack into his mind but it is having no affect on his feelings or thoughts.  _Can Dumbledore read my thoughts?_  Harry wondered as the picture of Sirius started to run.

            "Sirius where are you going?"  Harry asked him now running after him.  Sirius just looked at Harry and continued to run. Harry followed.  "Sirius why are you running?"  No answer.  "Sirius don't run from me!"  Harry just kept following him until they both came to "the veil."  

            "Sirius, don't go back in there.  You can't go back now."  Sirius stopped as he approached the veil and he turned around and walked up to Harry and bent down on one of his knees.  Sirius took one of Harry's hands into his.  He then stood up and started running back to the veil with Harry being dragged behind him.

            "Sirius I don't know what's on the other side.  Sirius please don't take me there.  I still have a prophecy to fulfill."  When Harry tried to rip his hand away from Sirius's he couldn't.  It was like his hand and Sirius's formed into one.  

            "Sirius why are you doing this?  I want to be with you again too, but I just can't.  I have too many things I still need to live for.  Sirius why don't you talk to me?"  At that moment Sirius opened one of the sides of the white veil and jumped into it carrying Harry behind him.

            There were bright colors swarmed together as both Harry and Sirius flew through the veil.  When Harry looked up at his godfather, he looked as though he was shrinking.  

            "Sirius?"  Harry screamed in question, but when Sirius looked back at Harry, he was not only shrunken, but also younger; he was the Sirius that Harry had seen in Snape's worst memory last year.  Harry could only look at Sirius in confusion.

            "Sirius where are we going?"  Harry asked him.  Harry's question was answered as they appeared at a big blue house.  Sirius and Harry ran inside of it to see beautiful furnishings on the inside.  Sirius stopped and looked around.  He then ran up the stairs into another room.  Inside was a baby crib with a little baby with big green eyes staring out of it.  Sirius took his hand that was connected with Harry away and broke the connection.  Sirius picked up the little baby out of its crib and held it in his arms.  

            "Padfoot are you ready for the baptism?"  Came a man's voice.  Harry turned around hoping to see, yes, his father. _That means that that little baby in Sirius's arms must be me._ Harry's eyes started to glisten as he ran up to his father and wrapped his arms around him.  As soon has Harry did that he then moved to a new perspective.  He was now wrapped in a blanket and looking up at Sirius.  He was the baby.  He was himself a little less than sixteen years ago.

            "Hey honey."  **Kiss**  "Oh hello Sirius.  Is Minerva here yet?"  Came Lily's voice.  She stepped out from behind James and her long silky red hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  

            "I haven't seen her."  Sirius responded.

            "Well why don't we all wait downstairs in the kitchen then."  Lily suggested.

            "Alright.  Come on Harry, let's go into the kitchen one last time before I'm your godfather."  Sirius said to the baby.

            "I just wish we weren't constantly running away from Voldemort."  Said James as they all made their way down the hall and into the kitchen.

            "I know, hey Prongs, speaking of Voldemort, he's going to think to come looking for me as the secret-keeper.  Maybe you should appoint Wormtail as your secret-keeper, seeing as I think Moony is the one who's been informing Voldemort about where you've been going."

            "Padfoot I don't know, I mean do you think I could trust Wormtail with something this big?  I don't even trust Wormtail too much.  I only trust you Padfoot.  Wormtail could also be the one who's giving away where we keep moving."

            "True, but do you really think Wormtail is capable of being with Voldemort, I mean he isn't nearly as clever as Moony."  Sirius tried to convince James.

            "But Padfoot, you know that Wormtail always does like to be with people of higher power."

            "I don't think he could be capable of being with Voldemort though."

            "Well Padfoot if you're sure that switching from you to Wormtail is the right thing to do then I guess I should do it then.  I mean whatever is going to keep Harry safe."  Said James giving in.  

As Harry sat here and listened to this, everything that Sirius had told him in the Shrieking Shack in his third year was starting to make sense.  Harry couldn't sit here and watch his father give into letting Peter be appointed to be their secret-keeper, so since he couldn't talk, he started to cry.  He had to try to warn his father that this was the wrong thing to do.

"Shhh… don't cry Harry.  It's just me, your godfather to be.  Godfather, me."  Sirius smiled down at Harry.  Harry's heart started to throb with pain, _they have no idea why I'm crying, and they have no idea what's going to happen to them._  "Look he stopped crying, oh I'm going to be the best godfather ever.  I'm not going to miss a moment of being in his life.  I'm going to be right here with you guys watching him grow up.  He's going to look just like you Prongs I know it, although he doesn't have your eyes, no he has Lily's eyes.  And when he goes to parties and gets drunk and doesn't want to let you guys know I'll be the one he calls, cool godfather Sirius.  I could get used to that."

"Sure Sirius, and you could take him out on your motorcycle and show him how to get all the ladies."  Lily joked.

"Exactly."  Sirius agreed.  Harry's heart was throbbing with more pain than he thought he could ever bear.  _They were never able to do any of these things with me.  I was never able to have this dream life.  I will never be able to call Sirius from any parties; I'm never even going to be going to any parties. I wasn't ever able to have a childhood with care and love, I was never able to live in this beautiful house with my parents, I was never able to go for a ride on Sirius's motorcycle.  I was never able to do anything that they all wanted to do with me.  My life was so cheated.  Why did Voldemort have to come and ruin it all?_

            "Are you guys thinking of having anymore kids?"  Sirius wondered.

            "We were thinking about having hopefully a little girl for Lily, that is if this whole Voldemort thing clears up, I don't want to risk her life either."  James told Sirius.

            "Oh and then I could teach her how to dance, and spoil her and get little Harry jealous, no I would spoil Harry too."  Sirius went on.

            _I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SISTER!  That's it Voldemort, you are going to die with all the pain that you made my family suffer._  

            "Wow Padfoot, I can't wait to watch you actually live up to your word, Harry, remember everything that this big buffoon is telling you now, you have to make him live up to his word."  Said James tickling Harry.  They were now all sitting down at the kitchen table.

            "Minerva is usually never late.  I heard she's going to be a teacher at Hogwarts now, and Dumbledore is becoming Headmaster."  Lily told the men.    

            "Really what happened to Headmaster Dippet?"  James wondered.

            "Oh he just retired and now Minerva is going to be the Transfiguration teacher.  Oh she's going to teach Harry how to be a great wizard like his father. Yes she is, Yes she is."  Said Lily in a baby voice to Harry still resting in Sirius's arms.

            "Here you want to hold him now?"  Sirius asked Lily.

            "Well I don't want to ruin your moment in the sun Sirius."

            "Well…" _No Sirius let me be in my mother's arms._  Harry started to cry.  "Alright fine you want your mother here she is."  Said Sirius now giving Harry over to Lily.

            "I think he might be hungry, I'll be right back, if Minerva gets here tell her I'll be right back."

            "Alright sweetie."

            "And James don't even think about it."

            "Think about what?"

            "Whatever little scam you are thinking about.  I'm only going to be gone for a couple of minutes and knowing you and Sirius you two are going to terrorize this house."

            "Oh Lily, we have grown since Hogwarts you know." Sirius told Lily.

            "Ha that's a story to tell Harry when he gets older.  I'll be back."

            "Your wife is so mean to me."  Said Sirius jokingly

            "I heard that!"  Said Lily from another room.  "Come on Harry are you hungry?"  Lily unbuttoned her shirt to breastfeed Harry.  Harry pushed away.  "I guess not.  Do you have a dirty diaper?"  Lily then sniffed Harry's bottom.  "Yea that is definitely it."  As Lily started to change Harry's diaper she started to sing to Harry.  Her voice was so beautiful.  Harry was now glad that he followed Sirius beyond the veil.  He is now experiencing one of his childhood memories.  _I never knew I was Christian, but then again you can only have a Godfather through Baptism._  Harry thought.  

            "Anytime you feel

Like you just can't hold on

Just hold onto my love

And I'll help you be strong

Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side

Just let me be the one that could make it all right

Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart

Baby I could make it alright."  Lily continued to sing.  "Oh Harry all of this secrecy from the world is worth it for you.  I would go through all the pain in the world just so you wouldn't have to feel any.  I promise you that someday I'm going to make everything up to you.  Oh Harry I love you so much."  Lily then picked up the baby Harry in a newly changed diaper and hugged him so closely.  She then walked back into the kitchen to hear both Sirius and James laughing.

"Oh what's so funny?"  She wanted to know.  

"Oh I was just telling Padfoot of the expression on you sister's face when she heard that we had a son, a MAGICAL son."  Then they both started cracking up.

"My sister may be a little crazy and jealous, but she is still my sister so be nice."

"I know but it's so tempting to put a little spell on her!  She hates me anyways."  James laughed.

"Ha, don't."

"I wasn't going to don't worry."

"Hello?  Is anyone home?"  Came Minerva's voice.

"Oh finally."  Said Lily, "Yea we're in here Minerva."

"Sorry I'm late, I went to all of your other old houses before I remembered that you now live here.  How's little Harry doing?"  Harry saw that McGonagall looked so much younger than she does now.  Her hair was a more healthy red, although it was still pulled back into a bun.  Her face had almost no wrinkles and her lips looked more smooth than normal. 

"Oh I think he's ready to have Godparents.  So let's go to the church now.  Is everyone ready?"  Lily asked.

"Ready as ever to be little Harry's Godfather!"  Said Sirius excitedly.

"Alright then, let's get in the car."

"I can't believe that muggles get around with those things."  Minerva complained.

"Yes well it's their way of living."  Lily told her.

All of a sudden the scene changed.  It was a new day, a different memory.  Sirius was standing outside of the house and just staring up at it in tears.  He then took a deep breath and opened the door to the Potter's house.  Harry followed.  But just as soon as Harry made his way on the other side of the door he wished he hadn't.  Harry saw his father's dead body lying on the ground.  Harry froze in pain and saw Sirius scream out in pain himself and throw himself over James's body.

"It was Wormtail after all.  Why did I make you change?  I killed you.  Why couldn't I have stayed your secret-keeper?  You would be alive and safe right now.  It's all my fault, all my fault."  Then Sirius could say no more.  He was miserably crying over James's body.  Harry has never seen Sirius so upset before.  And now Harry couldn't hold in his pain either.  Harry went over to his dead father's body and started to cry into it just like Sirius was doing.  _No dad I killed you, if you hadn't had me to protect you would have never been in this position.  You would still be alive, Sirius would still be alive.  I killed him too, if I hadn't gone looking for him from a dream conducted by Voldemort he would have never tried to come and save me and end up dying.  Everything is my fault.  I can never do anything right in this world._  Harry just couldn't stop crying, both over his dead father's body and both Sirius's death, and how miserable he looked now to see James dead.  His best friend was dead.  All of a sudden Sirius mumbled,

"Harry."  And got himself up and ran up the stairs.  Seeing one dead parent was enough, but Harry too brought himself upstairs knowing what he was about to find beyond the door.  As he entered his bedroom, Harry saw Sirius first go over to Lily and hug her and then went over to Harry's crib.

"You're alive!  It's a miracle."  Said Sirius in a squeaky voice.  Sirius then picked up Harry and ran over to Lily and mumbled,

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him now."  He then ran back down the stairs to James and said, "Wormtail is going to pay for this one James, and I'm going to get him for both of us and Harry."  Just as Sirius exited the Potter's house Hagrid was crying his way up the stairs.

"Oh Sirius, I'm so sry.  I can' believe You-Know-Who got Lily n James Potter.  Is dat Harry?"

"Yea.  Hagrid let me take him, I am his Godfather, and Lily and James would probably want me to take him."  Sirius pleaded on the verge of breaking into tears again.

"Sry Sirius, bu' Dumbledore's orders were ter get Harry and bring him ter him at the Dursley's."

"Well alright then, if Dumbledore thinks that's best.  You can take my bike, I have no need for it now."  Sirius told Hagrid as he hugged Harry and kissed him on the forehead.  "Harry don't worry I'll guide you.  I'm still going to be here.  I love you Harry and would do anything for you."  Sirius hugged and kissed the baby Harry one more time before handing him over to Hagrid.

"Take care of yerself Sirius."

"Yea…" And with that, Hagrid got onto Sirius's bike and drove up into the air and on the way to the Dursley's.

"Bye Harry, and bye James and Lily."  Sirius spent a few more minutes to himself before wiping the tears out of his eyes.  "And now for you Wormtail."  With that Sirius apparated away, and Harry was brought to a street filled with people.  Harry saw Sirius and Peter.  He ran over to them.

"Peter you little fuck, do you have any idea how many lives you just destroyed?  Not just Lily and James's, but Harry's, mine, Dumbledore's, Lupin's, Minerva, every witch and wizard!  And to top it off your master is dead.  Hear that Harry killed him off somehow, he's dead!"  Sirius yelled at Peter.

"Lily and James Potter? Sirius how could you?"  Peter cried. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  Sirius questioned, but too late Peter shot off a spell and many muggles dropped dead and Harry saw Peter cut off one of his fingers before turning into a rat and going into the sewer below.  

"No!"  Sirius cried, and then he laughed.  "Oh great, now Azkaban is probably after me for a crime I didn't even commit!"  And with that Sirius apparated away.  Instead of going to another memory of Sirius, Harry was flying backwards through the bright colors and was flown out of the white veil.

"MUM! DAD! SIRIUS!"  Harry cried. He then banged down on the floor and was surrounded once again by black upon black.

"Harry I think it's time to wake up."  Came Dumbledore's voice.  Harry looked up at Dumbledore to realize that he was on his couch and the pillow that he was just sleeping on was completely soaked.  Harry felt no need to even try to hide that he cried because Dumbledore obviously already saw that he did.  "What did you see?"

"Parts of me in my house with my parents before my Baptism, and I saw my dead parents, and how Peter was able to get away.  The things Sirius, my dad, and mum all talked about… my future…their future with me…" Harry looked back down at the soaking wet pillow.

"Harry, I think that you've had enough.  You could've kept me off for longer, but you looked like you were suffering so much, so I felt it best to wake you up.  You have three more hours till your first class.  If you would like to miss it, I'm allowing you to sleep in."

Harry nodded his head for he just saw and heard things in which he wished he hadn't.  He is now scarred for life.

"Alright, I'll just inform Snape that you will not be attending his class tomorrow."  Harry nodded again.

"You could sleep here Harry, I'll be up over in my office if you need me."  And with that Dumbledore conjured up a blanket and a new pillow for Harry.  Harry took them gratefully and lay back down.  "Goodnight Harry."

"'Night sir."  Were words that Harry barley managed to get out of his mouth?  Harry then tried to shove away what he just witnessed.  _I want to go back, I want to change what the future turns out to be, I want to save my parents, and Sirius._  Harry thought even though he knew he couldn't unless he took a time turner and turned it around over a million times.  Harry then couldn't help but cry himself to sleep.

Author's Note:  When I was writing about Snape and Harry and wrote about Snape pinning Harry against the wall I was going to write that Snape said,

            "Make love to me Harry, I want you."  Just to freak you all out. HAHAHA that would've been so funny!!!  But I care for my reader's feelings; I know I'm a very caring person, so I decided not to make you all suffer the image of Snape and Harry.  EWW GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!!!!!  You lucky people.  Wait I just told u so now its in Ur mind! HAHAHAHA OMG guess what people, I am now over 100 pages on Microsoft word!!!  AHH!!!!!  I have no life I tell ya, none what so ever.  But good news is I got 20 out of 25 on part of the bio test today!!! Shibby~ so ne who Sirius's funeral is coming up soon, and a match against both Slytherin and Hufflepuff.  Who will win?  Draco or Harry?  Or Jenna or Harry?  The wonders of writing…  Once again I cried writing this.  And my throat had that constant feeling of being on the verge of crying and not.  Well I was also in the crying mood because I just saw a Walk To Remember after like 7 months of not seeing it and that is THE SADDEST MOVIE EVER!  This chappie went onto 11 pages!!!!!!!! New record!  But man I reread on pg. 240 of the Prisoner of Azkaban and I cried reading what Lily and James's last words were.  How much they were willing to protect Harry.  And how Lupin was like, You heard James?  In a weird voice.  God this is all so sad.  I'm def writing to J.K. Rowling and telling her how much she's making me cry over her fantasy world!  Please review on this chappie, I would love to read what you all have to say about it, and if u cried tell me because I highly understand.  ENJOY!


	24. The Unforgivables

**The Unforgivables**

            "Harry it's time to get up."  Came Dumbledore's voice.  Harry moaned a couple times before he opened his eyes to see Dumbledore bending over him.

            "How much time do I have till Moody's class?"  Harry yawned.

            "About a half hour.  Hungry?"

            "Yea."  And with that Dumbledore conjured up two chocolate chip waffles, and some orange juice.  "Thanks."

            "Well I know that's what you kids eat.  Your owl came by sometime after you fell asleep, I gave him a treat and then he went back to the owlry."

            "Is it a letter from Lupin?"  Harry wondered.

            "It's a letter, but I didn't read who it was from."  Dumbledore told him.

            "Oh okay."

            "How are you feeling Harry?"  Dumbledore wondered.

            "Well I was wondering, what's beyond the veil Professor?"

            "Well to tell you the truth I don't know, all I know is what choices wizards have when they pass through the veil.  Why do you ask?"

            "When I saw Sirius last night, I followed him and we came to the veil.  He brought me beyond it and that's when I saw all of those memories."

            "Well maybe that's what is beyond the veil, not death Harry, but living experiences.  Sirius wanted you to see the memories you did.  They might come to use later in life."

            "So you're saying that Sirius is now a part of me too?  He can control my dreams and what I see?"

            "It seems when it is important for you to know something, he is there with you, yes."

            "So now I have two wizards controlling some of my thoughts?"

            "Well soon you won't have Voldemort with you Harry."

            "Has anyone gone beyond the veil before?"

            "Not that I know of."

            "No one even went to look for Sirius's body beyond the veil?  How do they know he's really dead then, he could be just on the other side waiting for someone to come save him!"

            "The veil is the best place for a dead body to be, for there it is said that they can become a part of any living wizard they want and some of their powers will be given to the wizard they choose to be with.  I see some of Sirius's powers in you, so that is how I know that he really has passed."

            "Why did he come to me?  Why didn't he go and live in death with my father?"

            "It seems that Sirius feels he should still protect you even in death.  That is why the Boggart may have also turned into Sirius, for he was able to see how miserable you were and wanted to give you a little of himself.  His spirit may have been in that Boggart when you hugged him, that's why he smelt like you said he did."

            "So I have some of Sirius's powers within me now?  Is that why I've been doing so good so fast in Occlumency?"

            "Yes Harry that could be the reason, but you have great powers yourself."

            "I do feel Sirius with me a lot, in my dreams mainly.  Has he seen everything I have?"

            "Well since he is now a part of you his feelings and thoughts have merged with yours."

            "How long is he with me for?"

            "Well that's the thing with the veil, the one who dies beyond it can only choose to be with one wizard, but once the wizard he chose to be with no longer needs the wizards help, the wizard can move onto the death world.  Once the wizard moves on away to the death world he cannot return to the wizard he chose to be with.  It must have been hard for Sirius to not go to be with James again, but he probably feels sworn into protecting you.  He wants to protect you."

            "Sir, how can Sirius protect me if he's only a part of my thoughts?"

            "Being a part of your thoughts enables you to make choices based on higher wisdom.  Also having some of Sirius's powers gives you higher strength.  Now Harry I feel that you have asked enough questions for one day."

            "Oh, sorry.  Well, just one more, what did Snape say when you told him I wasn't going to be going to his class today?"

            "Hey didn't seem to mind too much, although he looked suspicious about something.  Is there something you wish to tell me Harry?"  _Should I tell Dumbledore about Snape?  I'm risking being brought to Voldemort when I am not ready to face him.  Sirius what should I do?_  Harry then felt the urge to keep what Snape is to himself, _not yet_ Harry heard a voice whisper.

            "No, nothing.  Can I read my letter now?"

            "Well Harry if you feel there is nothing to tell me then go right ahead, the letter is on the table.  Once you've read it you should go down to your next class.  I'll be in my office."

            "Bye Dumbledore, and thanks."

            "Help will always be given to those who ask for it."  Harry looked down at his feet and then smiled up at Dumbledore before reaching onto the table to retrieve his letter.  Dumbledore walked up to his office as Harry unrolled the parchment.  The letter was surely from Lupin.

_            Harry,_

_                        I hope that you are doing better now.  I'm sorry I'm not there with you right now, things at the order are getting hectic so sorry this letter is taking so long to get to you.  Meet me in the Gryffindor common room at one o'clock on Friday._

_            Hope you are doing well.  I'll talk to you soon._

_                                                            Lupin_

            Harry then rolled the letter back up, instead of writing back to Lupin, since he was going to talk to him tonight.  Harry felt that if he should tell anyone about Snape now, it would be to tell Lupin.  _Hopefully Lupin will know what to do._  Harry thought.  Harry was also going to tell him about the past night.  _I wonder what he has to tell me._  Harry wondered.

            Then Harry thought of the song his mother sang to him when he was a baby as he made his way to the Gryffindor tower to get his books.

            _Anytime you feel_

_            Like you just can't hold on_

_            Just hold onto my love_

_            And I'll help you be strong_

_            Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one that could make it all right_

_Anytime you need love baby your in my heart_

_            Baby I could make it all right_

Harry then wondered if this song meant anything or if she was just singing.  _It's just a song Harry, don't take everything so literal.  _Harry thought to himself.  A vivid picture of Harry's mother shined in front of his eyes.  _She's so beautiful_ Harry smiled.  Then Harry thought of the baby he saw in the beginning of the memories and after.  There was no scar on his forehead in the beginning; Harry actually lived for some time without a cursed scar.  _Sirius must have been too upset to notice my scar the night that he rescued me.  It's weird to think that I actually had parents, and I was actually alive with them, they used to hug me, and talk with me.  I knew Sirius many years ago, and if I only remembered, then I could have helped him out of Azkaban many years ago; I could have lived with him.  _

_            Harry stop thinking like this _came another voice in Harry's mind.  __

_            I can't help it, I just want to be with my parents again, and see what my life would have been like with them, and having a constant Godfather by my side._

_            Harry stop making yourself feel like this, just live life as it was brought to you.  _It felt as though Harry was having a fight with himself.  Harry tried to stop thinking like this, and instead Harry cleared his mind as though he were in an Occlumency lesson.  Harry then made his way to his dormitory and grabbed his books, everyone else was in Potions right now, except Ron who Harry figured was in the Great Hall eating until Defense Against the Dark Arts class was going to start.  Today they were to be doing Unforgivables. _Great more for me to remember my parents.  _Harry thought to himself as he put on clean robes.  Harry then grabbed his books and headed for Moody's classroom.  On the way he caught Jenna and Hannah who were also on their way to his class.

            "Oh hey Harry, this is Hannah, Hannah this is—"

            "Who could not know Harry Potter Jen?  Hey Harry."

            "Hey guys, huh, ready for those Unforgivable curses today?  They take a lot out of you."

            "You would know."  Said Jenna remembering what Moody said about Harry being the only one who survived the _Avada Kedavra_ spell. 

            "Yeah, well we also did do them in fourth year."  Harry told her.

            "Yeah and Harry you were the only one who actually was able to fight the Crusatious Curse."  Hannah reminded Harry.

            "Yeah…"  

            "Harry is there anything that you can't do I mean honestly!"  Jenna laughed.

            "Err… yea loads of things."  Harry responded.

            "Oh yea like what?"  Hannah wanted to know.

            "I can never do my homework right, I have teachers constantly following me, well now they always have to stay in the hallways, but still.  I can't defeat Voldemort. (Both Jenna and Hannah flinched), and I can't do any family related things."  Harry told them.

            "How come you can't do any family—" Hannah started but Jenna nudged her really hard in the stomach to make her shutup.

            "What Hannah means to say is wow I never knew someone so famous couldn't do things.  Didn't you Hannah."  Jenna saved.

            "Uh yeah."  Said Hannah rubbing her stomach.  Then Hannah whispered softly to Jenna, "I know he doesn't have parents, but doesn't he have other family?"

            "Well actually, my other family pretends I don't exist when I'm home for the summer, and they don't ever let me do my "magical" homework.  They never allow me to ask about my parents."  Harry told them since he overheard Hannah.

            "Oh that's horrible!"  Hannah screamed.  "What about your Christmas and Easter holidays?"

            "I don't go back there are you kidding?  I wish I could just live here.  I hate going back to them.  I don't get any presents anyways, unless you can call a toothpick a gift."  Harry told them.

            "Harry you can't be serious, that's what presents you get for Christmas and Easter!  What about your birthday?"

            "Nothing, well on my third year they brought home Aunt Marge who says nothing but ways to fix me up to be more like my cousin Dudley.  She insulted me so much, about my parents that I blew her up by accident and I left.  I was so surprised that I wasn't expelled."  Harry told the girls.  He didn't know why he was telling two people he barley knew about his background, but they seemed interested enough, so Harry just continued to tell them about some of the things the Dursley's do to him.  The girls would sigh here and there until they were almost at Moody's classroom.

            "Wow Harry, when my parents died, and I was given to another family, they treated me with so much love, I can't believe the childhood that you had to grow up with!  Here must be like heaven to you!"  Jenna explained.

            "Oh believe me it is.  I always count down the days till I get to come back, where are you living now that your adopted parents passed?"  Harry asked Jenna kindly.

            "I don't know, another family I s'pose.  But no one has come to this school to check me out all year so I have no hope to get another family so far.  Plus, who's going to want to adopt someone who's gotten two sets of parents pass, I mean they will think that they are next, like I'm cursed or something."  Jenna responded.

            "Well I would invite you to live with the Dursley's and me, but they would hate having another magical folk in their house, and I don't think you'd really want to live there anyways, I mean I can't wait till I get to move out.  I almost did too, I was going to live with my – my godfather."  Harry finished quietly.

            "Is he what the Boggart turned into your first time?"  Hannah wondered.

            "Yeah…" Harry now wished he never brought up this subject.  Jenna must have noticed because she put her hand on Harry's shoulder and said,

            "Well those Unforgivables!  Man I hope we get more chocolate for doing this!"  Harry tried to crack a smile at this and Hannah started to laugh,

            "I know!  I love chocolate!"  The three of them finally arrived at Moody's classroom and saw him standing in the hallway,

            "Dumbledore wants me to now stand outside this dam classroom until my whole class arrives, says that's what other teachers are doin."  Moody grunted as the three of them passed him and went into the classroom to their seats.

            "Sorry about Hannah, she's never lost anyone in her family before.  I know how hard it is to talk about it.  I don't have Godparents, you're lucky.  Do you know who your Godmother is?"  Jenna told Harry as they went and sat in their own seats.  It now just clicked in Harry's mind, the reason that McGonagall was in the memory last night was because she is his Godmother!  _I can't believe she never told me._  Harry thought.

            "Yea, I actually just found out last night.  You know Professor McGonagall, yea, she's my Godmother."  Harry told Jenna.

            "Really?  Wow I would have never guessed.  How come you just found out if you've been going to this school for what six years now?"

            "Well I found out from a dream I had, I don't know why she never told me.  I think I have Transfiguration this afternoon, I'm going to ask her about it then."  Harry told Jenna.  

            "Harry, why do you tell me all of this?  I mean, you just barley met me, and you already tell me so many personal things."

            "Because you've been through much that I have.  It's nice to talk to someone that knows how it feels like, and you opened up to me.  You tell me much about your personal life also."  Harry responded.

            "I feel the same way.  Harry, I know this is going to sound weird, but I think we were supposed to meet, like, I have these feelings, and, I dunno, like, maybe I came to this school because we were supposed to meet, you know, to like, you know…" Harry looked at her and knew what she was trying to say.

            "Like we were meant?"

            "Yeah, so you see, that's why I want to just hang out just you and me at Hogsmead next week, you know, test out fate, like, you know."  Harry has never seen Jenna act this nervous before.  

            "Yeah, well its just that, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but my friend Ron, he also has a fling for ya, and well, I don't know, he really needs someone and I don't want him to feel like I'm stealing you away from him or anything."

            "But you're not, I mean I never talk to that kid… oh I know!  Try to get him to like Hannah.  I'll try to get Hannah to like Ron, so we could like set them up you know."  Jenna said.

            "Not a bad idea, but we only have a week and a half to do this.  We have to work fast.  But Jenna, why me?  I mean you have all of those other guys all over you."

            "Because you strike out to me the most.  And something about you.  And your eyes!  I love your eyes."  Harry now stared down embarrassed, _they are my mum's eyes, _Harry thought to himself, _thanks mum. _"Oh but don't let me forget your smile… alright I'll shutup now."

            "Ha, no please continue."  Harry laughed jokingly.

            "The rest I guess you are just going to have to figure out for yourself."  Jenna then laughed.  Just as she did more of the class started to pile in.  Harry saw Ron enter as he nervously made his way up to Harry.

            "Harry where were you last night?"  Ron asked kind of squeakily.

            "My Occlumency lessons dragged a long time, Ron, my parents, Voldemort, Sirius, Minerva, I have so much to tell you."  Harry told Ron, knowing that Jenna was probably listening in.

            "Harry what?!"

            "I can't tell you now Ron, class is about to start, I'll tell you at lunch."  Harry tried to explain.

            "Ok fine."  Ron said kind of madly, as he made his way to his table with Hermione.

            "I'll tell you at Hogsmead."  Harry turned to Jenna who looked a little concerned.

            "You don't have to."

            "But I want to."  Harry explained to her.  She then smiled which struck Harry.  That is one of the things that he loved about Jenna- her smile.  

            "Alright, ready to be tormented by the Unforgivables?  Well too bad, you need to experience the pain to fight it.  Potter get up here."  Moody growled as he clunked his way to the front of the classroom.

            "He always makes you do everything first."  Jenna whispered to Harry as he got up and made his way to the front of the classroom.  Harry nodded his head back to her.

            "I hear that my imposter Moody already showed you what these curses look like by demonstrating on spiders, so I'm going to start right away. First curse, the Imperious Curse, I want to see you fight it Potter.  _Imperio!"_  Harry then jerked into a new view.

            "Jump on the desk."  He heard a voice say.  

            "NO!"  Harry yelled and jerked himself backwards and broke out of the curse.

            "Harry how were you able to fight it so fast?  No one's that good unless—"

            "He's done it to me before."  Harry muttered.

            "Him?  You mean Voldemort?"  The whole class flinched at his name.

            "Yes.  Fourth year, graveyard."  Harry muttered again so low so he hoped that only Moody would hear him.

            "Well then you have first hand experience on this.  Did he do the Imperious Curse also?"

            "Yes, many times."  Harry muttered.

            "Then mine should be no problem to bear.  _Crucio!"_  This curse from Moody didn't harm Harry as much as Voldemort's did, although it still hurt.  He fell himself fall to the ground and start twitching.  He then tried to get himself up and Moody stopped leaving Harry with a splitting headache.

            "Very good Potter.  Tell me, how much does Voldemort's curse affect you more to mine?"  Moody asked.  Then a voice sounded in Harry's mind.

            "Come on Harry, let's show him how mine works."  _Did the class hear Voldemort's voice?_

            "NO!"  Harry shouted.

            "No what Harry?"  Moody grunted.

            "Moody, he's hear, he's listening he's—" Harry tried to warn Moody in a soft voice so that only he could hear Harry speak.  But as Harry tried to warn Moody that Voldemort was about to curse him through his scar, and as Harry tried to use his Occlumency lessons to block his mind, Voldemort's Imperious Curse hit him.

            Harry then felt pain beyond anything yet, his head was bursting with fire and he felt his scar burn with more pain then he has ever experienced.  He felt the black ooze splitting out of it; he felt his eyes rolling into his head.

            "This is what you get Harry for trying to take Occlumency lessons to rid of me!  You can never get rid of me Harry, for I am now a part of you.  I can control you.  I am reading your mind and thoughts right now; as a matter of fact I think I'm speaking out loud for you.  Hello Harry's class, see what happens to people who try to surpass me!  Feel and breathe pain Harry.  I saw those memories of your parents yesterday; don't you love what I did to them?  Dead.  I have much more power than I ever had in the past, all because of you, Sirius can't help you, I've found a way to block out his powers from you, and now I found a new way to communicate to you, which is going to take more than mastering Occlumency to get rid of.  Why I don't think you can get rid of me.  Oh Harry are you seeing a light?  Don't worry you'll be with your filthy Mudblood mother and her songs soon Harry."  Voldemort's voice burned through Harry's ears.  Harry was surely dying now.  He could feel it.  There was no way to fight it.

            "Oh and Harry's class, this is what a real Unforgivable Curse looks like, not what this powerless Moody is teaching you, nothing he teaches you can prepare you to face me!  THE MOST POWERFUL SORCERER IN THE WORLD!  Am I right Harry?"  _Shutup _Harry thought.  Harry couldn't fight Voldemort's powers anymore, he can't use anything from Occlumency, and he can't be saved anymore by anyone.  He was dying.  He couldn't see anything around him.  It was all blurring together.  "Why Harry don't you wonder why all this bad stuff happens to you in Defense Against the Dark Arts?  Well it is now that I am always with you, it is now that I always make bad thing's happen to you.  I don't need Serveus to bring you to me, for I don't even need to be with you to hurt you."  Voldemort laughed.  Harry shuddered with so much pain, _why aren't I dying?  Why can't he just kill me?_  

            "Harry I'm not going to kill you now don't worry, I want to see your face as you die, I want to see and feel your pain."  The black ooze erupting from Harry's scar was exploding all over his face and burning his skin.  _Then why don't you stop!_  

            "Oh Harry where is the fun in stopping when you are in so much pain?  I like to see you feeling what I had to for many years.  It's not fun is it?  See what you did to me!  But now I'm back Harry.  You can't run forever, actually, you can't run at all for I know where you are at all times."  Voldemort laughed again, and then lifted the Curse from Harry.  It didn't matter that the curse was lifted for Harry still felt the pain and still couldn't stop shuddering.  _This is worse than death. _ Harry thought.  He just lay there seeing only the back of his head, for his eyes weren't rolling back into place.  Harry was then in so much pain that he fainted. 

            When he awoke, he wasn't in the hospital; instead he was laying on the ground still with the whole class standing over him.

            "Where's Moody."  Harry fought out of his mouth.

            "Harry!  You're all right!  Moody went to go get help.  Harry we were so scared for you."  Came a soft voice.

            "We heard You-Know-Who's voice, we heard him Harry."  Came another voice sounding as though it were in terrible pain just from hearing the Dark Lord's voice.

            "Harry, how do you live with him, he's so terrible."  Came another voice sounding on the verge of tears.

            "Everyone stop crowding around him!  Give him space!"  Came an angry Hermione.  Harry couldn't see anyone's face; all he could see was a blur of colors.  Harry wanted to go back to the Order now; he wanted to be with Lupin.  _Lupin!  I have to meet with him tonight._  Harry thought.  _Harry get up, you can't see him if you're like this, get up!_  Harry tried to get himself up, but he couldn't move.  He could feel the black ooze trickle down his face.  He felt his body so weak and unable to move.  Harry had a splitting headache.  _Maybe I shouldn't take this class anymore, most of the time I come, something bad always happens._

Then another voice sounded in Harry's head.  _Harry, I'm sorry I was unable to protect you, I continue to fail you Harry.  Tell Dumbledore about Snape now.  Harry I never knew all of this you have to go through, hold on, and don't quit this class!  Stay strong.  _

_Sirius I can't!  It's too much, how can I beat him if he keeps getting more and more powerful?  How can I beat him in person if I can't even fight him off of my mind?  _

Then Harry heard someone humming the song his mother used to when he was a baby.  He felt someone dabbing off something off of his face – the black ooze.  _Mum?  _Harry wondered, as he tried to open his eyes to get a look at the woman who was dabbing his head.  All he could see was a blur.  Harry felt his body being lifted and brought somewhere.  He knew where he was going, the hospital wing.  But when Harry landed again, he felt something different about this hospital bed.  Harry tried to open his eyes and saw red, _am I in Dumbledore's office on his couch? _ Harry wondered.  Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder.  This was a strong hand.  _Lupin?_  Harry wondered.  Harry was in so much confusion.  _Did this all really happen to me?_  Harry tried to open his eyes again, but once again blurriness. 

            "Dumbledore Harry is no longer safe anywhere.  Voldemort was talkin' to him.  I heard him god dam'it.  I try to teach em all somethin' and Voldemort always affects Harry in some way.  Harry can't be saved by anyone."  Moody grunted.  "Voldemort said that Occlumency lessons wouldn't help fight him off at all.  There is no way to help Harry fight him off."  

            "Headmaster what should we do?"  Asked Minerva.

            "We must put a charm on Harry, we have no other choice.  The charm will have to last out until we find another way to fight off Voldemort."  Dumbledore responded.

            "Harry's been through so much Dumbledore, I saw how he suffered in the summer.  Can't we put a long lasting cheery charm on him?"  Came Lupin's voice.

            "If we did, what would it do?  Make Harry live in a fake world?  We need to prepare him for the worst, and putting a cheery charm on him isn't going to make him any stronger."  Dumbledore answered.  Harry heard the woman humming the song again.

            "Mum?"  Harry croaked out.  The room went silent.  Harry could feel all of the people in the room's eyes' looking at him.  _Harry your mother isn't there what are you talking about!  She will never be there.  _Harry thought to himself.

            "Dumbledore, look at him suffering."  Said Lupin sadly.  "He hears his parents voices you know, he told me.  When he said he heard James, I-I, and now Sirius!  I can't believe how Harry's holding on, but Dumbledore, I don't know how much more this poor boy can take." 

            "Lupin—" Dumbledore started.

            "No Headmaster, I agree with Lupin, I think Harry needs a break, ever since he came into our world he has continued to gain more and more pain."  Minerva said.  

            "Godmother."  Harry croaked trying to tell McGonagall that he knew, but Harry was too weak to say much.

            "What?"  Minerva asked Harry.  But then she paused and thought over what he said.  "Oh Harry I—"

            "Lied."  Harry finished softly for her.  "Why?"

            "I didn't want others to think I treated you with favor because I was your Godmother.  Not only that I didn't want you to take advantage of my class.  And I was going to tell you when you found Sirius, but you were too happy with him, so I decided to wait, when he passed and I saw how miserable you were, and I decided not to tell you because I don't want you to be like that if I died."  Minerva tried to explain.

            "Stop treating me like a little boy, I can handle things.  Just leave me alone."  Harry breathed out.  He felt so betrayed.  He just wanted to be with someone who never lied to him.  Harry wanted to be free.

            "Harry, how'd you find out?"  Minerva asked.

            "Sirius told me."  Harry said weakly.  Harry was slowly gaining strength, although his vision was still blurry.

            "How could Sirius have—"?

            "Sirius is a part of Harry, from passing beyond the veil, the wizard he chose to be with is Harry.  He's been showing him clips from his babyhood."  Dumbledore explained.

            "Oh God."  Lupin said sadly.  He then tightened the grip he had on Harry's shoulder.  "I lost everyone from my childhood, first James and Lily, then Peter (like I care now), and Sirius.  The only thing I have left of the ones I cared for are all in Harry.  So what are we going to do about him and Voldemort?"  

            "Minerva, get Professor Flitwick, we are going to perform a really dangerous, but entirely helpful charm.  Madam Pompfy put Harry to sleep for we cannot risk Voldemort knowing which charm we used."  Dumbledore instructed.   Everyone went off to do as Dumbledore had asked them to.  

            "Don't worry Harry, this will be over before you know it."  Came Lupin's calm voice as Harry's eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier.  

Harry saw black upon black again.  This time there was no sign of Sirius.  Harry took one step forward and was put into a place of burning houses again.

            _This place looks familiar.  Harry thought as he saw Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and a group of others running toward him.  _

            "Harry we got to get out of here."  Hermione screamed as she grabbed Harry by his shirt and made him follow.

            "Help us Harry."  Came Kate's voice.  _Why does this dream keep repeating itself? Every time I see it, it goes more in detail.  Harry thought.  He then turned around to go help the order._

            "Harry don't go we need you, I need you."  Came Hermione's voice as Harry teared himself from her grasp and ran in the opposite direction.  He heard a woman's scream and laughing.  Harry ran faster now.  _Got to save Mrs. Weasly.  _Harry thought.  He was approaching the sounds of spells faster now.  Then he heard the screech of the animal that he's heard many times before.  It landed in front of Harry and blocked him from getting any further.  The creature was a dead night black with big fang teeth.  It was at least ten feet tall and had huge bat-like wings.  It had the head of one of the three-headed dogs, and the body of a standing dragon.  Its tail was long, black and horned with black spikes.  Its screech almost blew out Harry's eardrums as it tried to attack him.  

            Harry jumped back from its sharp teeth.  Harry felt around his clothing for his wand.  When he found it he shot out a curse right through the center of the beast.  The beast moaned and made its way for another bite of Harry.  Harry dodged it and again shot out another curse at the animal.  The animal started to shrink into a human-like form, _who is this beast?  _Harry wondered.  Just as the beast was halfway to human form, it became blurry in Harry's vision and Harry's scar started to sear with pain again.  He saw the flames around him everywhere as he screamed a deathening scream…

            "Harry wake up, do you feel any different?"  Came Dumbledore's voice.

            "Uhh…" Harry groaned wanting to know who that creature was.

            "Does your head still sear with pain?"  Dumbledore asked Harry.

            "I feel like a new man! Hahaha—"

            "No Harry this is important, do you feel any other power present with you?"

            "Not at the moment ya loony.  HAHAHA"

            "Dumbledore did the charm work?"  Asked Lupin.

            "It's only a matter of time before we will truly know."  Dumbledore answered.  "Harry, we are still going to carry out Occlumency, and I will be attending your Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."  Harry heard this and didn't quite process it.  He felt like he was drunk or something because he had the urge to start dancing like crazy.

            "What's that all about?"  Harry said in a weird voice, and he started to laugh like crazy.  Then he jumped up and started to walk around and couldn't stop laughing.  He walked up to a bookshelf and started to tear books from their spaces and opened a couple to start laughing again.  Harry then walked over to the phoenix and started to scream, "BURN!!!"  And then laughed again.

            "What's wrong with you Harry?"  Minerva asked in concern.

            "He's experiencing a side effect of both the sleeping potion and the charm put together."  Dumbledore explained.

            "Yes, but he's acting, well DRUNK!"  Minerva yelled. 

            "Yes, and he needs to get everything out of his system."  Dumbledore explained.

            "So you're just going to let him terrorize your office!"

            "Minerva what am I supposed to do, tie the kid down?  Let him have fun." 

            "Look at the pretty colors!  HAHAHAHA!"  Laughed Harry pointing at one of the pictures on Dumbledore's wall.  

            "Oh and this is only the first stage, he's going to experience what it's like to come slowly out of a coma.  He will go through a swearing stage next.  He will start to be mean to everyone, but we all just have to stick around with him."

            "I WANT A UNICORN!!  I could fly around and go crazy!"  Harry continued as he flew like an airplane around Dumbledore's office.  "What the FUCK! Haha that's a funny word.  FUCK. Hahaha shit, damite, I hate that Voldemort ass, he's gonna fucken die for all the shit he put me through!  I want my fucken dad!  He should be in my god dam life right now! HAHAHA."

            "Oh my God Harry!  I don't want to hear those words come from your mouth!"  Minerva yelled.

            "Shutup you bitch, I hate you, you lied to me!  Not even tell me you're my god dam Godmother until I find out about it!  What is this!"  Harry screamed back at Minerva.

            "That's it—"

            "Minerva calm down, he doesn't know what he's saying, let him get everything out of his system, this is the only way he can heal.  He's releasing much of his anger right now, don't take anything personally."  Dumbledore explained.

            "And you!"  Harry screamed pointing at Dumbledore, "You should have taught me those dumb Occlumency lessons in the first place, then I wouldn't have seen my Godfather and then I wouldn't have went to save him and him end up in my fucking head!"  Then Harry laughed and then started the cry like a wussy. "I want him back!  I hate you all!  I want him back!  He's the only good thing that happened to me you idiots ruined my life!  I HATE YOU ALL!"  Then Harry both laughed and cried.  "Where's that Snape looser?  He should go take out whatever's shoved up his ass!  I mean he thinks he can corner me and tell me if I told you (Harry pointed at Dumbledore again) that he was still a death eater then he would send me directly to Voldemort knowing where he his at all the fricken time.  Ha!  Like Snape can control me!  I want him to die! Hahaha that would be so funny!  Where's my mum?  I want to hear her songs…

            _Anytime you feel_

_            Like you just can't hold on_

_            Just hold onto my love_

_And I'll help you be strong_

_You're so afraid to loose_

_Baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_

_And I could be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before _

_Just hold on now_

_'Cause I could be the one to give you more_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on you're side_

_Just let me be the one I could make it all right_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I could make it all right_

Mum come make it all right, I'm miserable without you.  And Sirius, come let me ride your motorcycle.  Teach me how to get the ladies.  Be here with me Sirius."  Harry then started to laugh and cry again.

"Wait Harry what did you say about Snape?"  Dumbledore wondered.

"Why do you want to know?  So you can feed me to Voldemort?  Yea, if you did he'd be the one that'd die anyways not me! HAHAHA Voldemort, what a dumb name, came from Tom Marvolo Riddle, DUMB NAME!! Hahaha."

"No Harry, I'm serious—"

"Sirius!"

"No Harry, serious, and Sirius are two different things."

"Like you even cared about him!"

"Harry, I did care—"

"Yeah right, you don't even show it!  Ha and you call yourself headmaster! HAHAHA!"

"Dumbledore maybe you should wait till Harry's himself again before asking him about Serveus."  Lupin explained.

"I hate my life!  No one cares about me!  My cousin and Aunt and Uncle all treat me like shit!  I don't even exist to them!  And you Dumbledore continue to make me live with them!  Stupid Muggles.  They never let me talk about my parents or do my magic homework!  They hate me!  They never give me birthday presents or any presents and they don't even acknowledge my birthday!  Do you know how it feels?  Then when I had hope of living with Sirius, you (Harry pointed to Lupin) have to turn into a fricken werewolf and allow Peter to turn into a fricken rat and get the frick away!  If you hadn't done that I would be living a happy life with someone who cared about me!  But no, I can never be happy, I can never have a fun free thought life cause I got some stupid cursed scar when I was young which ruined my whole life!  In that memory, it looked like my life was going to be perfect!  I was supposed to have a sister you know!  A little sister!  I want a sister!  I HATE MY LIFE!  It's everyone's fault!  Just leave me alone!  I hate everyone except my parents and Sirius.  They are the only ones who cared.  Now they died and I have NO ONE!  Even Ron and Hermione aren't too supportive of everything.  I can't tell them everything I could to Sirius.  Sirius was like my angel and then his stupid cousin goes and kills him!  I want to kill my cousin and I swear I will someday!  HAHAHA I can't wait to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's face when their little Dudder's dies and all they have left is good ol' ME! HAHAHA!  AND I escape Voldemort countless times and I get no acknowledgement for it!  I've saved this school's ass and I get nothing for it!  No but I continue to hold in all my feelings!  Well I'm sick of holding things in!  You can all go to hell for all I care!  I don't care what happens to anyone anymore!  It's all because of everyone else I got this Prophecy!  If no one else existed then I would be able to live a happy life with my parents, but no once again I can never be happy.  When will I ever be happy?  When I'm dead I mean seriously!  I'm sick of everyone.  Just leave me alone; you already damaged my life beyond repair.  GO AWAY!"  Harry once again cried and then laughed and brought himself into a little corner by the sorting hat." AND you stupid hat, if you ever think that I would have done well in Slytherin I'll burn you!  Maybe that's what the flames stand for… me burning the sorting hat!" 

Everyone in the room – Dumbledore, Minerva, Lupin, Moody, Madam Pompfy, Lupin, and Flitwick could do nothing but stare at Harry.  When he directed something to one of them they bowed their head down thinking to themselves _he doesn't mean it, he doesn't know what he's saying.  But really Harry was meaning every word._

"What the hell is this kid on?  This is pathetic."  Moody grunted to the others.

"Dumbledore how much longer is this going to go on for?"  Minerva wondered.

"Couple more minutes before he collapses and falls asleep."  Dumbledore told the others.

"And I want to be free Voldemort so get out of my head!  It's for my thoughts and my thoughts alone!  I'm sick of everyone's crap.  You know what I think about you all—" And with that Harry collapsed right where he was and fell asleep snoring.

"Wow those were some pretty hurtful things he said."  Lupin announced.

"Well that's all the feelings that's he's been keeping bottled inside of himself."  Dumbledore explained.

"I've never seen Harry act like that in my life, I don't like it.  I've never heard so many bad things and so many sware's in one short period before."  Minerva explained.

"Well I don't want anyone to treat Harry any differently from this, he just needed to release everything.  Now he will feel like a huge boulder that's been on his shoulder's has been lifted.  So no grudge toward him or else this anger is going to build itself right back up."  Dumbledore said.

"When shall we wake him?"  Lupin wondered.

"What do you mean when shall we wake him?  He needs rest, rest, REST!"  Madam Pompfy yelled.

"Tomorrow we will wake him and find out about Serveus and if the charm worked or not, but until then I want everyone to keep this confidential, no one finds out about what just happened in this room, for if I heard from Harry about Serveus what I think I heard, then he is in greater danger than we all think.  I'll see you tomorrow, but Madam Pompfy I ask you to stay and watch Harry for the night, and Lupin you may stay here if you wish to."  Dumbledore instructed.  They all left except for Madam Pompfy and Lupin who brought Harry to the couch and set the blanket comfortably around Harry.

"Goodnight Headmaster."  Madam Pompfy said as she noticed Dumbledore heading up the stairs to his space.  Lupin couldn't stop staring down at Harry.

"Goodnight to you, and goodnight to Lupin and Harry."  Said Dumbledore as he went into his room.

Author's note:  Hey everyone, so sorry for all the swearing and everything, but Harry needed to get out his anger and ya.  So Harry was releasing his soul subconsciously, and now let's see how the teachers treat Harry now that they know what he really thinks about them all.  And oopsy Harry told Dumbledore about Snape.  

Harry's class is completely freaked out hearing the actual Dark Lord talk to them.  Well I'd like to see them live Harry's life for a day.

Jenna and Harry are really starting to heat things up yeah baby yeah.  And I know JK Rowling would never make Harry swear like a truck driver like that, but that's what makes my story different.   And yeah everything bad does happen to Harry, so I feel he was allowed to have an outburst like that.

I'm now I pg. 121 single spaced baby yea!  Thanksgiving yesterday was so yummy yummy in my tummy! Hehe yeah but I'm gonna reread the third book cause that's my favorite one and ah man, Lupin Sirius and Harry all together, I just simply love it!  Anyways I'm going to try to finish this story within another week or so, still got loads to write about, but you know how time flies when ur writing, wait no u don't! lol REVIEW PLEASE! ENJOY!


	25. Sirius's Funeral

**Sirius's Funeral**

Harry woke up with a pounding headache.  He yawned as he looked over to see Lupin fast asleep in a chair next to him.  _What happened last night?  Harry wondered as he scanned the room to also see Madam Pomfrey asleep on the floor.  Harry put on his glasses and got up from the couch.  He felt light headed as he made his was around Dumbledore's office trying to recall what happened to him last night.  He couldn't remember anything.  __Did I even get the charm put on me?   Harry wondered.  He couldn't stop yawning and felt like half of his brain was missing.  __Sirius what happened last night?_

_Harry it's better if you don't know.  A voice responded.  Harry reached up and touched his scar, _why isn't it burning?_  __The charm must have worked!  Harry thought happily as he went over to Lupin to wake him up._

"Lupin, the charm worked!"  Harry screamed.

"Wha- Harry?  Oh that's great."  Lupin responded in a different tone than usual.

"Man but I have such a headache, I can't remember anything from last night."  Harry explained to him.

"Oh you don't do you?"

"No, why what happened?"

"Is our young Harry awake?"  Came a voice traveling down his office stairs to meet them.

"Dumbledore!  The charm worked!  My scar, it doesn't burn!"  Harry ran up to him feeling happier than usual.

"Well I supposed it would, seeing how much anger was kept inside of you.  Harry last night you—"

"What do you mean I kept so much anger built up inside of me Professor?"  Harry interrupted.

"Well the charm works in a way of releasing all of the tension and anger built up inside of you by using very strong words I might add.  So everything you were thinking that was being held up over you was released for us all to hear Harry.  But don't worry, nothing you said is going to be held against you."

"Dumbledore, what did I exactly say?"  Harry wondered, not wanting to really know the answer as he looked over at Lupin to see a sad look on his face.

"Harry, think of all of the things that were upsetting you, that is what you put into words and barked at us all.  Now I might ask you, to repeat what you said about Serveus."

"What did I say about Serveus?"  Asked Harry hoping he hadn't said anything too nasty.

"Well you said something about a meeting you two had and if you told me something he told you, then he would give you to Voldemort.  Now Harry, what is it that he didn't want you to tell me?"  Harry just looked up at Dumbledore not knowing whether he should tell him or not.  "Harry…"

"Well he's a death eater, he still is from before, he always has been, and – and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal, they- they're death eaters too."  Harry tried to explain.

"Well you didn't say anything about Malfoy—"

"Nothing?  How could I not, he's my biggest rival!"

"Harry may I ask you not to interrupt me, oh Madam Pomfrey, how nice of you to join us."  Said Dumbledore noticing Poppy getting herself up from the floor.  "Anyways, you're sure that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyal are death eaters?  I mean they seem a bit young to be –"

"But aren't I a bit young to be the one who has to defeat Voldemort?"  Harry put in.

"Harry you can't fight fate, and Serveus, you're sure—"

"Dumbledore you can extract that memory from me and put it in the Pensive, I'm sure.  Please don't tell Snape I told you, or he's going to – to bring me to Voldemort.  Voldemort's gotten much stronger than he was before, I don't know if I'm going to be able to beat him Dumbledore."

"Harry, you will, when the time comes, not now, but in time.  You have many wizards powers put in with yours, including Voldemort himself.  Now that Voldemort is blocked from your thoughts for the time being, you can think freely, and get through your classes easier."

"Professor, what do you mean, 'for the time being'?"

"Voldemort is, as you say, stronger, he will find a way to break that charm put on you.  And when he does-" Dumbledore added to see the look on Harry's face, "-we will deal with the problem then."

"What are you going to do about Snape?"

"Well since I can't approach him, and since he knows too much about this school and my ways, then we should go on as if it never happened.  Pretend you haven't told me anything, until I figure out a way to deal with this situation."  Dumbledore told Harry. 

"Now Poppy, can I speak with you in my office?"

"Of course Headmaster."  Said Madam Pomfrey as she followed Dumbledore up the stairs to his main office.

"Lupin I-" Harry started.

"No Harry, you're right, everything you said is right."

"But I don't remember what I said."

"Harry, when I found out you were born, I only got to see you once, I didn't know why at the time, but when I taught here, I found out that they thought me as the spy.  When I held you, I felt something I never had before.  I can't explain it.  And last night you said you were supposed to have a little sister, Harry, I- you, you're definitely going through too much at your age.  You've suffered more in your sixteen years of life than others have suffered in sixty or seventy years of their lives.  I'm not going to hold you up to anything from last night, you deserved to get it off your chest."

"But Lupin, what did I say?"

"You don't need to worry about it."  Said Lupin now standing up out of his chair as if motioning to leave.

"Lupin, please don't go.  I-I don't want you to end up like Sirius, or my parents…" Harry forced out, "And that's how I truly feel about that."  Harry added trying to scratch away anything bad he said about Lupin last night.  This must've hit Lupin deep because he stopped in his tracks and just turned around to face Harry.  He opened and closed his mouth several times, but no words came to his mouth.

"Lupin, if I don't have you anymore, than I don't have anyone left for a memory of my dad.  I never knew what he was like, I never got to hear any of his Hogwarts stories, I never got to do much with him at all.  I didn't even know him a year."  Harry told Lupin feeling that he held off his feelings to Sirius in the past, and look what happened to him.  Harry didn't want any regrets this time.  He decided to tell Lupin of the dreams he's been having, and of the woman's scream he's been hearing, which he thinks belongs to Mrs. Weasly.  Lupin just stood there and listened to all of this.  Harry felt different now, he felt older, more mature, ready for anything at this moment.  

"Harry, I have to fight.  It's my job."

"But you're not going to be the one it comes down to with Voldemort, I am.  So what's the point of fighting him now if it's not going to matter later?"

"Harry, we are all fighting to protect you.  If we aren't fighting, and Voldemort finishes you off when you are not ready to fight, then everyone in the world has no future.  So it's up to us to stall time for you."

"Everyone else can do it Lupin, please, not you."  Harry's words were really hitting Lupin hard and Harry could tell that if he just pushed a little bit more…

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I have to fight, for you.  Please don't make this any harder.  Just really work hard in school Harry.  Oh yea, during the time we put the charm on you, we discussed that the funeral should be held as quickly as possible while the charm is still working.  Tomorrow Harry.  Tomorrow is the funeral for Sirius, even though he's not really gone, he's with you."  Harry's face looked grave.  And Lupin walked up to him and went up to his hair and messed it up even more than it was and said, "Lighten up their buddy."

"Lighten up?  How can I Lupin?  How can I when my life is the way it is?"

"Harry, I lost him too you know, and I knew him much longer, basically my whole life.  He was always there for me, in school, in adult hood after Azkaban.  And your parents, James, he was also one of my best friends Harry.  You have to understand I lost these people after having a whole childhood with them.  And Peter, it disgusts me how much I shared with him as a kid.  Good for nothing… I wished me and Sirius killed him when we had the chance, none of this would've happened.  And it's not your fault either; you did what your father would've done.  Harry it scares me how much you're like him.  I almost call you James all the time.  So please, try to live life to its fullest no matter how bad it seems.  That's why I have to fight.  I can't sit around and think what could've been."  Harry then understood what Lupin was trying to explain to him.  Harry nodded and Lupin pulled Harry into a one armed hug, "Harry if I wasn't a werewolf I would ask you to live with me.  But I don't want to put you in any more danger than you are already in, plus the Order is my home now, except for once a month I might add."  He laughed at this and Harry forced one out with him.  "I'll see you tomorrow kid."  Lupin pulled away and made his way down the spiral stairs and past the guarding Gargoyles. Harry didn't know whether to stay and wait for Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, or go and enjoy the rest of his day without Voldemort while he could.  Harry decided to leave and he ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower.  He just wanted to talk with Hermione and Ron.  Harry made it up to the Gryffindor common room and burst through to see Hermione and Ron sitting by the fire.

            "Ron! Hermione!  He's gone!  Voldemort's gone!"

            "Harry!  What?  What do you mean he's gone?"  Hermione wondered.

            "Well not physically, but he's not reading me anymore, Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick did some kind of charm on me, so Voldemort can't read me for the time being."  Harry explained to them everything that's been happening to him the past week from Snape, to his visions, to Occlumency lessons, and how Sirius is with him, everything.  He finished by telling them what was going to be happening tomorrow.  "And tomorrow… tomorrow, is – is his funeral, Sirius's."  Harry said softly.

            "Harry, don't worry about it too much, I mean you said it yourself, Sirius is a part of you."  Hermione tried to convince Harry.

            "I know, but still, it's just so hard, and Lupin…" Harry told them of the talk him and Lupin just had.  

            "Well Harry, Lupin is right you know.  And getting back to Snape and Malfoy!  Death eaters!"  Hermione screamed.

            "I know Harry!  Finally we are able to prove that Snape never did turn good, that cheating good for nothing…"

            "Ron!  Don't say those kinds of words!  Anyways Harry, so how do you feel?"  Hermione wondered.

            "Well my headache went away, and I feel, I feel relaxed.  I haven't felt this way in so long.  I feel ready to produce the best Patronous ever!"  Harry joked.

            "Well Moody dismissed our class after your incident.  But the class was so freaked out, so were Ron and I.  That was THE Voldemort talking to us.  The one we had learned and heard about for all of the years of our life and we actually heard him."  Hermione told Harry.  "I think everyone's going to definitely view you in a new perspective Harry.  They hear what you do, but they've never really witnessed how you do it, or what you go through until yesterday."

            "Yeah well, it sucks I can tell them that much."  Harry laughed.

            "Harry it's not funny!"

            "Oh Hermione lighten up."  Said Ron now joining in with Harry.

            "Ron, want to go and fly around?"  Harry asked him.  "I want to really go free!"

            "Yeah, lets go get our brooms!"

            "Hermione you can come if you'd like too."  Harry put in.

            "That's alright, I've got Arithmacy to study for, and if we have Sirius's funeral tomorrow I'd like to have all of my work done."  Hermione told them.

            "Suit yourself!"  Sad Ron running up the stairs to the dormitory to get his broomstick.  Harry followed.

            Then they started to run out of the school to the Quidditch field.  Harry mounted his broom and took off as soon as he made it outside and past Sir Nicholas.   Harry flew around in the air, and he could feel the breeze flowing through his hair.  His mother's song was going through his head and he looked up and could've sworn he saw her face in the clouds.  Harry smiled up in the sky as he started to swirl around on his broomstick and go 150 miles per hour.  Harry felt the best he had since his first Quidditch game.  _You fly just like your father, Harry._Came another familiar voice.  Harry then stopped abruptly and saw that Ron was nowhere in sight.  Then Harry looked behind him and saw that Ron was just catching up with Harry for Harry's broom was much faster than Ron's.

            "Harry don't go so fast."

            "Sorry Ron.  I can't help it."  Harry then took off again and flew around the Quidditch field a ton of times.  He loved flying on his broomstick.  Perfect cure!  Until tomorrow…

            Harry got up and put on some black clothes.  They were big on Harry from them once being owned by Dudley.  Ron was up and getting ready himself.  When they were both ready, Ron went,

            "Come on Harry, Hermione's probably waiting in the common room for us."  Harry nodded feeling extremely upset as he followed Ron down the spiral stairs.  Hermione was standing there looking as upset as Harry felt.  They all looked at each other, and then at the fire where Sirius had talked to them through in the past.

            "Well are you all ready?"  Came Minerva's voice as she came into the Gryffindor common room.  Professor McGonagall had only come into the Gryffindor common room twice that Harry could remember.  Once in his second year to tell them about the new rules regarding the Chamber of Secrets, and another time in his third year when he had gotten his firebolt and she thought it could be cursed by Sirius who they thought was after Harry at the time.

            All three of them nodded at Professor McGonagall and they all left the Gryffindor tower and made their way to Dumbledore's office.  

            "Harry could I speak with you a second, Hermione, Ron you can go up.  Chocolate mint."  Professor McGonagall said and Hermione and Ron made their way up to Dumbledore's office.  Harry had forgotten to tell Hermione and Ron that Minerva was his Godmother.

            "Harry, about the whole Godmother situation—"

            "Professor, I understand, you don't need to explain yourself."

            "No but Harry I do, what you said last night really made me think, and I had no right to keep that from you.  I thought that if I gave you a Nimbus Two-Thousand in your first year then that would be like a gift for you from your Godmother.  I was planning on telling you, but I just never did."

            "Professor, I really can't remember anything that happened last night so I'm sorry for whatever I said."  Harry apologized wondering how many other hurtful things he said.  And now thinking about his Nimbus Two-Thousand it all made sense in why she gave him the best broom of the time.  Then Harry thought it was kind of funny that both of his Godparents gave him broomsticks, the best broomsticks of the time.

            "Harry your mother was a very sweet woman and—"

            "Was it you who sung the song yesterday?"  Harry wondered.

            "What song?"  Minerva wondered.

            "So it wasn't you?"  Harry wondered.

            "No Harry."  _Then was it my mum trying to tell me to hold on… _Harry wondered.

            "Well Harry lets go into Dumbledore's office, he has a Portkey in which we are going to be using to get to the graveyard."  Professor McGonagall explained.

            "Chocolate Mint."  The Gargoyles jumped aside and let Harry and Minerva through. 

            The last couple years of Harry's life, he was able to keep all of his feelings inside.  After the death of his godfather, things had changed.  He was no longer able to let things build, and he was no longer able to not speak his mind.  When he was mad or upset he would show his feelings.   It's been a whole new view for Harry.  

            As Harry and Minerva made their way up the spiral stairs, Harry noticed that Moody was also joining them to Sirius's funeral.  

            "Alright, everyone going to this from Hogwarts is here, and it's about time to go.  Everyone grab onto this book."  Said Dumbledore seeing Minerva and Harry coming in to join the others.  Harry took one corner of the blue book with his fingers, and within a couple more minutes Harry felt a jerk up from underneath his navel and felt a hard landing into a graveyard.  The sun wasn't out; instead the sky was covered with dark gray clouds.  Harry looked around the graveyard and saw a group of familiar people ten yards away.  Harry started toward them.  Everyone looked so grim and Harry saw Lupin.  

            "Harry, I must warn you who Sirius is buried next to—" Lupin started but Harry made his way around him and saw two joined graves standing next to Sirius's.  Harry's heart froze as he read the names engraved on the stones.  Harry eyes were fighting tears as the song his mum sang to him rang in his ears.  

                        **Here lies Lily Potter **

Loving mother and wife.  Ended 

            Bravely in trying to keep her son 

Alive from Lord Voldemort.  She 

Was very caring and devoted.

   **RIP**

            **Here lies James Potter**

Loving father and husband. Passed

Bravely in trying to give time for his 

Wife and son to escape Lord Volde

-mort.  One of the brightest wizards

Of his time.

                            **RIP**

            Harry had never thought to visit his parents' grave before.  Harry never really thought about it.  Now that he was reading the gravestones a huge lump formed in Harry's throat as he tried not to let his emotions out.  Harry dared turned his head to face Sirius's grave, which lay next to his father's.

                        **Here lies Sirius Black**

            Loving Godfather and best friend

            Died in protection for his Godson

            Against his cousin, a death eater.

            One of the brightest wizards of his

            Time.  

                                      **RIP**

            Harry couldn't help the silent tears from streaming down his cheeks.  Looking at all of these gravestones made him notice that all of them died in protection for him.  He was the cause of all of their deaths.  Harry wanted to break down, to cry all of his pain away, but he couldn't, not with everyone watching him.  Harry instead knelt down to the graves and felt his bottom lip start to tremble.  His eyes kept scanning the gravestones and all of the words written on them.  His eyes became blurry and Harry felt it was now almost impossible to keep in his pain.  Harry tried to take in deep breaths to try and calm himself but he couldn't help thinking _it is all my fault, they all died in action to protect me.  I did this to them.  It is all my fault._

Lupin must have noticed all of the pain Harry was going through because he knelt himself beside Harry and said,

            "Harry there is no need for you to be brave now.  This is a very rough time for you, let it out."  Harry started to sniff to keep in his tears, but Harry felt them start to erupt from his eyes as he tried to burry his face in his hands to cover his eyes; the sound started to come with the tears.  Harry couldn't keep it in anymore.  These were his parents and Godparent that died, he had a right to cry and be miserable in front of the others.  Lupin then put his arm around Harry and Harry turned into him and put his head on his shoulder and just started to cry miserably.  He couldn't hold it in as hard as he tried.

            "It's alright Harry, let it out."  Lupin kept saying and his voice became squeaky as though he too was fighting back tears.  As Harry cried he kept saying to himself over and over again.

            "It's all my fault, all my fault.  I did this to them.  It's all my fault, if I hadn't existed then this would've never happened to them, it's all my fault."

            "Harry don't think like that, it's not your fault, it's Voldemort's.  Harry you are what brought their life into a new meaning, a better meaning."  Lupin comforted. 

            Harry now was uncontrollable with his tears and every time he tried to stop, more came.  The song his mother sang to him was now playing in his ears as the memories he saw with them flashed through his mind.  Then he had the replay of their last words going through him as he put it to picture to match the dead bodies he saw with Sirius beyond the veil.  They were so lifeless, so cold…  And then Sirius's expression when Harry had told him that he wanted to live with him on their way out of the shrieking Shack played through his mind.  Then the one armed hug he had with Sirius and all the times they talked.  Then Sirius's lifeless stunned face shown in Harry's mind as he tumbled backwards into the veil.  Harry continued to cry and Lupin continued to comfort Harry. 

            _Anytime you feel _

_            Like you just can't hold on_

_            Just hold onto my love _

_            And I'll help you be strong_

_            But you're so afraid to loose_

_And baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world that's keeping us apart_

_            And I can be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now_

_'Cause I could be the one to give you more_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it all right_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right_

_I look into your eyes_

_And I feel it coming through_

_I can't help but want you more that I want to_

_So baby take all of your fears_

_And cast them all on me_

_'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see_

_That I could be the one to give you_

_All you've been searching for_

_Just hold onto my love_

_And baby let me give you more_

_And you know that anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me the one I can make it all right_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right_

_Now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_Cause baby you're the fire_

_And I'll be waiting right here_

_You know my love is real_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side_

_Just let me be the one I can make it all right_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right…_

Harry's mum's song repeated through his ears as he suddenly got strength to stop crying and dry his tears.  He then got up from where he was kneeling with Lupin to see everyone looking sadly at him.  Harry could feel his eyes swollen with redness as he scanned all of their faces.  His eyes started swelling with tears again but he dried his eyes as he went to stand next to Ron and Hermione who were afraid to make eye contact with him.  Lupin then stood up and began to speak.

"Sirius was a great man, brilliant and caring, he never gave up in what he believed in.  Through our school years him and James were quite the pair.  I never saw one without the other.  They were always breaking rules and making others laugh.  Sirius was so brilliant that he and James found out a way to become Animigus's just so I wouldn't have to be alone on my nights of transformations.  He could transform into a big dog and was known in "our group" as Padfoot.  James was Prongs, and Peter was Wormtail.  Since I was a werewolf I was known as Moony.  Sirius was always there when any of us needed him.  He would put his life out there for any of us, as he showed a couple of months ago.  Being James's best friend, and the best man at his wedding, he was appointed Godfather to James's and Lily's son Harry.  Sirius was so happy to be Godfather; it was the best thing that ever happened to him.  When I came to teach at school and saw Harry for the first time on the Hogwarts Express, I couldn't believe the spitting image of James I was seeing with Lily's eyes.  Then Sirius had an all-time low of his life – his best friend and wife passed leaving Sirius very miserable and wanting to get revenge on Wormtail who Sirius had switched to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper.  Wormtail turned things around when Sirius cornered him and made Sirius look like the murderer.  Sirius then spent twelve long years in Azkaban when he saw the Daily Prophet article about a family who won the draw for money.  On one of the boy's shoulder was none other than Wormtail, the one who we all thought was one of the ones that Sirius killed.  Seeing that Wormtail was going to Hogwarts where Harry was, Sirius felt he had to break out and save him, and get revenge on Wormtail.  Harry was what meant so much to Sirius, and he didn't want him put in danger from Wormtail.  Sirius then escaped from Azkaban and succeeded in saving Harry, but didn't manage to get revenge on Wormtail who we all now know escaped away to bring the Dark Lord back to power.  Harry now knew about Sirius and they started their lives together.  One always there for the other, just like Sirius and James.  Sirius now had all the meaning to his life back, he had Harry.  Every time that Sirius and Harry were together they both had sparks flying between them.  Perfect relationship – Godfather and Godson.  Sirius loved Harry like a son, and felt sworn into protecting him, not only because he was his best friends son, but because he was his godson.  Harry in turn felt Sirius as a father figure and felt he couldn't loose another father, so he would throw out his life for Sirius.  Harry showed this as he saw a vision produced by Voldemort to see Sirius being tortured by Voldemort, and tried everything to go and save Sirius.  The vision Harry saw and thought was real wasn't, and Harry's life and his friends' lives were now in high danger.  When the Order heard of this information, instead of staying in the house where he was told to, he came with us to save the one thing in his life, which mattered most, Harry.  While putting his life out to protect his Godson, Sirius was killed and fell into the veil.  Dying behind the veil enables that wizard to have to choice of becoming a part of any other wizard to protect and share powers with, or they can choose to go onto the death world.  Sirius of course felt his duty of protecting Harry wasn't over and he chose to be a part of Harry, and protect Harry.  He is with Harry right now, protecting him, and guiding him to make the right decisions.  Sirius is the most caring and devoted person I know.  He lives in all of our hearts, and will remain there until our time comes and we are able to be with him in death.  Sirius I would say rest in peace, but you deserve more than that, and seeing as you are given more, living within Harry, then I need not say more then, you impacted so many lives for the best and continue to make us long to be like you.  We love you Sirius, I love you Padfoot."  

Lupin then bowed his head down in silence and the rest of them followed as if putting in their own words into the casket about to be lowered.  Harry stood there playing memories in his head of him and Sirius together and could see Sirius's eyes glowing in every one.  Harry's heart was in pain; he felt as though someone was ripping apart.  Oh how Harry ached to be with Sirius one more time.  Harry looked up to see the golden-polished wood casket with a golden plate on it with the words Sirius Black engraved in it being lowered into Sirius's grave.  Harry wanted to jump in after it, but he reframed himself from doing so.  _He's not dead; he's living within me. _ Harry told himself over and over again.  Harry then walked over to a patch of flowers and threw most of them in with Sirius before they started to cover his casket with the dirt to cover it.  Then Harry turned to his parents' graves and placed the remaining flowers in his hands on them.

_You guys have always been there when I needed you.  Every time I escaped from Voldemort it had to do something with you guys.  I just wish we could've had a life together and I could've had the little sister you wanted to give me.  And Sirius, dad, thank you so much for appointing him my Godfather.  He says I fly just like you did, but I guess I will never know…  They also say I look just like you did dad, but I have mum's eyes.  I have pictures of you guys and I can't stop looking at them.  Mum, you're so beautiful and have such a beautiful voice.  I love your song, it gives me hope.  And dad, I got your hair definitely.  Never lies flat.  But mum, your sister and her family are so mean.  They treat me as though I don't exist, I don't get any love from them at all.  They never accept me for me, they want me to be like Dudley, but I can't change who I am.  I would give anything to even spend one day with you guys, a perfect life, a magic life, and a perfect family.  I'm sorry I haven't come to visit you in the past, but it didn't click that you had a funeral and was buried and all.  Believe me when I say Voldemort is going to pay for what he did to us, I won't let him live anything down.  I love you mum, and I love you dad.  I'm going to make you proud and I can't wait till the day when we can be together again.  I love you, bye._

Harry bowed his head down one more time and then looked up around him to see that many have left the funeral.  Everyone that was going back to Hogwarts was still there, and Lupin.  When they saw that Harry was done giving in his word to his parents, they came over to him.  Lupin asked him,

"Harry do you feel all right?"

"I'll live."  Harry responded trying not to think about death.

"Harry, if you want to spend the night at the Order—"

"No that's ok… I'm just going to go back to Hogwarts and fly."  Harry told Lupin.  "That was a really touching speech."

"Well I only spoke the truth Harry, now you should go get some rest, and have time to yourself.  Write if you need me.  I'll keep in touch."  And with that Lupin gave Harry a warm filled hug and then apparated away.

"Well I just finished setting up another Portkey."  Dumbledore told the rest as he came up to the remaining.  "Should be about three minutes before we are transported." 

They all just stood around in silence.  Harry tried to keep his eyes away from the graves and tried to focus on something happy, but not a happy memory was coming to his mind.

"All right about time.  Everyone touch some part of the book again."  Dumbledore told them and they all took a part of the book again.  Within ten seconds Harry was feeling a jerk up from underneath his navel.  Then he saw he was back at Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office.  As soon as they landed, Harry took off and down and out of Dumbledore's office.  He went running for his broomstick.  Harry needed to get his mind off of everything that just happened.

He grabbed his broomstick and ran back outside past the Gryffindor ghost.  He quickly mounted his broomstick and took flight.  He circled around the school and the lake; he let the cool breeze make his hair fly backward.  He took in deep breaths of the fall breeze as he let his soul fly free.  Harry's eye then caught site of the Whomping Willow.  _They all used to hang out there… my dad, Sirius…. If I fly fast maybe I can make it down the tunnel.  Ready one…two…three!_  Harry then flew as fast as he could down the hole by the Whomping Willow, which led to the Shrieking Shack.  His broom was too fast for the branches to even try to swing at him.  Harry made his way down the tunnel and collapsed on the Shrieking Shack floor.  He looked around at all of the dusty furnishings and his eye caught site of a not so dusty streak on the floor in front of him.  Harry got himself up and remembered that the streak of less dust is where Sirius in the form of a black dog had dragged Ron three years ago.  Harry followed the streak and it brought him to the room where Harry had first seen Sirius.  He thought Sirius was a criminal then and came close to killing him.  

_"Going to kill me, Harry?"_

_"You killed my parents."_

_"I don't deny it, but if you heard the whole story."_

_"The whole story?  You sold them to Voldemort and that's all I need to know."_

_"You've got to listen to me, you'll regret it if you don't…. you don't understand…."  _

_"They've – got — a — right — to — know — everything!  Ron's kept him as a pet!  There are parts even I don't understand!  And Harry – you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"_

_"Er – Mr. Black – Sirius?  If you don't mind me asking, how—how did you get out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"_

_"I don't know how I did it, I think the reason I never lost my mind was because I knew I was innocent.  But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized that he was at Hogwarts with Harry … perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again … ready to strike the moment he could be sure of his allies… and deliver the last Potter to them.  If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he betrayed Lord Voldemort?  He would be welcomed back with honors…  so you see I had to do something, I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive… I swam as a dog back o the mainland… I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog.  I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch of course.  You fly as well as your father did, Harry…  Believe me, believe me, Harry.  I never betrayed James and Lily.  I would have died before I betrayed them."_

_"NO! Harry… Harry… you look just like your father…just like him…."_

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?  HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM?  HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"_

_"Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry … he would have shown me mercy…."_

_"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort, Do you deny it?"_

_"You don't understand!  He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

_"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!  DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

_"You should have realized, if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would.  Good-bye Peter."_

_"NO!  You can't kill him you just can't.  I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers just for you, Peter."_

Clips of words were going through Harry's brain of the night of meeting Sirius for the first time in twelve years.  _We were all right here, right here.  He was right here… _Harry collapsed himself on the bed and began to let streaming tears go down his face.  _And many years ago, my dad, my dad was in this very house, my dad was here.  _Harry felt like he could go crazy as he jumped up and started throwing anything that he could get his hands on.  He went through the whole Shrieking Shack and terrorized the place, just like his father and friends did years ago.  He took out all of his anger out on any object that was in front of him.  He heard screams from outside saying,

"IT REALLY IS HAUNTED!"

But Harry didn't care.  He just wanted to get out all of his anger and pain.  

"I hate you Peter!  I hate you Voldemort!  I hate you!  I hate you!  I HATE YOU!"  Harry screamed as he continued to throw anything and everything.  Then out of nowhere he collapsed on the floor and started to cry hysterically and slam his fists on the floor.  "Why did you have to go?  Why did you have to leave me?  Why?  Why?  I want a dad!  I want a mum!  I want a little sister!  I want a Godfather!  I HATE MY LIFE!  I HATE MY DESTINY!  It's not worth the pain… its not worth it!"  Harry screamed, as he was uncontrollable with anger and pain.  _No one's here to look at me act like this, but why do I feel eyes are watching me?  _Harry asked himself as he continued to cry.  _Those were my parents' graves… why hadn't anyone told me about them before?  And Sirius, Sirius, you didn't get to go to their funeral either.  You're life was cheated just as mine is… _

Harry then released his last bit of anger by throwing the vase lying on the table next to him.  This house was now even more broken down than is had been before Harry came into it, and Harry didn't feel too much better about himself either.  Harry then went through phases, crying, and then silence, and then crying again.

It was becoming dark now and Harry felt so bad that he didn't want to go back to the castle.  _What if Malfoy sees me on the way up?_  Harry then made his way up to the room he started in and flung himself on the dirty bed.  Harry sat there staring up at the ceiling and thinking about his parents and Sirius.  Harry then felt a bit more relaxed and at ease.

He grabbed his broomstick that he left on the floor and held it close as he drifted off into the sleep he needed.

Author's note:  Wow now this was a depressing chappie.  Poor Harry… The next chappie lightens everything up though, not giving anything away!  But YOU BETTER HAVE CRIED IN THIS CHAPPIE!  And people where are my reviews?  I would like to get up to a hundred people!  And Christmas is coming! YAY!   And later this year we have not only finals but also Apparation tests!  Its funny cause sixteen year olds in our world look forward to getting their license; and sixteen year olds in Harry's world get to look forward to being able to Apparate!  Well I would like to read some reviews people but otherwise I hope you are enjoying my chappies, and in the next one the depression comes to an end!  FINALLY! AHH!  Oh yes and reread the end of the third book to get the quotes!  I LOVE the third book, my fav.  Oh yes and the lyrics to the song Lily Potter sings belongs to # 11 on Kelly Clarkson's cd.  Her songs are so sad especially when you're writing sad parts to you story!  Hehe well I gtg study for bio!  Ugg!  ENJOY!


	26. The TwoWay Mirror

**The Two-Way Mirror**

            Harry groaned as he fell off the bed and a bunch of dust flew up his nose.  He rubbed his eyes open underneath his glasses.  The Shrieking Shack looked darker than it had earlier that day.  _Must be late.  _Harry thought as he got up and brushed off his clothes.  He then picked up his Firebolt in which fell on the floor with him.  _I guess the Broomstick Kit Hermione got me is going to be in good handy, this could use a polishing now._

            Harry put the broomstick back on the bed and stretched out his arms feeling tension growing in his chest.  He then thought he heard voices outside saying,

            "Check every inch of this place, if we don't find him soon, I'm afraid that someone else will."  

            "Which way did he go?"

            "I don't know, just burst right out of Dumbledore's office.  Poor kid, suffered so much…"

            "Don't worry we'll find him, sir."

            _Were they wondering about me?  _Harry wondered.  _I don't care!  They should just learn to leave me alone!  _Harry was feeling anger growing into his fists as he longed to punch something now, but knew it would make too much noise.

            Harry decided to go down the stairs and walked around the house.  It was so trashed, so dusty.  Harry started to feel a bit of guilt rise in his chest for the way he reacted to recent events.  He wanted to go back to the castle now, but knew he would be questioned to where he went when he got there.  Instead Harry went back up to the room he first talked to Sirius in and took his broomstick into his hands.  Just then something moved in the corner of the room and Harry jumped only to see something ginger move across the room and into Harry's lap.

            "Hello Crooshanks, fancy meeting you here."  The cat purred and rubbed its furry head along Harry's torso.  Harry stroked the cat thinking, _I might've killed Sirius if you didn't jump on his chest.  _Memories continued to play in Harry's mind and Harry just wanted to jump into them.  _I could really go for a Pensive right now.  _

            Crooshanks then left and when he returned, he was carrying a bag of food in its mouth.  Harry bent down to the cat and thanked it while opening the bag of chips and hungrily forcing some down his throat.  He decided that he was going to stay here for longer and asked Crooshanks if he could steel Harry a clean cup.  Crooshanks skipped away and Harry thought, _well, with my spell to conduct water, and with Crooshanks steeling food from the kitchen for me, then I can stay here as long as I want!_ Harry plopped himself backwards onto the best as dust flew in the air.  Harry dozed off into sleep again.  

Harry didn't know how many days he was now staying in the Shrieking Shack, but he could hear tension coming from Hogsmeade.  

"You-Know-Who hasn't gotten him has he?"

"I sure hope not, there is still no siteing of him in the Daily Prophet so hopefully little Harry Potter is safe."

_LITTLE!!!  I guess me going into hiding obviously isn't sticking in their heads!  I'm not LITTLE!  I can take care of myself!  _Harry became outraged, having nothing but Crooshanks as company for the past what?  Three days, and now he was being considered LITTLE!

That night Crooshanks managed to knick a bit of crème pie for Harry.  He ate it gratefully missing the school's food and drank some of the ice water he could make with a spell.  Harry then plunked himself onto the now dustless bed about to fall asleep when he heard someone coming up the stairs.  He whirled himself around as he ran and hid behind a desk.  

"Harry, I know you're here."  Came a familiar voice.  Frustrated with himself Harry didn't dare move.

"Nice Firebolt, Harry.  Could use a good polishing from being stuck in this dusty place.  I saw on my way up that you've done a number on it since I was last in here.  Ooo left over crème pie ey?  Don't mind if I do."  Said Lupin now helping himself to some pie that Harry couldn't finish earlier.

"Mrs. Weasly is awfully worried about you Harry, she didn't even get a chance to talk to you at the funeral.  Halloween's this weekend is it not?  And a Hogsmeade visit.  I hear this girl in the castle is awfully upset that she's no longer going to have a special guy to talk to this weekend."

_He's lying, no one knows about Jenna.  Plus she'd be more worried about Harry's life than to have a chat with him.  _

"Well I guess you have better luck in girls than your father had.  Only liked one girl his whole life, and didn't get her to like him till his seventh year.  Come out Harry, your parents and Sirius wouldn't want you to be in hiding away from everyone.

"Fine suit yourself Harry.  But you don't want all of those risked lives for you to be put away because you wanted to lock yourself up."

"No one knows I'm here."

"Oh and what am I?  The werewolf in the corner?"

"I don't want to face anyone.  I'm sick of people feeling sorry for me.  I'm sick of people who meet me for the fist time's eyes travel up to my forehead to see my scar.  If they want to see it so bad they can have it!  With all the curses it brings!"

"Harry you're not going to feel better by locking yourself up in here like this."

"I like it."

"Harry don't lie to me.  Come out, let me see your face."  

"No."

"Harry come on—"

"I haven't showered in days and I—"

"Harry I don't care about that!  Come on now, stop hiding from behind that desk."

"I like it."  Harry lied.

"Harry, don't do this.  Just come out from behind there."  Harry, feeling no want in continuing this fight over coming out from behind where he was sitting, knowing how it was going to end, stood himself up and faced Lupin.  Harry's face was completely covered in dirt and dust, and so were his clothes.  Lupin looked into Harry's eyes and Harry could see Lupin's had the same glow that Sirius's eyes once contained.

"Now Harry that wasn't so bad."

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Well no one's been able to find you for days, and I knew no one would think to look for you right underneath a tree which tries to kill anyone who goes near it so… and I knew this is where you had first met Sirius, only logic for you to hide here.  And with Crooshanks here to get food for you Harry, seems like you've got a great place going here."  Lupin laughed.

"It's not funny.  Nothing is."

"No, you're right, its not.  But Harry, you can't keep yourself locked in here forever –"

            "Why not?"

            "Harry, you and I both know that answer.  Your father wouldn't have wanted you to waste away your life in here.  Plus I can already see in your eyes how bored you're getting."  Harry just looked down at the floor.  "Harry, listen, I lost them too, after having a whole childhood with them, so this is really hard for me too.  But you don't see me in hiding do you?  No, I'm out there fighting for their deaths, and for you."

            "Please don't fight for me, people who do end in death."

            "Harry, they may have died to protect you, but it's just making you that much stronger.  You don't know it now, but someday you will.  Harry come on, let's go to the Three Broomsticks, and grab a butter beer.  It'll make you feel better."

            "I don't want anything but a normal life."

            "Harry, what exactly is a normal life?"

            "Not mine."

            "Well no, but normal lives are usually boring and pointless.  From before you were born you've had a destiny.  You've been on so many adventures and you've made two lifelong friends.  You are also the captain of the Quidditch team, with the best broomstick ever made.  I can't see how all that could be bad."

            "THAT'S not bad, all of the deaths are.  AND the fact that I was the cause of them."

            "Harry, they all existed to protect you.  You don't know it now, but destiny is made for each person, and there is nothing that we can do about it.  You just have to try to make the best of what was given to you.  Your parents died in creating the downfall of Voldemort, and putting a protective spell in your blood.  You were also given some powers of Voldemort, if I'm not mistaken.  Notice when they found out their fate they didn't get rid of you?  They didn't hand you in to Voldemort openly, as you told me when trying to learn the Patronous.  They knew what their priorities were and they put you in front.  The reason you look so much like James isn't only because your are his son Harry, but because he too is with you.  And if Neville were the chosen one for he too was born at the end of July, then your parents would have been in the state that Neville's are, which Harry, is worse than death.  But you were meant to be the chosen one, for as I hear you and Voldemort both have a muggle-born parent.  Harry, the Weasly's won the draw for their paper to be put in the paper for Sirius to see.  Crooshanks was born for Hermione to fall in love with and take here to try and get Scabbers.  Crooshanks also came between your wand and Sirius's heart, as I recall walking into three years ago.  All of this was meant to happen Harry.  And now Sirius is with you along with some of his powers making you stronger. You were meant to see that vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort to get the Prophecy, just like clumsy Neville was meant to drop the Prophecy for it not be heard.  Dumbledore now knew that it was time for you to let you hear it for yourself, thus, you seeing your destination.  Now all you have to do is continue to grow stronger and fulfill your destiny.  Harry you can't let all of these lives go down without a defeat of the one who caused it all.  It was Voldemort who caused all this pain, not you.  So don't even think on it for one second.  Just learn from your past and get stronger from it."  Harry just sat here letting Lupin's words sink in.  Everything made sense, it all fit.

            "But Lupin, what if I don't defeat Voldemort, what if I can't do it?"

            "Harry you can't doubt yourself, destiny and fate wouldn't have gone through that much trouble in creating you and the Prophecy just for you to meet your downfall and Voldemort to come back stronger and worse than before."

            "But Lupin I- I just can't do it.  I can't.  It's too much.  I know everything your saying it all makes sense, but there's something missing."

            "Which is what we call life Harry.  Every choice you make and continue to make will affect you in the future, Wormtail, is in debt of you, he may not be too reliable as we have seen in the past, but you were meant to save his life for him to return to the Dark Lord to come back to power."

            "And you – what do you play in this?"

            "Ahh, well I am the one explaining all of this to you am I not?  I am the one who is taking you out of your miserable spot right now.  I was best friends with your father and Sirius for a reason Harry.  Now come on, let's go back to the castle."  Lupin made way to touch Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it and drew back his arm.  Harry made no movement to the door.  "Harry, maybe afterlife has a bigger plan in store for you.  You have everything to gain, and nothing to loose by living out your life."

            Harry thought this over and made toward his Firebolt.  He shouldered it as he started to follow Lupin out the door.  "Ahh Sirius told me when he saw you fly that for the first time.  He said that James could only dream about riding a stick like that Harry."

            "How do you do that?"

            "What?"

            "Talk of them so casually?"

            "Well Harry, I am a grown man, and like you, I find time to release my anger and pain on my own.  But could you do me a favor?"

            "What?"

            "Mess up your hair on purpose for me?  And, let this fly out in front of you and catch it."  Lupin took out a little golden snitch.  Harry smiled at Lupin remembering watching his father in Snape's worst memory last year messing up his hair on purpose and letting the little snitch fly almost just out of his reach before snatching it again.  Harry knew Lupin had missed this.  Harry took the snitch gratefully as he messed up his hair casually on purpose before letting the snitch fly just out of his reach before throwing his hand out and grabbing it.  Harry continued to do this for a little while and Harry could see so much happiness rise in Lupin's face.

            "Sorry," he said after Harry had finished.  "You just look so much like James, and I – I missed him doing that.  Quidditch was his life."  Said Lupin looking ashamed of himself.

            "I wish I could've seen him fly…  Hey Lupin, I was wondering if I could have this?"  Asked Harry holding up the struggling Snitch.

            "Yea, it's one of the Snitches you're father nicked from the Quidditch supplies.  I took it from him cause it was about the fifth one he took."  Said Lupin laughing.  "I can't believe I still have it."

            Harry looked down at the Snitch, _my father held this snitch, it was one he used to play around with._

Harry and Lupin made their way out of the Shrieking Shack and out of the tunnel.  The Whomping Willow was completely still, and Harry and Lupin casually walked to the castle.

            "Harry!"  Screamed Hermione as she caught site of Harry and Lupin sneaking their way past the Great Hall.  Hermione ran and basically jumped into Harry's arms.  Then she punched him really hard, "You had me worried sick!"

            "Where's Ron?"  Harry wondered.

            "No I don't get as much as a hello Hermione, it's nice to see you too.  I get a 'Where's Ron'?"  

            "Sorry—"

            "No, no, it's fine, I just thought that you could've been dead or something, but NO BIG!"  Hermione sounded upset, exited, and mad but sarcastic all at the same time.

            "Hermione, it's so great to see your cheery face again.  Now where—"

            "Detention with Snape."

            "WHAT?  He's not even in his class anymore!"

            "Well if someone hadn't run off, then he wouldn't have gone off at Snape saying that he'd done something to you…"

            "HE DID WHAT!"

            "It slipped a bit actually, but man Harry, what a great argument to watch, lost us about two-hundred points to Gryffindor, but you know every Gryffindor is behind his argument."  Hermione told him.

            "Well I better be getting Harry off to Dumbledore's Hermione, but can he catch up with you later?"  Asked Lupin impatiently.

            "Oh yea, sorry Lupin, sir."  Hermione could never say an adult's name casually.  "Bye Harry!"  And with that Hermione ran toward the Gryffindor Tower.

            "I'll give it about five minutes for the news to travel around the school that you're back."  Lupin smiled as he and Harry made their way to the Gargoyles. 

"Chocolate Mint."

The Gargoyles flung themselves aside as Harry and Lupin went up the spiral stairs to Dumbledore's office.   Harry was hesitant at first, but he made his way through the door.

"It's nice to see you Harry."  Came Dumbledore's calm voice.  Harry said nothing.  He just stared into Dumbledore's blue twinkling eyes.  "Harry, everyone's been worried—"

"I don't care."

"Harry, you have to stop living off the past—"

"Why?  The past created my future."

"Harry, for you being able to feel this pain and endure it is one of your greatest strengths.  That is where Voldemort is weak.  You need to continue to gain strength, and by hiding away from everyone, with the exception of Crooshanks, isn't going to help you.  You've missed Occlumency lessons, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, the two most important subjects for you to master."

"Can I go back to my tower now?"

"Harry—"

"Please, I just want to be with my friends now."  But truly, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the two-way mirror.

"Remus, walk Harry to his tower, we can't afford loosing Harry again.  Come back to my office when you're done.  Harry, I'll see you tomorrow."  

"Of course Headmaster."  Said Lupin as he headed toward the door Harry was eager to get to.  They made their way back out of the staircase and started walking their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"He let me off easy."  Harry told Lupin.

"Well he doesn't want you to leave again Harry.  Neither do I.  Please stay in the castle this time."

"Whatever."

"Harry don't say that!  Your life is at risk here, and Voldemort can break that charm at any time.  Please stay in the castle.  Remember the talk we just had about fate and destiny?  Please don't ruin yours.  If we don't have you, then we don't have a future."  Lupin said a tone of urgency in his voice.

"I wish I had no one else's future but mine."

"And I wish I was never bitten and became a werewolf."

"But then Sirius would have never became an Animagus and he wouldn't have escaped from Azkaban—"

"See my point Harry?  Everything happens for a reason."

"HE IS BACK!"  Came a voice from around the corner as the person ran away hurriedly. 

"See, didn't take long at all Harry."  Lupin laughed.

"Yeah I guess."  Harry shrugged.

They didn't talk the rest of the way to the tower.  Just stared at the floor.  Even though Harry wasn't showing it, he was glad that Lupin was with him.  

"Well all right Harry, take care of yourself."  Said Lupin as they made it to the fat lady's picture.

"Bye, Lupin.  Thanks."

"Harry I'm always here."  Said Lupin smileing.

"Yeah…"

"I'll see you soon Harry—"

"Wait Lupin, please, please—"  Harry didn't know how to word it.  "Stay alive."  Harry muttered out.

"Harry, I wouldn't worry about me if I were you.  Just concentrate on school and Quidditch." Lupin smiled.

"Was my dad ever captian?"

"For three years I think.  He was really good."

"I wish I could've seen him play…"

"Just watch yourself, you fly just as good as he did, maybe better."

Harry smiled.

"See you round Harry."  Harry nodded his head up as he said (crinkle buskins) and entered the Gryffindor common room.  

He looked up and saw a huge banner dedicated to him.  He smiled as people started to rush to where he was standing.  

"Harry where'd you go?"

"Did you escape from you-know-who again?"

"You look hungry want some chocolate cake?"

"Are you—"

"I'm tired, and cold.  Thanks for all this but I'm just going to hit the showers and head to bed."  Said Harry as he made his way to his Dormitory to get towels.  Ron ran up to him.

"Harry!  Hermione came and told all of us.  How d'ya feel?"

"Like a cold monkey who hasn't gotten a banana."  Harry told Ron.

"Well Harry," he came up to Harry and punched him just like Hermione did earlier.  "Stop running off!  You had me worried sick!"

"Sorry Ron I just needed time alone.  But I really stink—"

"Don't say more!  You need to brush your teeth too!"  Ron laughed.

"Ha!  Well I'll catch up with you in a bit, you can tell me how Snape's detention went."

"All for you mate."  Harry laughed and picked up his towels, clean clothes, and toothbrush as he went to the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower.  He brushed his teeth and washed his glasses before heading back to the Gryffindor common room again.  He raced up the stairs to his dorm before anyone could rush him with questions and put away his dirty things.

He then, instead of heading back downstairs, opened up his photo album and took another look at his parent's wedding.  _Sirius is happy,_ Harry thought.  He put it back in the chest at the end of his bed and then took out the two-way mirror and looked at himself through it.  A miserable confused boy was staring back at him.  _Sirius, if only I knew that this is what you gave me.  Then I wouldn't have risked the fire in Umbridges office._ Something surprising happened… Harry's face turned into Sirius's smiling up at him.  Harry jumped in shock and tried to shake his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  When Harry was sure that he wasn't, he smiled back at Sirius.  

            "Hey Sirius.  I can't believe it!" 

            "Hey Harry, I was hoping you'd figure out I was a part of you to see past yourself in this mirror.  We can talk anytime you want to now.  From me still having mine, I was able to keep it when I went into your mind and soul."

"Anytime I want!  So we—we can still—oh man!:"

"Yes Harry, this mirror is a great tool is it not?"

"Yeah!  I was wondering Sirius, what's beyond the veil?"

"Beyond the veil is what I showed you.  It's memories, it's your fears, and it's the highlights and worst parts of your life.  It's anything you want it to be."

            "Sirius… I miss you so much, why, why did you have to come to save me?  You should have just stayed at the order!"

            "Same reason you came to save me.  Harry it's one thing to watch the order go about their business in trying to find Voldemort, but its another thing to sit and let them save the soul I sworn myself into protecting."

            "Sirius, Dumbledore told me that the thing you cared most about in the world was—was me…"

            "Well you were, and you still are!  Oh man, I should have forbade Kreacher from mentioning you to anyone, how was I supposed to know he'd leave the house?"

            "I know…  Sirius…did…. did…. did it… it hurt?"  Harry forced out.

            "Harry, when I was struck by the curse, the last thing I saw was your face and you running after me.  That made all of my pain go away, whatever I was feeling, so don't think about it."

            "Harry, who are you talking to?"  Asked Ron as he came into the dorm and made his way over to Harry's four-poster.  Harry couldn't respond to Ron for what Sirius said made Harry's heart burn.  "Harry, you can't live off of that mirror thinking Sirius is going to come back, you don't want to make it an obsession."  Said Ron comfortingly, hoping Harry wasn't going to run off again.

            "No but Ron, he is here, look!"  Said Harry pushing the mirror at Ron.

            "Harry, all I see is myself.  Now come on, let's go down to the common room, Hermione's –"

            "No Ron, I see him, he's a part of me and I can see him.  Tell me to ask him something for you, anything!"

            "Harry…"

            "No Ron, please, you have to understand.  Just ask him a question only he would know the answer to."

            "Alright, ask him… oh I don't know… ask him… how he met James."  Ron's question was brilliant for Harry never thought to ask Sirius that question.  Harry looked into the mirror and tried to see past himself.  He then saw Sirius and asked him,

            "Sirius, how, how did you meet my dad?"

            "Well we were sorted into the same house and we both found a hate for Snape, so we started a relationship out of making fun of him.  We then started sneaking around in his invisibility cloak and started to share our ideas about things.  We were always thinking of ways how to break some sort of rule. Remus and Peter then joined and we just continued to bond off from there, especially when we were trying to become Animagus's."

            "Oh, thanks Sirius.  Ron did you hear that?"

            "Harry I didn't hear anything."  Ron looked down trying to not make Harry upset.  Harry told Ron the answer to the question that he had Harry ask Sirius. 

            "Is he really there, Harry?"  Ron wondered.

            "Yes Ron, I swear he is."  Harry told him firmly.

            "Harry!  That's awesome!  Tell Sirius I said hi and I miss him!"  Ron laughed.  And Harry did too.  All of a sudden everything seemed a bit funnier having the ability to talk to Sirius at free will.

            "Well Sirius, Ron says hi—"

            "I can hear him."  Sirius told Harry.

            "Well I'm going to leave you and Sirius alone then, everyone's about to head up, it's getting really late anyways."  Ron told Harry as he made his way out of the dorm leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

            "Harry, please don't feel any pain or anger from my death, I've seen what you've been going through… everything… I saw Lily and James's graves… first time I ever saw them either.  Harry, your parents wouldn't want you to feel any pain and anger from their deaths, they died for you and for you not to feel any."

            "Yeah well…"

            "And Harry, I don't want you wondering off like that!  Voldemort could've found out and gotten to you!  I know how your feeling, being a part of you myself, but please, please don't go and do anything you're going to regret later.  Remus is really being there for you."

            "I know.  Everything he's saying…"

            "He's right Harry, every word.  Tell him that he made that speech too good for me!"  Sirius laughed.

            "Ha!  No!  Sirius you deserve so much more…"

            "Harry I never knew how much you cared!"

            "SIRIUS!"

            "Well Harry you should get some rest now.  You've had a rough week."

            "You mean a rough life…"

            "Yeah well, at least you were able to go around outside, I was stuck in Azkaban for twelve years!"  This made Harry feel better.  "Good to see you smile Harry."

            "Good to talk to you!"

            "Harry, I'm happy, so stop making me feel bad by getting upset!"

            "Sorry… it's a big loss you know.  You just had to go and make me attached to you!"  Harry joked and laughed.  Sirius did too.  "Do you know why the plants reacted in that way last Herbology class?"

"Well since Voldemort was with you at the time, I can feel his presence too, and every animal and plant reacts to his presence."

"Oh, well then Professor Quirrel must have stayed away from the greenhouses when he was a teacher here!"

"Oh yes I heard about him and Voldemort…"

 "Did you ever play Quidditch?"  Harry wondered totally changing the topic.

            "No that was your father's profession.  But Harry you should really get some rest now."

            "Sirius, I don't want to!  I finally get to talk to you again!"

            "You can anytime you want Harry.  Just keep that mirror in a safe place and don't tell anyone else about it, well except Hermione.  She's such a sweet and brilliant girl Harry!"  Speaking of girls…

            "Sirius you're not with me at the times I'm talking to—to—"

            "Jenna?  Well I block you out then yes, of course, your love life!  But I do watch the Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons; I can't believe how good you are.  I was so mad when I couldn't help you with Voldemort's last attack.  I can't believe how much pain you have to feel from him!  Man having a scar on your forehead really hurts!"

            "You're telling me!"

            "Oh yes and Harry, before you go—"

            "I'm not going to."

            "Yes you are!  And before you go, I want to tell you not to talk to me through the mirror unless you're sure that the charm is still on you.  Voldemort will destroy this somehow and at the moment I don't know any other way we can communicate."

            "I hate Voldemort."

            "You and basically every other witch and wizard alive."

            "Well I have a right to."

            "So do others Harry."

            "I'm going to get Bellatrix for what she did to you Sirius, don't worry."

            "Harry, I don't care about her, just keep yourself safe.  Goodnight Harry."

            "But Sirius—"

            "Goodnight, and have another Quidditch practice soon, I like the feeling of the flying!  James was so lucky for his talent.  You have it too."

            "Thanks Sirius, and I will!  I'll talk to you soon—" and Harry thought about it for a second and looked around before saying something he wish he said to Sirius a long time ago, "I—I love you Sirius, you are the best Godfather anyone could ever wish for.  And keep showing me memories of my parents, I like to see them."

            Sirius paused taken away by Harry's words and answered, "Bye Harry, I love you more than you will ever know.  And I will show you every memory I have with your parents in!  I'm sorry you were never able to have a little sister, or your parents, and the dream life…  Now get some rest."  And with that Harry forced a smile as he put the mirror in a box and then hid it at the bottom of the chest at the end of his bed.  Harry then looked around the dormitory to make sure no one saw where he put it.  _I'm not loosing Sirius again._  Harry thought as he closed the chest safely and jumped into his bed and took off his glasses before drawing the covers around him.

Author's note:  I know the chappie was a little mushy at the end, but come on now!  Harry is getting his second chance with Sirius who wouldn't tell the person that died that they loved them huh?  Precisely my point.  Anyways yeah so we've got dueling club coming up soon, Quidditch practices, more talks with Sirius, um… what else, Halloween and Hogsmeade, which should be fun.  And Christmas too.  SO just stick around!  I think that it's def. Going to take more than a week to finish this story up.  Whew!  pg. 142 single spaced on Microsoft word baby!  Now no more sadness for the time being, RELIEF OF TEARS!  Hehe.  Anyways Enjoy!


	27. The Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes

**The Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes **

            Harry had a lot of makeup work to do.  Moody had continued the Unforgivables but no one was able to fight them.  He keeps getting mad at the students and starts to grunt under his breath, "They're never going to survive."

            Snape had given Harry three rolls of parchment on the internal healing potion. Professor Flitwick gave Harry an assignment to practice anti-charms with Hermione, and Professor McGonagall told Harry he needed to be able to transfigure Ron to be able to match his background.  (Harry had remembered Moody using this on him last year to get him to the Order.)  Not another word was said about how Harry hid for three days from Dumbledore; instead, he was forcing Harry to use this new technique of repelling a wizard off from his mind without command or Harry concentrating on doing so.  It had to become a natural habit for Harry's mind to do. Harry was having a hard time with this, but with his daily talks with Sirius and writing to Lupin, Harry's life started to have an upturn in direction.  

            Harry made the team practice four times a week for their next match was coming up in November.  Harry set this schedule up, did all of his homework, and managed to have a bit of a social life while doing so all within a couple of days.  They were a couple of the most stressful days, but talking to Sirius made Harry's worries go away.  At night, as Harry slept, he was getting memories of his father, a couple which included Quidditch.  Sirius knew how much Harry had wanted to see his father play, and he was showing him almost every game he could remember.  James was amazing on a broom.  He looked as though no thought was put into his actions, and he saw the snitch within five minutes of every game.  He let the snitch find new hiding spots a couple times before actually going for it; it was as though James had his own game going on between the snitch and him.  No other seeker was a match for him. He also saw more memories of him playing with his snitch and messing up his hair in front of Lily.  These dreams were good to have, for Harry felt so pumped up for the next day.   

            On Friday, mischief night, everyone tried to figure out where the other common rooms were located so they could toilet paper the outside of it.  Harry and Ron already knew where the Slytherin common room was, having been in it once themselves, and led a group of Gryffindors to it.  There were a couple people guarding it, and with Hermione's amazing use of spells, she froze them enabling the Gryffindors to hang up signs and throw toilet paper all over the entrance.  Harry and Ron took some juice and smeared it all over the walls.  Lee, Shane, and Niko made a flyer of Malfoy and put a jinx on it to make it say,

            "I smell and have no father to protect me anymore.  I suck at Quidditch and envy to be just like Harry Potter.  I eat dung for breakfast."  And it kept insulting itself.

            "A little jinx that Fred and George taught us."  Lee mumbled to Harry.  It seemed as though every Gryffindor that came brought worse and worse things to trash the entrance of Slytherin in.  Chocolate on the walls, soap and glue to seal their portrait hole shut, slippery wax they put on the floors, and spray paint they sprayed on every inch that wasn't covered by something else.    

            They all stood back to admire what they did and as they did some Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's came with screaming constricting string to spray over the entrance and the Gryffindor's.  Everyone was running around the school trying to "tag" the other houses.  Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way all around the school spraying paint out of their wands all over anyone they saw that wasn't a Gryffindor.  They even sprayed each other on their way back to see what the other houses did to their entrance.  As soon as they ran down the hall to it, they stopped laughing.

            No doubt Slytherin had trashed their front entrance.  It had blood all over the walls and moving pictures of Harry getting killed by Malfoy and him saying,

            "I told you I'd get you Potter for what you did to my father."  Harry stood in disbelief of what he was seeing.  He could feel an extra surge of anger probably coming from Sirius.  

            Their entrance also had sayings like,

            "Die Potter," or "Go into hiding again" or "The Dark Lord will get you, don't try to escape it!"  All in blood.

            Their pictures were ripped up and "Mudbloods" was written all over them.

            Pretty soon more and more Gryffindor's were starting to crowd around their entrance and stopped laughing as Harry Ron and Hermione had a couple minutes earlier.

            "Malfoy really wants you dead Harry."  Mumbled a couple voices from behind Harry.

            "We didn't do anything this harsh to their entrance!"  Screamed an angry Lee.

            "That's it!"  Screamed Shane as he headed back toward the Slytherin common room; the rest of the Gryffindor's followed.

            The Slytherin's were all sliding around on the floor and trying to make their way to their entrance.  When they tried to open it, it was jammed shut and they were all screaming angrily at the banners and poster of insults, especially the one about Quidditch.

            "Who do they think they are?" an angry voice yelled.

            "Don't worry, they are getting the surprise of their life right about now!  Those filthy Mudbloods."  Draco laughed. 

            "Delfinerio!"  A Gryffindor yelled at Malfoy, causing him to fly backwards and slam into the sticky walls. The back of his slimy head got stuck to some of the guck on the walls so that when Draco fell down some of his hair ripped out.  He screamed in pain as he started to scream his own curse, an unforgivable curse.

            "Crucio!"  He aimed it at Harry and Harry barley felt any pain from this.

            "Malfoy!  Is this all you got?  I mean, come on I have been curse by this from Voldemort himself!  Oh what you don't like hearing your masters name?"  Harry quickly fought it off.

            "That's it Potter.  _Avada Ked—"_

"Stupify!"  Harry was faster and Malfoy flung to the ground letting his wand fly out of his hands.  "Malfoy, if I could duel Voldemort and get out alive, what chance do you have?  You can end up in Azkaban for using those kinds of curses.  I'd watch my back if I were you.  I really like what you did to our entrance, although you will never kill me, unless it's in your dreams."  Harry laughed as he turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.  Surprised and confused at what just happened, the rest of the Gryffindor's followed.

            "Harry that was awesome!"

            "You sure showed him!"

            "The look in your eyes Harry!  You looked so evil, so fearless!"  People shouted all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

            Harry didn't respond or say a word to anyone on the way back.  _Have I gotten a look during battle that Dumbledore has?_  Harry wondered remembering the usual tinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he fought Voldemort last year gone.  

            Frustrated with himself Harry walked faster.  As he came to his entrance he noticed that the whole entrance was cleaned up and not a single drop of blood was left as evidence of what happened. All of the pictures were restored, and nothing unordinary was on the walls.

            "Where did it all go?"  Hermione asked as she came up from behind Harry.

            "I dunno."  Harry responded also curious.  "Maybe it was only supposed to last until we saw it, then, once we had it destroyed itself leaving no evidence of any of the things they trashed our entrance with."  Harry concluded.

            "Well as long as we don't have to clean anything up!"  Ron laughed as he made his way through the portrait hole.  Many followed him.

            "Something doesn't seem right."  Hermione looked down at her shoes.  "Harry Malfoy tried to kill you, he wanted to kill you."

            "Hermione don't worry.  He couldn't kill me even if he tried that curse."  Harry reassured climbing into the portrait himself exited to go to Hogsmeade the next day and come home to a great Halloween feast.  Hermione followed.  The Gryffindor's partied and ate until Professor McGonagall came in to tell everyone to get to bed.  They all moved up the stairs disappointed, but exited to go to Hogsmeade the next day.

            "I just can't wait to check out Fred and George's new shop!"  Harry yawned as he got into his pajamas and in his four-poster.

            "Yeah, Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes."  Ron said he too got into his bed.

            "Night Harry."

            "Night Ron."

            The next morning Harry jumped up and got into a green sweater made by Mrs. Weasly, and baggy kaki pants.  He took out his bag of galleons and pocketed them.  Ron woke up a couple minutes later, and when he finished getting dressed, Harry and Ron both headed down to the Great Hall.  Hermione was already down there and looked like she was finishing up some homework. 

            "Going to finally see Fred and George's shop today Harry?"  Came Lee's voice.

            "Yeah, I can't wait to see what they've got."  Harry replied. 

            "Oh they've had so much business, even Zonko's is starting to loose prophet."  Lee explained.

            "Really!"  Harry asked excitedly as he shoved some toast down his throat.  "Alright guys lets head down!  I can't wait to see Fred and George!"  

            Ron must have been exited too because he jumped up just as Harry did.

            "You guys go ahead, I'll be down in a bit, I just have to finish this paper for Arithmacy…" Hermione told them still keeping her nose in a book.

            "Hermione you have all tomorrow to work on it!"  Ron yelled.

            "No I don't."

            "And why is that?"

            "I've – I've, I'm a tutor now.  I tutor every other Sunday, and tomorrow is my first lesson."  Hermione told them.

            "Hermione I don't know how you make time for this kind of stuff.  Come on Harry."  Ron motioned to the door.

            "Alright, but Hermione you better come down soon!  We'll probably be in Fred and George's shop."  Harry told Hermione as Ron was dragging him out of the door.

            They checked out with Moody before running their way into Hogsmeade.  The shops were all decorated in a Halloween style and some even had pumpkins, which jumped out and tried to bite anyone who came near them.  Harry and Ron looked at their normal shops, but didn't go inside in excitement to see Fred and George's.  Finally when they made their way through half the village they saw a shop at the end of the right row labeled, **The Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes.  **

Harry turned to Ron who turned to him as they smiled and ran inside.  It was the most crowded store that Harry had ever been in.  There was barley any room to move let alone try to get their way through the crowd to look at all of the different candies and juices.  

"HEY I'M A BROTHER OF THE OWNERS OF THE STORE!  LET ME THROUGH!"  Ron yelled.   The crowd then pushed Harry and Ron to one side of the room where they saw one of Fred and George's products that Harry remembers hearing a lot about:

**Fred & George Skiving Snack Box **  
**Description:** Want a good excuse to get out of class? Try our Skiving Snackbox. Box includes nine products guaranteed to cause nosebleeds, uncontrollable vomiting, foaming at the mouth and other more serious ailments. All products have been self-tested, or tested with willing victims...er, volunteers.

            Harry grabbed one of these as he made his way around the store to see all of their products.  They had different kinds of tarts filled with different kinds of flavors to make something bad happen to you- mouth start to close up, become paralyzed from the waist down, etc.  They also had an assortment of different candies on a wall, which included one, which makes your tongue grow uncontrollably, (Harry had remembered this one for they tested it on Dudley in Harry's forth year.)  Harry grabbed all the ones he could fit into his other hand as he made his way up to the checkout.  

            "Harry!"  Came a voice as someone ran and jumped on his back making everything in his hands fall out.

            "Hey Fred."  Harry responded as he picked up everything he dropped.

            "Like it?"

            "Yeah!  I can't believe all the stuff you've got here!  Where are the extendable ears?  I didn't see any as I got pushed up here."  Harry told them.  "Oh and I guess I must have lost Ron in the crowd somewhere."  Harry looked around and noticed Ron no longer at his side.

            "Oh I'll get you a pair of those mate.  Come around back with me."  Fred led Harry to a more spacious area behind the cashier.  "Sorry about that, the business is crazy!  We've made more money in a couple months than mum and dad probably have their whole life!  Pretty sad but… well me and George do send them a monthly check, and we've been meaning to pay you back—"

            "Oh please don't, I don't want anymore money.  I got a letter a couple days ago saying that I inherit everything that Sirius had, so now I already have a house to move into when I'm done with school."  Harry told Fred.  "Where's George?"

            "Oh he just had to run to the owl shop to send a letter for more shipment of the extendable ears, that's why there's none out there.  We have our own factory now!"  Fred told Harry while he reached into a box and extracted a pair of Extendable ears.  "All we have left is this box here," Fred pointed to the box he just took stuff out from, "Harry if you won't let us pay you back at least let us make a deal with you."

            "Yes…" Said Harry wondering what was coming next.

            "Anything you want here is always on the house!"  Fred smiled.

            "Oh but Fred—"

            "No no!  You are the one that got us here mate!  Without the help of you to go behind my mum's back then we would never be here right now!"

            Harry smiled knowing this was true but still didn't want to make the Weasly's pay for his merchandise. 

            "How about we make another deal?"  Harry offered.

            "Yes Harry."

            "How about you only pay for today and then I pay for the rest of the times?"

            "Or how about you don't pay today and or any other time?"

            "Fred—"

            "Harry—"

            "Fine Fred if you really want to pay, I'll have forty four extendable ears, twenty three skiving snack boxes, one hundred of every flavor candy you got and three hundred flavored cakes and donuts."  Said Harry triumphantly.

            "Alright mate, you may have to wait a bit on the extendable ears, we don't have forty four to give."  Fred responded still not giving in.

            "Fred I really don't want all that stuff, just what's in my hand, but please let me pay."  Harry tried to reason.

            "Oh what's that?  Do I hear angry customers outside yelling for my service?  Sorry Harry got to run, but please enjoy those to get you out of class and whatnot."  Fred managed to run his way out.  Harry shook his head as he reached into his bag and took out three galleons.

            "This should pay for it all."  Harry muttered to himself as he placed it down on the extendable ears supply box.  He then made his way back out of the store, and still had no sight of Ron.  Harry turned around to make his way for the Three Broomstick's when a voice called out his name.

            "Harry!  Harry!"  Harry then turned around to see who it was and saw Jenna running up for him, accompanied by no one.  He mad his way to meet her.

            "Hey Jenna."

            "Hey Harry, glad I was able to catch you.  Been in that store have you?"  She said pointing to Fred and George's store.  "I just came out of there ten minutes ago.  Real crowded… Anyways, want to go grab a cup of butterbeer?"  She offered.

            "Sure."  Said Harry with one last look over his shoulder to look for Ron or Hermione.

            Harry led Jenna to the Three Broomsticks.  They walked in through the door and saw, to their disgust, Malfoy and Chael Chang all over each other.  Jenna and Harry both shot each other a look and both nodded and headed back out the door.

            "That was disgusting!"  Jenna shouted.  "Malfoy and that girl I mean."

            "Oh yea I know."  Harry agreed.

            "Where to now?"  Jenna wondered.

            "Um…" Harry thought and then he remembered about the place that Cho had taken him last year.  "Well I do know this place, I've been there only once before—"

            "Great."  Said Jenna.  Harry then thought how uncomfortable he had been in the place with Cho and how much pressure he felt like he was under in there, but then Harry thought of how comfortable and open he was with Jenna, and agreed to take her there.  _I am getting older.  _Harry thought as he led Jenna down the street.  

            They came to a little teashop called; Madam Puddifoot's and walked inside. It was decorated for Halloween with pumpkin decorations hanging everywhere, and little skulls.  Many wizards dislike Halloween for they hate how muggles dress as witches and wizards, as though mocking the Wizarding world.  Harry and Jenna found themselves a little round booth in the corner.  As Harry sat down he looked up at Jenna.  Her beautiful hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and her big blue eyes with long eyelashes looked longingly at Harry.

            "I got Hannah to like Ron.  She found him at the Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes and took him somewhere."  Jenna told Harry.  

            "Hey huns.  What'll it be?"  Came a waitress's voice.

            "Uh two butterbeer's please."  Harry responded.

            "Alright."  And with that she was gone and back again with their drinks.  Harry took a long sip from his tankard and felt the butterscotch flavoring seep down his throat.  It had been a long time since he had one of these.

            "First Quidditch match for me next weekend."  Jenna said.

            "Yea, who are you playing?  Ravenclaw?"  Harry wondered.

            "Yeah.  They've got a week keeper this year, and their seeker doesn't have too much speed.  Shouldn't be too hard."  Jenna told Harry.

            "Well that's good to know."  Harry said seeing Jenna's hand on the table as Cho's had once been last year.  _Just reach for it.  _Harry thought to himself.  Harder said than done, Harry reached out and took hold of her hand.  Jenna then reached out her other one to take Harry's open hand.  They both smiled at each other, her bright blue eyes full of passion.

            "What's been happening this year?"  Jenna asked Harry.  Harry, knowing this meant everything about Voldemort told her.  She was so easy to talk to.  At more intense parts of Harry's story, Jenna squeezed Harry's hands a little harder than they normally did.  Harry looked down at his butterbeer as he finished.

            "Oh Harry that's absolutely horrible.  I never knew…  I mean I heard his voice once in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's nothing compared to everything you have to go through."  Jenna then slid over to Harry and hugged him comfortingly.  _Should I tell her about Sirius?  _Harry wondered.  Just as he was about to start talking Jenna's voice came from Harry's shoulder.

            "My parents, they died when I was twelve.  Both wizards.  And my adopted parents died over the summer.  Now I have no where but Hogwarts and I have no one."  Jenna muttered softly.

            "How did it happen?"  Harry wondered asking not too forward.

            "My mum loved plants.  They were her life.  She was raising one in her room, and one day, when I woke up, they weren't anywhere in sight.  The plant ate them in their sleep.  They were defenseless, wands were probably somewhere out of reach… I don't want to know how it ate them… I remember entering their room and seeing their bed empty with a few bloodstains on it, and next to the bed was a huge orange plant.  It was sleeping I think because when I screamed it jerked up and I ran out of the room and down the stairs.  I sent a letter to my friend and she came and brought me to her house temporarily, when I got my new parents.  They died from shock of something.  I don't know what it was.  I came home from a vacation in Italy with my friend Molly when I saw their bodies on the floor.  The doctor said they were in perfect health, muggles those parents, and that doctor.  Don't know how they died.  I think I know, a death eater of Voldemort himself was there.  I escaped death yet again.  What if I hadn't gone on that trip with Molly?  Oh I just don't like to think about it.  And I didn't want to go to Drumstrang anymore because of Kakaroff, and I've heard a lot about Hogwarts and Dumbledore, so I wanted to come here.  Dumbledore's helped me a lot, said he's going to find me a new home, but no one wants me.  They think Voldemort wants something from me.  And no parents want me, not after I've gone through two sets of parents, I mean I don't blame them for not wanting me.  I'm a danger waiting to happen.  I just wish I could spend one more day with each set of my parents…" Jenna finished as Harry could see her holding back tears in her eyes.  

            "I know how you feel."  Harry said as he put his arm around Jenna and she leaned in on his shoulder.  

            "I know you do, that's why I've wanted to be alone with you.  You're someone I can actually relate to.  I mean Hannah's great and all, but she just doesn't get it.  She has a perfect life, never any losses."  Jenna told Harry.

            "Yeah I know what you mean.  I mean you've heard about the family I have to stay with, Ron and Hermione have no idea what it feels like to not be wanted for eleven years before you find out you're one of the most famous wizards.  If I hadn't been a wizard, I probably wouldn't be here right now."  Harry told Jenna thinking about how he never told anyone this before.

            "Do you mean… hurting yourself?"  Said Jenna in a weird voice.

            "You don't understand what they are like, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and Aunt Marge…  For presents I get a toothpick, or a pair of old socks.  No one remembers my birthday, and yet Dudley gets over thirty presents for his."  Harry told her.

            "Yeah… well real parents aren't always that good you know.  I mean they always yell at you for stuff even if you didn't do it, they get mad if you don't help around the house, and if you do something wrong they are up your butt and constantly in your business.  I hated it when my mum would want to act like a friend with me and then when it came down to it, I couldn't treat her like a friend, she was HIGHER than I was.  So much respect is involved and then you end up not receiving any and you constantly get told that you're selfish and whatnot, when you're parents are NEVER selfish oh no!"  Jenna told Harry.

            "Yeah but I wish I had that along with all the love you receive from them than what I have now."  Harry told her.

            "True… but I just wanted to tell you a minus about them, but don't get me wrong I would do anything to have them back."

            "I would do anything to have my parents back, even for just one day."  Harry told Jenna.  "I mean I have this whole prophecy I have to fulfill and I just never stop suffering.  I just want the day to come when I can face him."  

            "You'll win, you have to."

            "I hope so."  Harry told Jenna now using his open hand to grab one of Jenna's hands.

            "I really like you Harry."  Jenna told him.

            "Yeah, this is the first time that I've actually been able to be this cool about doing anything with a girl."  Harry told her.  She laughed and smiled up at him.  Harry's heart shot up at the look she was giving him; a look with her heart in her eyes.  _Should I kiss her?  What if I'm bad at it?  What if she doesn't want me to?  _Harry thought.  But before he knew it he was leaning in and so was she.  Their lips interlocked and Harry could feel her tongue pushing up against his.  _Not too much Harry, but that's not enough.  There ya go, just hold it there.  _Harry thought to himself.  Within the next twenty seconds they stopped and Jenna smiled as she rested her head back on Harry's shoulder.  _My first real kiss._  Harry thought as he too smiled.  _Why was it so hard to do this with Cho?  Why is it so easy to be like this with Jenna?_  Harry wondered as he felt his heart starting to ache in a new sensation.  

            "I wish this day would never end."  Jenna sighed.

            "Yeah…" Harry responded as he stroked his thumb on her shoulder.  They sat there for a couple minutes in silence and then couldn't stop talking.  About Quidditch, family, Voldemort, school, everything.  Harry was releasing his soul to this girl, everything except about the two-way mirror.  He trusted Jenna and all, but he still just wanted to keep that detail within himself, Ron and Hermione.  But whenever Harry talked about Sirius Jenna would hold Harry tighter as though trying to say she felt his pain.

            "He was like a father to you."  

            "Yeah, he was the closest thing to it."  Harry told her.

            Harry couldn't stop laughing at all of the impressions of Snape that Jenna was doing.  She was making herself sound just like him.  Harry never knew how Snape acted in the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw class.

            "We're about to close up babes."  Came a woman's voice.  Harry looked up to see it was starting to get dark out.  _How could the whole day have passed by this quickly?  _Harry wondered as both him and Jenna got up and walked out of the little teashop hand in hand.  

            Most of Hogsmeade was deserted now as they made their way back up to the castle.

            "Wonder if the feast's started?"  Harry asked.

            "Yea, can't believe it's already almost dark out."  Said Jenna as though she were reading Harry's mind.

            "Yea I know, time flew by."

            "It always does when you're having fun."  Jenna smiled up at Harry.  They were now almost at the front entrance where the ghosts were guarding when Jenna started humming a familiar tune.

            "Where'd you learn that?"  Harry wondered.

            "My mum always used to sing it to me."  Jenna told him.  

            "That's the song my mum sand to me, remember when I went through the veil in that dream I told you about?"  Harry told her.

            "Oh yea, it was a famous song in our parent's time."  Jenna told him as she stopped humming.

            "Please don't stop, I like to hear it."  Harry told Jenna as she smiled and continued to hum the song.  

            "Why back so late?"  Asked Sir Nicholas.  "The feast has already started!"

            "Oh yea, we just lost track of time.  Bye then!"  Harry said leading Jenna into the castle.  

When they were about to go into the great hall Jenna stopped Harry and gave him a hug and a kiss as she thanked him for an awesome day.  They then entered the Great Hall and went to their own house tables, Harry with his head in his own world.  He made his way to Ron and Hermione as he sat down and stared into his own thoughts.

"Harry where've you been!  I haven't seen you all day!"  Hermione wondered.  Harry just sighed and didn't answer her question.  

"Earth to Harry!  Sheesh what is it with you!"  Said Hermione angrily as she grabbed some turkey.

"Harry, sorry I lost you in Fred and George's shop.  But I have to tell you I don't like Jenna anymore, I like her friend Hannah, you know, Hannah?"  Ron asked Harry.  Once again Harry didn't say anything, as he was absorbed in his own thoughts.  _She knows my mum's song; she's gone through so much that I have.  She's so perfect, she's so beautiful._  

"Oh Ron just ignore him.  Harry are you deaf or mute or something?  I haven't had a good day at all.  Didn't finish homework till like two, and then only spent an hour in Hogsmeade cause you and Ron were no where in sight…" Hermione trailed off.  

"Harry guess what, I was with Hannah, yeah me and Hannah.  I got a girl Harry!"  Ron smiled.  Harry then snapped back into the real world and smiled back at Ron.

"That's awesome Ron."  

"Oh you'll talk to him will you?  And what am I?  Just some person that you constantly hang out with?"  Hermione screamed.

"I think it's her time of the month."  Ron mumbled over to Harry who was now helping himself to the feast.

"Ron!  What is it with you!  Sheesh!"  She then took as much food as she could and shoved it all in her mouth.

"Attractive."  Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh shutup."  Hermione fought back with a mouth full of food.  Harry couldn't help but laugh at this situation.

"Funny am I?  FUNNY?"  Hermione yelled.

"Hermione seriously, what do you have shoved up your butt today?  You're going to scare away any kid that you're tutoring tomorrow if you go and act like this!"  Ron yelled back.  "Anyways Harry, what did you do today."  Harry smiled at Ron and said,

"Jenna."

"Oh so are you and her?"  Ron wondered.  Harry looked over at the Hufflepuff table and back again as he nodded while wearing the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh so now I'm the only single one!  Well I don't have enough time for any rubbish relationships!  Oh yes and Ginny and Dean broke up this afternoon so be nice to your sister Ron!"  Hermione yelled.

"What they were going out?"  Ron wondered.

"Where have you been?  Since the end of last year HELLO!"  Hermione said angrily.

"Alright if you keep acting like this I'm just going to ignore you."  Said Ron frustrated as the deserts popped up.  Many different cakes and candies filled the tables.  Ron smiled and grabbed as much as his plate could fit as he shoveled everything in his mouth and went for seconds.  Harry took a couple slices of cake and a big swirled lollipop.  Soon the deserts disappeared and everyone was asked to head up to their house towers.  Harry left Ron and Hermione and made his way to Jenna.  She saw him and smiled as she jumped into his arms.  Harry swung her around a couple times before letting her go and kissing her goodnight.  

"See you tomorrow."  He said.

"Yeah you too!"  Jenna responded and headed down the hallway that lead to her common room.  Harry then made his way to his and went right up into his dorm.  Ron was already up there, but Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all down in the common room.  Ron smiled as Harry entered and told him all about Hannah as Harry got into his pajama's.  Harry then plopped himself on his four-poster and sighed to himself.

"…and then we walked back to the castle and our day ended!  How were you and Jenna?"  Ron asked as he finished his day's story to Harry.  Harry told Ron all of Jenna and his first true kiss and how he could share everything with Jenna.

"Wow, Harry you really got it going on with her!  Well pleasant dreams!"  Ron smiled himself into his covers and turned his back on Harry.  Harry couldn't stop thinking of how nothing could ruin this perfect day as his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off into sleep awaiting the next day to see Jenna again.  

Author's note:  Hey sorry for the week wait, but I've been so busy between school projects, and this Christmas pageant I'm going to be in!  AHH!  But yes I have updated and I hope u liked this chappie.  Harry's a young man now!  Hehe He's experiencing what normal teens do, and I don't care what J.K. Rowling does with Harry, but he needs to have more intimate relationships for any teenager knows what I'm talking about.  Anyways keep reading I'll try to update faster, but only if you REVIEW!  HAHAHAHA the power of an author…  And Malfoy and Chael really heat things up I'd say.  Does she know he's a death eater?  **Shrugs** ENJOY!


	28. The Dueling Club

**The Dueling Club**

            "Today is the first dueling club at six o'clock."  Moody grunted at the beginning of Monday's class.  "I am recommending all you go for it will be good training.  All right then, today when you try to fight off the Unforgivables I want you all to focus the back of your mind to the front.  You want to be able to feel the energy of yourself in order to be able to fight off any of these curses.  Alright, Finnegan, you first."  

            Seamus stepped up from his seat and made his way to the front of the room.

            "Now I want you all to focus in on the way his eyes look.  That's where you can see the mind working against these curses.  _Crucio!_"

            Seamus collapsed on the floor and started to twitch.  

            "He isn't trying!  Come on Seamus keep a common sense of mind!  Fight me off!"  Moody yelled at the twitching body on the ground, and yet Seamus made no move of action to try and fight off the curse.  Moody finally lifted it with anger in his eyes.

            "Finnegan!  What was that!  You weren't even trying to fight me off!  Ahh, Potter get up here and show him how this is done."  Moody growled as his eyes darted to the back of the room where Dumbledore sat watching.

            Harry got up almost regrettingly and walked to the front of the classroom.  He looked to face Moody.

            "Now Potter show these amateurs how you fight off an Unforgivable.  _Crucio!"_

            Harry started to collapse when he could feel himself twitching against Moody's power.  Harry started to get himself back up with a horrible pain running throughout his head.  He got up and, still twitching lightly turned to face Moody.

            "Now this is what I'm talking about!  Did you see him fight against it?  He got up did he not?  He turned his eyes on me!  Great now lets do… _Imperio!"_

            Harry could hear a voice saying…

            _Do a back flip…_

"NO!"  Harry shouted as he tried to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground.  

            _Throw my desk aside…_

"NO!"  Harry shouted again as he could feel his feet slowly move forward.  

            _Come on, almost there, just throw it aside…_

"N-No…" Harry tried to hold back as he could feel his hands start to stretch forward.  "NO!"  Harry shouted again more firmly and could feel his hands snap back against his sides as he started to back away from the desk.  

Harry could then feel the strong energy trying to lead him to doing things being lifted from him.

"Good job lad, now see what he did?  You have to try and fight off these curses; if you have a strong mind then you should be able to do this no problem.  Good job Harry sit down."  And Moody let Harry back to his seat.

"Alright Finnegan want to give it another try?"  Moody asked the unsure Seamus who got back up from his seat and made his way to the front of the class.  He turned to face Moody and look terrified for what he knew was going to happen next.  "Now fight me off Finnegan.  _Crucio!"_

Seamus once again fell on the ground and began to twitch.  His body wasn't showing any sign of fighting against the curse.  Moody noticed because he lifted the curse off looking extremely mad.

"What was that?  Fight me!  You didn't even try!  Maybe you can do better with this one!  _Imperio!"_  

Seamus's eyes flickered as he was hit with the curse.  Moody shouted,

"Do a triple back flip!"  Seamus did as he was told. "Punch your stupid head!"  Once again Seamus followed Moody's command.  "Chop your table in half with your hand."  Seamus made for his round table where Neville was sitting frightened as to how Seamus was reacting.  

Seamus raised his hand and just as he was about to touch the table with it he jumped back and screamed "NO!"

Moody was taken by surprise for Seamus hadn't shown any sign that he had a present mind while doing all of these ridiculous commands.  Seamus shouted out once again, "NO!" now with more confidence.  Harry could see Seamus's eyes rolling back into focus as they continued to shake violently to do so.

            Seamus took three steps toward Moody looking as though he was taking much effort to do so.  Then Seamus collapsed as Moody lifted his wand and the curse.

            "Good job Finnegan, now that's what I'm talking about."  Moody grabbed a little potion from his desk as he went over to Seamus and trickled a couple drops down his throat.  Seamus got up and sat back down at his seat.

            "Well that's all the time we have today, but tomorrow I hope to have two new victims fight off these curses.  And don't forget to go to the dueling club tonight at six o'clock in the Great Hall."  Moody dismissed his class.

            "Interesting class."  Jenna smiled.

            "Yeah, are you going to go to the dueling club tonight?"  Harry asked her as he started to pick up his books.

            "I want to.  We should do something after."  Jenna suggested.

            "Yeah."  Harry smiled recalling Hogsmeade.  Harry looked back to see Hannah and Ron talking and Hermione bustling her way out of the room.

            "What's wrong with Hermione?"  Jenna wondered. 

            "Dunno."  Harry shrugged as he indicated for Jenna to follow him out the door.

            "Get out of my classroom!  This isn't a couples room!"  Moody shouted as he made his way to Dumbledore who was at the back of the room.  

            Harry shot a look at Dumbledore and then smiled down at the floor as he held open the door for Jenna.

            "Moody has been taking things really seriously lately."  Jenna noticed.

            "Yeah well, this stuff is really important, you know.  Even though most of us would probably not even have the chance to say a word before we were killed if we came across a death eater or Voldemort himself."  Harry explained.

            "And by most people, you mean everyone but you."

            "No!  I was so lucky to get out, if it weren't for my parents I would be dead right now, and Sirius…  But Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna also survived from the death eaters attack."  Harry told Jenna.  "It's just, so many people are clueless as to how much power these people have, Moody is going really easy on the class.  Well he might not be because he doesn't really want to cause pain, well except to Seamus at the time…" Harry joked.  "But the power he's using in his curses are nothing compared to a curse from a death eater, or Voldemort."

            "Well obviously.  Harry, has anyone told you, you talk too much?"  Jenna asked him as Harry.  Harry then looked up and down the halls to make sure no one was around before he bent in and kissed Jenna.

            "No," he answered her; "I'll see you tonight."  Harry smiled as he headed in the opposite direction from Jenna for his Transfiguration class.

            "Defense Against the Dark Arts will help you defend yourself, but it doesn't teach you how to fight.  Here, here is where all of the skills you will form for fighting ability for you cannot defend yourself forever, you need to attack.  Serveus will be assisting me."  Moody grunted to the different ages of students surrounding the only house table that was kept on the ground.  Snape came out and stepped on the table to join Moody, daggers in his eyes.  Snape had always wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, and for yet another year he had failed to be it.

            Harry scar seared with pain at the sight of Snape.  

            "First we will show you how to begin a proper duel."  Moody told the class.  "First you bow to your opponent."

            Harry recalled in his fourth year when Voldemort and him began their duel like this.  Harry refused to bow to Voldemort, but Voldemort used a spell to make him bow to him…

            "We bow for it is just the way of showing respect for the other."  Moody told the students as he and Snape bent their backs down but still kept their heads up, just like Voldemort had done.  "Then you turn around and walk three steps in the other direction and turn to face your opponent."  Moody and Snape both took three steps from the other and then turned to face each other.  

            "Now for the disarming spell."  Moody raised his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  Snape's wand went flying out of his hand.  "See, now you would have time to attack your opponent for they are defenseless."  Moody explained.

            "Now a good way to slow your opponent down severely, is by putting a spell on them that makes them move ten times as slow as normal.  Like so," Snape retrieved his wand and started toward Moody as Moody shouted, "Stupefy!"  Snape's foot that was in midair moved so slow it was as if you were watching a tape in slow motion.  "Now this spell would be good incase you had to run away for you had no chance of winning."  

            Moody then used another wave of his wand and Snape's motion went back to normal.  "Now for a levitating spell that most of you already know, this spell will levitate your opponent's wand so that it is out of reach of him retrieving it.  Although most of you will have no time to use this spell for your opponent will surely have attacked you by now… but anyways we must teach it to you."  Snape once again went toward Moody with so much hate in his eyes that he looked like he could have killed.  "Wingardium Leviosa!"  Snape's wand flew high up in the air out of his reach.  "Now you have time to either attack your opponent or run."  Moody continued as he lowered Snape's wand back down to him.

            "Alright now lets have some of our older kids come up here and try these out."  Moody scanned the crowd.  "Potter, and Granger."  Harry and Hermione both looked at each other.  Hermione's bad mood seemed to have lightened a little.  They both stepped up onto the table to face each other.

            "Alright now bow to each other."  Moody said as he stepped off the table, Snape joining him. 

            "This should be interesting."  Snape smiled, and he slicked his greasy hair back accenting his abnormally large nose.  

            Harry and Hermione bowed to each other keeping their heads up as Moody and Snape had done.  Hermione had the look of mild terror in her eyes as she turned around and took three steps away from Harry.  Harry turned around and took three steps away from Hermione.  He turned to face her one more as he raised his wand.  And shouted out,

            "Expelliarmus!" Hermione's wand went flying out of her hand.  She looked a bit angry now as she went and retrieved it and shouted,

            "Stupefy!"  Harry felt like gravity had increased and he felt he was being pulled to the floor with huge waits holding him down.  He managed to raise his wand, slowly and within ten seconds he felt his speed had come back. 

            "Rictusempra!"  Hermione collapsed on the table with uncontrollable fits of laughter.  She started to raise her wand at Harry but—"Stupefy!"  Hermione was now laughing very slowly and sounded very deep.  

            "Good job Potter."  Moody grunted as he lifted the curses on Hermione and started back on the table.

            "Tarentallegra!"  Hermione shouted at Harry.  Harry's feet began to jump all over the place in a dancing form.  

            "Hemenefistestia!"  Harry shouted, as his feet couldn't stop moving.  Hermione then started to spin around like crazy and her wand flew out of her hand.

            "Alright that's enough."  Moody shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  Harry's and Hermione's wands both flew to Moody.  Moody then lifted both curses.  Hermione tried to walk, but she was too dizzy to even know where she was.  She ended up taking steps all over the place and tripped over her own feet.  Harry was a little unstable himself for his legs were a little unsteady from all that dancing.  He tried to catch his breath as Moody made his way in-between the two.

            "It seems to me that there is some unsettled anger between you two that you need to sort out."  Moody growled.  "Now they used some curses that some of you know and others don't.  A tickling spell, a dancing spell, and a dizziness spell. Now everyone get a partner and try out the spells that we demonstrated."  The rest of the students got with a person and spread themselves out and Harry could see curses being shouted at one another.  "And you two!"  Moody shouted as his magical eye was going crazy.  "What was that?  I put you two up cause I thought you could do this without trying to hurt the other person.  Explain yourselves."  

            Harry just breathed heavily and started at Hermione who stared at him with disgust in her eyes.  Harry finally muttered out, "Ask her."  As he pointed a finger to Hermione.

            "Me?  Me?  What did I do!  I was just defending myself and cursing you in the process.  Put me up against him do you!  He's been up against Voldemort what chance do I have?  I look like a fool against him!"  Hermione shouted.

            "Hermione!  How could you say that!  You've had tons of experience before!  You've just been in a bad mood lately and I don't know what it is but you should cut it out.  This isn't the Hermione I know."  Harry shouted back.

            Hermione looked Harry up and down and ran out of the Great Hall with her face in her hands.

            "Look what you did to her lad."  Moody grunted as his magical eye was undoubtedly following Hermione through the other side of the wall.

            "Girls…" Harry breathed out in anger.

            "Give her time." 

            "Give HER time?  I've been through more than she has ever!  Why should I give HER time?"  Harry shouted angrily as a wand flew up and hit him.  He grabbed the wand and chucked it on the floor.

            "I told you this would be interesting."  Snape now joined Moody and Harry's argument with the look of hate that Snape saved for Harry with his eyes fixated on him.

            "I'm out," Harry grunted as he went up to Moody and grabbed both his and Hermione's wands.

Author's note:  Hey sorry this chappie took SOOO long, but I haven't been having too much time to write, CHRISTMAS!  But I promise over Christmas break I'll update nice lengthy chappies.  Please continue to read, and thanks so much for those reviews.  Yea but next chappie Harry finds out what is up Hermione's ass lately!  Hehe wonder what it is??  Well we'll see next chappie, and yea, Christmas is also coming up for Harry, and he has a Quidditch match coming up!  Against who?  Hmm…. Prolly against either Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, but I don't know. Hehe.  Ne ways stay tuned AND REVIEW!!  Enjoy!


	29. Hermione's Secret

**Hermione's Secret**

            Harry made his way up several flights of stairs to the Gryffindor tower, both wands clutched tightly in his hands.  

            "Flobberworm."  Harry said as he approached the fat lady picture.  He climbed his way though the portal and came to an empty common room.  Harry then ran up to his dorm and shuffled through his chest to get the two-way mirror.

            "Sirius!"  Harry shouted.

            "Yes, Harry."  Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.

            "What should I do about Hermione?  She's acting really weird lately.  Since Hogsmeade."

            "Harry, maybe you should just talk to her."

            "Just talk?  How can I?  She won't let me say two words!"

            "Then listen."

            "Sirius…"

            "Trust me, one thing I learned about girls when I was in Hogwarts was that when they shove everyone away from them, that's when they need someone most."

            "Girls are so weird.  How do they expect us to figure them out when they go around acting like this?

            "I know…  Go find Hermione and find out what's bothering her."

            "Alright…"

            "Bye Harry."

            "Later Sirius."  Harry put the mirror back in its place, and covered it with his clothes.  He shut his chest and got up from his kneeling position on the floor.  He walked out of the door to his dorm and down the spiral stairs.  He went to make his way up to the girl dormitory when the stairs became a smooth slide.  Harry remembered when him and Ron had tried to get up there once before.  The girls' stairs are bewitched to not allow any boy in for boys' were thought to be untrustworthy.  

            "HERMIONE!"  Harry shouted up the stairs.  "Hermione I know you're up there!  I can't get up these stairs please come down."

            "Go away!"  Hermione's voice sounded back down.

            "NO!  Hermione," Harry then remembered the wand, "Hermione I have you're wand.  You left it in the Great Hall with Moody."

            "Oh… I don't care!"

            "Hermione, of course you care, please come down."

            "Why so you can give me my wand back?  That's the only reason you came here isn't it?"

            "No Hermione, I want to talk to you.  Something is obviously bothering you, and I'm not really being there for you."

            There was a long pause and Harry waited.  Then he heard shuffling from up the stairs and a door open.  Out stood Hermione, eyes bloodshot.  She slid down the stairs and came to face Harry.

            Harry held out his hand and let her retrieve her wand.  She took it and stashed it in her robes.  She looked away and waited for Harry to talk.

            "Hermione, I'm sorry for facing you in that duel like that—"

            "Harry, you know that wasn't it, I just wanted to get Moody off my back.  I was actually glad he made us face each other."

            "Well Hermione, what's wrong then?"  Harry wondered.

            "Harry, you'll laugh…"

            "No I won't Hermione.  Please tell me."

            "I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over this. I mean, I should be happy, you know?"

            "Hermione, as much as you were trying to explain yourself there, I don't get anything you're trying to explain."

            "And maybe it is because it's my time of the month, but still that's no excuse… I mean, school is more important isn't it?  I have no free time as it is, and now with tutoring, and Quidditch games are about to start.  What am I thinking?"  Hermione continued as though Harry had not commented earlier.  

            "Hermione!"  Harry screamed to get her attention.  Hermione just looked up at him.  "Hermione, slow down, tell me what you're talking about."

            "Harry, you'll laugh…" Hermione muttered.

            "You already said that."

            "Well you will!"

            "No I won't, I mean when have I laughed at you?"  Harry asked Hermione as Hermione gave him a look as though asking him, _Are you kidding?  _"Well when something was really this important to you."  Harry added.

            "Harry that doesn't matter, I mean, I'm serious, you will really laugh at me."

            "Oh just tell me Hermione.  I know you want to."  Harry was now getting anxious, what could Hermione really want to hide this much?

            "Well… remember in the beginning of the year when I asked Ron if this year he was gonna meet, "the one" for him?"

            "Yea…" Harry said wondering where this was going.

            "Harry!  Put two and two together!"  Hermione yelled.  Harry just sat there with a gazed confused look on his face.  "Harry do I have to explain everything to you?"  

            Harry nodded and Hermione sighed as she walked over to the couch by the fire.

            "IlikeRon."  She said as fast as fast could be.

            "What?"  Harry asked clearing his ears and walking closer to Hermione hopefully not hearing what he thought he heard.

            "Harry…. I like" and then she lowered her voice so Harry had to lean in to hear her, "Ron…"

            Harry's eyes widened in disbelief.  _The girl who fought with Ron constantly, the girl who always had something to say about him, the girl who would constantly get frustrated from anything that Ron had to say, this girl now likes Ron!_  

            "Go ahead and laugh, I know you want to."  Hermione muttered.

            "I'm not going to laugh, I just can't believe it.  When did you start liking him?  I mean you always fight."  Harry tried to reason more with himself than with Hermione.

            "I know, but then I see, I know this is going to sound weird but, there is this look in his eyes now, like he's matured now you know."

            _Ron mature?  _"Sure…" Harry said not wanting Hermione to go off at him.

            "Well now he had Hannah, and I wanted him to find ME as his "one"  I've always kind of had this little feeling, but I thought it was just friendly, but when I realized I didn't have that for you I realized that I liked Ron!  I mean I always fight with him cause I get nervous to say anything else.  This summer, this summer at the order before you arrived is when I realized my feelings… I mean… Harry!  This isn't like me?  And Krum, what am I to say to him?  I mean I know me and Krum aren't serious, I was supposed to visit him last summer, but you know, the whole Voldemort thing my parents didn't really trust Krum's family.  But Hannah, I mean when I found out you liked Jenna and I knew she liked you I thought I could now have Ron to myself seeing as Jenna was out of the way.  But Harry!  School is more important…. I mean…." Hermione went off.

            Harry still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

            "And I've been acting this way so that Ron would be the one to come to me, and I wanted him to comfort me, and… oh Harry, nothing is working."  Hermione continued.

            Harry didn't know what to say to this so instead he went and sat next to Hermione on the couch and patted her back as a last resort.  Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and then threw her head on his shoulder.  _Hermione and Ron?  How weird would that be?  Harry thought to himself._

            "Hermione, just act like the Hermione me and Ron both know and love.  I mean, I'm sorry to say this, but the way you've been acting he can't stand you."  _I can't believe all this is over a boy!  Not school, but Ron!_

"Harry why do you have to be so honest!"  Hermione cried.  

            "Err… well just act around him like normal, fight normally with him, and err… smile a lot."  Harry added thinking of how much he loved Jenna's smile.

            "I don't know if I can.  And what if he suspects something?  Harry you can't tell anyone about this, I'm trusting you."

            "I know Hermione don't worry.  Just don't let this take over you.  And don't you feel better now that you got this off your chest?"  Harry asked.

            "Yeah, thanks Harry, I don't know why I didn't come to you in the first place.  I've wanted to see Hagrid, but I hate how we can't leave school grounds, we never get to see him."  Hermione complained.

            "I know…" Harry now released his comforting arm from Hermione and stood up.  Hermione looked longingly at him.  "So how's err… S.P.E.W. going?"  Asked Harry as he tried to change the subject.

            "Not good, I haven't made mittens and hats in so long.  I better go do that."  Hermione also got up and wiped her eyes on her hand.  She then went back up to her dorm, for the stairs had resituated themselves leaving Harry in disbelief of what he just found out.

            Harry then heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the hall.  Harry grabbed the closest book and threw himself on the couch pretending to read it.

            He then heard the portal open and people coming inside.  He looked up and saw everyone from the dueling club making their way inside.

            Harry didn't see Ron, and figured he was probably with Hannah.  Then Harry remembered he was supposed to meet Jenna after the dueling club meeting.  Harry got himself up and threw the book he was holding upside down on the couch and made his way out of the portal hands in his robe pockets.  

            Harry was making his way back to the Great Hall when he stumbled across something he wished he hadn't seen.  Ron and Hannah were making out right behind this statue in the hall.  Harry froze and then turned around and quickly ran down another hallway.

            "Gross," Harry muttered to himself, "You aren't supposed to see your best friend doing stuff like that…. Oh man, poor Hermione… why do I always have to get in the middle of things?"  Harry was talking to himself as he started to walk around the school.

            When there was no sign of Jenna, he started back for the Gryffindor tower.

            Ron was still nowhere in sight, so Harry just decided to take a long shower and hit the sack early.

_            Harry I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I didn't want your love anymore… but I needed it!  Please Harry, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen.  Remember when I told you—_

            Harry woke up to Ron shaking at him vigorously.  

            "What?"  Harry asked madly.

            "I love Hannah!"  Ron said happily.

            "I know I saw you guys on top of each other when I was looking for Jenna."

            "Really?  She's so hott.  Jenna was looking for you but she didn't expect much seeing how yours and Hermione's duel went.  Did you ever figure out what's bothering her?"

            "No."  Harry lied as he turned over away from Ron.  "I'm tired Ron."

            "Alright."  Ron said as he went over to his four-poster.

            _Who was in my dream?  What was she trying to tell me?  She hurt me?  How?  Was it Jenna?  No… it can't have been…_

Author's note:  Hey sorry this is getting all mushy and crap, but it'll all come together in the end I promise.  Anyways it's not Christmas break yet so I don't have to make long chappies!  Hehe.  But newho next chappie, Quidditch match for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and one with Slytherin and Gryffindor, and then CHRISTMAS!  Harry gets an awesome present, can't wait till you see what it is!  Hehe ne who keep reading and REVIEWING!  Enjoy!


	30. An Unexpected Suprise

**An Unexpected Surprise**

            Ron and Harry both talked only in classes.  Since they both had someone now, they both felt that their free time should be spent with them rather than each other.  Hermione constantly poured over books and was now really involved in her tutoring, leaving her barely any time to chat with either Ron or Harry.  Hermione's mood did lighten up ever since she told Harry she liked Ron.  

            Harry was thinking it hard to keep that big of a secret away from Ron, but then again he didn't see him all the time anymore, basically just classes.  

            Harry's Occlumency classes were getting a little more intense for Dumbledore was stressing Harry get this more than he had the past couple weeks.  Harry thought that Dumbledore might think that Voldemort might find a way to break the charm soon.

            Harry spent Sunday's doing his homework and made Quidditch practices only three nights a week for the time being.  This coming weekend was a match with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Harry of course was routing for Hufflepuff, although Ravenclaw does have good chasers.

            Moody was slowly getting around the class with the Unforgivables and wants to make sure everyone goes again so that each student masters the skill.

            Snape's lessons were getting harder and harder, and Snape's loathed look on Harry made him add too much hippogriff snot in his potion and Harry saw Snape scribble something that looked like a zero.

            Professor McGonnagall was really snapping down on homework and didn't show any of the students any bit of remorse.  They were getting into really complicating transfigurations, and Professor McGonnagall kept reminding the class about Apparation licenses.

            Saturday morning Harry made his way for the Great Hall.  Winter was in the air and Harry felt the cheery spirit he never had before this year.  Sirius told Harry in the mirror to get himself a present from his godfather last night.

            Harry was walking down a flight of stairs and down a hall when someone sneered behind him,

            "How'd you do it Potter?"

            Harry turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyal all making their way toward Harry.

            "Do what?"   Harry said.

            "Oh don't play dumb with me Potter."  Malfoy scoffed.

            "Err… shutup Malfoy."  Harry said lamely.

            "The Dark Lord isn't happy Harry.  You better watch your back, he will find a way to get back into you, and when he does, you will suffer so much pain."  Malfoy then laughed a high-pitched evil laugh.  Harry shot Malfoy a disgusted look and continued down the hall.

            "Oh Potter, looking for your girlfriend?"  Malfoy wondered.  Harry stopped walking.

            "You won't find her."  Malfoy continued.  Harry turned around and made his way back toward Malfoy.

            "What did you do to her?  If you hurt her I swear Malfoy I'll make you see what pain really is."  

            "Ooo Potter I wouldn't get too attached to her if I were you."  Malfoy smirked.

            "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"  Harry yelled now putting his hand close to his wand.

            "Oh _I didn't do anything to her. More like a deal she has finish with someone."  _

            "Who?  Where is she?" Harry wondered.

            "Oh you won't find her so don't bother looking, and if you do you'll be dead before you can reach her."

            At this point Malfoy wasn't making any sense to Harry, _what is Malfoy hinting at?  Where is Jenna and what has he done with her? _Harry now drew out his wand and pointed it straight at Malfoy's neck.

            "Oh Potter, I don't know if you want to do that."

            "Tell me where she is."  Harry said firmly.

            "Trying to play hero are we?"

            "Where is she?"  Harry was now getting really frustrated.

            "Last time you played hero you went and got someone killed, I wouldn't do that again if I were you, just stay out of it.  It's not your problem."  Malfoy now made to go away.  _Does Malfoy know about Sirius's death?_

"If it's Jenna's problem, it's mine."  Harry now made after Malfoy but Crabbe and Goyal stood in between the two.

            "No Potter, it's not, and I wouldn't stick my nose into it either."  Malfoy said as he, Crabbe and Goyal ran down the hall and out of site.

            Harry was really frustrated and confused so he went down to the Great Hall and saw that Jenna wasn't there.  Hannah and Ron were both sitting together at the Hufflepuff table.  Harry made his way over to them.

            "Hey Ron, Hannah."  Harry greeted.

            "Hey Harry."

            "Hi!"

            "Err… Hannah do you know where Jenna is?"  Harry asked.

            "No, I thought she was with you.  She's probably practicing for Quidditch or something, that girl has been off and about a lot lately."  Hannah sighed.

            "Oh thanks."  Harry said and he turned to look for Hermione at the Gryffindor table, but she was nowhere in sight.  Figuring she was probably at the library, Harry left the Great Hall and decided to go look for her there.

Harry was walking down a hall when he saw, to his surprise, Hermione.  Harry walked a little faster now, but as he drew closer, he saw not only Hermione, but also this young boy.  _Is this the kid she's tutoring?  Harry wondered.  Then he saw the young boy start to put a move on Hermione, and Harry ran forward and seized the young boy's collar and pinned him against the wall being as frustrated as he was._

            "Who are you?"  Harry asked the boy firmly.

            "Do- Dom."  The young boy muttered frighteningly.

            "Harry leave him alone!"  Hermione screamed seizing Harry's arm.

            "No!  This little pervert.  What year are you?"  Harry wondered seeing how small this boy was.

            "Fir-First."  Dom muttered.  Harry then punched the kid in the stomach and threw him on the floor.

            "Go away, and I don't want to see you near Hermione ever again."  Harry yelled at the kid.  The kid scrambled himself up and ran down the hall whimpering.  

            "Harry- I-" Hermione started looking both shocked and embarrassed.

            "I never knew you could go so low.  Ron's an idiot Hermione, you and I both know that, but to go to a FIRST YEAR?  That's pathetic.  Especially the one you're tutoring!  What were you thinking?  Don't do this to yourself Hermione."  Harry tried to reason.

            "I—don't—know what I was thinking, I was just so upset…"

            "A first year…" Harry muttered.

            "I know…" Hermione said softly.  "I'm sorry, I—I don't know what came over me."

"I thought you were smart, brilliant actually."  Harry shot Hermione a disgusted look and walked away leaving her alone to feel horrendous.

Author's note:  Yeah, I know this was a short chappie, but I thought this was a good cliffhanger so HAHAHA.  Ne ways, where is Jenna?  Must be something big as Malfoy knows, and what with her Quidditch game tomorrow?  AND HERMIONE!!! AHH!!! That's just wrong.  What a looser… Hehe please review to me your thoughts, and stay tuned.  MERRY [insert holiday choice here]!!!! ENJOY!


	31. Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff

**Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff**

            Harry didn't understand what was happening, so many problems were everywhere.  There's Hermione, and Ron, and Jenna, and Voldemort, and Malfoy, and Snape, and Harry's scar, and Occlumency, and Sirius, and Lupin, and now everything was really starting to build up.

            Harry didn't know what to do anymore, except ride his broom.  Quidditch seemed to be the one thing to fully calm Harry, to let all of his worries and problems away.

            Harry ran to his dorm, grabbed his broom and a golden snitch, and mounted it as soon as he was out of the castle.  The ghosts didn't even have time to ask questions, for Harry was already on his broom and in the air.

            Quidditch season was now in Harry's midst and he loved the smell in the air.  Harry took out the little golden snitch that his father once used out from his pocket and let it fly out of his hands.  Harry gave the snitch a couple minutes to hide before setting out for it.

            Harry flew around every inch of the school when something gold caught his eye; the snitch was flying close to the lake.  Harry dashed to the snitch and caught it feeling its golden wings beating against his hand trying to break free.  Harry then let the snitch go again and waited a couple of minutes before finding it by the west corridor.  Harry continued to do this until sunset when he landed and went back into the school, all his worries suddenly rushing to his head.

            Harry went to the Great Hall for dinner.  Harry saw that Hermione was sitting with Neville, and Ron was over at the Hufflepuff table with Hannah.  Jenna was still nowhere in sight.  _Is she in trouble?  Is Malfoy lying?  Should I go look for her?  I don't know where to look…_

Harry thought to himself as he grabbed a roll from the Gryffindor table and headed back out of the Great Hall.  Harry was making his way down the third floor hall, and as he turned the corner, he saw a girl with brown hair mumbling something to a picture as it swung open as to let her in.

            "JENNA!"  Harry yelled as he ran for the Hufflepuff common room.  "JENNA WAIT!"

            Jenna shook her head and she went inside letting the picture close behind her.  Harry ran forward and touched the picture.

            "Password?"  Asked a very intelligent looking old man in a black suit and a top hat.

            "Err…" Harry began but then thought it no use when an idea sprung in his head.  Harry ran over to the closest window to see what part of the school he was at.  He then ran back out of the school and mounted his broom once more and took flight.  He looked around as darkness was closing around him.  Harry controlled the Firebolt to go to the window he had looked out of earlier.  Harry then flew up to the right where the Hufflepuff common room was bound to be.  Harry peered through the windows, but Jenna was nowhere in sight.  Harry then flew up a little more and saw four-poster beds, much like the ones that were in his dorm.  Harry saw an almost deserted dorm, for there was one girl lying on a bed with her face in her pillow.

            Harry reached out his hand and banged his fist on the window.  _Why is Jenna crying?_  Harry wondered.  Jenna looked up, her eyes bloodshot, and Harry could see a huge scratch down the side of her face. Harry looked concerning at Jenna and motioned for her to open the window.

            Jenna just stared at Harry as though any move she made, she would get hurt.  Harry banged on the window once more, but Jenna now put her face back in her pillow.  Harry sat outside in the cold for what seemed like hours before he gave up and went back inside.

            "Harry Potter!"  Came a familiar voice.  "Harry Potter is here!  Dobby has waited to be seeing you, but Dobby not aloud for Harry Potter is not to be disturbed."  

            Harry turned to face Dobby and saw he was wearing much of the things that Hermione has been making all year.  Behind Dobby crept a familiar little house elf.

            "Penelope?  What are you doing here?"  Harry wondered.

            "Penelope misses her master.  Dumbledore brought Penelope to her master.  Penelope is helping out here with Dobby only till Christmas.  Penelope doesn't dare pick up any hat, scarf, or glove.  Penelope loves her master.  Penelope is sorry for coming to her master."  Penelope bowed her head down to Harry.  Harry, liking to see her, ran up to her and gave her a hug.

            "Don't be sorry Pen, I'm glad you came here."  Harry smiled.  Penelope's enormous blue eyes became glazed looking as she looked lost for words. 

            "Dobby likes Harry Potter's house elf.  Dobby has to keep close eye on her."  Dobby then ran forward to Harry and whispered in his ear.  "Dobby really really likes Harry Potter's elf.  Penelope very loyal to her master.  Penelope lucky to have you Harry Potter."  Dobby then backed away and stood next to Penelope once more.

            "Er… well it was nice seeing you two again, but I got… er… I got to go."  Harry said.  "But I'll see you round."  And with that Harry nodded up his head to the two elfs and turned around and left them to go back to the kitchen.

            Harry bustled through the halls, as the image of Jenna arose in him.  _What happened to her?  Where did she get that gash down the side of her face?_ Harry wondered.

            Harry made his way to the fat lady portrait.

             "Basilisk."  Harry muttered while the fat lady picture swung aside revealing a hole, which lead to the Gryffindor common room.  Harry climbed through and saw that there were few who were still up.  Harry saw that Hermione was one, and was sitting in a corner fast asleep inside a book.

            Remembering what he had witnessed earlier, Harry had no means to go and wake her to let her continue with her studies.  Instead, Harry went right up to his dorm.  

            Harry saw that Ron's four-poster was unoccupied, but Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all fast asleep in their beds.  Wanting to talk to Sirius, Harry made for his trunk at the foot of his bed.  Right when he was about to open it he heard Seamus let out a stiffed snore, which made Harry jump back.  Harry then thought it best to wait until tomorrow when no one was around to take out his mirror and talk to Sirius.  

            Harry then leapt into his pajamas and dived into his sheets as he cleared his mind and fell asleep.

            "Jenna!"  Harry yelled as he made his way for breakfast.  "Jenna!"  Harry yelled again, _why isn't she turning around?  _Harry wondered.  Harry then made one last attempt to get Jenna's attention.  "JENNA!" 

            Jenna came to a sudden halt and looked like she took in a deep breath.  Harry ran to catch up with her.

            "Jenna what's wrong?  Where were you?  What happened to your face?  Why did you ignore me last night?"  Harry had a million questions

"Harry I can't do this."  Jenna spoke softly.

"Do what?  Jenna what's wrong."  Harry made to grasp her hand.  Jenna pulled away.

"Harry I don't want to hurt you, please, it's better if you don't see me anymore."  Jenna started walking away, but Harry grasped her shoulder.

"Is there something I need to know?"  Harry pleaded.  Jenna looked into Harry's eyes and Harry could see her eyes start to glisten. 

"Harry please, please just let me alone.  Trust me it's better this way."  Jenna tried to get out from within Harry's firm grip on her shoulder.

"You take off, get hurt, and expect me to just leave you alone?  Jenna please, let me help you, I can see you don't want to leave me so why are you fighting it?"  Harry reasoned still not lightening his grip.

"I can't have your help.  Just leave me alone."  Jenna tore away from Harry and ran down to the Great Hall.

            Harry's arm still extended to where Jenna just was, he could feel pain sear through him.  This time the pain wasn't in his scar, instead, it was a pain that felt like someone was taking a chainsaw to his heart, and splitting it in two.  This pain rose through him and Harry began to breath heavily.  Looking at the walls and pictures for an answer, none came.  Harry turned to make back for the Gryffindor common room.

            "Morning Harry."  Ron smiled as he bumped into Harry on the spiral staircase that leads to their dormitory.  Harry felt he couldn't answer, not with the feeling he was going to break down at any word he spoke, so Harry just sped past Ron as though nothing was wrong and burst through the door into his dorm.  Seamus and Dean's beds were empty, but Neville was sitting on his staring at his plant on his bedside table.

            "Hiya Harry."  Neville greeted as he dropped a book on the floor.  Feeling he could do nothing else, Harry just nodded in a greeting way to Neville.  "I have Herbology tomorrow, I can't wait for the lesson, you're missing out on a lot this year, Harry.  Professor Sprout is helping me take care of my plant."  Harry shrugged in response to this and wanted nothing more but for Neville to disappear.  Neville must have gotten the drift because he stopped asking Harry questions and quickly made his way out of the dorm.

            Harry then collapsed over his bed.  He wiped his eyes and reached for his trunk.  Harry took out his two-way mirror and looked longingly to see Sirius's face.  

            "Harry—" Sirius began.

            "What did I do wrong?  Should I have bothered her last night?  Was I too forward?  Should I give her time?  Does she still like me?  What was she warning me about?"  Harry was asking every question that popped into his brain.  Sirius just sat there attentively with the look of I'm-here-for-you-when-you're-ready look.  He is such a good Godfather.  When Harry was finished and shut his eyes Sirius began to respond to this.

            "Now Harry, you know I don't get into your love life, but when I heard of Jenna's disappearance I began to get curious so I stuck around."   Sirius started.

            "But she said she didn't want to hurt me, what does she mean by that?  She's hurting me by leaving me!"  Harry shouted.

            "That may not be true.  Harry, I think you should take her advice."  Sirius tried to comfort.

            "But Sirius, I've never felt so strong for a girl before, I gave her my heart, and now, now I wish I hadn't."  Harry looked up and then rubbed his eyes.

            "But Harry, maybe she's just not ready for commitment."  As Sirius said this, Harry could feel warmth spread through him.

            "But Sirius, it's so sudden… where do you think she could have gone?  Where did she get that mark on her face?"  Harry wondered.

            "I don't know Harry, I wish I had an answer, but I just don't.  Maybe, she had an interview with new parents, and-and something happened, but Harry, I just don't know."  Sirius tried to advise.

            "What should I do?"  Harry wondered.  There was a pause of silence, and Harry could see Sirius in deep thought.

            "Well I could never figure out girls, but maybe you should give it a week and then confide in her.  She may need time, if it is about her parents, then maybe it's just hard to get over their deaths."  Sirius tried to explain.

            "But she knows she can relate to me with that!  I mean I just lost you!"  Harry said.

            "Yes, but you're talking to me right now, even in death.  Harry she can't do that."  Sirius tried to find a reason.

            "But Sirius, I never told her about the mirror, and how I can talk to you.  So for all she knows is I can't interact with you."  Harry said recalling memories with Jenna.

            "But girls, are different Harry.  Maybe she really needs you now, maybe she needs a week, maybe she just needs a hug, I don't know.  Talk to Ron, he's with Hannah right?  Well he could talk to Hannah about Jenna to see what's going on, until then Harry, just be friendly."  Sirius advised.

            "But Ron and I, we, we don't talk much since we got hooked up with girls."  Harry said.

            "But he's your best friend Harry."  Sirius pointed out.  "Even when James or I became involved with girls we were still close.  Harry, just talk to Ron.  You are on the same Quidditch team, you sleep in the same dorm, and you're in the same classes."  

            "Quidditch!  There's a match today between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw!  Sirius, thanks so much, you're the best Godfather I could ever hope for."  Harry smiled.

            "I'm always here Harry, now go get to that match!"  Sirius said excitedly as his face disappeared from the mirror as Harry put it back into its hiding space.  He then made for the door and out to the Quidditch field.

            Harry saw Ron in the stands by Hannah with the Hufflepuffs as he made his way toward the Quidditch field.  Harry ran up to join him.

            "Hey Harry."  Ron smiled.  "Cheering for Hufflepuffs today are we?"

            "Yea."  Harry mumbled.  "Ron can I talk to you for a sec?"  Ron nodded and joined Harry away from Hannah.

            "What's up?"  Ron asked.

            "Well, Jenna dumped me—" Harry began.

            "Oh man, I'm sorry mate…" Ron comforted.

            "Well, that's not it.  She's acting strange you know?  I mean she was gone yesterday, and comes back with a gash down her cheek.  Then she tells me she doesn't want to hurt me anymore.  Sirius thinks that it has to do something with her getting an interview with new parents but… well anyways I was wondering if you could talk to Hannah and find out if there's anything wrong with Jenna for me?"  Harry said.

            "Sure, yea, I mean I hope there's nothing severely wrong with Jenna."  Ron replied.

            "Yea, thanks. Well I'll be seeing you." Harry made to go down the stands.

            "Hey Harry."  Ron shouted back after him.

            "Yea?"  Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around.

            "Want to join Hannah and me for this game?  I mean if you're going to cheer for the Hufflepuffs, why not sit with em ey?"  Ron joked.

            "Alright."  Harry smiled and went to join Hannah and Ron along with the other Hufflepuff's in the black and yellow stands. 

            Within ten minutes Lee's voice sounded over the stands as the Ravenclaw team emerged from the locker rooms on their broomsticks dressed in royal blue.  Cheers spread through the crowd from all of the supporting fans.  A couple people in Harry's stand booed them.  Then at the other side of the field came out the Hufflepuff team dressed in vibrant yellow robes.  Harry's stand cheered loudly and Harry joined them.  Harry could see Jenna flying in the middle of her team row as they circled the field.  She looked determined and fearless.  

            The teams made their way to the ground around the starting circle.

            "I want a clean match!  I'm in no mood to be sending anyone to the hospital wing today!  Captains' shake hands.  Alright mount your brooms!"  Madam Hooch's voice sounded the field as the teammates all mounted their brooms.  Madam Hooch then released the two bludgers and they began to fly around the field like crazy.  Then the golden snitch was released and Harry saw it disappear and reappear by the Ravenclaw goal posts.  Jenna noticed this too because Harry could see her eyes focusing in that direction.  Finally Madam Hooch took the Quaffle into her hands and threw it up in the air to start the game.

            All the team members kicked up from the ground.

            "And the Quaffle goes to Ravenclaw in the hands of Beckham, he dives under a bludger and passes onto Logan.  Logan takes the Quaffle, and ooo that's got to hurt folks."  Lee commented as another bludger came and slammed right into Logan's face.

            "Quaffle is now in Hufflepuff's possession, as Ardent takes the Quaffle up the right side and yes she scores!"

            Harry's eyes now darted toward Jenna.  Ravenclaw's seeker was right by her; both of their eyes were darting all over the field.  Harry too looked for the snitch, for Harry liked to see if he could find it before the two seekers in the game could.  Harry then saw Jenna dive to the ground, with the Ravenclaw seeker tailing her move.  

            Harry raced his eyes forward and saw a little golden snitch flying 10 yards away from where Jenna was.  

            "Come on Jenna, just a little faster."  Harry mumbled under his breath; the stand that Harry was in was now cheering.  Harry saw Jenna reach out her hand and grab for the snitch, but all too soon she looked dizzy and fell right off her broom and hit the ground.  Harry's scar then burned for a couple seconds making Harry's eyes leave the game, and when he looked back up he saw the Ravenclaw seeker, Hellmann, take the snitch and hold it high.

            "And Hellmann takes the snitch winning 150 points for his team.  Ravenclaw wins!"  Lee shouted.  "Final score- Hufflepuff 60, Ravenclaw 170."

            "What happened to Jenna?"  Hannah asked panicky. 

            "I don't know, but she wasn't too far from the ground, she shouldn't be hurt too bad."  Harry explained as the stands cleared out.  Harry too made his way to the ground and over to the continually growing crowd around where Jenna had fallen.  Madam Pompfrey emerged through a path made by the students to take Jenna to the hospital wing; she was on a conjured stretcher.

            "Come on."  Harry could hear Hannah say as she led Ron and Harry out of the crowd.  "I'm going to go find out what happened.  I'll see you later Ron.  Bye Harry."  Hannah pecked Ron on the cheek and followed the stretcher up to the hospital wing.

            "Okay something is really up with Jenna lately."  Harry said after a couple moments of silence between him and Ron.  Harry decided not to tell him about his scar, for it was only minor pain for a couple seconds.

            "Yea, first she disappears, then she shows up with a gash on her face and dumps you, and now she faints off her broom as she's about to catch the snitch!"  Ron analyzed.

            "Yea, come on, let's go get some lunch."  Harry suggested as he made for Hogwarts.  Ron followed looking happy at the thought of food.

            "Only one more week of school and then Christmas break!"  Said Ron excitedly as he reached for a hamburger and fries.  

            "Yea, I wonder how much homework the teachers will give us this year, being NEWTs and all."  Harry wondered.

            "Oh don't remind me about the bad part of Christmas break!  I can't wait to get all my presents!  You don't think Hannah is expecting me to get her anything do you?"  Ron speculated.

            "Probably, we have another Hogsmeade visit next weekend, get her something then."  Harry suggested.

            "Oh man, I don't have much money left, maybe I could get some from Fred and George.  I'm going to try some of their snacks in their Skiving Snack Box this week.  Get out of a couple classes."  Ron said in thought.

            "Yea well at least you don't have to put up with Snape this year!  He's horrible, loathing me at every constant second.  I'm surprised I even made his class!  Dumbledore probably stepped in on that one."  Harry complained.

            "Yea, I'm so lucky not to have Snape this year.  I pity you, Harry.  But you don't have Herbology this year do you?  We're doing these stupid plants, mimbulus something.  You know that plant that Neville is obsessed with."  Ron said.

            "Oh yea, he just told me this morning how interesting the lessons were, and how much I was missing out on."  Harry laughed.

            "Missing out!  Ha!  That's a laugh!  Anyways how are your Occlumency lessons going?  Able to free you mind."  Ron asked as he made a hummmmm sound.

            "I think so, but Dumbledore is just going so in depth with things now.  I haven't been able to feel Voldemort's presence for over a month now.  I can't believe I'm actually going a whole month without my head pounding against itself."  Harry smiled.

            "Yea well that's good to hear.  Hey, where's Hermione?  Has she been in a better mood lately?"  Ron wondered.

            "Oh I don't know, was she at the game?"

            "I didn't see her, she's probably at the library tutoring some stupid freak."  Ron laughed.  Then Harry remembered what he witnessed seeing only yesterday.

            "Yea…" Harry decided not to tell Ron about Hermione and the first year either.  "Well I got a two foot essay for Snape and I haven't started it yet.  I'll see you round."

            "Alright, bye Harry."  Ron said.

            "Later Ron."  

Author's note: sorry this chappie took FOREVER but I've been rereading the fifth book and watching the movies to get a flow of the writing, um.. I also have midterms coming next week so I wont probably be able to update for a week or so.  But now the climax is going to start within the next couple of chapters.  Christmas is coming for Harry, and an unexpected surprise involving you-know-who.   Ne who, please review! Hehe and once again im very sorry this took so long to update. 


	32. The Broken Charm

**The Broken Charm**

            It's been three days since the last Quidditch match, and Jenna hasn't been out of the hospital wing.  The most information that Ron found out from Hannah who was told by Jenna was that it was none of Hannah's business what was going on with Jenna.  Harry thought that if Hannah couldn't find out what was wrong with her than no one could.

            Every potions class Harry had, Snape would try to look Harry in the eye of loathing, and remembering how Snape was a superb Occlumens and Legilimens, Harry avoided any possible contact.  Hermione noticed this but because her and Harry weren't on full speaking terms she didn't say a word.

            "Give me a sample of your potion and you may go."  Snape's cold voice said as the bell rang.  Harry's potion wasn't nearly as pure orange as Hermione's was, but all the same he had to hand it in.  Harry made sure to put his sample flask in the middle of a bunch of the other ones so there was no way Snape could try to knock it off his desk.  Harry grabbed his books and headed toward the dungeon door.

            "Harry!  Harry wait!"  Hermione called after him.

            "What?"  Harry asked coolly as he came to a stop letting Hermione catch up with him.

            "Harry, please forgive me.  I can't stand not talking to you.  Harry please."  Hermione made to grab Harry's arm.

            "Whatever."  Harry answered as he pulled away from Hermione's grip and out the door.  

            "Harry, huh, it's just.  Well Dom, he's a nice boy, and well, yes he is a first year, but, I—I well…" Hermione couldn't seem to find the words to explain why she did what she did.

            "I don't want to hear an excuse Hermione."  Harry turned to Hermione and stared at her straight in the eye.

            "I'm not trying to make an excuse, I'm trying to explain myself!"  Hermione said.

            "Why would you need an explanation when I was a whiteness to it?  Come on let's just forget it."  Harry said.

            "I—I alright Harry.  I heard about Jenna, Harry I think you should go visit her."  Hermione said trying to change the subject.

            "She doesn't want me to.  She broke up with me."  Harry told her.

            "I've heard, but Harry, I think she _does_ want you to.  Trust me, I'm a girl Harry and I know I would want the guy I liked to come visit me."  Hermione said as her and Harry was making their way to lunch.

            "Yea well, the guy you like also happens to be one of your best friends."

            "Fine Harry don't visit her, it's okay you don't need to listen to any advice I have to give, even though I know how she thinks more than you do.  But go ahead, don't listen to me."  Hermione said sounding a bit annoyed.

            "Fine!  I'll visit her!"  Harry turned to head up to the hospital wing.

            "Your welcome!"  Hermione shouted up the stairs after him.

            Harry came across the hall where the hospital was located.  He took out his wand and shot out a little pack of flowers as he went through the doors and into the hospital wing. 

            A couple beds down on the right laid Jenna.  She was gazing out at the school grounds and had not noticed Harry's entrance.

            "Hey, how you feeling?"  Harry asked softly, the flowers still clutched in his hand.  Jenna turned to face him and looked lost for words.  "Here."  Harry handed her the flowers.  Instead of taking them she stared at them and then back at Harry.

            "Harry, I told you—" Jenna started but then her eyes swelled with tears as she took the flowers that Harry was still holding out to her.  "Thanks."

            "I thought you'd like those.  Violets are your favorite right?"  Harry asked.

            "You remembered."  Jenna looked down into the flowers and smelt them.  "Harry, please, I—"

            "Jenna, why are you trying to fight this?  I can see you don't want to."  Harry reached out his arm to Jenna's head and placed his hand on her cheek.

            "I can't tell you Harry, but please, just trust me when I say that we can't see each other anymore."  Jenna now looked as though every word took all her energy to speak.

            "I can't take that answer. What happened on the Quidditch field?  How come they're not letting you out of the hospital wing?"  Harry asked her.

            "It's nothing.  Just madam Pompfrey…" Jenna said but Harry could tell she was lying.

            "Jenna, you can't lie to me.  What happened last Saturday?  Where did you go?"  Harry asked her.

            "Nowhere important."  But as Jenna said this she made a little shudder.

            "Well I hope you feel better soon."  Harry smiled down at Jenna who made a faint smile back as Harry made to leave the hospital wing.

            "Harry wait!"  Jenna cried just as Harry was reaching out to the door.  Harry turned around and looked at Jenna as she stared at him for a couple seconds and then said, "It's killing me not being with you."

            "Then why are you leaving me?"  Harry wondered.

            "For your sake."  Jenna responded and then turned to face the window once more.

            Harry knew their conversation was over and headed out the door and down to lunch.

            It was almost midnight as Harry was going back to the Gryffindor common room after Occlumency lessons.  Harry felt very weak, but Dumbledore said that Harry was getting very good at it.

            Harry made his way up a couple sets of stairs when a chill came across his body.  Harry froze where he was and started to breath heavily reaching for his wand.  

            Then Harry heard it, an eardrum blowing high-pitched screech.  Harry ran for the place where he thought the sound was coming from wand clutched tightly in his hand.  Harry heard growling from around the corner and peeked around it to face a huge black creature with huge bat-like wings and a spiked tail.  It turned its head and had the face of one like the three-headed dogs.  Harry jumped from around the corner as the animal screeched again and made Harry fall backwards onto his feet.  The creature then flew over Harry and out of sight.  Harry got up to chase after it but once he came around a corner he no longer saw any trace of the beast.

            _Was this all a figure of my imagination?  Maybe I'm just tired._  Harry thought to himself as he shook his head back into focus.  But then he remembered.  He had heard this animal before… and he's seen it too…. But where?  Before Harry could answer any of his questions he felt pain beyond any pain he had felt in a long time.  His scar felt like it was bursting open with mad rage.  Harry fell to the ground-loosing grip of his wand.  Harry's head seemed to be on flames as he could feel the black ooze erupting from it once more.  Harry tried to scream but had no voice.  

            His body began to shudder like crazy as Harry felt like someone was pulling back the skin of his forehead.

            "I'm back Harry, you didn't honestly think you would get away with a charm like that did you?"  Voldemort laughed as Harry was too weak and in too much pain to respond or try to use any of the Occlumens skills he had learned.

            "Don't you miss the taste of pain Harry?  Oh please tell me you do," Voldemort laughed again as Harry continued to shudder with mincingly strong amount of pain.  _Sirius…_  Harry thought, _Sirius help me!_  

            "Oh Harry you do forget things easily don't you?  I told you I've been able to block Sirius from helping you at times like this, just a bond between you and me."  Voldemort laughed even higher than he had yet.  "And the best part is, no one can hear your screams."

            Harry could feel the black ooze covering his whole face now, burning it as though it were on fire.  Harry's want wasn't in reach, although Harry didn't know how to curse Voldemort through his scar like he was doing to him.   Harry could barely breath now as he felt like he was dying. The Prophecy came to the front of his mind as he heard someone speaking to him.

"What's this?"  Voldemort asked as Harry's scar burst with, if possible, more pain.  "Is this—" Voldemort paused again as though reading and viewing the Prophecy, which Harry was now trying to push away from his mind with the little energy he had left.  Harry passed out from the pain being vulnerable to anything that Voldemort had in store for Harry.

            _Flames…_

_            Burning houses, everyone was running.  School kids and teachers and people Harry didn't know.  Harry heard a women scream from behind and then Voldemort's cold laugh.  Harry turned around as Hermione clutched his arm,_

_            "Harry don't leave we need you, Harry I need you."  Harry got free of her grasp and headed toward the place where he heard the scream.  He was about to make it there when he heard the high-pitched animal screech as it flew down into his path.  Harry lifted his wand to the creature as it screeched again making Harry fall off his feet._

_            Harry quickly got up and shouted, "Stupefy!"  Making the creature stumble back a bit as it screeched again.  The creature came down about Harry breathing very close to Harry's face as it showed Harry its extremely long and sharp teeth.  Harry made to shout another spell but the creature's tail came from nowhere and knocked Harry down as its spikes pierced through Harry's skin.  Harry screamed out loud, louder than he has ever screamed in his whole life…_

            "Oh my gosh!  Harry!  Someone help!"  Cho's voice sounded through Harry's ears softly.  Harry's eyes were held shut from all of the black ooze, which had erupted from his scar the night before.  "Hang on Harry, oh my gosh!  Here come's Professor McGonagall, hold on Harry."

            Harry could hear Professor McGonagall scream as Harry felt his body being lifted on a stretcher, which was speeding through the hall.  

            "Poppy!  Poppy help Harry while I go get the headmaster."  Professor McGonagall said in a panic-like voice.  Harry heard scurrying footsteps go across the floor as a warm washcloth pressed against his face.

            "Oh Potter, this is horrible.  Is this all from your scar?"  Madam Pompfrey asked him.  Harry tried to answer but his lips were also locked shut from the dried black ooze.  "Of course it is.  What else could it be from?"  Madam Pompfrey answered her own question.

            "He's just in here Albus." McGonagall's voice was now back.

            "Well our worst fears have now come true, Voldemort has found a way past our charm."  Dumbledore's calm voice spoke.

            "What should we do?"  Minerva wondered.

            "Harry has gotten very far in Occlumency, I suppose with another month he will have mastered it.  Until then, we should keep a close eye on Potter and make sure he's never alone."  Dumbledore responded.

            "How long was he on the floor?"  Poppy wondered.

            "I assume it was from last night, Cho found him this morning laying on the floor."  Dumbledore said.  "Minerva, go visit the order and inform them of what has happened.  Harry is going to need high protection."

            "Right away headmaster."  Minerva said as she left the hospital wing.

            "Almost got it all off.  The spell to clear this stuff up didn't work so I have to do it the Muggle way."  Poppy explained.

            "That's fine.  I'm going to go get Professor Flitwick, after you clear this up don't do anything else yet."  Harry told Poppy as he left the hospital wing.  Harry could feel the warm washcloth now scrubbing hard at his face and neck.  

            "All over your clothes and hair.  Boy Potter you're a mess."  Poppy said.  Within two more minutes Madam Pompfrey stopped scrubbing away at Harry's burnt up feeling face and Dumbledore returned with little Professor Flitwick trailing behind him.

            "His face is as clear as I could get it, sir."  Madam Pompfrey told the headmaster.  "I'm going to go get something for those blotches."

            "I don't think any other charms are strong enough to hold off You-Know-Who.  If he could get through this one, then he could get through any of them."  Professor Flitwick explained.

            "I thought so."  Dumbledore said softly as Harry remembered what happened just before he passed out.

            "The Prophecy."  Harry barely mustered out the words.  Harry could feel Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Minerva, and Madam Pompfrey's eyes all turn upon him.

            "Yes Harry, what about the Prophecy."  Dumbledore asked after a couple seconds silence.  Harry's mind was racing as he tried to remember what had happened.  _Was Voldemort able to see the whole Prophecy?  Did Voldemort even see the Prophecy at all?  _Harry tried to speak again but he had not the energy to do so.  He struggled to open his eyes, but they still felt glued shut.

            "Oh let him rest!"  Shouted Madam Pompfrey.  "Come back later this afternoon when he has the dynamism to speak!"  

            "Alright then Poppy, take care Harry."  Came Minerva's voice as Harry felt a warm bony hand placed upon his forehead.  Harry then heard the shuffling of feet and the opening and closing of a door, and silence once more.

            "Alright Potter rest up, rest up.  You've had a rough night."  Madam Pompfrey said as Harry heard her move around his bed, situating his covers and then leave the room.

            "Harry?  Are you alright?"  Came a soft girlish voice.  Harry couldn't speak or move at any rate so he could not answer her.

            "Harry, I'm sorry, Harry…" Jenna said softly as if she thought Harry was just ignoring her.

            Harry then dozed into a sleep involving unicorns surrounded by a bright light running through the clouds.

            "Harry, it's time to wake."  Dumbledore's voice sounded through Harry's ears.  Harry awoke, not where he fell asleep in the hospital wing, but the couch in Dumbledore's study.  Everything was blurry until McGonagall handed Harry his glasses and Harry put them on.  Harry reached up to his scar, which was sore to the lightest touch.  Harry then licked his lips to make sure they were not adhesived shut anymore.  "Harry if you please, perform Occlumens on your mind before we begin to ensure that unwanted ears are not listening."

            Harry cleared his mind, and used everything he learned about Occlumency so far on his mentality.  Just as he did so the thought of the Prophecy came emerging back to the front of his mind.

            "Dumbledore!  The Prophecy!  I don't know if he heard it or not… I passed out before I knew a definite answer, but it seems… it seems as though he heard it."  Harry finished his voice dropping down as he did.

            There were moments of silence as all the adults surrounding Harry tried to take this information in.  

            "Dumbledore I thought that the Prophecy was destroyed."  Lupin said stepping out from behind McGonagall.

            "Lupin!"  Harry jumped up and felt more relaxed with him being there.  Madam Pompfrey pushed him back onto the couch shaking her head as if wanting to tell him to relax."

            "Remus," Dumbledore started as he looked over to Harry as if asking for his approval, "I was there when the original Prophecy was made.  I was able to share it with Harry at the end of last year, even at the cost of Lord Voldemort finding out for himself.  Harry now understands why he was cursed by the scar and what his destiny holds.  Harry you understand that now I must share this Prophecy with the Order, for Lord Voldemort will doubtlessly share it with his servants."  

            Harry nodded and looked down at the floor.  _He let Lord Voldemort hear the Prophecy…  _

            "Harry it isn't your fault," Dumbledore continued seeing Harry's reaction, "Voldemort would have heard it soon enough, but Harry, I now need you to attend Occlumency lessons every night."

            "But Professor, Voldemort told me that, that even if I did master Occlumency he could still torture me…" Harry put in.

            "Harry, he says this for he needs to be able to read your thoughts, and now that he knows the Prophecy he will do everything he can to find your weaknesses."  Dumbledore explained to Harry.  "Now, Minerva if you would, please go inform the Order of my arrival tonight at…" Dumbledore reached out to look at a watch, which had several hands, "quarter after eight."  

            Professor McGonagall nodded her head and left Dumbledore's study without asking any questions.  Harry then looked up at Lupin who looked like he'd been through too much in a short while.  Harry tried to smile up at him, but couldn't help feeling pain for him.

            "Now," Dumbledore began once again, "Harry if you please inform us of what happened before Voldemort cursed you."

            Harry tore his eyes from Lupin and focused them on the floor trying to remember what happened as he left Occlumency lessons the night previous. 

            "I heard a screeching noise," Harry squinted his eyes to get better focus, "so I took out my wand and tried to see where it was…. And then I came to face… a huge animal.  It had the head like one of Fluffy's, and it had huge wings… it had a tail with spikes coming out in every direction…  I tried to curse it, but I fell, and it flew over me… and then… all I can remember is feeling like I was dieing.  It felt like someone was taking a knife to my forehead and slicing it up… I can't really remember much, except for the Prophecy, and flames again…. The next thing I know is Cho shaking me awake…" Harry reached up to his scar once more, which felt numb with pain.

            Harry looked up at Lupin who was turned to a window, as though he couldn't take what he was hearing.  Dumbledore took a step closer to Harry.

            "You saw flames again Harry?"  Dumbledore asked in a concerning way.

            "Yes."  Harry replied.

            "Well there is no doubt that we should watch out for any burning of any kind within our future. And this animal within our midst, I'll notify the ghosts to keep an eye out for it."  Dumbledore concluded.  "Poppy, could I please have a word.  Excuse us Remus, Harry."  Dumbledore lead Madam Pompfrey out the door and Harry could feel Lupin's eyes turn on him.

            "Lupin, I'm really glad you're here."  Harry said turning his face to Lupin's who smiled as though it took energy.

            "You—you've felt death?  Even being in the Order I haven't faced any of that pain…" Lupin told Harry.

            "You're lucky.  I haven't felt death, but I've felt so much that I wish Voldemort would just kill me and get it done with."  Harry told Lupin truthfully.  Harry could tell that the subject of death was very hard to talk about to Lupin.  "So, er… how's the Order?"  Harry asked trying to change the subject.

            "A lot of action these past few months…" Lupin said knowing he couldn't reveal to Harry exactly what the action contained.  Harry could tell that once more, Lupin wasn't keen on this subject either.

            "Lupin I want you to know something—" Harry started as Dumbledore opened the door and came back in with Madam Pompfrey.

            "Madam Pompfrey has allowed me to keep you here instead of the hospital wing, Harry."  Dumbledore informed Harry as he entered the study once more.  "Harry I need you to get your rest, you're coming to the Order tonight."  Harry's mouth dropped down as if asking Dumbledore if he were serious, and then he turned to see Madam Pompfrey looking not too happy with this.

            "Alright, he heard you, rest Harry, rest!"  Madam Pomfrey extracted a bottle of purple liquid from inside one of her pockets and made Harry drink it.

            "A word, Remus."  Was the last thing Harry heard before he dozed into a warm relaxed sleep.

            _Sirius was indicating Harry to follow him, once again beyond the veil.  Harry came to his parent's house once again.  This time James was dressed in clothes looking like he was about to play Quidditch._

_            "Ready for the big game Padfoot?  I can smell Mechenstage's win from here…" James took in a deep breath._

_            "Yeah, we'll see about that one Prongs.  Hey, where's Lily?"  Sirius wondered._

_            "Oh you know women, she's probably upstairs."  James laughed._

_            "I'm going to go scare her." Sirius smiled._

_            "Good luck with what she does after she knows it was you who scared her." James said as he turned into another room where a baby cry came from.  Harry followed Sirius up the stairs.  Sirius creped to a door and quietly opened it slowly peering in.  Harry went over to see what Sirius was looking at and saw Lily scribbling madly in a little book._

_            Sirius jumped in the room and screamed,_

_            "AHH!!! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!"  _

_            Lily jumped a mile as she flung her quill and journal aside.  When she saw it was Sirius she wiped off her clothes as though trying to cover she was remotely frightened and came and punched Sirius in the chest as Sirius laughed uncontrollably._

_            "Can't wait to put that in a Pensive for others to see. What were you writing in?"  Sirius wondered._

_            "Nothing which concerns you, well I'm ready, let's go."  Lily beckoned to the door as she tried to trip Sirius on the way out._

_            Instead of Harry following Sirius and Lily down the stairs, Harry walked into his parent's bedroom and went over to the book, which had been flung on the ground.  It was lying open on the page that Lily had left off on, but as Harry looked at the writing it started to fade menacingly fast._

_            Harry reached down for the book but was thrust into a Quidditch stadium instead.  _

_            "Good ol' apparating."  Sirius yawned as he looked around.  "I'm going to go get some food.  Want anything?" _

_            "I'll have a butterbeer, how bout you Lil?"  James asked his wife, as she appeared with a Portkey she made to bring her and baby Harry._

_            "I'm good."  Lily said as she looked at the huge Quidditch stadium._

_            "Alright I'll get you a butterbeer too then.  Anything for little Harry?"  Sirius asked playing with his finger in Harry's portable crib. _

_            "Sirius, Harry's too young for any of the junk they sell at these things."  Lily smiled._

_            "Right, well, Go Mechenstage's!" Sirius chanted as he walked up to a food stand._

_            "You can never find another Sirius anywhere."  Lily sighed watching Sirius act like an idiot._

_            "Nope, one of a kind.  Shall we find seats?"  James replied._

            "Harry it's time to go."  Lupin's soft voice was shaking Harry awake.

            "Five more minutes…" Harry yawned as he turned over.

            "Come on Harry."  Lupin laughed.

            Harry groaned as he slowly sat up and retrieved his glasses from the little table.  Harry then stretched out as he stood up and faced Lupin who was looking interestedly at him.

            "Are you ready now?"  He asked Harry.

            "Yeah."  Harry said sleepily.  Lupin lead Harry into Dumbledore's main office where Harry heard Dumbledore mutter, _Portus, _to a quill that lay on his desk.  Dumbledore then turned to face Lupin and Harry who were approaching Dumbledore's desk.

            "Alright, take hold of the quill."  Dumbledore instructed as he handed it to Lupin and went over to one of his round tables and got his Pensive.  Dumbledore then came back up to where Lupin and Harry were and put his free hand on the quill.  Within twenty seconds Harry felt the normal jerk up from beneath his navel.  He then felt his feet collapse into the kitchen of number twelve Grimmuald place.  There was at least fifty people all crammed into it all looking very grim.  Harry then saw Mrs. Weasly trying to make her way through the crowd of people.  She came to Harry and greeted him with a big hug. 

            "Hello Harry, it's so nice to see you, dear.  Sorry about the space issue, there are never this many people here at once."  Molly told Harry.

            "Now if you please."  Dumbledore motioned his hands as to tell the people to make a path to the table.  All of them seemed to follow Dumbledore's command because a little path was formed from where Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin stood to the table in the center.  Dumbledore walked through it and placed the Pensive on the table.  Lupin pushed Harry forward to follow Dumbledore.

            "Now I expect Minerva has informed you all of tonight's meeting, sorry for such a short notice."  Dumbledore added apologetically.

            There were murmurs of agreement throughout the crowd.

            "Well then without further ado, let me show you what you came to hear.  There will be time to explain after."  Dumbledore then put his wand up to his temple and extracted a slivery strand, which he placed into the Pensive.  Dumbledore then took a deep breath and motioned his wand to make the memory in the Pensive arise into the young form of Professor Trelawney.

            Silence fell… and then…

            "_THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES…. BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES… AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."_

            Professor Trelawney sank back into the Pensive as silence fell once more.  Harry couldn't stand hearing the Prophecy for a second time.  It was as if it made all of his thoughts and dreams final.  When no one spoke Dumbledore lifted his head and said,

            "This Prophecy of course, was being directed to either Harry or Neville, but when Lord Voldemort "marked Harry as his equal" it became certain that this prophecy was indeed Harry's and Lord Voldemort's.  Harry, in the end will have to be the one who murders Lord Voldemort, or die from him.  We are here to ensure Harry stays safe for as long as possible so he gains enough strength to fight Voldemort and becomes the one who survives in the end."  

            Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  Harry could feel everyone's eyes glaring at him.  Harry tried to seem interested in his shoelaces.  _They all know my fate…  _Harry couldn't stand to be in this room anymore.  He wanted to get out and run away from his destiny.  Harry would give anything to take this burden off his hands.  Harry tried to look up but saw the glare in everyone's eyes focused on him.  Harry tried to flatten down his hair over his scar, but as he did he jumped back a little because it was still sore.

            "I always knew Potter had something to do with Voldemort."  Grunted Moody from somewhere in the bunch of people.  

            "Now I wish you all not to treat Harry any differently, unless it is using protection, for I assume you were all conveyed with the information of Harry's experience last night.  A war is even closer in our midst now, and we must do everything we can to prevent any harm from getting to Harry."  Dumbledore inculcated everyone.

            Lupin's hand came off of Harry's shoulder.  "Harry, it's late, if you want to spend the night here, you are welcome to."

            "Yes Remus, I think that wise.  If you please, stay with him." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, don't get out of Lupin's sight, take care now."  And with a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore was gone.

            "Come now Harry, let's go upstairs."  Lupin said shakily as he tried to lead Harry out of the kitchen where deep eyes followed him to the door.

            "Glad we're out of there."  Harry took in a deep breath.

            "Yeah…" Lupin said softly.

            "Lupin I—" Harry started.

            "Don't try to explain anything."  Lupin hushed as they came to the room that Harry usually stays at when he comes here.  Lupin turned to face Harry and took him into a one armed hug and said, "You're very brave, Harry.  I can't believe what you have to go through."  It sounded as though Lupin was feeling Harry's pain as Harry hugged him back.  Harry was lost for words because, what Lupin was saying was true, and Harry couldn't lie to him and tell him he'll live, or it's not going to be that bad, because the truth was, Harry was dreading his fate every second of his life.  Harry then remembered what he had wanted to tell Lupin in Dumbledore's office.

            "Lupin?"  

            "Yes Harry."  Said Lupin pulling away from Harry.

            "I can talk to Sirius."  Harry told him.  Lupin's face mixed up and he replied to Harry,

            "I talk to him too Harry."  Lupin must have been taking what Harry meant wrong.  

            "No, Lupin, I really can talk to him."  

            "Yes, Harry."  Lupin looked comforting.

            "No, I mean, well he gave me a two-way mirror last year, before… you know, and well when you go behind the veil you can choose to be with someone, and well Sirius chose to be with me, says Dumbledore, and so when I looked in the two-way mirror knowing he was with me, I was able to, to see him, and talk to him.  I knew that he was with me from a dream he showed me, he brought me beyond the veil with him."  Then Harry remembered the dream he had just about an hour ago.  Lily and her journal, which looked alarmingly like—

            "Are you saying, that Sirius is living in you?"  Lupin took a breath before speaking each word.

            "Yea. But not forever though, until he decides to move on to the death world, with my dad… Probably after the whole Voldemort thing…" Harry told Lupin.

            "I knew it was going to be you who had to kill Voldemort.  But, Sirius, Sirius is… there… he's…."

            "Yes, if I had my two way mirror I could speak from him to you and you to him."  Harry told Lupin whose eyes became enlarged.  Lupin looked longingly into Harry's eyes in hope of seeing Sirius appear in them.

            "You should stay here for Christmas, you, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, just like last year."  Lupin finally said.  Harry didn't know how to respond to this, he remembered just last year he heard Sirius singing Christmas carols and being very cheery.  

            "We'll see."  Harry tried to smile.

            Lupin's face lit up as Harry made to sit on the bed.

            "Well I'll let you rest then, night Harry."  Lupin said as he went over to flick off the light and got into the bed that Ron usually slept in.

            "Night, Lupin."  Harry replied taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand.  _Seven more days till Christmas.  _Harry thought turning over to face the empty picture frame by his bed. 

Author's note:  Yes I am devoted I guess to writing even through midterms, because I got an awesome idea I can't wait for you all to read!!! I liked writing this chapter so I hoped u liked reading it, gets a few questions answered and opens a few new doors… anyways REVIEW and ENJOY!


	33. The Memory

**The Memory**

            Harry rose early the next morning and threw on his glasses.  He saw Lupin sleeping and drooling on his pillow with his mouth wide open.  Harry laughed quietly at this and made his way down to the kitchen with Dumbledore's words flashing through his mind, 'Don't get out of Lupin's sight, take care now.'  But Lupin was sleeping, and Harry didn't want to wake him.

            When Harry emerged through the kitchen doors, he saw Mrs. Weasly scurrying around the kitchen trying to get breakfast made and Moody was in a deep conversation with Tonks.  There were other people Harry didn't know around and when they saw Harry's presence everyone, once again, turned their eyes to him.  Moody was the only one whose head wasn't facing Harry, but Harry could feel his magical eye scanning him over.

            Harry tried to act natural as he tripped over a chair and almost knocked Mrs. Weasly into the stove.  

            "Hello Harry dear, breakfast is almost ready, go on and sit down."  Mrs. Weasly looked on the verge of tears as she looked Harry in the eye.

            Harry moved and sat across from Tonks and Moody feeling very uncomfortable. 

            "Where's Remus?"  Moody grunted.

            "Er… he's sleeping."  Harry told them.

            "Sleeping?  He's supposed to be looking after ya."  Moody said almost angrily.  

            "Well it seems as though he hasn't gotten sleep in a while so I—" Harry began.

            "No excuse, well I better be off, my first class of the day starts in…" Moody's magical eye swerved to the clock hanging on the wall, "ten minutes."  Moody got up from his seat and made a Portkey and disappeared.

            "How'd you take it when you first found out?"  Harry heard Tonks ask him.  Even though this question came out of nowhere, Harry knew what she meant.

            "I felt, I feel," Harry corrected himself, "like…" and then Harry lowered his voice so only Tonks could hear, Harry saw a few of the witches and wizards around lean in, "…like a different race… a marked man…"

            Tonks knew this subject to be sensitive to Harry now, so she just nodded her head and looked out at Molly who was now putting everything onto trays.

            "Need any help Molly?"  Tonks offered.

            "No, no, I've got it."  Mrs. Weasly then handed Harry a huge plate of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes, and hash browns along with some orange juice.  "Need to build up your strength Harry."  Molly said under her breath.

            Harry thankfully took the plate and began to work his way around it.  "This is really good, thanks."  Harry added as he began on his pancakes.

            Within the next five minutes Lupin burst through the door looking worried.  When he caught a glance of Harry, he took in a deep breath of relief and sat down next to him.

            "Harry you should've woken me."  Lupin said helping himself to some eggs and bacon.

            "No, you need your sleep, and I'm fine."  Harry told Lupin.      

            "But Harry I wasn't doing my job…" Lupin said regrettingly shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth.

            "Do you know what time Dumbledore's picking me up today?"  Harry asked.

            "I don't know, he didn't really say did he?"  Lupin said squinting his eyes as if scanning his brain.

            "Yea…" Harry said agreeingly now starting on his hash browns.  "Do you have any ketchup?"  Harry asked Mrs. Weasly.

            "Oh yes, sorry dear."  Mrs. Weasly reached in a cabinet and handed Harry a ketchup bottle.

            "Thanks."  Harry said as he poured some on an empty space of his plate.  "Is today Wednesday?" 

            "Er… I think it's Thursday."  Lupin corrected him.     

            "Wow, this week went by fast.  I have a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, and then after Christmas break is my first Quidditch match, as captain of the Gryffindor team!"  Harry added.

            "Your father would be so proud."  Lupin smiled as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder.        

            "Yea… was he ever captain?"  Harry asked.

            "Well when he won the Quidditch cup, he was captain, yes, I think he was."  Lupin told Harry.

            "In one of my dreams I saw my dad playing chaser, but I thought he was a seeker."  Harry confronted.

            "Oh well, when James first started playing he was Chaser for a year, the seeker that year was a seventh year, so that next year he tried out for seeker and was it ever since.  I guess seeker was where his heart truly lied." 

            "Yea, I guess so.  And he passed his talent to me!"  Harry added jokingly.

            "Yea, you play just like him, from what I remember. I'm going to see if I can come to one of your games this year."  Lupin told Harry.  "When do you play Slytherin?" 

            "The weekend after Christmas break."  Harry said with anxiety in his eyes.

            "I'll try and be there, Sunday right?"  Lupin asked.

            "Oh, yea, Sunday."  Harry said as he snapped out of thought of beating Malfoy, once again, at getting the snitch.

            "How has your practices been going?"  Mrs. Weasly now joined the conversation.

            "Pretty good, Neville, Katie, and Ginny work well together, and Ron has been getting really good at keeping.  And Shane and Niko are great replacements for Fred and George."  Harry responded loving feeling in charge of a team like this.  "I think we might even have a shot at winning the Quidditch Cup!"  Harry added enthusiastically.

            "That would be great."  Lupin nodded.

            "Where's Penelope?"  Harry asked remembering he had a house elf.

            "Oh, well she's working at the school till Christmas, and then she's coming back here.  Dumbledore let her so she could be closer to you."  Mrs. Weasly told Harry.

            "Oh yea, I saw her, but, I thought she'd be back."  Harry said.

            Harry heard something collapse on the floor behind him and turned to see Dumbledore arrive.

            "Get a good rest, Harry?"  Dumbledore said as he approached the table.

            "Yea, and a good breakfast."  Harry added looking over to Mrs. Weasly.  Harry saw Tonk's hair change from bright pink to royal blue.

            "Thank you Remus, Molly, Nymphadora.  Now I must take Harry back, before anyone gets suspicious of his disappearance, I may say, that Ron and Hermione caused quit a scene in the hospital wing when you weren't there."  Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over to Harry.

            "Ha, er…" Harry didn't really know what to say.

            "Alright then."  Dumbledore said as Harry got up from his chair, shoving one last piece of bacon in his mouth.

            "I'll hopefully see you for Christmas."  Lupin smiled.  Mrs. Weasly took Harry into a constricted hug so Harry could hardly breathe.  "Do take care of yourself."  Molly then kissed Harry on the forehead, which made him flinch back because his scar was still in pain.  "Sorry dear."  Mrs. Weasly added seeing Harry lightly touch his scar.

            "It's not that, just my forehead still hurts."  Harry told her as he walked up to Dumbledore and grabbed hold of an instrument, which looked as though it could be used for some sort of Astronomy studying.

            Within two minutes Harry felt the jerk from beneath his naval and found himself in the deserted hospital wing.  Dumbledore ushered Harry to an empty bed as to make it look like he was there the whole time.

            "Dumbledore, I'm fine, can't I just go back to the common room—" Harry asked him.

            "No Harry, you must stay here tonight, and can attend your classes tomorrow if you wish.  I will inform Ron and Hermione you are here."  Dumbledore added as Madam Pompfrey burst through the door carrying a tray, which contained some sort of ointment.

            "Professor Sprout just made me some," Madam Pompfrey answered at the look on Harry's face, "for your scar, help the pain and redness go down." 

            "I'll be back tonight for another lesson Harry."  Dumbledore said as he walked out of the hospital wing.

            "Oh no he won't, you need to get healed!  How can you if you're doing some crazy thing with your mind!"  Madam Pompfrey was saying more to herself than Harry as she took out a cue tip and covered it with the ointment.  She then put it on Harry's scar and made Harry flinch with pain.  Madam Pompfrey then used the cue tip a bit more lightly.  When she was done she took out a jelly-like covering, which she placed over Harry's scar.  "Now that," Madam Pompfrey added, "is to protect your scar from infection, and will sooth it."

            Madam Pompfrey cleared up her utensils and headed into her supply room once again.

            Not even a minute later Harry heard running feet down the hall and saw Ron and Hermione burst through the door.  They both ran to his bed and began shouting out questions.

            "Where were you Dumbledore wouldn't—"

            "—What happened to your scar—"?

            "—Cho was freaking out all day—"

            "—Harry what was it that hurt—"

            "—Harry I was worried sick—"

            "Guys!"  Harry shouted to make them silent.  They both stared at him wondering what he was going to say next.  "I was at the Order last night—"

            "WHAT!  How did you get there?  What happened there?"  Hermione burst in.

            "You guys, if you give me a chance to explain… Anyways, I was coming back from Occlumency when I heard a screeching animal…." Harry told Ron and Hermione from start to finish of the past events of the last two days.  When he finished Ron's mouth was wide open and Hermione looked very concerned.

            "So now Voldemort, oh come on now Ron, Voldemort has broken the charm, knows the Prophecy, and so does the Order?  And Lupin knows about Sirius, and what is this animal Harry?  We heard it on the train didn't we? And your scar has been worse than it ever has… Oh Harry."  Hermione analyzed as she gave Harry a sympathetic hug.

            "Yea, I've also seen this beast in my dreams too…" Harry told them.

            "Well, then… what should we do about it?"  Ron asked.

            "Ron, we can't do anything about it, it's all up to Dumbledore to take care of this."  Hermione answered.

            "Oh I'm going to kill Malfoy."  Ron muttered under his breath.

            "Why?"  Harry asked him intently.

            "Because he thought you were dead, and he was…  well never mind, we'll get him back."  Ron told Harry swinging his wand between his fingers.

            "What did he say?"  Harry asked curiously annoyed.

            "Oh nothing, just that, the 'Dark Lord' vanquished you and left you to be eaten by wild beasts in the dark forest, but you know…" Ron said in a rather casual hurriedly voice.

            "Malfoy's going to pay…" Harry said clenching his fists.

            "Harry no, you have to stay safe, and going around dueling with Malfoy can get you expelled.  Plus, the _Daily Prophet_ has been reporting any little mischievous attack, and the culprit of the attack each day, and the attacks seem to be everywhere, so there is no safer place than Hogwarts for you.  Well, maybe Grimmauld Place, but still."  Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

            "Whatever…" Harry sighed and turned toward the grounds outside when he remembered what Lupin had said about them staying at Grimmauld Place.  "Lupin wants us to go to Grimmauld Place for Christmas but… I don't know…"  

            "Harry, we should go, I mean last year it was really fun."  Hermione told Harry.

            "Yea, but Sirius was also there last year, and he makes a big difference."  Harry said snappily making Hermione feel very taken back.  

            "Harry, sorry, I-I didn't mean to—" 

            "Whatever."  Harry said wishing they would stop talking about this.

            "Well I know I miss me mum's cooking!"  Ron smiled rubbing his stomach.  This lightened the mood a bit.

            "Yea, she made me a great breakfast."  Harry chuckled as he started to list what he ate, "Bacon, and eggs, and toast, and hash browns with ketchup, and pancakes with—"

            "Oh Harry you're killing me!  Stop! Stop!"  Ron laughed looking as though he could go for some food right now.

            "Well our first afternoon class is about to start."  Hermione cut in checking her watch.  "I took notes in Potions for you this morning."  Hermione added.

            "Thanks."  Harry said.

            "Oh great, now I have to suffer through another lesson about those stupid plants..." Ron said regrettingly.

            "Rest up Harry, and don't go looking for Malfoy and sink to his level."  Hermione lectured as Ron made a hand gesture behind Hermione's back which made Harry chuckle.  "Harry it's not a funny matter!  I'm warning you stay away from him!  Come on Ron."  Hermione dragged Ron out of the hospital wing not realizing that he had been making fun of her to Harry seconds earlier.

            When Harry was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing, he went straight to his dorm to get the two-way mirror.  Harry had been dying to ask Sirius about the dream he showed him, what it meant.  

            Harry burst through the common room door to see many Gryffindors running up to him some saying,

            "Oh thank god he's not dead!"  Harry tried to quickly get them away from him, but there were so many people that Harry could not try to resist talking to any of them.

            "What happened?"

            "Where were you?"

            "Are you okay, I mean you didn't encounter you-know-who did you?"

            "Er… well, I just, my scar, yea, and er… well I'm okay now, but I'm er… tired, yea, so I'm just going to go upstairs now."  Harry said as he got past everyone and up the spiral stairs.

            To Harry's relief, no one followed him, and no one was in his dorm.  Harry went straight for his trunk and got out his two-way mirror.

            "Sirius, Black."  Harry shouted into it.  Sirius's face appeared in the mirror looking very soft and warming.

            "Hello Harry."  Sirius smiled at Harry.

            "Hey Sirius—"

            "How are you feeling?"  Sirius asked intently.

            "I'm alright, I guess, but I was wondering about the memory you showed me—"

            "Which one?"  Sirius wondered.

            "Well the one where you saw my mom writing in a journal, and scarred her, and then you went to a Quidditch game."  Harry explained, as he quickly wanted to get to the point.

            "I showed you that?  I don't remember…." Sirius mixed his face as if trying to think; when nothing came to him he just asked Harry, "What did you want to know about it?"

            "Well, if my mom did keep a diary, and if the words vanished like I saw them do… well, Tom Riddle, I mean Voldemort, well he kept a diary, right, and all his pages were blank, and well, I was just thinking about it, and maybe there being a possibility that, oh I don't know…" Harry tried not getting his hopes up.  Sirius took in deep thought at what Harry was trying to explain to him.  Sirius frowned before speaking.

            "Harry, I really don't remember showing you any such memory.  It could've happened, James and I went to plenty of Quidditch matches with our favorite team the Mechenstage's.  I must have been absent mindingly thinking of it and you saw it but…  Lily could have kept a diary; I wasn't really paying attention to that part of her."  Sirius said.  "So anyway, Lupin knows now, I wish he would stop feeling pain over me, I mean, who could ever miss an idiot like myself?"  Sirius laughed.

            "Sirius…" Harry said as he stared longingly into his godfather's eyes his mind continuing to flash to the diary.

            "Harry, I wish you and Lupin and everyone could just forget me, I feel bad making you all feel bad about my death.  Especially Lupin, he has no friends left, unless you count that betraying son of a… Peter Pettigrew."  Harry saw Sirius raise a fist in the mirror.

            "Sirius, everything is happening too fast, ever since I found out about my Prophecy… And my scar!  Did you feel any of the pain I did?"  Harry asked touching the jelly-like substance covering his scar.

            "No, I was blacked out completely from you.  I couldn't do, or feel anything, that is until you woke up the next morning."  Sirius explained.

            "Should I spend Christmas at the Order?"  Harry asked Sirius.

            "Of course you should.  Lupin wants you to, and he really needs someone now more than ever.  Harry, if I was still there, you would go wouldn't you?"  Sirius wondered.

            "Yea… But that's the thing Sirius, I can't stand being there if you're not!"  Harry complained.

            "Harry, please, stop killing yourself over me, I'm not worth that."  Sirius looked down.

            "Sirius, you were everything to me…" Harry said looking away not wanting to see Sirius's reaction to these words in which Harry had been feeling for a long time.  Harry and Sirius sat in silence for a while when Sirius finally spoke,

            "Harry you spend too much time for me, live.  I want you to live, and have fun with life for you only live once.  Take chances, and don't look back."  

            "Sirius, it's not the same without you here."

            "Don't think about it like that, I'm here Harry, I'm with you, in you, when you live, I live."  Sirius explained.

            "I just can't help to think what could've been, if my parents never died, and if you were never sent to Azkaban, and if I had a sibling…" Harry went into thought.

            "Harry, it was never meant to be, this is your fate now, and you couldn't change it even if you went back.  Now you're going to be late for Occlumency." Sirius said to Harry.

            "Right… bye Sirius."

            "Bye Harry."

            Harry took a breath as he put his mirror back into his trunk and headed back out the dormitory, ignoring any questions asked to him in the common room, and out the portrait hole.  Harry went to Dumbledore's office his mind not too focused on Occlumency.

            "Peppermint."  Harry muttered as he approached the gargoyles.  They both lept aside admitting Harry to the spiral stairs, which led to Dumbledore's office.

            When Harry passed through the door into Dumbledore's office, Harry could see all of the portraits of witches and wizards sleeping.  

            "Hello Harry."  Dumbledore said warmingly

"Hello Professor."  Harry replied.

"Feeling better?"  Dumbledore indicated toward Harry's scar.

"Yea."

"Well then, lets begin."  Dumbledore raised his wand, as Harry left his dangling at his side.  Harry felt a spell hit him, but his mind wasn't on trying to keep Dumbledore from searching through his memories, instead, it was on Sirius, and Lily's diary.

_Harry was peering though the crack in the door seeing Lily scribbling away in something, Sirius jumped and yelled,_

_"AHH THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"  Making the journal fall to the ground._

_Harry went over to it to see the writing fade from its pages…_

"Harry?"  Dumbledore's soft voice whispered as Harry opened his eyes to find that he was lying on the ground.

"Dumbledore, sorry, I—" Harry started, but Dumbledore was looking very curiously at Harry.

"Was that a dream you had Harry?"  Dumbledore asked.

"Ye-Yes, well Sirius showed it to me.  Professor, I was wondering, if, if that diary that my mom was writing in, if it was sort of like Tom Riddle's diary?"  Harry wanted to know.

"Harry, there's something I should have told you a while ago."  Dumbledore helped Harry rise to his feet.  "Haven't you ever wondered what happened to your parents house after the night you received your scar?"

            Harry didn't know where Dumbledore was going with this, or how it had to do with his mum's diary, but he just nodded his head for Dumbledore to continue his story.

            "I bought it.  I bought it, and have had house elfs regularly clean it to keep it in mint condition.  I've kept it so one day you would be able to call it your own."

            Harry's heart sank with this information, _how come I never thought about what happened to my parents' house?  _

            "So, so it's still, it's still there?"  Harry asked not believing his own ears.

            "Yes, Harry, it's still there, with all of your parent's possessions, just like the way that you see it in the memories Sirius continues to show you."  Dumbledore explained.

            Harry stood there trying to analyze everything that Dumbledore was telling him.  _Parents house, all possessions, mint condition, ready for Harry to live in…_

"Dumbledore, can you take me there?"  Harry breathed out.

            "I knew you would ask me that, but I do not know if it is safe to go there, not with Voldemort and his servants at power, especially since that is the house in which Voldemort's downfall was met."  Dumbledore told Harry.

            "But Dumbledore, please, you're powerful enough, and if that was the place where Voldemort met his downfall, you'd think he'd never want to go there again."  Harry pleaded.

            "Unless he thought that you would be there."  Dumbledore pointed out.

            "Dumbledore please, how am I going to be able to take my mind off of it and do Occlumency if I can't even experience going there?"  Harry groveled.

            "Harry, use Occlumency and clear your mind, right now."  Dumbledore said seriously.  Harry followed his orders and cleared his mind.  "I will take you there, but we have to be very quiet.  And you cannot tell anyone about this."  Dumbledore warned.

            "Alright."  Harry said his heart skipping beats.  Dumbledore took a strange looking compass off the nearest table and muttered, _Portus, _to it.  Harry put a finger on it and within a couple of seconds felt the same sensation as he normally did and felt himself land in, what felt like, another dream.

Author's note:  Ooo what a cliffhanger, Mwhahaha!  Well yea, if you didn't like this chapter then I have a right to ask, "What the hell are you smoking?"  So yea, I'll update when I get reviews, Hehe, and tell me what you think, dislike, like, whatever. But yea, here we go, can't wait for more! REVIEW and ENJOY!


	34. The House from his Dreams

**The House from his Dreams**

            Harry felt like he was a statue as he cranked his neck to look around.  Harry was shaking with intense excitement as a scent of sugar cookie rushed up his nose.  Harry tried to lift one of his feet up but was glued to the ground.  Harry then noticed that him and Dumbledore had landed in the spot where he had seen his father's dead body in one of Sirius's memories. Harry cringed to himself and he turned to see pictures of himself as a baby… before the scar…  There were also pictures of his parents at random places, and a picture of Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail all graduating, and a picture of Sirius holding Harry as a baby rocking him back and forth.

            "Harry, why don't you have a look around?"  Dumbledore softly suggested.

            Harry noticed that Dumbledore was eying him peculiarly as Harry took his first step in his parent's house.  Harry walked along the wooden floored hallway, past all of the pictures, and into the kitchen where he saw the familiar round table and marble countertop.  There was a bouquet of yellow roses in a clear-glassed vase in the center of the round table where four chairs circled.  There was a glass sliding door on the wall, which led outside back.   Harry turned out of the kitchen and back into the hall, and found himself entering a door on his left where he saw a bathroom, and a space for changing a baby.  The bathroom was outlined in green tiling, and had the theme of an ocean on the walls.  Harry turned out of that room and curiously down the hall and went into an opening in the walls on his right across from the stairs.  Harry came into the living room with cream white carpeting.  There was a short rectangle wooden table in front of a light forest green couch.  Harry looked to the right and saw a muggle television raised up on a wooden cabinet-like stand, which opened like a burrow to admit the television to be seen.  There were decorations all over the walls and long plants hanging from a couple corners.  

Harry ran back into the hallway and up the light blue carpeted stairs passing more moving pictures, and saw that all along his left he could look over the railing into the wooden hallway downstairs.  Harry then took an immediate right into his room.  _A room made just for me.  _It had light-yellow walls and white trimming with different colored balloons and teddy bears on it.  There lay a crib in the middle of the room with a light yellow blanket and stuffed animals in it.  Over the crib hung a mobile featuring a famous Quidditch player holding out his hand trying to catch all the different balls.  To the left of the crib was a rocking chair with a white knitted looking blanket with purposely made holes.  Toys were in a light blue barrel by the window.  An oval straw blanket lay on the floor, which was mainly off-white, but toward the outside was outlined, in light blue and pink stripes.  Harry saw a white closet on his direct left.  This all looked just like his dreams.  Harry quietly walked up to the white wooden crib and placed his hand in the spot where he had seen himself lay.  Harry just stood there, wishing Dumbledore wasn't right down the stairs, and looked at the spot where his hand lay.  Harry turned to the doorway where he had seen both of his parents and Sirius in.  _I was right here with them…_

Harry tore himself away from his room and back into the light-blue carpeted hallway, past the little bathroom on his right and stood outside of a room which he had seen only once in a dream.  Harry turned to face the dark polished door and took deep breaths.  To Harry's left was the end of the hall, and was also a laundry closet where towels for baths and showers were.  Harry turned to his parent's room door and paused once more in front of it.  He tried bringing up his hand to the doorknob, but it felt stuck at his side.  This is where his parents went every night… Harry couldn't understand why he couldn't just open the door; he had been here before, but in a dream… Harry couldn't help but continue to stare at the door, not making any attempt to try and open it.

            "Harry…" Dumbledore came up the stairs and came to stand next to Harry.  Harry wiped his face on his sleeve before looking up at Dumbledore.

            "They were right here… I can't stand the smell of this house, or the look of it.  I should have been here all of my life, but I wasn't.  And if I had a nightmare, I should have been able to run through this door and get comforted by my parents, no instead I was stuck in a cupboard under the stairs not able to fall asleep at night."  Harry said quietly not looking anywhere but the door now.

            "Come on Harry."  Dumbledore said reaching out to him, "This is too much to take in at once, I shouldn't have agreed to come here."

            "Why didn't you ever tell me about it!"  Harry suddenly felt angry with Dumbledore.

            "Harry, I couldn't, you would try to come all the time, and try to sneak away to see it, but I couldn't risk that.  You're old enough now to make some common sense.  Now, maybe we should just come back another time."  Dumbledore reasoned but Harry pulled away feeling his eyes swell.

            "No."  Harry said firmly now reaching up and placing his hand on the golden doorknob.  Harry hesitated holding his hand in place there as Dumbledore just stood next to him waiting to see if he was going to open it.  When Harry didn't, Dumbledore turned around and went back down the stairs.  Harry then turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly.  

            A gush of warm sugar cookie flowed up through him as the door fully opened up.  There was a bed that lay facing out toward Harry in-between two windows.  It was neatly folded and had a comforter, which consisted of many different shades of blue. The bed had white sheets and big feather pillows.  The carpet was white, and see-through white curtains surrounded the windows.  Next to both sides of the bed laid a nightstand with a droor.  On the nightstands were deep blue lamps.  Harry saw a burrow on the wall next to him as he took a few steps closer to the bed.  On the other side of the burrow it was a visible door, which Harry saw that beyond it lay a bathroom.

            Harry turned to see a wedding picture of his parents with huge smiles waving up at him on the wall to his right.  Harry smiled back up at his parents as he went and laid on their bed.  As soon as Harry touched it he began to sink down as the bed surrounded both of his sides like a cloud.  Harry spread himself out and couldn't help his face from dampening.  The nightstand on Harry's right caught his eye.  _The dream… _ Harry thought as he reached over to pull open the little droor.  Inside laid a little blue book with a silver butterfly lock that held the two sides together. Harry hesitated as he flipped the book to the back to see **_Lily Evans Potter_**written on the bottom of the back cover.  Harry tried to open up the diary to hopefully see blank pages, but the lock kept Harry from opening it.  Harry's heart beat at a mile a minute for he felt so sure that he was going to be able to speak to his mum.

            "Harry, we've lingered here too long, we better go."  Harry heard Dumbledore call for him.  Harry wished he could ignore the call away from this house, but knew he couldn't and decided to take one last look around his parent's room

            "I'll be back soon."  Harry whispered as he stashed the book inside his robes and shut the door behind him.  Harry walked back through the hallway and took another last peek into his room before heading down the stairs.  Dumbledore stood there with caution in his eyes as he shoved a compass out at Harry.  Harry grasped it taking in one last breath of the sugar cookie smell as he felt a jerk from beneath his naval as he was launched back into Dumbledore's office.

            Harry got a wuff of peppermint up his nose as he collapsed on the hard ground.  Harry got back up and turned to face Dumbledore.

            "Harry, remember you can't tell anyone about that.  If anyone asks you were just having another Occlumency lesson.  It happens to be that someone else in this school has an invisibility cloak so watch what you say out loud.  Now it's getting let so you better be off to bed now.  Goodnight Harry."

            "Dumbledore, thanks for doing this, and for taking care of my parents house for me.  But what ever happened to their wands?"  Harry asked Dumbledore.

            "Their wands?  Well, they were broken and buried with the body's."  Dumbledore spoke softly.

            "Oh… night sir."  Harry said turning to leave.

            "Apparating tests this year?"  Dumbledore asked after him.

            "Er… yea."  Harry said.

            "You have to wait until you turn seventeen before you can take it, you know."  Dumbledore informed.           

            "Oh, I thought it was at the end of this year… " Harry said as his hopes fell.

            "In July you will most definitely be at the Order this year, so unfortunately, you'll have to wait until then to take it."  Dumbledore explained.  "Get to bed now Harry."

            "Night Professor Dumbledore." Harry nodded knowing the conversation was over.  Harry left down the spiral stairs and past the stone gargoyles as he hurriedly made his way to his dorm all the while thinking, _I hope Alohomora works seeing as I don't have Sirius's key anymore…_  Harry finally made his way to the Gryffindor tower and into the common room, which was completely deserted.  _Wow it must be really late._ Harry thought as he extracted the blue book from his pocket.

            "Alo Homora!"  Harry said as he pointed his wand to the butterfly lock.  Harry's heart jumped as he went to shake the book open but…. Harry shook it again, nothing happened.  The lock was still secured shut.  "_Alohomora!  Alohomora!  Alohomora_!"  Harry yelled over and over again, but the book wouldn't open.  "Mum why did you lock it!!!"  Harry yelled as he punched the closest chair.

            If only Harry had Sirius's knife, if only Harry hadn't melted it last year…  Being completely frustrated Harry shoved the journal back in his pocket and stormed up the stairs to his dormitory.  Snores were sounding throughout the room as Harry threw on his pajamas and jumped into bed.  _Tomorrow's Friday, and then Christmas break…_  Harry thought trying not to think about his mum or the house.  Harry cleared his mind to ensure that Voldemort couldn't show him anything.

            Harry turned over wanting to talk to Sirius.  Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep through all of the snoring and creaking of beds. 

            "If you can't get these Unforgivables to not effect you today, then you're all going to have to stay here for Christmas break!!!  Abbott!  Get up here!"  Moody was in a very snappy mood today.  Hannah got up from her seat and made her way to the front of the classroom shaking all the way, just knowing what was coming next.

            Jenna wasn't making eye contact with Harry.  Every time that Harry had tried to speak to her she would chew her gum more distinctly.  Harry was getting mad now as he sighed before turning to see Hannah shaking on the ground.  Harry's mind kept shooting to the journal; Harry wanted nothing more now than to open it.  

            "NO! NO! NO!  Do you think you can survive if you act like that!  You're dead!  DEAD!  You hear me?  Go sit down, you're obviously not trying hard enough!"  Moody yelled as Hannah ran back to her seat on the verge of tears.  

            "Weasly!  Don't disappoint me!"  Moody growled as his magical eye went and landed on Ron who got up from his seat his face turning red all the while.  "_Imperio!" _ Ron's legs started to buckle as he made for the ground.  Instead of falling, Ron just positioned himself as though his body were trying to decide whether it wanted to collapse on the floor and shake to death, or stand up straight.  Moody seemed a bit interested in Ron, as he stood there his wand extended out to him.  Ron now looked like he was doing squats.  After about two minutes Ron started to straighten up as his eyes played pinball with each other trying to focus on fighting the imperious curse.  When Ron finally straightened Moody lifted off the curse and looked very pleased with Ron.  

            "Now this is what you all should be able to do.  If Weasly can do it, then there's nothing that can hold any of you back.  Much better.  Longbottom, get up here.  If you can do it, then it'll be a miracle."  Moody sighed.  Neville got up with the look of confidence in his eyes.  Ever since the D.A. Neville's been able to do spells much better, and with his new wand, his spells have been accurate.  "_Crucio!"  _Moody shouted as a white spark came from the end of his wand.  

            "Go tackle Finnegan."  Moody ordered.  Neville started to run for him headfirst when he began to pivot in a circle and instead he went running for Moody and head butted him in the stomach, as Moody screamed, "NO TURN AROUND! NO!"  Harry could have sworn at this moment he heard a little chuckle escape from Dumbledore's mouth in the back of the classroom.  Harry turned to Jenna to share this hilarious moment with her as she smiled at him, and then remembered she was mad at him and turned away and stuck her nose in the air.  

            Moody got back up and looked on a rampage toward Neville who was rubbing his head and looked confused to what he just did.  "You stupid boy!  Make me loose another leg why don't you!  Go sit down.  Good that you're able to not fully be under the Crusatious Curse, but I expect more.  Fiore, get up here."  Moody growled as Neville embarrassingly went and sat back at his table.  Jenna got up casually and came to face Moody.

            "I think I'm going to do the…. _Imperio!"  _Moody shouted as Jenna fell on the ground and began to twitch like mad.  Harry could have sworn he heard her growl a couple times, but then again Moody was growling with anger.  Jenna seemed so weak and unable to defend herself.  Moody snapped and released the curse.  "How many months have we been practicing these?  HOW MANY?  THREE?  This is unacceptable.  Take your break to your advantage to rest up for when you come back; you'll get a month's worth of detentions if you can't FULLY raid me off!  This will save some of your lives, it's crucial that you are able to do this.  You remember Potter's incident, Voldemort (most of the people in the class flinched) and his servants' Unforgivables are much stronger than mine."  The bell rang and everyone gathered up their books and left thankfully out of the classroom.  

            "What a class!"  Hermione shouted once they were out of earshot of Moody.  "How come he barely calls me up to fight off an Unforgivable?"

            "Be thankful, it's not a pleasurable experience, so I don't know why you want to!  Plus, you're good at everything you do, so you don't need much practice."  Harry added.

            "Yea… well…still, it never hurts to practice!"  Hermione said somewhat angrily.

            "Transfiguration next?"  Harry wondered.

            "Yeah, I can't wait to practice charming actual people!  I expect those disguising spells will come to good use."  Hermione sounded exited.

            "Yeah, but how long is it going to take to actually do them?  I mean, for normal working people."  Harry said.

            "What do you mean by _normal_ anyway?  I'm perfectly normal, I just tend to be able to perform spells correctly after a couple times practice."  Hermione said briskly.

            "Whatever."  Harry commented.  

            "Hiya Harry!"  Ron came running up to him.

            "Hey Ron."

            "Hermione."  Ron greeted.

            "Ron."  Hermione replied as she somewhat blushed.

            "Are you two talking now?"  Harry wondered, but they both stared at each other, and Harry could have sworn he saw Ron blush back.

            "So how was Occlumency last night?"  Hermione asked keen to change the subject.

            "Er… well I am getting better."  Harry lied as he remembered only too well where he actually was last night, but Dumbledore had made him promise not to tell anyone.

            "Well that's good, seeing as the charm is broken."  Hermione told Harry as they entered the classroom.  Harry and Ron took their normal seats next to each other while Hermione went and sat with Susan Bones.  

            "Harry?"  Ron whispered.  "I didn't want to say anything in front of Hermione, but I've been meaning to talk to you all day."  

            "Yea?"  Harry wondered what Ron was going to talk to him about, as all he could think was, _Oh no, this can't be good._

            "I heard you, screaming last night."

            "In my sleep?"

            "No, no, it was coming from the common room.  The only words I could make out were Mum, and lock."  Ron told him.

            "Oh, that, I er… I was just er… thinking about a memory that Sirius showed me.  Nothing big, just er… something I was anxious about."  Harry made up as he went along.

            "Oh, alright.  Sad this is our last Quidditch practice tonight before two weeks off, huh?"  Ron looked for Harry's opinion.

            "Yea, I hope no one gets rusty over break.  Now Ron, your instinct is getting really good for where the ball is going, but the key is eye contact, if you see the Chaser's eyes dart to another hoop then you know that's the hoop they are going to be going for.  We can't afford to get in goals too easily." Harry told Ron as he felt just like Wood, or Angela instructing himself before a big game.

            "Yeah Harry, I'm trying.  Plus, we can practice over break."  Ron said sounding a little aggregated.

            "Not if we're going to London we're not."  Harry said sounding a little worried.  "It's just I really don't want to loose to Slytherin, ever since we've been here we haven't lost a game to them yet, and I don't want to be known as the captain who lost to them after 5 years unbeatable to them streak."

            "Don't worry Harry, you're a great captain, and we're a great team."  Ron comforted as the bell rang and Professor McGonagall transformed out of her cat anamigi form.  

            "Now, as I informed you all on Monday, we will be practicing transfiguring the body to match its background, and, after that, we will practice transfiguring ourselves so we can become a rock, or tree, so we can fool the enemy's eyes.  Now on the board I have wrote out how you will be able to perform this spell, and how it works.  If you have successfully transformed either yourself or your partner, then I will come and put the counter spell on you, but I doubt that you will be able to do this within one class period.  So get to work, you only have an hour and a half!"  Professor McGonagall instructed the class.

            Harry saw Ron squinting to see the board and then looked extremely confused.  Harry too read the board and it didn't make too much sense to him what they had to do.  Harry then looked over to Hermione who nodded to herself and began to mutter words as she pointed her wand at herself.  Nothing happened, but at least she looked like she knew what she was doing.  

            "Do you know what we have to do?"  Ron asked Harry as Harry started to point his wand at himself.

            "Er… well I'm going to try what I saw Hermione doing."  Harry said nervously as he said "blentieldio!" which was written on the board.  Nothing happened to him, except a wave of invisible looking air rushed out of Harry's wand.

            "Well that's better than blowing yourself up."  Ron said as an explosion sound came from over by Seamus.  Harry laughed as he turned to see Seamus completely hairless and holes all in his robes.  Professor McGonagall shook her head back and forth angrily as she walked over to Seamus.

            "What happened?  All right to the hospital wing with you.  Neville would you be so kind to bring him there?"  Professor McGonagall more like ordered than asked.  Neville agreeingly nodded as he helped Seamus up from his chair and out of the room.

            Harry and Ron glanced at each other and then looked down as to not laugh too hard.  Harry noticed the rest of the class do the same.

            "Get back to work!  I want at least a couple of you to perhaps be able to blend in with your background by the time class is over."  Professor McGonagall instructed as she glanced over at Hermione who blushed to herself.

            "Oh so everything depends on Hermione?  We can do it today, right?"  Ron sulked over to Harry.

            "Right, er… let me try the spell on you.  Maybe it'll be easier.  I'll try not to blow you hairless."  Harry added.

            "Alright."  Ron said opening up his chest to Harry.

            "HA!  I don't need to perform it on your chest; I think I'm supposed to do it on your head.  I remember Moody doing this to me last year when I was coming to the Ord—I mean London."  Harry told Ron who sank back.

            Harry extended out his wand so that it was above Ron's head, which was a hard task to do for Ron was so much taller than Harry.  Harry then muttered the spell in hope that Ron would turn to match his background, but only a couple hairs on Ron's head changed.

            "Well, that's a start I guess."  Harry chuckled.

            "Why what did you do to me?"  Ron wondered.

            "I managed to turn a couple of your hairs to blend with the wall."  Harry told Ron.

            "Oh great, so now I look part bald?"  Ron asked.

            "Er… no, you just look like someone cut your hair really bad."  Harry told him.

            "Oh that cheers me up so much."  Ron said sarcastically.

            "Well if you let me try and turn at least the rest of your head to blend with the wall, maybe you can join the headless hunt?"  Harry laughed as he raised his wand back up to the top of Ron's flaming red hair.  Ron closed his eyes as Harry muttered, '_blentieldio_,' and a couple more of Ron's hairs turned invisible looking.  Harry repeated the spell over ten times so now it looked as though Ron had no hair.  Harry tried to keep in his laugh.  Harry said the spell again and now Ron had no ears or a forehead.  Harry was now almost on the verge of hysterically laughing because Ron still had his eyes closed and had no idea of how ridiculous he looked at this moment.  

            "Oh no Harry, what did you do?"  Asked Ron who reached up to his head and stroked invisible hair.  "Well it seems as though you did nothing."

            "Er… Ron…. Maybe you should get a mirror."  Harry laughed.

            "What's going on over—well that's a start Weasly."  Professor McGonagall came over.

            "What?  Harry what did you do?"  Ron was now panicking as he nervously patted something over his visible face.

            "Oh, it was Potter who did this?  Well, I assume that within the next couple of classes you'll be able to fully turn Mr. Weasly to match his backgrou—ound!"  Professor McGonagall shrieked a little as she saw an invisible body move as it's outline showed as it kept changing to match the objects it was walking past.  "Who has already mastered this?"  Professor McGonagall wondered as she saw Hermione chuckle.  "Miss Granger?"

            "Well yes, I did it to Susan."  Hermione pointed to the outline of the moving object.

            "Well done!  Please stand still so I can change you back then."  Professor McGonagall said to Susan who stopped in her tracks.  McGonagall said the counter spell and Susan became fully visible once more.

            The bell then rang and everyone clapped as they all reached for their books.

            "Now anyone who managed for themselves or their partner to somewhat to blend into the background please come up to my desk, otherwise, Happy Holidays, and I want you all to practice this over break."  Professor McGonagall instructed.

            "Er… Ron, I think you should go see Professor McGonagall, unless you want to be laughed at."  Harry pointed out as Ron was heading to the door.

            "Oh, er… right."  Ron said as he turned around and headed for Professor McGonagall's desk.

            "I'll see you at lunch."  Harry said as he left the classroom.  Instead of going to the Great Hall, Harry ran back up to the Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor.  The common room was deserted and so was Harry's dorm.  Harry went into his trunk and got out both the diary and the two-way mirror.  

            "Sirius Black."  Harry said seeing Sirius's smiling face.

            "Hello Harry."  Sirius greeted.

            "Sirius, did you know that Dumbledore preserved my parents house?"  Harry asked.

            "Actually no, I didn't.  He mustn't have told anyone, that is except for the house elfs that clean it."  Sirius added.  "I was as surprised as you.  That house looks just as it did when I was there.  Harry, it must have been really hard for you to be in there."  

            "Yea, it was.  Especially the upstairs."  Harry told Sirius.  "Which brings me to this."  Harry nodded down to the diary.

            "Harry, you shouldn't have taken that."  Sirius said nervously.

            "But why not?  If it is just like Tom Riddles, then, maybe I-I could talk to my mum…" Harry said softly.

            "But Harry, it's locked.  Lily obviously doesn't want anybody in it.  Promise me you won't try to use the key I gave you to—"

            "Sirius, it melted last year, in the Department of Mysteries when I tried to unlock a locked door.  So I don't have the key anymore, and Sirius, I really want to be able to talk to my mum….  Get to know her."  Harry said.

            "I know Harry, but those things can be very dangerous."  Sirius tried to tell Harry as the words, _don't trust anything where you can't see where it keeps its brain._ From Mr. Weasly was said years ago.  

            "Sirius, you always told me that danger was the fun in things."  Harry brought up.

            "Yea but, you of all people now should stay as far away from it as you can."  Sirius pleaded.

            "Yea well I came to you hoping to find an answer and try to find out how I can unlock this diary.  Sirius, please, I want a chance to talk to her if I can…"

            "Harry, does Dumbledore know you took it?  If you get permission from him to be able to unlock it, then I will help you do so.  Harry, I'm just looking out for your best interest.  You never know if a death eater has gotten there first."

            "Sirius, most of them are in Azkaban still."  Harry told him.

            "But for how much longer?  And Voldemort does have other followers.  Now Harry, try to forget about the diary, and just go relax and have some lunch.  Oh yea, if you go more toward the hairline for that spell in Transfiguration, then it is easier to make the spell work."  Sirius said to Harry.

            "All right, bye Sirius."  Harry said somewhat annoyed with him.

            "Bye Harry.  Can't wait for Christmas!"  Sirius smiled.

            "Er… yea, me neither."  Harry said as he put back the mirror and took in a deep breath before putting in the diary with it.

            Harry got up and went down to lunch, hoping the day would pass fast so he could just go and get on his broomstick.  

            "Alright, let's practice the double-helix drill."  Harry said at that night's Quidditch practice.

            The chasers all went down to the opposite ringed hoops from the ones that Ron was keeping.  Harry soared above to see how they all performed this drill.  Shane and Niko both lined up on either side of the three chasers.  Then they all started forward and Ginny and Neville intertwined like a double helix around Katie who had the Quaffle, while Shane and Niko hit any bludger that came their way.  They made it all the way down to Ron's goal posts and once there, everyone but Katie darted out in opposite directions as Katie threw the Quaffle through the center hoop.

            "Great job!"  Harry shouted.  "But Ron, you really have to try to not let any of these Quaffles get past you.  Especially our team, you know how they think.  Slytherin tends to go for the left hoop, but don't always count on it going that way.  All right, Katie, Ginny, and Neville, all get a Quaffle.  We're going to do a shooting drill on Ron."  Harry instructed. 

            Ginny and Neville rushed to the ground where they were able to get a Quaffle each, and Katie went and got the Quaffle she got through the center hoop.  Then they all lined up in front of the rings and began to try and shoot through them.  Shane and Niko flew behind the three rings to catch any that went through and throw them back to the chasers.  Once they were all in position the chasers began to try and score through the three hoops.  Ron attempted to catch the Quaffles.

            "Ron CONCENTRATE ON THEIR EYES!  LOOK AT THEIR MOVEMENT!"  Harry shouted as Ron got pummeled with a couple Quaffles in the chest. 

            "Harry I'm trying!"  Ron shouted back.

            "Well try harder, you can't do this at the Slytherin game."  Harry reminded.

            Katie threw a ball to the right hoop and Ron caught it and threw it back.  Ginny aimed for the center hoop but threw to the right hoop, which Ron caught in her eyes and was able to catch it.  Neville aimed straight for the center, but Ron just missed it through his hands.  

            "Better."  Harry told Ron.  "Alright, let's act as though we are in a real game and then we can call it a night.  Come on it's our last practice before break, so lets give it all we've got."  

            Harry rushed to the ground to let out the snitch and put away two of the Quaffles.  He then jumped onto his broom and began to search for the little walnut-sized golden snitch.  Harry then raced through the air letting the breeze flow throughout his messy hair.  A bludger was coming right for Harry, but then Niko came and hit it hard in the other direction.  

            "Good one."  Harry complimented.

            "Thanks."  Niko said as he rushed to hit one away from Ginny.  Harry's eyes then went back to the field.  He scanned every inch of it but still didn't catch sight of the snitch.  Finally he saw it flying by Neville's ear.  Harry raced on his Firebolt to the spot and extended his hand to catch it.  Harry felt the little golden wings beat against his hand.  Harry then released it and searched for it again.  When Harry released and caught the snitch five times, he called his team to the locker rooms.

            "Great practice.  Ron you are improving greatly.  Just keep saving those rings and we'll be in good shape.  Alright, have a merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate."  Harry said as he changed out of his uniform and back and put on his robes and headed back to the school with the frustrated Ron.

            "Time to get packed to go to the Order."  Harry said to Ron trying to make him feel a little better with himself.  "Ron, you're doing great, just some things I say so you can improve a bit.  Sorry if I seem a bit harsh at times."

            "Well you have to be, I mean you are the captain."  Ron said through gritted teeth.

            "Yeah, well Christmas is a couple days away."  Harry told Ron.

            "I can't wait for another homemade sweater from mum.  And for her cooking!"  Ron all of a sudden smiled and seemed much more calm.

            "I think I miss you looking like you got the top of your head cut off."  Harry smiled.  "Your mum would love that look, I mean it's got much shorter hair than Bill has!"  

            "Yeah…" Ron laughed.  "I could just picture the look on her face."

Author's note:  Next chapter is FINALLY Christmas.  I thought I was going to bring it in like, 7 chapters ago, but I guess a lot of things just came up.  Well this chapter I guess eased the mood a bit, and I hope you were able to picture Harry's house, its so magical and beautiful looking.  Well Sirius is sure iffy about that diary.  Will Harry ever be able to open it?  Is it even a diary like Voldemort's when he was in school?  Read and Review and you will find out. ENJOY!


	35. The Holidays Part I

**The Holidays Part I**

            Harry and Ron awoke early the next morning with their bags all packed and ready to go to the Order.  Ron left Harry to go say goodbye to Hannah and Harry went and met up with Hermione and Ginny who seemed happy to be going.

            "Got any new boyfriends Ginny?"  Harry wondered.

            "Er… no, not at the moment.  I've got my eyes peeled though."  Ginny said as her eyes searched the common room.

            "Harry, why don't you go see Jenna?"  Hermione suggested.

            "She hates me."  Harry told her.

            "She doesn't hate you!"  Hermione cut in.

            "Oh yea, well in Defense Against the Dark Arts she wouldn't talk to me, let alone look at me!  I don't care anymore."  Harry said.

            "Of course you do!  Or else you wouldn't be noticing or even talking about this.  Harry you have to talk with her.  She's just confused at the moment and doesn't know how to treat you.  She wants to be with you, but there seems to be something blocking her from it."  Hermione explained.

            "Yeah, that book Ron suggested you write about crazy things girls do, you should really write it."  Harry smiled.

            "Harry come on, girls are very easy to please.  All you do is compliment how they look, or how funny or nice they are, and boom, you're in!  Guys are the hard ones to figure out.  I mean how do you want us to act?  Quiet?  Loud?  Girly?  Forward? Talkative?  Sporty?  Or is it all about the looks?" Ginny wondered.

            "Er… I dunno, I don't really think about that stuff.  I just want someone to relate to."  Harry said.

            "Wow what great help you are."  Ginny said sarcastically.

            "Hey guys."  Ron came through the portrait hole looking very pleased with himself.  "I got Hannah a necklace, Fred told me that's what to get a girl, jewelry, and she loved it!"

            "When did you get one?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well Fred and George picked it out and sent it to me by owl."  He told Harry.

            "Oh, what did she get you?"  Harry wondered.

            "Twenty Chocolate Frogs."  Ron smiled broadened.

            "You're giving me one of those you know?"  Harry chuckled.

            "HA!  Right, well, er… should we head over to Dumbledore's office?"  Ron wondered.

            "Yea, I don't want to go on that Knight bus again."  Ginny said clutching her stomach at the thought of the craziness and speed the bus went at.

            They all got their bags and dragged them down a couple floors to Dumbledore's office.  When they made their way into it, Professor McGonagall and Moody were both waiting there already.

            "Decided we'd come with you."  Minerva said to answer their question.

            "Everyone take hold of this black book.  It should be ready to send you in about two minutes time."  Dumbledore said emerging from behind his desk.  "Harry I'll be over every other day to work on Occlumency with you."  Dumbledore added.

            "Alright."  Harry said frustrated as he reached his hand out for the book as he kept the other hand on is bag and Hedwig's cage.

            Within two minutes they were no longer at the school, but now were at the Order.  The normal crew, and Fred and George greeted them.  Lupin came to Harry first.

            "Hey Harry."

            "Hey Lupin.  I brought the mirror."  Harry said in a low voice as Lupin's smile lit up even more.  

            "Great.  Hey Ron, Hermione, Ginny."  Lupin now turned to the others.

            "Harry our business is going so great!"  Fred came over to him.

            "Yeah, we even hung a plague above our cash register wall dedicating the store to you."  George added.

            "Wow, you guys really shouldn't have."  Harry felt like he might have been blushing.

            "Harry dear.  How are you?"  Mrs. Weasly now came over and gave him a hug.

            "Alright."  Harry told her.

            "Well I'm making a big dinner for tonight, so everyone go on and settle in.  Dinner should be done in about a half hour."  Mrs. Weasly told everyone.

            "I'll meet you guys up there."  Fred and George smiled as they both disapparated away.

            "Those boys.  All they ever do is apparate around now.  They just love to parade around their powers."  Mrs. Weasly sighed as she made her way to the kitchen.

            "Lets go upstairs."  Hermione suggested as she started to drag her heavy bags.

            "Let me help."  Tonks put in as she said a spell so everyone's bags felt as light as a feather.

            "Thanks!"  Hermione said, as she had no problem carrying her bags anymore.  Hermione and Ginny stopped at the first floor and Harry and Ron continued up to the second floor where they found Fred and George jumping on their beds.

            "Wow the business didn't mature you at all did it?"  Ron said flatly.

            "Good to see you too little bro."  George said as he came and patted Ron on the back.  Harry threw his trunk over in the corner by the empty portrait.   

            "Going to unload that?"  Fred wondered as he extracted his wand.

            "Er… maybe later."  Harry said not wanting to see what kind of magic that Fred was going to use.  

            "Alright then."  Fred now but his wand back into his dragon skinned coat.

            "Nice jacket."  Ron said examining both Fred and George's.

            "Glad you like them."  George said winking over to Harry, which probably indicated that's what they got Ron for Christmas.  "Dad's going to bring home a tree after work today.  We'll probably decorate it tomorrow."

            "Cool."  Harry smiled.  Then a knock came from their door.

            "Er… can I talk to Harry for a minute?" Lupin asked as he entered their room.

            "Sure!"  Fred said enthusiastically and George followed.  Ron shrugged at them and went out the door.     

            "AND NO EXTENDABLE EARS!"  Lupin shouted after them as he shut the door, and put a charm on it anyway.

            "Er…" Harry looked confused.

            "Sorry Harry, to take you away from your friends like that—"

            "Oh no that's fine.  I was just wondering why—"

            "Well… I've been constantly thinking about that mirror you said you had, and… well I was just…" Lupin seemed embarrassed to ask Harry to talk to Sirius through it for him.

            "Oh well I have it with me.  You want to talk to him, well through me I mean."  Harry asked.

            "Yea, yea I would."  Lupin said now anxiously.  Harry smiled and went over to his bag and extracted his two-way mirror.  He held it up to his face and said,  "Sirius Black."  Sirius appeared in the mirror with a huge grin on his face.  "Hey Sirius."

            "Hello Harry.  Hey Moony."  Sirius said.

            "Sirius says hi."  Harry transferred the message.

            "He—He's really, really there?"  Lupin's voice was cracking a bit.

            "Yea."  Harry told him.

            "Harry, tell Remus that I'm fine and he's     doing a great job on protecting you, especially now."  Sirius said.  Harry transferred the message again.

            "Tell Sirius that the creature for weaknesses is in the midst of being found."  Lupin said.

            "What's that?"  Harry wondered.

            "He'll understand."  Lupin said.

            "But I don't," Harry said now becoming curious.

            "Please Harry."  Lupin insisted.  Harry grudgingly gave Sirius the message.

            "But it was just a plan when I was alive…  It must have happened over the summer…  Oh we were too involved in the prophecy, we should have been looking out for this too…" Sirius thought.  

            "Sirius wonders if the "thing" was created over the summer."  Harry said to Lupin.

            "Yes, about a month and a half after…he passed."  Lupin said.  "It's wondering in the grounds we wish not."

Harry, being very confused now just said anything that Sirius or Lupin was talking about.  Harry felt like the third wheel to some plan involving the Order and Voldemort.

"He took over one?  Does it still have a present mind?"  Sirius wondered.  Harry transferred the message to Lupin.

"We think so, we haven't been able to investigate it too far yet."  Lupin said.  After Harry told Sirius that Harry came out angrily.

"What's going on?  If I'm supposed to be being protected how can I protect myself if I don't even know what I'm fighting against?  And you two are the ones I trust to tell me this kind of thing."  Harry went on.

"Harry, you know we'd tell you if we could."  Sirius went on.

"Harry, me and Sirius and the Order still need to find out more about it before we go and tell you anything."  Lupin told Harry.

"But you can at least tell me what you know now!"  Harry said.

            "Harry we can't, just wish Sirius a merry Christmas for me, Harry.  We've spent too much time in here as it is I believe."   Lupin said now looking at his watch.

            "Sirius, Lupin and I have to go, but he wishes you a merry Christmas, and I'll probably talk to you before then so, I'll see you later."  Harry said as Sirius waved and then disappeared from the mirror view.  Harry put it back into his bag and looked up at Lupin.

            "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"  Harry wondered.

            "Don't think I can."  Lupin said.  "Come on, Molly's feast is probably done."  

            Harry felt like he was shoved away, once again from the truth as Lupin took the charm off the door and he and Harry headed down to the kitchen.  The feast was already being served and Ron was digging in to some turkey and mashed potatoes while Hermione put away her knitting and took some cranberry sauce.

            "Man mum, have I missed your cooking!"  Ron said as he shoveled everything on his plate into his mouth and went for seconds.  Harry sat across from him and started helping himself to some turkey.

            "Harry we made a new product!"  George smiled.

            "Really what is it?"  Harry wondered.

            "Well you know how you continually talk to people you don't know—" Fred started.

            "—And how you wish you could just make them shutup—" George continued as he made his hands into strangling an invisible person's neck.

            "—Well we've made a "treat" which you pop into their disgusting open mouth—"

            "—So that their voice disappears for three hours—"

            "—Although we are trying to make it more like three days—"

            "—But this is what we have so far—"

            "—So if you want someone like—"

            "—MALFOY—"

            "—To just shut his face—"

            "—Then all you have to do—"

            "—Is shove this in his mouth!"

            "Brilliant huh?"  George smiled.

            "Well we thought so."  Fred agreed.

            "That's awesome!  When can I get them?" Harry wanted one as fast as he could.

            "Well we haven't made the counter chew yet so we shouldn't be selling them to anyone…" George said.

            "But since you are the one that got us this business in the first place…"

            "And since it_ does _wear off in three hours..."

            "Shouldn't be too much of a harm!"  Fred smiled.

            "Absolutely not!  I won't allow it!"  Hermione cut in.

            "Aww come on Hermione.  Just picture it; potions class and Malfoy can't even talk to Snape!  And if he has a smart remark to make to us he can't!  AND SNAPE!  That would be so awesome if we could get one in his mouth…" Harry trailed off into thought.  

            "Now that's what I call thinking like a Weasly!  Not including Percy of course."  George added.

            "How big are they?"   Harry wondered.

            "Like the size of a half of a kernel of popcorn, so you can even put it on their food and they'll never know why they lost their voice!"  Fred smiled.

            "Harry!  You can't possibly do this!  Especially to Snape!  Do you know how much trouble you'd get in?"  Hermione lectured once again.

            "O flighten uf."  Ron said through a mouthful of food.

            "Ron!  Don't talk with your mouth full!  Where are your manners?"  Mrs. Weasly yelled as she sat down next to Ron.

            "Surry mum."  Ron looked back down at his plate.

            "I raised you boys better than to do that!  I hope you don't do anything of the sort at school."  Mrs. Weasly continued.

            "Don't worry mum, I haven't seen him do anything… yet."  Ginny smiled.

            Ron gave her a squinted eyed shake of the head look as he went back down to his food.  Harry looked up at Fred and George and then smiled back down at his own plate.  After about ten minutes, everyone was starting to clear off their plates and help Mrs. Weasly clean up.  

            "Desert will be served in an hour, your father will be home around seven tonight with the tree."  Mrs. Weasly informed them all.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione all ran out of the kitchen and made into the den where they plopped themselves on the couch.

            "At least we don't have to do any cleaning this year.  Boy that was bloody hell."  Ron said as he stretched out his body.

            "Oh and you'd just rather have the house elf do it!"  Hermione grunted and shook her head to the other side.  "Which reminds me, where's Penelope?"

            "Oh she's at Hogwarts, till Christmas."  Harry told her.

            "Oh I can't wait to give her this cute stuffed animal I made."  Hermione said with delight.

            "I thought you only made hats and blankets."  Ron stared up at her.

            "Oh, well, I learned how to make other things, and I was able to make Penelope a cute bunny for Christmas."  Hermione gleamed.

            "Oh great, I'm her master and _I_ didn't get her anything… mind making something for her for me?"  Harry wondered.

            "And oh, I'll just be the only one who doesn't give her something?"  Ron cut in.

            "Harry, you should take time with your house elf, she seems very sensitive and gentle.  Of course I'll make something for her for you.  What do you wish to give her?"  Hermione asked.

            "Er… I don't know use your imagination."  Harry said.

            "And NO clothes Hermione."  Ron shook his hand at her.            

            "Well _obviously_ not."  Hermione said rather annoyed that she would ever do such a thing to Harry's house elf, but then she sat back and Harry could see her face blush a little.

            "Hermione, you need to lighten up a bit."  Ron said as he realized it was the worst thing he could ever say at that moment for Hermione jumped up from the couch and gave Ron a dirty look as she stormed up the stairs.

            "Real smooth." Harry joked.

            "Oh shutup Harry."  Ron said.

            "Got your chocolate frogs on you?"  Harry wondered.

            "But of course."  Ron smiled as he took out a couple from his pocket and gave Harry one.

            "How are you and Hannah anyway?"  Harry wondered as Hermione popped back into his mind.

            "Oh it's great… she's great, but now, it seems like everything's getting old."  Ron admitted.

            "Old?"  Harry wondered thinking how nothing between him and Jenna would have ever gotten old.

            "Yeah, I mean I don't know if I like her anymore."  Ron said.

            "But you've only been going out for… how long?"  Harry wondered.

            "Too long."  Ron replied.

            "But you just spent money on her and gave her a necklace!"  Harry remembered only a couple hours ago.

            "Fred and George bought her a necklace," Ron corrected, "and they've got loads of money now, so I don't supposed a necklace really did much harm."

            "Still, Ron you don't just give someone something as nice as that and then just say, oh I'm done with you, and leave them!"  Harry put in.

            "Yea well, I like someone else now anyway."  Ron said.

            "What?  Who!"  Harry was now anxious.

            "No one."  Ron replied.

            "Oh come on Ron, how old are we?"  

            "You're going to laugh."  Ron said.

            "As long as it's not your sister I won't laugh."  Harry joked.

            "That's disgusting!  And NO it's not Ginny, gross…." Ron cringed.

            "Well then why don't you just tell me?"  Harry asked.

            "Er… well…" Ron leaned in closer, "but you can't act weird like you know anything, or anything."

            "Alright."  Harry said now knowing the name he was about to hear.

            "Her-Hermione."  Ron said softly as he turned bright red and looked over at the fireplace.

            "Ha!"  Harry said, as he couldn't help but smile.

            "See!  You're laughing!"  Ron pointed out.

            "Me? No I'm not… well, yes I am, but at least I don't look like a tomato right now!" Harry said.

            "Shutup!" Ron said as he looked down at the floor.

            "Well when are you going to break up with Hannah, I mean, you, and Hermione, spending two weeks in a house together… ey… ey…" Harry nodded.

            "Your dirty Harry!"  Ron said as he and Harry both laughed.

            "What's so funny?"  Ginny wondered as she walked through the den.

            "Your face."  Ron replied as he and Harry continued to laugh.  Ginny gave them a dirty look and walked up the stairs.

            Mr. Weasly came home with the tree as everyone was eating desert.  He came into the kitchen raging about his day as he took a piece of mince pie and joined his kids at the table.         

            "And now we have someone else involved in trying to make muggles miserable!  Today there was a dishwasher raid, in about thirty homes!  People complaining about their dishwasher eating their plates and spitting out pieces at them!  As if I don't have anything else to be doing with my time.   Although it was quite fun to see the inside of actual muggle homes.  They all had about the same sort of things in it, but were all designed differently.  Some had their bedrooms downstairs, DOWNSTAIRS!  Who ever heard of such a thing?"  Mr. Weasly told them all as he took a forkful of pie into his mouth.

            "Then what did they have upstairs?"  Ginny wondered.

            "Their kitchen, terevision, compunair… you know, the normal stuff that is usually downstairs."  Mr. Weasly told them.          
            Neither Harry nor Hermione corrected Mr. Weasly in saying television, and computer; they both thought it was rather funny that he would mess up things like those.

            "Well everyone get a good night sleep tonight, tomorrow we are decorating the house for Christmas."  Mrs. Weasly said as she collected empty plates.

            "Mum I wanted more!"  Ron said as he reached for his plate that his mum took from him. 

            "Ron if you eat too much junk before you go to bed, it will give you nightmares."  Mrs. Weasly said as she took the plates to the sink.  Ron looked mad as if how could someone take food away from him!

            Ron got up and Harry and Hermione followed as they went to their rooms for bed.

            "Night Hermione."  Ron said as they dropped Hermione off at her floor.

            "Night guys."  She replied.

            As Harry and Ron were making their way to their bedroom Ron smiled and said, "Mum doesn't know about my chocolate frogs though!"

Authors note: see this chapter is really long so I've decided to update it in parts.  REVIEW AND ENJOY!


	36. The Holidays Part II

**The Holidays Part II**

Harry rolled over and yawned as his hand slapped around on the nightstand looking for his glasses.  When he finally found them and were able to find the right spot on his face to put it on, he turned to see Ron drooling on his pillow.

            Harry snuck up out of his bed and crept over to Ron's bed and leaned over by his ear and screamed, 

            "AHH THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"  Just like he saw Sirius do, which made Ron jolt up and hit Harry in the nose as Harry fell back onto the floor.

            "Aww man Ron!"  Harry said gripping at his nose.

            "Where's the fire!"  Ron said as he saw Harry sitting on the floor gripping at a bloody nose.  "Did I do that to you?"

            "YEA!"  Harry said as he tried to stop the bleeding with his sleeve.

            "Well that's what you get for waking me up like Voldemort were about to kill us all."  Ron said as he crossed his arms.  "Are you alright?"

            "Maybe we should go down to your mum and see if she can fix it."  Harry said as Ron helped him up.

            They made their way down the stairs where Mrs. Weasly screamed and said,

            "Harry is it your scar?"

            "Er… no its my nose."  Harry told her through his hand.

            "Oh Ron what did you do to him?"  Mrs. Weasly said as she grabbed Harry away from Ron and brought him closer to her.

            "But mum I—" Ron started.

            "I want no more of this boy rubbish.  Why do guys think they always have to beat each other up?"  Mrs. Weasly was now cleaning off Harry's face.  

            "Everything always gets blamed on me!  It's Harry's fault—"

            "RONALD WEASLY!  I don't want any more of your nonsense!  Just go run along now."  Mrs. Weasly said rather upset.

            "But Mrs. Weasly, I did try and—" Harry started.

            "Now Harry, don't go on thinking this was your fault.  Ron please leave!"  Mrs. Weasly said ushering him to the door.

            "Ugg FINE!"  Ron screamed as he let his mum push him out the door and out of sight.  Mrs. Weasly shut the door and came back to Harry where she finished cleaning off his face and nose.  Just as she finished Fred and George burst through the door.

            "WE HAVE JUST THE CURE!"  George burst out.

            "Ron informed us."  Fred winked behind his hand to Harry.

            "Have him take this mum."  George extended out a hand holding what looked like the counter chew to the bloody nose chew.

            "Oh no!  Young Harry isn't going to be taking any of your products!  For all I know it can make it worse!"   Mrs. Weasly let out as she pushed George's hand away.

            "No but it works!"  Fred continued.  

            "Boys please!"  Mrs. Weasly said motherly like.

            "Mum when have we ever made you doubt us?" Fred said trying to sound sympathetic.

            "Er… Fred she doubts our decisions every other day."  George whispered behind his hand.

            "Well apart from all that!"  Fred continued.

            "Fred, George darling, let me just take care of Harry's—NOSE!"  Mrs. Weasly shrieked as Harry's nose started to shoot out blood again.  "Oh fine give him the darn product!  But cures don't always come from taking things to make them better!  Don't get all caught up in yourselves!"  Mrs. Weasly now made for the door and turned around to see Harry gladly taking the chew and having his nose stop running.

            "See mum, nothing to worry about!"  George smirked.

            "Yes well… come on, time to decorate the tree."  Mrs. Weasly sighed.

            Harry used his clean sleeve to wipe off the rest of the blood from his nose and followed Fred and George out the kitchen door.

            "Harry, darling you shouldn't use your sleeves to wipe off your face."  Mrs. Weasly said.

            "But mum it's the universal napkin!"  Fred said.  Mrs. Weasly tried to disregard this remark as she told Harry to change his shirt before helping to decorate the tree and house in Christmas decorations.

            Harry ran up the stairs and bumped into Hermione and Ginny giggling their way down.  Hermione looked at Harry's shirt and shrieked.

            "OH MY GOSH!  Harry what happened?"

            "Ask Ron."  Harry said as he continued up to his room and changed into one of the green sweaters that Mrs. Weasly made for him.

            By the time Harry came back down the stairs Fred, George, and Ron had taken their view of the story and told everyone, as they were all using the charm Wingardium Leviosa to put on different decorations on the tree.  Ginny and Hermione couldn't stop laughing, as Mrs. Weasly looked quite grim at the moment.  Lupin came in to join the commotion and the story was yet retold starting from when Ron woke up to when Harry took the bloody nose chew.

            "Well Molly you do have very talented boys, with the exception of Ron."  Lupin joked.

            "Lupin!"  Ron punched him in the arm as he tried not to laugh.

            "Well Percy has been so busy lately, what with all of the ministry trying to catch up on the things we've been trying to do to stall the time for when Voldemort reaches his height."  Mrs. Weasly said.

            "Well I meant Fred and George's business."  Lupin said.

            "Oh yes, that has been great on bringing in a bit of money."  Mrs. Weasly said.

            "Only if you would accept a bit more of it mum!"  Fred shouted.

            "You know what I don't get," George interrupted. "Why people always say FRED and George.  I mean is Fred more special than me?  Why can't it be George the Great and Fred the looser?"

            "Well, George I don't mean to be the one to break it to you, but you're a mistake.  See mum and dad only wanted a Fred not a George so they decided to make everyone say your name last."  Fred trying to sound serious.

            "If that made any sense Fred, it still couldn't answer my question."  George said.

            "Well Fred and George just sounds better."  Fred said.  "Fred Almighty and George the dufus."  

            As Fred and George continued to argue about this Harry's mind kept wandering off to his mum's diary.  _Would he ever be able to open it?  Sirius surely knew another way…  Would Dumbledore let Sirius tell Harry how to open the diary?  Was it even a diary?  _

            "Harry!"  Ginny shouted as an ornament flew up and hit the ceiling and broke into a bunch of tiny pieces.

            "Er… sorry I was just… sorry."  Harry said as he pointed to the bunch of flying tiny pieces and shouted "Repairo!"  The tiny glass pieces flew together to make a perfect looking ornament.

            "Well that's just about it for the tree.  Remus, would you like to out the star on the top?"  Mrs. Weasly wondered.

            "Of course Molly."  Lupin used his wand to lift the star to the top of the tree and as soon as the star rested on the top branch the tree's lights lit up making the tree glow brightly.

            "Alright, everyone grab decorations and enhance this house to look like Christmas!"  Mrs. Weasly said as she put Christmas music on and with a wave of her wand Christmas decorations, probably from last year, all flew from around the house and into the room.  Fred and George took off for work.  Harry grabbed the streamers and fake snow with Ron, as Hermione and Ginny took mistletoe and went around and hung them around the house.  Molly got out all of the stockings and hung them along the fireplace and Lupin took string lights and hung them along the trimming of the room.   All the while they sung Christmas carols.  

            "I can't believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve!  Finally!"  Ron smiled as he and Harry intertwined the golden streamer in the staircase railing.  

            "I know, it's going to be great."  Harry smiled with Sirius singing in his mind.  Harry felt double exited.  "So Hermione is hanging mistletoe around the house Ron, ey…ey!"   Harry elbowed Ron.

            "Yea, I was just thinking the same thing."  Ron smiled.  "Oh but what am I going to do about Hannah?"  

            "Forget about her for these few weeks.  Come on you got a girl in a big house with lots of rooms!"  Harry smiled.

            "Yeah, and I like being able to see her out of those robes.  Easier to check out her as— Hello Hermione!"  Ron stopped himself as he saw Ginny and Hermione make their way up the stairs.

            "Hi to you too Ron!"  Ginny said angrily.

            "I don't have to say hi to my sis!"  Ron said.  Hermione just looked away and blushed.

            "Finish hanging your mistletoe?"  Harry wondered.

            "Just about, going to hang it in a few more doorways."  Ginny said.  Her and Hermione then continued their way up the stairs.

            "Smooth."  Harry said once they were out of earshot.

            "Shutup Harry."          

            "'Better to check out her as—oh hello Hermione!'"  Harry laughed.

            "Yea well good thing I caught myself."  Ron said now throwing fake snow all over the place.

            "Yup."  Harry continued to laugh.  "Now she's going to be hanging mistletoe around different rooms so just be prepared."

            "Yea, I like when the girls do the kiss first."  Ron said.

            "But they have this stupid thing going in their minds that we have to make the first move Ron, so don't depend on her doing it for you."  Harry said.

            "Since when are you a girl genius?"  Ron wondered.

            "I dunno, maybe it's got to do with Sirius being in my mind."  Harry smiled.

            "Oh bloody hell he didn't hear what I said did he?"  Ron wondered.

            "Ahh he told me he doesn't listen to that kind of stuff."  Harry assured Ron.

            "He better not."  Ron said as he flung the last bit of fake snow over the side of the railing.  Ron started to sniff around.

            "What is wrong with you, you dog?"  Harry wondered.

            "No, I smell… I smell… CHRISTMAS COOKIES!" Ron blurted out as he rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen leaving Harry behind on the stairs.

            "Man, what a pig."  Harry said to himself as he made his way after Ron.

            On Christmas Eve night, everyone in the house was enjoying a feast that Mrs. Weasly and Tonks prepared.  Ron actually seemed to be watching the way he was eating, because Harry could tell that he wasn't stuffing his face nearly as bad as he usually did.

            The people in the Order came in and out, grabbing a croissant here and there.  Some of them, who Harry saw the night he came here with Dumbledore, shot Harry a weird concentrating look before leaving the house.  Harry tried to flatten down his hair as much as possible, although it did nothing, and everyone already knew who he was and what he looked like without seeing the scar.  Fred and George were shooting Harry looks of why-did-that-person-from-the-Order-give-you-such-a-weird-look look, and Harry just shrugged and looked away.

            Harry couldn't remember if he told Ron and Hermione about his night here, but he was sure he didn't tell them about his parent's house.  Harry's mind constantly shot back to the diary, as though his mind were taunting him to do anything to open it.  

            Dumbledore insisted that he and Harry have Occlumency lessons tonight.  Dumbledore had told Lupin who told Harry, that this would be the perfect time for Voldemort to attack, for this is when Harry would be most vulnerable.  Harry knew that he would have his mind focused on Christmas and enjoying himself rather than trying to void off Voldemort, so he grudgingly accepted the lesson without a complaint.

            Tonight Harry would ask Dumbledore about the diary he found, and Harry just hoped that Dumbledore would let Sirius tell him how to open it, or Dumbledore himself would tell Harry how to open it.  What lied inside?  A memory of his mother preserved like one of Tom Riddle?  Or was it just a regular diary?  But he, Harry, had seen the letters disappear…

            "Harry! Hello?  HARRY!"  Ron shouted as he waved a hand across Harry gaze.

            "WHAT!"  Harry shouted as he picked up his fork and started to twirl the pasta around onto it.

            "Nothing you just looked like a zombie er something.  Making sure you didn't die on me!"  Ron laughed as he got, was it, a fourth serving?

            "Ronald Weasly!"  Mrs. Weasly shouted.  She obviously didn't find a joke of death appropriate, especially concerning Harry's case.

            "What mum?"  Ron said angrily.

            "I don't want any tragedy brought on Christmas! Now finish your plate and go to bed."  Mrs. Weasly said sternly.

            "Bu—what—what about desert!"  Ron said as his mouth dropped open in surprise.

            "Oh, right, well then after desert I want you to march right up those stairs."  Mrs. Weasly told Ron.

            "Ugg." Ron said as he stared down at his plate and ate it as slowly as he could, which seemed to be a bit faster than one of a normal person's pace.

            Once everyone was finished with his or her plates, and feeling stuffed, with the exception of Ron, Mrs. Weasly brought out a huge chocolate fudge cake with hot fudge dripping down its sides.  Harry looked over at Ron who was drooling and Harry could feel something also trickle down the sides of his mouth.  All of a sudden, everyone seemed to have enough room in their stomachs for a piece of this heavenly cake.

            "I call dibs!"  Ron said as he reached into his pocket for his wand to get the first piece.

            "Oh no!  I'm serving this one!" Mrs. Weasly said.

            "Mum, your cake looks delicious and all, but where's mine and Fred's cake?"  George wondered as he looked around.

            "We're not trusting your cake, what with anything that you can make us do without our own will!"  Mrs. Weasly said as everyone's eyes followed the cake to the center of the table where Mrs. Weasly started to use a muggle knife to cut it.  More hot fudge seeped out the middle.

            "No it's not contaminated mum!  It's actually a cake which whenever it touches a certain person's mouth, it tastes like anything they want it to taste like."  Fred said as he crossed his arms thinking how anyone could not trust something he made.

            "Yeah, seriously that's all there is to it.  We're even going to eat some, and if that doesn't convince you it's okay then I don't know what's wrong with you people."  George said also crossing his arms.  

            No one seemed to care about what Fred and George were saying for the different slices of cake flew onto the plates of all of the witches and wizards at the table.  Everyone dived for their utensils and started to eat the cake.  All different sounds of tasting the best thing they've ever eaten arose around the table.  Even Mrs. Weasly seemed to be enjoying her own product.  Fred and George also stopped bickering about their cake and said that they could always eat it tomorrow.

            Just when Harry thought nothing could ruin this moment Harry heard the swish of a cloak and Dumbledore appeared behind his chair.  

            "Albus, how wonderful it is to see you.  Would you care for a piece of cake?"  Mrs. Weasly wondered.  Harry turned to see Dumbledore search the faces of the people all around the table seeming to be in the best place in the world.    
            "Well I suppose I couldn't resist having a piece."  Dumbledore replied as he conjured another chair for himself and sat himself in-between Harry and Lupin.  Dumbledore even made a sound of satisfaction.

            Once Ron finished he was shooed off to bed without a second servings worth of cake, and Hermione followed shortly after.  Ginny seemed to be in deep conversation with Tonks, and Fred and George sat in their chairs rubbing their stomachs and chewing on one of their own toothpicks which made the flavor from the last thing you ate contain in your mouth.

            Dumbledore got up and motioned for Harry to do the same as they bid everyone goodnight, and thanked them for the wonderful meal.  Harry's heart rose in his throat.  He knew within a few short hours he could be unlocking the butterfly lock to his mother's diary, and speaking to his mother's memory.

            Dumbledore led Harry up a couple flights of stairs and into an empty room.  He then turned to face his eyes on Harry and Harry felt like a snake once again, wanting to snap out and bite deep into Dumbledore's skin.  Taste the blood, and hear his painful cry.

            "Harry?"  Dumbledore calmly said seeing the glow in Harry's eyes looking for an attack.  Harry didn't feel like he had any control.  He wasn't himself.  Harry leapt out at Dumbledore and tackled him to the floor snapping out his jaw at him.  He needed to taste the blood, to feel his fear, to see him in pain.  Harry felt like Dumbledore was keeping him from something, something that was tearing him up inside, something that aggravated him that he did not have.  He must pay, Dumbledore must pay.  

            Harry was trying with all of his power to snap at Dumbledore, to hurt him.  Dumbledore had his wand a short distance from his hand and Harry saw him reach out for it.  Harry instead went for that arm and dug his teeth into it, biting it as hard as he could.  But he only had human teeth.  He didn't have the teeth he thought he had, and the blood didn't taste like he had felt it to taste once before.  Harry stopped thrashing around at Dumbledore and felt like a wizard with a lot of power.  Harry reached for his wand and extended out his arm with it.  Harry collapsed and felt like he was dying once again.  This was pain he felt only twice.  Once in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and once in the Ministry of Magic.  Harry could feel his body force itself to stand and extend out its arm once again.  Harry's lips began to move, in a deep voice unlike his own.

            "This is it Albus, no one is here to hear you, no, we are too many flights up.  You lie helpless on the floor, and your wand is just out of your reach.  No more keeping me away from killing this boy, no more of his nonsense of surviving his encounters with me because of you, no."  Harry felt his lips form a smile.  "You're right Dumbledore, this boy is strong, yes, he is able to defeat you, or are you just getting too old and weak?  It's over for you and the boy now.  I have nothing more to say to you, but you deserve every ounce of pain you are about to taste."  Harry had felt himself laughing so happily, a feeling of something he never thought he could accomplish.  "Or you could just kill the boy and get me out of the way.  No?  Suffer death Albus, I have never feared you.  _Avada Kedav—" _Harry felt himself saying with his arm extended to Dumbledore's old skimpy bloody body bitten in several places on the floor.  Dumbledore seemed to be afraid; a face Harry never saw Dumbledore in before.  Dumbledore knew what was coming and could do nothing to prevent it.  The all-powerful wizard who Harry thought would protect him to his death was now dying at his hand.  Dumbledore's eyes had a glow as if seeing memories flashing before his eyes.  Harry felt helpless, as he knew he was about to kill his headmaster, his friend.

            Harry felt so weak, and like he was a dead body forced to stay alive and complete someone else's dirty work for them.  Not wanting to finish this word, which seemed, in Harry's mind, to take a lifetime to be forced to say, he could feel someone crying within himself.  Harry felt despair and pain, Harry felt like someone was crushing down his heart and letting the blood gush so he would suffer internal bleeding.  And it was he who caused this pain.  Harry felt himself scream out not the ending of _Kedav**ra**_, but a pain of something unknown to him.  

            "I can't take it anymore!"  Harry's lips said as he collapsed to the floor once more and could see a black window shut over his eyes.

Authors note: MWHAHAHAHA I LOVE this chapter!  I hope u do to, and I hope this made up for loss time of not writing, Hehe.  Well I'll update pretty dam soon cause wow was that a cliffhanger, but u have to promise to Review.  Hehe WHAT WILL HAPPEN?  I already wrote it! Haha Haha the power of a writer….  ENJOY!


	37. The Holidays Part III

**The Holiday's Part III**

"Bring Serveus to me!"  Harry said as someone bowing at the floor to him nodded and crawled their way out.  "Yes, it is time now.  Serveus has to bring the Potter boy to me."  Harry placed an arm to take off his hood that covered his head.  Harry saw his white bony hands reach up for it. A knock came from the door and Harry put his hands back into his robe pockets and took out his wand.  Harry turned to see a man looking down with dark greasy hair and a long hooked nose.

            "Look at me Serveus!"  Harry shouted as he used his wand to make Snape raise his head to him.

            "Y-you called for me master?"  Snape said in a soft timid voice.

            "Yes, I have a very important task for you, although I am questioning whether someone like yourself could be up to this task.  My best have gone and tried to attempt this task and have ended up in Azkaban for it!"   Harry said to Snape who now looked back down at Harry's feet knowing what it was that Harry was going to ask him to do.

            "Yes, master, anything master."  Snape said sounding more frightened with every word.

            "You know where, where this, what is it called?  The Order?  Yes, the ones who think they can try and take me down."  Harry let out a laugh of satisfaction.  "Well I think you know what I am asking you to do for me Serveus.  I want you to bring the Potter boy to me.  He is very weak now, and so is Dumbledore.  I've got someone to kill his phoenix; there is no more healing left for Albus or Potter.  If you hurry, it won't be much of a struggle to try and get him."

            "Do you want just Harry or do you want Dumbledore too?"  Snape wondered as he crawled closer to the hem of Harry's robes.

            "Bring what you can, but Potter is your first priority.  I want him dead.  He has caused me too much trouble as it is.  And with this prophecy… I can't have him getting in my way of success.  Not that he is even strong enough to withstand a true duel with me."  Harry said with a sense of fear in his mind that he tried to push away.

            "Of course master, you are the strongest of them all master."  Snape said now kissing the bottom of Harry's robes.

            "DON'T disappoint me Serveus."  Harry said in a deep dark voice of threat as he kicked Snape away from him.  "Now GO, and leave my sight."

            "Thank you master, I wont let you down master."

            "Bring Bellatrix to me."  Harry said smiling to himself.

            "Right away master."  Snape bowed out the door and Harry now went back to the mirror at the back of the wall to see his red eyes with slits for pupils.  His white skull-like head and sharp face.  Bellatrix walked in the door and came next to Harry and bowed to him and then stood up to him as if facing her biggest idol, her father.

            "I want you to keep an eye on Serveus, you know I don't trust him, not seeing as he's been hanging around that old fool Dumbledore.  He tells me he's never changed.  We'll see what he can bring me."  Harry said now admiring himself in the mirror.

            "I'd be obliged to, master."  She too admired herself in the mirror.  "Leave some of Potter to me, he's got my cousin living in him." 

            "We'll see.  Now go, I want to be alone."  Harry said as Bellatrix turned away from Harry and quietly walked out the door.  Harry lifted his wand and took a deep breath in the thought of finally getting the blood he's always wanted.  The blood he stayed alive this long to kill.  Harry brushed back the thin few dark hairs he had left on his head, and with much hate he turned around and lifted his hood back on his head.  Nagini appeared through the door and started to tell Harry that he was not alone, someone else was with him.  Harry felt frustrated and took his wand and muttered a spell, which hit Harry fast and hard.

            Harry woke up and threw up a mouthful of blood on the floor next to him.  He shuddered from seeing the face that has been haunting his dreams for the past six years.  He tried to use the energy he had in him to look around the room.  Dumbledore lay next to him.  Harry tried to drag himself to Dumbledore; _he has to be all right.  Please let him be all right.  _ Harry reached out his arm to touch Dumbledore's cold skin.  Harry had no voice to scream, no energy to move.  Snape was coming to try and abduct Harry from here, and possibly Dumbledore too.  Harry had to warn someone.  Harry shook Dumbledore's arm and felt no sign of movement come back.  Harry tried to bang on the floor for someone to hear.  

            There were no signs of footsteps.  Harry turned himself around and grabbed his wand.  He made everything in the room collapse to the floor.  Harry needed to make sound, make someone hear and come up.  _But would they think it was all just part of the lesson? No, now was time to think optimistic.  _Harry made another spell open the door to the room as he tried to drag himself to it.  Harry felt so weak, but he had to save Dumbledore. 

            Harry dragged himself to the outside of the entrance to the room.  He then dragged himself someway down the hall before he fell down a flight of stairs.  Harry might have broken an arm, or a leg, he didn't know, but he let himself fall down another flight of stairs before he felt so much pain that he was mad no one was coming to find him lying on the stairs.

            Harry lay there and within seconds heard footsteps rush from all over the house and a few apparitions appear at his feet.  Screams of terror were let out and Harry felt Mrs. Weasly appear at his side.

            "Harry!  Tonks go rush and get Poppy, Lupin go check on Dumbledore!"

            "Snape."  Harry forced out, he had to warn them.

            "Harry, save your energy.  Oh dear, oh Harry."  Mrs. Weasly lightly touched Harry's broken arm and then started humming to Harry as she stroked his hair, which made Harry feel a bit more relaxed.  Harry could hear sobs coming from his right and could sense that for once the twins were speechless.  

            Harry heard someone apparate and could hear that Lupin was breathing heavily.

            "What is it Remus?"  Mrs. Weasly said as Harry could see her face becoming blurry, along with her surroundings.

            "Dumbledore — Dumbledore's — de — de — I — I think Dumbledore's dead!"  Lupin shouted.  Everyone then screamed out in protest and the blur Harry was seeing then turned into darkness once more.

             "Is he going to be all right?"  Came Lupin's soft voice.

            "Potter is in critical condition, surprised he's still with us, but give him a week, and he'll be okay."  An unknown voice said quit sure of himself.

            "And what of Dumbledore?"  Lupin asked hesitantly.  There was a long pause; Harry felt his heart starting to throb through his chest.

            "We're doing the best we can."  The voice said as Harry heard footsteps walking away.  A chair was pulled up and sat down on next to Harry's bed.  Harry heard Lupin sigh to himself and give a couple sniffs not thinking anyone else could hear him.

            "Harry, things just keep getting worse in your life and I don't know how you're still surviving.  And if Dumbledore's… no he can't be… but if he is then…  oh it's Christmas Eve! "  Lupin said to himself.  Harry heard every word Lupin said but he couldn't respond, or move at that point.  Harry couldn't do as little as open his eyes.

            "Sirius, it's you that's kept Harry alive tonight.  I don't know how much longer we can all withstand this…  Harry has to take care of Voldemort soon, or we're all doomed."  Lupin continued.  Then Harry felt something cool form in his stomach.  _He should be dead, Voldemort should have won…_

Harry wanted to open his eyes now, and tell Lupin of Snape, he was coming to the Order tonight, and if he couldn't get his hands on Harry tonight, then he would keep trying until he did.  Even worse, he might tell Voldemort where the Order's whereabouts are, if he hadn't already.  _Why couldn't Harry open his eyes?  Was he dead?  No… but he sure felt it._

Harry then tried using his voice box and felt a little groan escape him.  Harry felt Lupin jump back at his side and he whispered softly,

            "Harry?"  Harry then tried to open his eyes but they felt glued shut.  Harry felt as though he was paralyzed.  "Harry?"  Lupin said again as he stretched out his hand to Harry's.  "Harry if you can hear me squeeze my hand."  Harry moved his fingers as much as he could but it came out as the slightest sign of movement.

            Lupin sat upright and Harry could feel relief escape him.  Harry needed to tell Lupin about Snape; Harry needed to be able to speak!

            "Harry, the doctors have been working on you for the past hour.  And Dumbledore… well they're not too sure of him, but as of now he's not… you know, dead.  Harry you're very lucky to be here yourself.  And don't worry all of your Christmas stuff is still going to be coming here."  Lupin told Harry trying to take some of the tension away.  Harry was now able to open his lips as he made another groan in attempt to try and say 'Snape's coming,' but Harry's tongue felt lodged to one side and the words were unclear.

            "Harry don't worry about anything, just try and get some rest."  Lupin told him.  But Harry didn't want to sleep; he couldn't sleep knowing that Snape and Bellatrix were about to show up at the Order.

            "Sna—cmng" Harry said, but the words still didn't come out right.

            "What?"  Lupin wondered and now sounding a bit curious.  Harry now felt extremely thirsty and his mouth was too dry to talk.  He then forced his eyes to open and saw Lupin crouching over him, but blurry for he didn't have on his glasses.

            "Wa—er" Harry spoke out softly and Lupin seemed to understand this as he conjured Harry a glass of water held it up for Harry to drink.  When Harry finished he now felt able to talk.  "Snape."  Harry breathed.  "He's coming to the Order, and Bellatrix, she—she's following him there."

            "What?"  Lupin said in a way of he heard what Harry said but just needed reassurance.  "She, she'll tell Voldemort where it is, and then…" Lupin went into a trail of thought.  "Harry, I'll be right back, I'll send Mrs. Weasly here while I'm gone."  And with a crack Lupin was gone.

            The room then went alarmingly quiet and dark.  Harry could feel himself starting to breathe heavier; _he had no protection, no wand to arm himself with.  _Harry saw the shadow of a snake and could feel it's hissing song that Harry understood, starting to hypnotize him to sleep.  Harry forced to keep his eyes open, but felt he now had no control.  Just as Harry could feel the snake wrapping around him another crack sounded the room and Harry saw Mrs. Weasly appear at his side.  The snake disappeared, and the room lightened up once more.

            "Harry!"  Mrs. Weasly screamed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's sore body.  Harry let out a yelp of pain.  "Oh sorry dear, how are you feeling?"  Harry didn't know how to respond to this, he felt like crap, and wondered what just went on in his room.

            "I dunno."  Harry answered as his eyes searched the room.  

            "Well get some rest, dear, you've had a rough night."  Mrs. Weasly said as she kissed his forehead and sat back down in her seat.

            "What about Snape?"  Harry wondered.

            "Lupin is taking care of it, not to worry yourself.  Just worry about getting better."  Mrs. Weasly said as she fixed Harry's covers.  Harry shut his eyes and was just going to pretend to sleep when all of the pain Harry had been feeling that night hit him and Harry could feel every muscle cramped and all of his broken bones trying to heal themselves.  Harry's scar seared with pain and Harry's jaw and teeth felt like they were vibrating with pain of trying to tear each other apart.  Harry got chills up his spine as he felt his throat slowly closing itself.  Harry swallowed his spit and his throat went back to normal, as he now felt paralyzed with pain.  It even hurt to try and open and close his eyes.  Harry just tried to concentrate on resting, and Mrs. Weasly must have noticed something because she started humming softly and stroking Harry's hair once more.  

            Instead of this helping Harry, it just made Harry feel like every hair was being ripped out of his head.  Harry shuddered and Mrs. Weasly stopped stroking Harry's hair in realizing she must have hurt him, and sat back down in her chair and continued to hum Harry to sleep.

            _Flames…._

_            Burning houses…._

_            Sirius's shadow…_

_            Screeching…_

_            Laughter…_

_            Pain…_

Harry woke up and felt himself sweating.  It was now dark out and Harry saw Lupin sleeping on a chair next to him. Harry felt most of his body wrapped up and he couldn't reach out to get his glasses.  Harry felt wide awake, but didn't want to disturb Lupin.  Harry wondered whether Snape ever got to the Order, and if Dumbledore was going to be all right.  

            Harry felt it hard to think about how a few hours ago he was worried about seeking permission from Dumbledore about his mother's diary.  And now he was worrying about whether Dumbledore was going to survive or not, or if Snape had told the location of the Order to Voldemort.

            Harry sat in his hospital bed thinking of all this and wondered where it was all going to take him, and how much longer he could hold on.  Harry knew how much stronger Voldemort was than he, and now with Fawkes gone, he didn't have the song to help him hold on.  He also might not have Dumbledore to protect him from Voldemort, and his mother's blood no longer protected him, for it was in Voldemort too.  The only ones who could save Harry now were the Order, Sirius, and Pettigrew, for he was still in debt to Harry.  

            Harry looked to the bottom of his bed and saw presents stacked up at the end of it.  Harry wished they would all disappear.  Thinking of when he was much younger and how he thought all of his Christmas's were horrible and thought they couldn't get any worse than getting a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks, compared to his cousin Dudley who would receive anything under the sun, he knew that this Christmas was definitely as worse as it could get.  

            Harry was getting so much anger built up inside of him toward Voldemort, and now was somewhat exited to see the day that he makes him fall.  Harry couldn't turn back; it was his destiny since he was to be born.  And now he was accepting his destiny and was going to fulfill it in his favor.

            Harry heard the door open and shut and saw someone who looked like a doctor approach him.

            "I see not everyone is sleeping then."  The man said to Harry.

            "I guess not."  Harry shrugged.  "Hey, how's Dumbl—"

            "Harry, if you don't already know, you're in St. Mungo's hospital.  You are well protected here for there are many witches and wizards around."

            "Well thanks, but that wasn't what I wanted to know, I was wondering how Dumbledore was doing."  Harry said to the man.

            "Well, we are trying our best, but I must tell you, he's not looking good.  I was just sent to check up on you, and you seem to be doing quite fine.  Is there anything I could get you?"  He asked.

            "Err… no I'm okay, but Dumbledore, do you, do you think he's going to be, do you think he'll live?"  Harry wondered.

            "We're doing the best we can."  He repeated.  In Harry's mind this meant that Dumbledore was on the verge of surviving and dying.  "It's not often we get two great wizards like yourselves in here, especially on Christmas. Thankfully many came to help bring you two back to normal."

            "So you're saying Dumbledore might, live?"  Harry asked.

            "We're working on it."  The man said to Harry as his blurry figure reached over to the nightstand and put Harry's glasses on his head.  "Might be wanting to see."

            "Err… yea, thanks."  Harry read the man's nametag to say Cartelism.  

            "Well I'll let you be, call me if you need anything."  Cartelism said.

            "Err… thanks."  Harry replied and when the man shut the door on his way out Lupin shot upright with a jolt.

            "Who's here?  Oh man, did I fall asleep?"  Lupin said looking around.

            "Err… yeah."  Harry said to him as he saw Lupin's eyes land upon him.  

            "Molly is going to kill me.  I shouldn't keep doing this, I'm supposed to be looking out for you."  Lupin said angrily at himself.

            "Yeah but you need the rest.  And I don't care if you get a couple hours worth of—"

            "But Harry that's not the point, if something were to happen to you…" Lupin trailed off.

            "But we're in a hospital Lupin, and I don't think any death eater will just come marching through here and come and take me."   Harry assured Lupin.

            "Well what are you doing awake, you should be getting some rest!" Lupin said.

            "Well I can't sleep.  And what happened with Snape?"  Harry wondered.

            "We set out people from the Order all over the street, and in front of the house.  He never came."  Lupin said.

            "What?  What's this meant then?"  Harry wondered.

            "Maybe Serveus has a couple tricks up his sleeve.  See I think he's not fully loyal to either side.  He's still a death eater, and he's still part of the Order.  Remember when I told you he's a superb Occlumens, well he's able to trick both sides into thinking that he is loyal to both of them, when really he doesn't even know where his true loyalty lies."  Lupin told Harry.

            "Why is he still in the Order when he threatened me earlier this year?"  Harry asked.

            "Well, we can't just kick him out, he knows too much, and he is feeding us information on Voldemort, so in a way he is still working for us too.  That's what I don't get, which side is he on, or is he part of both?"  Lupin said to Harry.

            "Wait a minute… was he at the Order when everyone heard my Prophecy?"  Harry asked.

            "Well he had to be there, if everyone else in the Order was there and he wasn't he would get suspicious of where our trust lied.  See we have to make Serveus believe we have our full trust in him."  Lupin replied.

            "No wonder last week he was even more envious toward me.  But why would he want to be in my place with that huge burden on my hands?"  Harry was getting frustrated.

            "Because Serveus is just like that, he wants to be the center of attention, and he always has thought that way.  Now I don't think we should talk about this anymore in such a public place."  Lupin said looking around.

            "Yeah well there's no one else in here."  Harry said.

            "That doesn't mean no one's listening."  Lupin said looking up at Harry's scar.

            "Oh yea, right…" Harry said now looking away.

            "Hey you've got some gifts, might as well open them if you're not going to sleep."  Lupin got up and picked up a couple of the gifts and brought them over to Harry.

            "Well I can't exactly open them."  Harry said to Lupin looking down at his body.

            "Well you don't have to open them yet then."  Lupin said pushing the presents to the side.

            "Err… a doctor type wizard came in earlier and he told me that Dumbledore might survive, but he's not doing too well as it is."  Harry told Lupin.

            "Well I guess that's good news."  Lupin said looking down at the presents he brought to Harry's bed.  "I think this one's from Dumbledore."  Lupin said examining the handwriting on the front.

            "Open it!"  Harry said wondering what it could be that Dumbledore got him.  Lupin tore open the wrapping and inside it lay a—

            "Pensive."  Lupin said holding it out to Harry so Harry could see it.

            "There's a note."  Harry said and Lupin took it out.

            "Do you want me to read it?"  Lupin wondered.

            "No I think I'll have a snake read it to me, of course you can read it."  Harry smiled.

            "It says '_Harry, you're improving tremendously in Occlumency.  To help take off some of the many problems on your mind I've got you this.  Make sure you don't leave any memories you don't want others to see in here while you're not around.  It will come in great use, and will aggravate Voldemort for not being able to access some of these memories, which is exactly what we want to do to him.  Have a Happy Christmas.  Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_.'  Wow, headmaster's aren't supposed to get their students gifts, especially one as nice as this."  Lupin said examining the Pensive.  Harry now felt if possible, even worse about what he did to Dumbledore.

            "I hope Dumbledore's going to be all right."  Harry said looking down at the Pensive.

            "He's a strong wizard, don't worry, he'll pull through."  Lupin comforted Harry.

            "I know but if I—"

            "Harry it wasn't your fault.  You couldn't have done anything to prevent this."  Lupin said.

            "Well if I had mastered Occlumency by now, and if I hadn't had my mind on other things then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get into my head."  Harry told Lupin.

            "Harry it wasn't your fault, even if you had mastered Occlumency, Voldemort still has his ways, and you know he doesn't stop unless he gets what he wants."  Lupin tried to tell Harry.

            "Still…" Harry had to find a reason for this to be his fault.

            "Harry, stop worrying—"

            "Lupin I'm sick of people telling me to stop worrying, and get some rest.  I'm sick of people telling me it's not my fault when it is!  I'm sick of Voldemort going after everyone I'm surrounded by!  That's why it's my fault.  You don't see those witches and wizards that I don't know, or I'm not friends with getting hurt do you?  You're next, or Ron, or Hermione, or Mrs. Weasly… If I were you I'd try to stay as far away from me as I can."  Harry shouted not realizing how much of his mind he was speaking.  Lupin sat in silence not knowing how to respond to this, without making Harry feel any worse about himself.

            "Harry, no one's going to run away.  Don't you notice we're getting closer to you not just to protect you, but because we all care about you.  You didn't see Ron and Hermione leave you in your first year when you led them to the Sorcerer's Stone do you? They even had their second chance to get away from you when you led Ron into the Chamber of Secrets.  And what about last year?  You brought them into the Department of Mysteries and led them into real danger and look, they're still friends with you.  As for James, Lily, and Sirius, all my friends died to protect you and to them that's the best thing they could have ever done.  And I'm the last one left, besides Peter, if you can even count him… But Harry the point is, it's not just the people you're surrounded by or care about, it's the people who surround you and who care about you.  They want to stick with you, no matter how much danger they get in in the process."  Lupin said encouragingly.  

            Harry was now speechless at this point and wondered whether he was taking things out of hand or if Lupin was seeing something that Harry wasn't.  Yes Harry knew Ron and Hermione had always continued to be there for him, but now Ron's family was also involved with Harry and Ron couldn't exactly leave him.  Harry instead looked at Lupin and then closed his eyes to end the awkward silence.

            Harry woke up the next morning to find Lupin looking out the window.  Harry remembered what happened last night, and now felt like a fool for saying the things he did.  When Lupin turned around to notice that Harry was awake he gave a half smile and said, "Happy Christmas Harry."

            "Happy Christmas Lupin."

            "Everyone from the house is coming here after lunch."  Lupin told Harry.

            "What time is it now?"  Harry wondered exited to see Ron and Hermione.

            "About eleven."  Lupin said checking his watch.

            "I see.  Am I going to get all this stuff off me?"  Harry said nudging his head to his body looking caste. 

            "I don't know.  Let me go get a doctor."  Lupin said as he started to walk to the door.

            "Hey Lupin."  Harry called after him.       
            "Yeah?"  Lupin turned back around.

            "Do you think you can check on Dumbledore?"  Harry wondered.

            "I'll try to."  Lupin replied.

            "Do you think he's going to be okay?"  Harry wanted to know.

            "I hope so."  And with that Lupin exited the room.

            Within the next half hour Lupin returned and the man Harry had seen earlier accompanied him.

            "How's Dumbledore?"  Harry wondered.      

            "Well he has improved very slightly, but I don't want you to have any false hope."  Cartelism told Harry.  "Why don't we say we take those off of you?"  He pointed to Harry's body, which made Harry feel happier.

            Cartelism muttered a couple spells, which made the body-like caste disappear, and one, which numbed Harry's whole body so he didn't feel any pain.

            "That'll make you not feel much pain, and it'll help you to heal faster.  I must say you are getting stronger at a faster rate than I had anticipated."  Cartelism told Harry who still had a sling on one arm.  Harry felt much more comfortable now that he could breathe, and now that he knew how Dumbledore was improving health-wise.

            "So I guess I'll leave you be, Happy Christmas to you both, and Harry just call me if you need anything."  Cartelism said before he waved and exited the door.

            "Well he seems very nice."  Lupin said as he smiled and sat next to Harry.

            "Yeah.  Hey can you get me my gifts, I feel more like opening presents."  Harry was now exited to see some of the things that his friends had bought for him.  Harry already loved the Pensive that he had received the night before who came from Dumbledore.

            "Sure."  Lupin replied as he got Harry's stack of gifts and put them all on Harry's bed and sat back down.  Mrs. Weasly gave Harry the usual homemade emerald sweater with Harry's initial on it, and mince pies.  Fred and George gave Harry a ton of their products, which included fireworks, portable swamp, Skiving Snackbox, extendable ears, the hat, which makes your head disappear when you put it on, a cologne to make Harry smell like a dog (don't know how many times he'll need to use that, but Harry just figured they did it to remind Harry a bit of Sirius,) and an assortment of different chews, which included the silencer, which made the person who ate it not be able to speak for as of now three hours.  There was also a cake which when you ate it, it turned into any flavor you wanted it to be.  Harry couldn't wait to eat and try all of these products as he put them to the side and reached for the gift Lupin got Harry.  Harry saw Lupin's face glow as Harry reached for it.  Harry tore open the wrapping and inside it lay a picture of Harry and Sirius last year at Christmas when they were all around the tree, a picture of Harry as a baby and Sirius holding Harry at Harry's baptism and him now being Harry's Godfather, a picture of them when they were examining the Black family tree, and a picture of them when Sirius had given Harry a one-armed hug the year previous.  Harry felt at that moment like he was floating as the pictures moved around happily, and Harry noticed the look in Sirius's eye when he looked at Harry that everyone talked about.

"What—I never knew that we had any pictures taken together—" Harry started.

"I know, I took them when you guys weren't looking, I figured you might like them now.  Something to add to that album of yours.  I also got the one of you and Sirius at your baptism from Sirius's room.  He showed me it and I think he would have wanted you to have it."  Lupin said as Harry recalled the album with all of his most treasured pictures.  "Keep looking, there's more."  Lupin said as Harry opened a second package, which Harry noticed to be a sensor, which you put on you wand, and if you press it hard three times it sends a signal for help.  "Yeah I figured that would come in good use to you, it's actually connected to my wand, so if you press it hard three times, I'll receive the signal."  Lupin told Harry who now felt better about situations like last night.  Lupin must have been reading Harry's mind because he added, "Only if I had given it to you a day earlier."

"Yeah well, at least we know that Dumbledore is improving."  Harry said.  "Thank you so much Lupin, for all this."  Harry smiled as Lupin extended his hand and put it on Harry's shoulder.  

"I knew you'd like it."  Lupin smiled.  Harry nodded his head and then went back to opening his gifts.  Hagrid had made Harry a rock pie, but Harry knew better to eat anything that Hagrid had made, from past experiences, and a model of a dragon with a note on it saying, _'I tink I might be gettin one soon.'  _Hagrid had always wanted a dragon, and now that Hogwarts needed extra protection around the castle the ministry has been debating on whether to actually place dragons around it.  

Harry chuckled at this as he placed this aside and reached for the gift Ron got him.  It was mostly food, chocolate frogs, Bernie Bott's every flavor beans, and cockroach clusters, but there was also a model of a Quidditch field with players on it, which you move to try and score the Quaffles and catch the snitch, and to stall the other players you would use the beaters to hit the bludgers at the opposing team.  It reminded Harry of the muggle foosball tables, only you can use magic to make your players move, and not sticks that stuck out on the outside of the table.  Harry couldn't wait to face Ron in this game, and hopefully beat him.  

Another gift that Harry got was from his Godmother McGonnagall.  She gave him an advanced book on Transfiguration and told Harry in the note that he needed more practice, and that this would help him do better.  Harry found this funny as he put it to the side.

He then reached for the next gift, which was Hermione's.  Harry had been expecting something like a book or a homework planner like last year, but instead, she got Harry—Harry jumped.  He breathed slowly and heavily as he opened the letters to his present.  He thought to himself, _it couldn't be, she wouldn't have… _But as Harry read some of the letters he noticed it is exactly what he had always wanted.  Hermione had gotten Harry a form to be the seeker of the Mechenstage's.  Harry reread this as fast as he could, _he could be famous, he could play for a famous team!  _Then something hit Harry, Mechenstage, Mechenstage… where has he heard that name before… Mechenstage… 

"Harry what is it?"  Lupin asked seeing the exited expression on Harry's face.  Harry thrust the papers out at Lupin and Lupin read them and too became exited.  "Do you know what this means!"  Lupin said happily.

"I know!"  Harry agreed.

"No I mean, do you know what team you are going to play for?"  Lupin said becoming more anxious with every word.

"No what?"  Harry said now becoming curious.

"The Mechenstage's, they were you father's and James's favorite team.  Oh James would be so proud.  I always routed for the opposing team, but that's besides the point."  Lupin said, and now Harry knew why the Mechenstage's had sounded so familiar.  He was going to be playing seeker for his father and godfather's favorite team.  Harry could feel Sirius within him in sharing in the excitement.

Harry looked at Lupin becoming very exited and he now looked at the letter Hermione had written him.  '_Harry!  Happy Christmas!  I know you're really surprised and I'm assuming enjoying your gift.  Well, I must give Victor a lot of credit; he got the papers for you.  Oh Harry I'm so exited.  Unfortunately this was the only team that has an opening, for I've never heard of them till now, but then again I am a sport blonde.  So I guess I'll be seeing you in like two minutes after you read this so we'll celebrate then!  Love, Hermione.'  _Harry was surely happier now than he had been in a long time.  Quidditch gave him freedom and now he was going to be playing for a famous team, with the plus of it being the favorite team of his two favorite people.  Harry was so exited that he didn't notice that there were two more presents left.

Curiously he went for one and saw that it was from Ginny.  It was just a little dude who flies on a broom and it comes with a little snitch that it tries to catch.  In the note she wrote to go with it, it said that this reminded her of Harry so she decided to get it for him for Christmas.  Harry was thankful as he felt bad he didn't get her anything, but he set that aside and reached for his last gift. Harry wondered who else would send him something when he came to total shock to see Jenna's handwriting._ 'Hi Harry.  I hope you're having an awesome Christmas.  I'm stuck here at the castle and I decided to give you something, since you are the only person who I can relate to and all.  I also wanted to say that I, well I, still care for you, even though that doesn't really matter but… anyway I hope my owl finds you! This can sing you to sleep. Merry Christmas!  Love always, Jenna.'  _Harry's heart filled as he opened the gift that Jenna got him.  When Harry opened it he saw a little music box.  There was a little key that went to it and when Harry twisted the key in it, the music box opened and it started to sing a beautiful song, which Harry loved to hear.  It was the song that Harry's mum used to sing to him, only in Jenna's voice.  Harry felt so much happiness at this moment that he felt he could leap for joy, on all of his broken and sore bones and muscles.  

"I remember that song…" Lupin said as he listened to its tune.

"Yeah, my mum used to sing it to me."  Harry told him.  "Sirius showed me a memory of her singing it to me."  Harry added with the look on Lupin's face of how could Harry ever remember such a thing.  

"Oh well it's a lovely song."  Lupin said.  "Well is that all?"  Lupin looked around at Harry's bed.

"Err… yea I guess so.  Wow I never thought after last night I would feel happy again!"  Harry told Lupin, but all of his gifts this year were so thoughtful and perfect that he was feeling very ambivalent about this whole Christmas situation.  Harry just couldn't wait until everyone got there, especially Hermione who Harry couldn't wait to talk to about the Quidditch team.

Author's note:  Wow the Holiday's is definitely the longest chapter ever!  See originally I was going to have Hermione give Harry some sort of Love Potion, but then I remembered I wrote about her maybe having Krum getting Harry papers to be on a famous team so I decided to have her give him those.  See this was the original dialogue for that part:

Hermione had gotten Harry a potion.  Harry felt surprised as he read the tag, which went with it to say, the Love Potion.  Harry closely examined Hermione's note.  '_Harry, if you drink this, the next PERSON, you talk to becomes irresistible to you.  I know this is kind of not good magic, but I figured you might get a kick out of it. And remember it's the next PERSON, so that means male or female, which kind of stinks, but well at least you can get the woman of your dreams.  And I know what you're thinking and NO I am not going to use this to get Ron!  But anyway, have a Happy Christmas, and make sure no idiot goes rumbling through your stuff and finds this, cough cough RON cough.  He'll end up making you fall in love with him by accident because he doesn't read any tag or anything.  Anyway I think I've rambled on enough, and I'll probably be talking to you in two minutes after you read this anyway but well I'll see you soon.  Love, Hermione.'  _Hermione was the last person Harry would have expected to give Harry something like this, but it was great to have all the same.

            But man I can't wait till everyone comes to the hospital!  Boom Shacka lacka Boom Boom!  Sry I was im in a weird mood.  And what about Voldemort, I mean OMG! Hehe And Dumbledore, I mean will he be all right?  Keep reading and reviewing to find out!  ENJOY!


End file.
